Tails of a Jinchuuriki
by MaiaSakamoto
Summary: Hiding out in Konoha, Miya lives with her father, attempting to blend in. Of course, when does that ever go well? Especially when your father has plans for you, and for the abilities you posses. OC x Kakashi, bit of everything, rated M for several horrifying (thought not fantastically written :P) scenes.
1. Chapter 1

_I will protect you._

Those four simple words echoed in my mind, stronger than the pain, stronger than the whirlwind of noise in my head. I was struggling to stay afloat, to stay above it all, and they knew it. The pain increased, becoming unbearable, and I whimpered.

"Again."

The cold voice rang in the near-empty room, and my father was immediately obeyed. After all, how do you say no to someone who holds that much power, someone who holds your life in their hands? The assault on my mind resumed, pain and fear worming their way into my heart.

 _I will protect you._

A whisper, so easily heard above the screams in my head. Or perhaps those screams came from me, I could no longer tell. She had protected me for as long as she could, but in the end, he had found us. She was dead now, had been for almost 8 years. My mother, who had given up everything and everyone she knew and loved, had died trying to keep me safe. To protect me from those who would use me, those who would harm me. She had died trying to protect me from my father.

 _I will protect you._

* * *

"Enough!"

I shivered at the tone of his voice, hearing the anger and disappointment. He was always at his worst when I disappointed him, when I failed one of his lessons.

"You need to learn to control it!" he snarled, stalking towards me. "You will not fail me!"

I cowered before my father, terrified of a man I had only heard stories of, and none of them pleasant.

"We will continue tomorrow. I am very disappointed in you."

Bowing my head, I said nothing. I would not give this man the satisfaction, even knowing that punishment lay ahead, just on the other side of that door.

 _I will protect you._

As we walked through the gates of Konohagakure my jaw dropped. After 4 years being moved from basement to basement, I could do nothing but stare, open-mouthed. The bright colours and sheer openness of the world staggered me, almost made me fearful. There was too much to look at all at once, and I found myself growing overwhelmed. But I kept these feelings in check, for the fear I felt towards my father was far stronger.

As instructed, I stayed quiet and followed him into the village. I had long ago left behind the childish need to hold someone's hand, and yet I found myself wishing for the comfort of my mother's hand on mine. Instead I stuck close to my father's side, hating my dependence on him, and knowing that I could not be free of it.

"Are you sure you want to enrol her at the academy?" a soft, feminine voice asked.

Looking up, I berated myself for not paying attention to what was going on around me. The young woman who had spoken so quietly was watching me, something akin to pity reflected in her eyes. I smiled shyly, as I had been told to do, and went back to staring at the tiled floor.

"Of course," my father answered brusquely, a hint of pride in his voice. "She's very talented, and I want her to become the best she can be. That's why we came here, we've heard great things about your shinobi and your village."

His smile was warm, but as father glanced my way I saw the cold calculation in his eyes. He really did want me to become stronger, to reach my full potential. He wanted to use me, to have someone strong under his control. He wanted a weapon, and that was me.

"Alright, I have the enrolment forms here. If you could fill these out and return them with the rest of the paperwork, she can start next semester."

The woman, whom I had come to like for her quiet voice and soft manner, handed my father a stack of papers to add to those he already carried.

We left the building in silence, Father leading me down streets and dark alleys until we came to a block of shabby-looking units. The boy at the reception desk could not have been more than 16 years old, the same age I was. Though his face wore the petulant look of a 9-year-old told to clean his room before he could play. He silently handed over a key after reading through the paperwork Father passed his way, and we climbed the stairs.

I was pleasantly surprised when the door to our unit was opened. It was a single bedroom unit, with a small kitchenette and even smaller bathroom, but it was clean and well-lit. The furniture had obviously been well-cared for, and the bedroom contained two single beds rather than a double.

"Unpack quickly, we have to get through this paperwork. And you _will_ know our story by tomorrow, or you will _never_ leave these rooms."

"Yes Father."

I placed my few meagre possessions in the bedside table nearest the window and returned to the lounge room. Father had already spread the paperwork out on the worn coffee table, and gestured for me to sit.

"May I choose my name?" I asked hesitantly, head down.

The silence that followed weighed heavily on me. I looked up cautiously, expecting anger. Instead, my father merely looked thoughtful, and a tad uninterested.

"You can choose your first name. I must agree to it, or I will be choosing the name myself. Understand?"

I nodded quickly, mind racing. I did not know what name my mother had given me at birth, as we had constantly used fake names to hide behind. To finally have a name I could call my own, one I could use without fear of being caught in a lie, was something I had dreamed of ever since I had come into my father's care.

Mother's name had been Mizore, that much I could remember. I had been told to never use that name in front of strangers, but she had allowed it when it was just the two of us. To me, it was the most beautiful name I had ever heard. But Father would never let me use her name, so I would have to use something else.

"Miya. Can my name be Miya?"

Father nodded, a little absent-mindedly, as he sifted through the paperwork before him. I grabbed some forms to fill out, and paused.

"What name are we using for our surname?"

"Nakamura."

The afternoon was quiet after that, the only noise coming from the rustling of paper and the scratching of pens. The paperwork wasn't complete until much later that night. Dinner was a quiet affair, neither of us desiring to talk to the other. While this was not uncommon, something about Father's relationship with me had changed. He did not seem to care that I was there, which was unusual. Had something happened? Or was he really just that absorbed in the paperwork?

* * *

"Class, we have a new student joining us today. She transferred here from Amegakure. Miya, would you like to tell us a little bit about yourself?"

The class turned to face me, all except one student who appeared to be sleeping, and another who appeared to be drawing something in his notebook.

"Um, hi, my name is Miya Nakamura, and I just transferred here from Amegakure. My father and I move around a lot, but hopefully this time we've found a place to stay."

I smiled nervously, face turning bright red. Thankfully, Iruka-sensei saved me from any further embarrassment by drawing the class's attention back to the lesson. I followed along quietly, only half-listening to Iruka-sensei. Father had already gone over this lesson with me to ensure I didn't start behind everyone else, and I found my mind was wandering.

"Hey, Miya. It's lunch-time. Are you coming?"

I jumped slightly, startled out of my reverie. A boy with light brown hair and bright green eyes was standing in front of my desk. Next to him was the boy who had been drawing in his notebook when I introduced myself. Suddenly I realised we were alone in the classroom, as everyone else had already gone outside for lunch.

"Oh, I, sure," I stammered, jumping to my feet. I followed them outside, surprised that anyone had decided to approach me at all. It hadn't occurred to me that people might be interested in me. The two led me to a shady spot under a nearby tree, where we sat and started to eat.

"So, why do you move all the time? Did your dad piss off the wrong people?"

"Asahi! You can't just ask someone that! She barely knows us. Besides, that hardly ever happens to anyone around here."

The boy who had been drawing for the entire lesson turned to me, apologetic.

"Sorry about Asahi, he's got no tact. My name is Haru, we're glad to meet you."

"I- It's nice to meet you too," I responded quietly, unsure.

They were being so nice, and I had no idea how to react to that, or how to act around them. No one had been this nice to me since my mother died. Thankfully, they seemed content to just let me be while they talked, and I found myself enjoying their company. I spent the rest of the day's lessons with them, helping Asahi. He was eager to learn, but some of the concepts were a little confusing to him.

All too soon the day was done, and I had to return home. I moved quickly, not wanting to upset Father on my first day.

"How was your first day at the academy?"

"It was alright. The lessons were easy, we've already covered them."

"That's good to hear. I want you to keep me updated on your studies. Now go do something outside for a while, I need the unit this evening."

"Yes Father."

"Make sure you're back by dinner," he called to me on my way out the door, and I nodded my acknowledgement.

I had spent the month before classes started exploring the village, and now headed for a secluded spot that was well-suited to my solitary needs. Most afternoons I would sit under a tree and read, keeping to myself. Sometimes teams of shinobi would train nearby, but they left me alone as long as I didn't get in the way. I would watch them train discreetly when I grew tired of reading, but I was careful not to draw any unwanted attention to myself.

Today, however, was different. As I approached my usual spot one of the shinobi training nearby broke away from his teammates and stalked towards me. I was on guard immediately, something about him made me dislike him immediately, though I had no basis for it.

"What do you think you're doing here?" he asked as he reached me, and I sighed inwardly.

Though the shinobi's voice was calm and cool, his eyes burned. I could not fathom why he was so mad. What could I have possibly done to him?

"Reading," I responded coolly, eyebrow raised.

The shinobi glanced at my book, before returning his gaze to me.

"You have to go somewhere else, this area is for shinobi only."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know that. I'm new around here. My name is Miya. May I know yours?"

I waited a moment for a response, but stood to leave when I received nothing in reply to my question. The shinobi reached out and grabbed my arm, and before I could even think about it I reacted instinctively. I threw him over my hip and jumped away, ready for an attack. The black-haired shinobi stared at from the dirt, astonishment and fury on his face.

 _Oh shit._

I backed away as he got to his feet and dusted himself off. The last thing I had wanted was to draw attention to myself, and starting a fight with one of the village's shinobi was definitely one way of drawing attention. His teammates had started moving towards us, and in my panic, I ran. To my horror, the team leader followed, silver hair flashing in the late afternoon sun.

I started towards the unit I shared with my father, before remembering his instructions to never show anyone where we lived in the village. Cursing, I abruptly changed direction and led my pursuer on a twisting path through the neighbourhood, hoping to ditch him somewhere, though I knew better than to think I could actually manage it. Maybe he'd get bored of the chase eventually and leave me alone.

But no matter how hard I tried, I could not ditch the guy, and I knew I was in trouble. Tired of running, I decided to wait for my pursuer at the next crossroads. I sat on a bench and waited, catching my breath. It wasn't long before he had sat next to me, his arrival sudden and silent, almost as if he had appeared out of thin air. Despite my best efforts, I jumped slightly when I noticed him beside me.

"That was impressive."

"What?" I asked, startled. I definitely had not been expecting a compliment, and it caught me off guard.

"That was impressive," the shinobi repeated. "Though I suspect that Sasuke is going to hold a grudge against you now. He asked for it," the shinobi added before I could open my mouth to interject. "He hates being caught off guard, and he won't forget this. You might want to watch yourself around him."

"Am I in trouble?" I asked, confused. I had attacked someone, and run. No way he was here just to compliment me.

"No, I heard and saw it all. Just keep an eye out."

And with that he was gone, as suddenly as he had appeared. I remained where I was, confused and unsure of what had just occurred. It wasn't yet dark out, so I couldn't return to the unit anyway, Father would still be busy. Instead I took the time to compose myself so that I might avoid questioning. Father would be most displeased if he knew what I had done, we were supposed to be keeping a low profile. Though he had given me far more freedom than I had expected, almost seeming to not care what I did, as long as it did not blow our cover.

It wasn't until I arrived home that I realised I had left my book behind when I had run. I pondered retrieving it, but decided it could wait until morning. It was special to me, but explaining where I was going to Father would be more trouble than it was worth. After a quiet and uneventful dinner, a ritual I had grown accustomed to, I headed into the bedroom to retire for the night. There, sitting on my pillow, was my book.

 _Maybe I'll like it here after all._


	2. Chapter 2

"Miiiyaaaaaaa!"

I ducked reflexively, narrowly avoiding Asahi's tackle as he flew over my head. He landed on his back in the dirt, hard. I couldn't help but laugh, the look on his face was priceless.

"You're such a moron Asahi," Haru sighed, helping him to his feet. "What did you expect would happen?"

Haru dusted himself off with as much dignity as he could muster, and shook his head ruefully, grinning.

"No one has ever accused you of being bright, have they?" Haru taunted.

I watched in amusement as the two wrestled in the dirt, fellow students shouting encouragement. The two were obviously very good friends, and I was a little envious of that friendship. They had extended the friendship to include me, and for that I was grateful, but I also knew it would never be quite the same thing.

Lost in thought, I almost didn't notice as a shadow fell over me. I looked up in the sudden silence to see a familiar figure standing over me, silver hair yet again flashing in the sun. Seriously, what was up with his hair. Asahi and Haru had ended their wrestling much and moved to stand beside me, almost protectively. I could not for the life of me work out why.

"Miya. I thought I might see you here."

"What do you want?" Asahi snapped, and immediately shrank as the shinobi turned his gaze onto him. He was obviously scared, but stood his ground, and I smiled reassuringly at him.

"Protective friends, good," he said in response, sounding amused. "I'm here to see Iruka."

As if summoned by the use of his name, Iruka-sensei appeared in the courtyard, strolling towards us.

"Kakashi, what a pleasant surprise. Come on in, have some tea. We'll have to make it quick I'm afraid, classes resume soon."

Everyone watched as the two men walked inside, heads together as they talked.

"How in the seven hells does Kakashi-sensei know you, Miya?"

"Damnit Asahi, what have I told you about tact!" Haru exclaimed in exasperation, and turned to me. "How do you know him?"

"I ran into him yesterday, after classes. I was reading near where he was training, and he said hi."

Noticing the disappointed looks on their faces, I winked.

"Sorry boys, sworn to secrecy."

They badgered me for the rest of the thankfully short lunch break, but I held my tongue, enjoying myself. Besides, telling them what really happened seemed like a bad idea and a good way to invite trouble. I was saved from further questioning by the bell, signalling the end of lunch. Leaping to my feet I led the way into the classroom, eager to avoid Asahi and Haru's questions.

Unfortunately, when we entered the classroom, Kakashi was waiting with Iruka-sensei at the front of the room. Asahi and Haru both shot me looks as we took our seats, and the class quieted almost immediately.

"Ok class, before you ask, Kakashi-sensei is here today for some special training. Throughout the afternoon, he'll be taking each of you aside individually for a small training session. There's nothing to be worried about, we won't be grading you on this, it's just to let us know how everyone is doing. So, make sure you do your best."

One by one students were taken out of the classroom. When they returned, they shook their heads at the questions asked of them, always saying the same thing. They weren't allowed to talk about it until everyone had completed the training session. Taking advantage of the distracted class, I decided to get some answers of my own from Haru and Asahi.

"Why is everyone so scared of Kakashi?" I asked curiously.

"He's got a bit of a reputation," Haru answered. "He's really strong, graduated the academy really early and made Chunin at the age 6 years old. He can be super scary too."

"Well that explains a lot. He didn't seem that bad yesterday."

"He's gotten a bit better recently, he's got a team to train now, they're his first official students. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke, a couple of years ago, "Asahi added.

I pondered this information, though they had not given me much. Perhaps I could find out more later, though I saw no reason to pry into his past yet. Soon enough, it was my turn for a one-on-one training session, and I followed Kakashi into an empty classroom. He turned to me, face blank.

"We're going to go through some basic skills first, see how you handle those."

He led me through some basic drills, increasing the speed and ferocity each time we started a new set. I slipped into an easy rhythm, and in that moment, let my guard down. Kakashi leapt at me, and I blocked his strike, arm trembling. He kept pushing me, and I matched him, holding my own. Suddenly Kakashi had a kunai in his hand, and it was as if a switch in my head had been flipped. I went on the offensive in an attempt to disarm him. In just a few seconds Kakashi had me pinned against, the wall, kunai at my throat. He leant on me, pinning my whole body and effectively rendering me incapable of moving.

"Shit."

He laughed, releasing me. Absent-mindedly I rubbed my neck where the kunai had rested against it, remembering the feeling of the cold steel. I flopped to the floor, exhausted and furious at myself. I had gotten carried away, and revealed more of myself than I had intended to. Not to mention I fell for the bait. If it had been one of Father's practice bouts he would have beaten me senseless for making that mistake.

Kakashi had crouched beside me, watching me carefully.

"I'm not faking exhaustion to get the jump on you," I sighed. I closed my eyes and tipped my head back, resting it on the wall. "So now what?"

"Now, I recommend particular training methods and a preferred team leader to those in charge."

"What, you're not telling on me?" I cringed at the childish question, but knew it had to be asked.

"For now, it's our little secret. I don't know where you've trained or who with, and right now I don't care. Your taijutsu is quite incredible, and we can use that."

"Heh, sounds like my father." Sighing, I smacked myself in the forehead. "Forget I said that."

"Done."

I walked back to the classroom, head spinning a little.

"Miya! How'd your training session go? You were in there for ages, way longer than anyone else!"

Haru had managed to hold off on questions, but Asahi had jumped me the instant I returned to the classroom.

"I was?" I asked in surprise. "No wonder I'm so tired."

"So, what did he have you do?"

Haru looked just as curious as Asahi, though he tried to hide it.

"Just the basics. He did some drills with me, made them faster each time we started again. What about you guys?"

"Same stuff, except he didn't increase the speed for me," Haru replied. "What about you Asahi?"

"Same as Miya, but I could only keep up for a few rounds before it got too fast. I think it was the same for everyone. Pretty boring, but I'm sure it was important."

"Of course it was important, you dolt! You need to be quick to be a good shinobi!"

I listened to them argue, smiling to myself. I may have shown Kakashi more than I had intended to, and definitely more than I should have, but I didn't regret it. It was refreshing to have someone know even that much about me, after spending most of my life hiding myself from the eyes of strangers.

The bell rang, signalling the end of classes for the day, and we were dismissed. I returned home to change, before heading out to what I now knew as the training fields. I approached my usual tree and got comfortable beneath it. Sure enough, Kakashi's team showed up as I was reading. I pretended not to notice as the black-haired shinobi, Sasuke, stalked over again.

"I told you, you're not allowed here! Go find somewhere else to read!"

I looked up as the rest of the team approached, and examined their expressions. The blonde was grinning, clearly happy, though I was not sure if it was because Sasuke was annoyed or if he was always happy. The girl looked torn between amusement and annoyance, and kept glancing at Sasuke.

"Oh good, I was hoping to run into you." Kakashi placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, warning him to back off. "I've found someone interested in giving you some extra lessons after class, if you're up for it."

My eyes widened slightly, and I grinned.

"Sounds like fun. Where and when?"

"Here, at 4. Starting tomorrow. Oh, I should probably make introductions. You've met Sasuke already." At this the blonde shinobi snickered, grin getting bigger. "The blonde hyperactive one is Naruto, and this is Sakura. Guys, this is Miya."

With that he turned and walked back the clearing, his students following. Judging by their expressions, they had a million questions each to ask their sensei. I decided it was best to leave them in peace, and began making my way home. Now to work out how to tell Father about these extra lessons without him getting mad. Crap.

* * *

The next afternoon I found myself waiting eagerly at the training fields. Father had taken the news about the extra lessons better than I had expected. I had not taken into account his eagerness to have me out of the unit in the afternoon, nor had I taken into account his waning interest in me and in what I did. Of course, I'd told him that I'd sought out the lessons myself. I didn't want him knowing about Kakashi, I wasn't supposed to get too close to anyone unless it was to get information from them.

"You must be Miya."

I jumped, startled by the sudden arrival of a new shinobi I had never met before. I really needed to work on my awareness.

"Yes, I'm Miya. Nice to meet you."

The shinobi chuckled, and sat beside me. She had long black hair, so dark it seemed as if it was absorbing any light that hit it. Her violet eyes watched me with interest as I stared, unable to do anything else. She looked like my mother. Her hair was different, darker and dead straight, but her eyes were the same bright purple. I fought back tears as a wave of grief washed over me. I had been taught to hide my emotions well, and managed to pull myself together.

"My name is Izumi. Kakashi tells me you have some skill when it comes to taijutsu."

I nodded, unsure of my voice in that moment. Clearing my throat quickly, I managed a response.

"He told me that too, Izumi-sensei."

She laughed, and I found myself relaxing. After the initial shock had worn off, I could see the differences, big and small, between Izumi and my mother, and it became easier to be around her.

"Well, shall we find out how good you are?"

Izumi-sensei led me through some basic drills, much like the ones Kakashi had used when testing me. And just like before, she pushed me until I fought back. But this time, I wasn't taken out almost immediately. Instead Izumi-sensei let me dictate the pace of the fight, using it to determine the extent of my abilities. Soon I began to tire, and she called a halt to the sparring match.

"Well, he wasn't kidding, you are good. Not that I've ever known that man to crack a single joke in his life, he's always so serious. Bit of a stick-in-the-mud really."

I leant against my favourite tree and giggled. Soon Izumi-sensei and I were both laughing, and I didn't notice the shinobi approaching us.

"Looks like you two are getting along," a voice said, quietly amused.

"Kakashi, what a surprise. Spying on us already?" Izumi-sensei teased, and stuck her tongue out. I giggled again, and blushed furiously when Kakashi turned to me.

"Oh no you don't Kakashi, you are not scaring away another student of mine!"

"I doubt Miya would be scared off that easily," he responded calmly. "And the last few were not my fault. They just didn't have what it takes."

Hearing footsteps, I looked past the two of them. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had approached, curious about what was going on. Sasuke was scowling at me, but Naruto was grinning in a friendly manner. I smiled at him, and he beamed back.

"Sensei, can we get back to training? Leave the kids to their playtime," Sasuke huffed condescendingly.

I turned to face him, expression dark.

"But if I'm a kid, that makes you a toddler!" I gasped mockingly, eyes wide. "Feel free to take this kid on," I challenged, pissed off.

Naruto gasped, and Sakura glared at me. I didn't care, I wasn't going to take his bullshit anymore.

"Miya, are you sure about this?" Izumi-sensei asked me. I could see she was concerned, but I was furious. And I knew I could put up a good fight.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright then. Just let me give you a few pointers, ok?"

"Of course. Any tips on punching that little shit right in the face?"

Izumi-sensei laughed, though she still looked worried. "You wouldn't be the first," she deadpanned. "This will be a taijutsu match only, putting you on more even ground. Be careful with him, he holds grudges."

"So I've heard. Don't worry, I'll be careful."

I walked to the centre of the field, Izumi-sensei at my back. She put her hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently. I smiled at her reassuringly. No way was I going to let this little punk beat me.

We faced off across the field, Sasuke still scowling at me. Kakashi counted down from the sidelines, and the fight was on. At first it was just a simple taijutsu match, no fancy moves or combos. Sasuke wanted to make beating me look easy. I toyed with him a little, staying one step ahead but never pushing my advantage. He was getting angry, and I taunted him, enjoying myself.

Suddenly, the fight changed. Sasuke began to use ninjutsu, and I found myself dodging fireballs. The heat from the flames was intense, and I started to slip. I was going to lose if I let this fight play out for too much longer. But something felt off. I couldn't quite identify it, but something was wrong. Choosing to listen to the niggling feeling in the back of my head, I closed my eyes and threw myself sideways. I hit the ground hard, and felt my teeth rattle. But at least the niggling feeling was gone.

I leapt to my feet and into a defensive stance, expecting an attack. But none came. Sasuke was on the ground, arms pinned behind his back by Kakashi.

"Miya! Are you alright?"

I turned to Izumi-sensei, confused.

"I'm fine, what's going on?"

"Come with me, I'm about to find out."

I followed Izumi-sensei as she charged towards Sasuke. I could not understand why she was so furious, but I knew I wanted to find out.

"-lucky that I'm not going to drag you in front of the Hokage! That was a direct order you disobeyed, and you put an ally's life at risk just to satisfy your own personal grudge!"

Shocked, I watched as Kakashi chewed out Sasuke. I hadn't felt like my life was in immediate danger, although there was that weird feeling I got…

"Do I get to scream at him Kakashi?" Izumi-sensei asked, looking absolutely livid. Finally, it clicked that something very serious had happened here, even if I did not know what it was.

"Go home Sasuke, you're done for the day."

Sasuke got to his feet and dusted himself off, eyes burning again. He stalked off, Sakura following not long after. Naruto hung around awkwardly, not quite sure where to go.

"We need to talk." Kakashi looked quite serious, and suddenly I was terrified that I had done something very wrong.

He pulled me off the training field, and back into the village proper. I followed him down the streets until we came to a rather dilapidated apartment building. It looked more run-down than the one Father and I were staying in, if that were possible. Thankfully the interior was in better condition, though not by much. The building was worn and faded, in desperate need of renovations, but it was clean and smelled fresh.

I was led upstairs to the third floor, and one of the less remarkable doors in the corridor. Unlike some of the other doors, it lacked burn marks and what looked like axe damage. Thankfully, it also lacked shit smeared across it, unlike the door two units down.

The inside of the unit was surprisingly clean, though it wouldn't be hard to keep it that way. Containing the absolute bare minimum of furniture, it looked like the tenant was in the process of moving, with most items in boxes.

"Sit," Kakashi gestured at the couch.

Gingerly, I approached the chair, but upon finding no nests of cockroaches or other creepy crawlies, I sat gratefully.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Water, please. And a Panadol, if you have one."

As the headache began to set in I leaned into the couch and rubbed my temples. Kakashi handed me a glass of water and a tablet, which I took without hesitation.

"Damn, I'll have to hope that really was a Panadol."

Kakashi chuckled, before sobering up and becoming very serious again.

"Miya, this is very important. I need you to tell me how that fight looked from your point of view. Every little detail."

Frowning slightly, I took a moment to collect my thoughts. I still had no idea why everyone was being so serious about this, and it was starting to worry me. The headache wasn't helping either, I was having trouble focusing.

"Well, it started with taijutsu. I toyed with Sasuke a little. I'm sorry, I was trying to make him mad."

"Standard tactic. We'll pretend that's all it was. Continue."

"When he started throwing fireballs at me I got a little worried, but that was normal. I was just more cautious. Then right before you stopped the match I got this weird feeling, like something wasn't right."

"You got a weird feeling?" A shadow passed over Kakashi's face, there and gone so fast I almost paid it off as my imagination.

"Yeah, something in my head was screaming at me to move, to get out of the way. I don't know what it was I was supposed to get out of the way of, but I listened. That's when I ate dirt."

Kakashi was silent, lost in thought. I waited patiently, grateful for the chance to rest. The Panadol had kicked in, and my headache was starting to ease.

"Don't tell anyone."

"What?"

"Don't tell anyone else what you told me. And it would probably be best to avoid talking about the match at all. I have to protect Sasuke, until he learns. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sensei."

"Good. Can you find your way home from here?"

I shook my head, shoulders sagging. Father would kill me if he knew how many mistakes I was making. I should have been paying attention to where we had been going.

"Alright, I'll get you back to somewhere familiar. Your father wouldn't be thrilled if you showed up with a guest, would he?"

I shook my head again, and sunk deeper into the couch. I was so tired, and the couch was just so comfortable, the darkness so inviting….

* * *

With a start, I sat up. And lay down again just as suddenly, groaning. My head was pounding. Or was that someone banging on the door? No, I was just being paranoid. It was all in my head. The banging, the sound of running feet, the screams. I jolted upright again, grabbing the nearest solid object.

"Easy. Have some water."

I drank deeply, spilling water down my front in my haste. It was then that I realised I hadn't let go of whatever it was I'd grabbed when I sat up. Mortified, I let go of Kakashi's arm, blushing deeply. This of course made me dizzy again and I had to take a minute before trying to get my bearings.

"What- what happened?"

"You overdid it and passed out."

"How long…?"

"About three hours. I moved you to the bed to make sure you were comfortable."

After doing a quick check to make sure that, yes, I still had clothes on, I relaxed. There was nothing to worry about. I just passed out from exhaustion and slept for a while, that's all. Oh shit.

"Father! He's going to kill me!"

"Relax Miya, it's been taken care of. As far as he knows you're still training with Izumi."

"Oh."

My head thumped the pillow as I lay back again, the aftermath of the adrenaline rush leaving me feeling quite drained.

"Do you need to rest some more?"

Kakashi's voice seemed to fade as I slowly slipped back into unconsciousness. I'm pretty sure I mumbled a response before falling asleep again.

* * *

The screams started again, and I didn't know what to do. Everything was disjointed, and moving too quickly. I heard running footsteps and panting, and felt a tug on my arm as someone led me through the tunnels. The screams were distant now, as if we'd managed to leave them behind. I stumbled and fell, and the woman leading me yanked me to my feet. But not before I saw the body I had tripped over in the dark. The screams were so loud again, it took me a moment to realise they were my own. The woman was calling to me, telling me to calm down and stay quiet.

"Miya! It's ok Miya, but you need to be quiet. Please!"

Suddenly I was torn away from her by a large man in a dark mask.

"Miya!"

"Mummy! Help me!"

"Miya! I'll always protect you. Miya!"

"Miya! Miya, wake up!"

Someone was shaking me, and there were screams coming from somewhere. It was me. I was the one screaming. Once I realised this I stopped, collapsing against the person who had woken me, sobbing.

Awkwardly, Kakashi put one arm around me and held me while I shook. It took a while, but I calmed down eventually. That was when I realised what was happening, and I pulled away. Kakashi was sitting very stiffly, looking very uncomfortable with the whole situation. I started giggling at the look on his face, and couldn't stop. He looked even more uncomfortable and little concerned, and I laughed harder.

Finally, the hysterics ended, leaving me with the hiccups but otherwise calm and collected.

"I'm sorry for laughing, you just looked so uncomfortable," I giggled, and sniffed.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked gingerly.

"I'm ok," I whispered. "Sorry about that, I don't know what that was."

I stood carefully, testing my ability to stand on my own two feet.

"Would you look at that, I'm all better and ready to go home," I said lightly.

"I'll get you to the neighbourhood, you'll be ok from there?"

"I'll be fine from there. Umm… Please don't tell anyone about this?"

"Our little secret."

We parted ways at the grocer's two streets over from the unit I shared with my father, neither of us having said a word the entire trip. I felt so awkward, and embarrassed. I hadn't had a nightmare in years, let alone a full-on breakdown. I was glad to make it home, even more so when Father accepted my training excuse. After a quiet dinner I went straight to bed, still exhausted from the day's activities.


	3. Chapter 3

"Aarghh! I don't get it!"

Asahi threw his pen down and groaned. Haru and I grinned at each other, knowing full well the frustration he felt. Classes at the academy had gotten harder as we got closer to graduation, and everyone was feeling the pressure.

As Haru got to work showing Asahi what he was missing, I studied the page in front of me, preparing myself for the next question. Iruka-sensei had handed out a practice test to everyone so that we might be more prepared for the real thing in just a few weeks. Even Asahi had been seen studying, determined not to fall behind Haru. Well, not too far behind anyway. Haru was one of the top students in the class. Almost everyone had asked for his help at some point, and he'd always been happy to assist them.

Shaking my head, I returned to my notes and tried to focus. I had managed to get back to a semblance of normal, though sometimes I would still be woken by nightmares. Kakashi had avoided me since my fight with Sasuke, but I was alright with that. I would have been doing the same if he wasn't going out of his way to avoid me. Father didn't seem to notice or care that I'd been having trouble sleeping, and I had done my best to hide it from him anyway. He had been very busy recently, with people coming in and out of the apartment constantly.

"Um, Miya? Could you help me with this question?"

I looked up in surprise at the girl standing next to my desk. Shiori was shy, and I had never expected her to approach me.

"Sure. What do you need help with?"

"Well, I don't understand question 12. And Haru looks busy, I didn't want to disturb him."

I smiled at her, knowing what it was she really wanted.

"I'm sure he could find time for you. Why don't you ask for his help after class? I can even ask him for you if you'd like."

"Oh, no, I don't want to be a hassle or anything," Shiori stammered.

"It's fine, I'll let you know after class what he says."

"Thank you Miya!" She smiled as she headed back to her desk. Immediately she and her friends put their heads together, discussing what had transpired. I smiled to myself.

"Hey Haru, you got a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"You up for a private study session? Not with me, don't look so scared! Shiori needs some help, and she requested you specifically. She wants to catch up after class."

Haru looked both terrified and ecstatic at the prospect of spending the afternoon with one of the prettiest girls in the class.

"I'll take that as a yes. She'll meet you by the gates after class. Relax, it'll be fine," I teased.

"Thanks Miya," he mumbled.

I strolled over to Shiori and her friends to give her the good news, grinning. She was so excited when I told her, and started gossiping with her friends right away. I left them to it, smiling to myself. Poor Haru had no idea what he was getting himself into.

The last bell of the day rang, and everyone left in a rush, keen to get home or hang out with friends. I followed Haru and Asahi to the gate, keeping an eye out for Shiori and her friends. I spotted them by the gate, and pulled Asahi to the side, leaving Haru free to approach Shiori.

"Come on, Haru doesn't need us interfering. Want a match? Bet I can beat you in 30 seconds."

"No way you can! Come on then, I'll beat you!"

Laughing, I ran towards the practice field attached to the academy, Asahi chasing me. Not giving him the chance to catch his breath, I leapt at him, feinting a blow at his stomach. He rolled to the side, grunting as he hit the ground.

"Not fair!" he shouted, leaping to his feet. "I wasn't ready!"

I stuck my tongue out and waggled my eyebrows. Asahi paused a moment, laughing. I waited for him to regain his composure, and ducked under his roundhouse kick. With one quick motion I swept his legs out from under him, giggling at the look of surprise on his face as he landed on his butt in the dirt.

Someone started applauding, and I whirled around to face them, sliding into a defensive position. Kakashi was leaning on the fence, watching us. Asahi got to his feet slowly, dusting himself off. I relaxed a little, though I watched Kakashi warily. He had been avoiding me after all, and in all honesty, I might have been avoiding him too.

"Looks like it took a little longer than 30 seconds, Asahi. You've gotten stronger!" I exclaimed, making him grin. "I'll shout you some ramen to celebrate. You go on, I'll catch up soon, ok?"

Asahi looked to Kakashi and back at me again. I nodded and smiled reassuringly. He shrugged and took off, giving Kakashi a dirty look on the way past.

"He's protective of you. That's good, teamwork is important."

"Yeah well, underneath the hotheadedness he really is a sweetie. So, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you since that disastrous match with Sasuke."

"Just checking in. You graduate in a couple of weeks, after all."

"I'm doing fine. You don't need to worry about me. Besides, what about your own students? Shouldn't you be working with them?"

"They've got other teachers at the moment, they know what they want to learn."

"Does that bother you?"

"No. There are some things I can't teach them, things they need to learn."

Kakashi sighed, and I glanced at him. He seemed a little disappointed that his students were learning from others for a while, though I'd never pegged him for the type to be a fan of responsibility. Perhaps they'd had an affect on him.

The silence between us lengthened, growing uncomfortable. I shifted on my feet, unsure of what to say next. Kakashi watched me, seemingly with endless patience. I wondered how he did it, how he managed to look so nonchalant all the time.

"I'll see you around Miya. Oh, and if you ever need anything, you know where to find me. Just ask."

With that he disappeared, leaving me standing in the field, alone and confused.

"Oh crap, Asahi!"

I took off towards his favourite ramen restaurant. It was a small place, but very popular, and went by the name of Ichiraku Ramen.

"There you are Miya! I was about to send out a search party."

Asahi waved at me from a corner table, and I sat opposite him.

"So, what's the deal? What did Kakashi-sensei want?"

I grabbed menu and began to peruse it, giving myself a moment to think about how to answer.

"He just wanted to know how training was going for everyone. We graduate in a couple of weeks, guess he wanted to know what this year's students would be like."

"Why would he care this early? Doesn't he already have a team?"

"Yeah, he does. I think he said something about helping to assign teams a while ago. Maybe that's why he's interested. His team are all pursuing individual training at the moment anyway."

"Maybe," Asahi murmured, looking thoughtful. "I haven't heard of teams splitting up like that this early though. Not unless there's a really big issue within the team, or it's requested."

"Really? I wonder what's going on then."

At that moment a familiar blonde ball of energy entered the restaurant, Sakura in tow. I tensed, but there was no sign of Sasuke. Asahi noticed my reaction, and shot me a questioning look. I smiled and shook my head, relaxing.

"Ready to order?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm good to go. It's still your shout, right?"

"Of course it is Asahi," I chuckled.

As soon as Asahi stood and headed towards the counter, Naruto spotted me and made a beeline straight for our table, Sakura tagging along.

"Hey Miya! We haven't seen you in ages, how's it going?"

I grinned at Naruto despite myself, his energy was infectious.

"Hey Naruto, Sakura. I've been fine, just studying up for graduation. How have you guys been? I heard you found yourselves something new to learn."

"Oh yeah! I'm training with Jiraiya-sensei now! He's really strong, but he's also a pervy old man. He keeps spying on girls in the bathhouse and I'm always the one that gets hit."

I laughed at the pout on Naruto's face, and imagined him being chased by a horde of angry women. Sakura looked furious with Naruto, and I jumped in before he suffered another of her famous right hooks.

"What about you Sakura? I'll bet it's something really cool."

She blinked a few times, and smiled at the compliment.

"It is. When Jiraiya-sensei returned to the village, Tsunade-sensei came back too. She's teaching me to become a medic-nin. I have a real talent for it," she added proudly, smiling.

She was practically glowing with pride, and I grinned even as I felt a small twinge of jealousy. The two of them had direction and purpose in their life, while I seemed to be wandering aimlessly, waiting for Kami knows what.

"Oh, hey guys! Haven't seen you in a while!"

Asahi had returned with our ramen and sat down. My stomach chose that moment to rumble rather loudly, and received an answering rumble from Naruto's stomach.

"Guess we'd better get our food then. We'll see you guys later. Come on Naruto."

Asahi and I laughed as Naruto rushed to the counter, where the owner greeted him with a massive grin.

"Looks like they're here a lot," I mused quietly.

"Oh yeah, the four of them used to be in here all the time. Naruto loves the place. I guess now that they have different teachers they don't come together as often. It explains why I haven't seen them recently."

I mulled over the conversation I'd had with Naruto and Sakura as we ate. Neither had mentioned Sasuke, and I hadn't asked. Though Sakura had looked a little worn behind those smiles. Perhaps something had happened.

"Miya, what's up? You're frowning at your ramen. Wrong order?"

"Oh, no, I was just thinking."

"Well don't hurt yourself," Asahi teased.

"Ha, ha," I replied, flicking a noodle at him. He deftly caught it in his mouth, and immediately made a face.

"Bleurgh, you always get spicy. Do you even have tastebuds anymore?"

* * *

The day of our final tests, I rose early. I knew I would be fine, that I'd graduate with everyone else, but a small part of me was still nervous. After all, this was when teams were assigned, and I didn't want to be separated from my friends. Though if we were going to be split up, I hoped Haru and Asahi would stay together, or Haru would be placed with Shiori. For me, I didn't mind who I got placed with if we got split up, I didn't really know anyone else all that well.

It was a quieter but excited crowd of students that waited outside the classroom door that morning. Some were doing last minute study, while others looked like they were their best just to not be sick right then and there.

The written tests proved to be easier than everyone had anticipated, and it was a much calmer and happier group of students in the classroom come afternoon, when it was time for the transformation jutsu. One by one, students performed the jutsu in front of the class, and one by one, each student passed. Finally, it was over.

"Alright everyone, teams will be assigned tomorrow morning. Don't be late!"

There was a collective groan from the class, who had been expecting to be assigned their teams that day. I sighed, battling with mixed feelings. I had one more day before I might be split up from my friends, but I also had to wait another day before finding out who I would be training with and going on missions with.

Everyone rushed for the door, some saying their goodbyes to Iruka-sensei on the way out. I waited until the class was almost empty before approaching him.

"Thanks for everything Iruka-sensei, you're the best teacher I've ever had."

He smiled warmly at me, looking as though he was about to ask me something, but decided against it.

"It was my pleasure Miya. You're going to be a great shinobi."

"Hey Miya, are you coming?"

I strolled over to Asahi and Haru, waving at Iruka-sensei on the way out. We raced each other through the streets, no real destination in mind, just enjoying the thrill of it. The afternoon sky was clear and bright, the sun was shining, and we had graduated. Tomorrow we took our first steps as shinobi, and nothing could spoil our good moods.

The next morning dawned bright and cool. Autumn had begun, and the days were already cooling. I had learned that while snow was a very rare occurrence in Konohagakure, temperatures could still fall quite a bit. Today though, I decided against taking my jacket. The day would warm up soon enough, and I didn't want to be carrying my jacket around all day.

I was surprised to find everyone already inside the classroom when I arrived, though I shouldn't have been. We were all eager to find out who we'd be working with for the next few years. Iruka-sensei entered the classroom, and immediately the room fell silent. He took a moment to read the papers in front of him, before clearing his throat.

"I'm going to read out assigned teams. When I call your name, come to the front of the room. Sora, Touma, Akari. You are Team 1; your new sensei is waiting outside."

The three left the classroom, looking very excited.

"Yui, Himari, Reo. You are Team 2."

Three more teams were chosen this way, and still Asahi, Haru, and I waited at our desks.

"Haru, Shiori, Kaito, Team 6."

I grinned at Haru as he left, thrilled that he'd been placed on the same team as Shiori. He grinned back, and gave me a thumbs-up. Finally, it was my turn.

"Miya, Asahi, Riku, Team 9."

We walked to the front of the classroom, and followed Riku out the door. Standing outside waiting for us was our new teacher. I laughed in delight, and hugged her.

"Izumi-sensei! I wasn't expecting to see you here!"

She laughed at my enthusiasm, and hugged me in return.

"Kakashi made a suggestion to the right people, and I agreed with it. The Hokage though it was a good idea."

"Oh right, Izumi-sensei, this is Asahi, a good friend of mine. And this is Riku, another of my friends."

Riku glanced at me and smiled gratefully. Though we had hung out before, Riku had never really seemed to fit in with us. Or anyone for that matter. He was really shy, and I hoped that Asahi and I could help him feel more comfortable.

"Ok team, let's head out!"

We followed Izumi-sensei to the same field where I had spent a couple hours each afternoon training with her, and sat under my favourite tree. For a moment we relaxed, talking amongst ourselves. Asahi discussed tactics and training with Riku, while Izumi-sensei and I caught up. I had stopped training with her a few weeks before graduation. She had told me to use the time to study instead.

Soon it became obvious that she was waiting for someone, so Asahi and I questioned Izumi-sensei, attempting to find out who. Riku waited patiently, appearing not to mind the wait to find out. Every so often though I would notice him watching us intently, and I knew he was just as curious as Asahi and myself.

Before long, Asahi and I grew tired of trying to get an answer from Izumi-sensei, and started to play a game with Riku instead. He had pulled cards from somewhere, and was showing us how to play a new game.

"You're late," Izumi-sensei sighed, sounding unsurprised.

Standing over us was Kakashi, with Naruto and Sakura, and a new black-haired boy I did not recognise. Naruto was grinning as usual, and even Sakura looked a little more cheerful. Whatever had happened to make her worry seemed to have been resolved in some manner, thankfully.

"Hi guys!" Naruto exclaimed, and I saw Riku flinch a little. Poor guy looked like he was headed towards full-on panic, and I couldn't blame him.

"What took you so long?" Izumi-sensei asked, exasperated.

"I was lost on the road of life," Kakashi replied seriously.

Naruto and Sakura rolled their eyes, clearly used to those answers.

"That shouldn't stop you from showing up on time." Izumi-sensei still looked tired of his shit, but also a little amused.

"Well, I'm here now. Shall we get started?"

"Finally!" Asahi shouted.

There was a moment of silence, followed by laughter. I looked on in surprise as Riku snorted. Soon everyone was laughing, and Asahi clapped Riku on the back.

"Alright guys, time to get started on your training. Now that everyone is here," Izumi-sensei added, with a pointed look at Kakashi.

Izumi and Kakashi split us into pairs to start with, and had us practice our taijutsu. Asahi was partnered with Naruto, Riku with Sakura, and I was partnered with the black-haired shinobi whose name I'd learned was Sai.

Training began, and I immediately found myself on the back foot. Sai was good, really good. I struggled to defend myself, trying to get a read on his movements, waiting for an opening. Realising that wasn't going to happen any time soon, I went on the offensive. I pushed him, looking for a weakness, an opening, anything. And then I saw it. His fighting style was similar to Kakashi's, very similar, and there was a moment where he left himself open. Just as Kakashi had during the individual training sessions at the academy. But Sai was a bit slower, and I thought I might have a chance to exploit that opening.

Feigning a block, I leapt at Sai, wrapping my legs around his chest and dragging him to the ground. I sat on his chest, panting heavily at the exertion. He was watching me, face expressionless. Then he raised his hands in defeat.

"Alright, you got me. Can I get up now?"

I stood and offered my hand to Sai, helping him to his feet. He dusted himself off, still watching me with that expressionless face.

"What is it?" I asked, a little perturbed.

"You seemed familiar for a moment. But it was nothing."

At that moment Izumi-sensei came running over, grinning broadly.

"That was amazing Miya! Good to see all that training we did is paying off. And you too Sai, that was incredible. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"He's got an interesting background."

Kakashi had followed Izumi-sensei, with the others trailing behind him. He was watching both Sai and myself, torn between pride and suspicion. I felt a little guilty. After all, I too had an 'interesting' background, though I did not know what Sai's was. Perhaps Kakashi suspected something and that was why he was looking at me that way.

"That was amazing guys! You've been holding out on us Sai," Naruto yelled, grabbing him and practically tackling him to the ground.

"Yes, you have," Kakashi agreed his expression unreadable.

"I apologise for making it feel as if I was hiding things from you. That was not my intention," Sai replied in a soft voice.

"Well, this has been incredibly awkward for the rest of us. Shall we move on?"

I grinned at Asahi, thankful for his ability to cut right through the tension and awkward silences.

"Right, next up we'll be practicing basic ninjutsu. Since you guys don't know your chakra natures yet, we'll stay away from more advanced stuff until we find out. Yes, Asahi, you'll find out soon," Izumi-sensei sighed in exasperation, watching Asahi jump up and down in excitement with Riku.

I was barely containing my own excitement at the thought of learning more advanced ninjutsu, but the way Kakashi had reacted to my takedown of Sai still weighed heavily on my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

"Guys! The Chunin Exams are coming up! I'm so excited to go watch! It's going to be great!"

"Calm down Asahi!" Izumi-sensei shook her head in exasperation. "Now I know how Kakashi felt training Naruto."

Riku and I grinned at each other, knowing exactly what she meant. We had trained with Kakashi's team frequently over the past year, though Sakura and Naruto also spent a lot of time with their other teachers. Occasionally we had been joined by another shinobi called Yamato. He and Kakashi had known each other for years, and they worked well together.

"Are we going to watch the Chunin exams, Sensei?" Riku asked, distracting me from my reverie.

"Of course we are," she replied, grinning at our excitement. "It will be an excellent opportunity to learn a thing or two in preparation for your own exams. And before you ask, I will enter you when I am sure you are ready, no sooner. So don't pester me," she added, glaring at Asahi.

He closed his mouth, smiling sheepishly.

"Are any of our classmates entered this year?"

"Team 6 has been entered. Personally, I think it's too early for them, but they're Sensei would know them best."

"Oh, that's Haru's team!"

"Is he a friend of yours Miya?"

"Yeah, he, Asahi and I were always hanging out together in class."

Riku shifted uncomfortably at my statement, looking a little downcast. I patted him on the back, smiling.

"Thank Kami we have Riku, I need someone to help me keep Asahi in line."

Riku smiled gratefully, and I punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"So, Izumi-sensei, what's the plan? Do we get to learn our chakra natures yet?"

It was incredible how quickly Asahi could change the subject, it really was.

Izumi-sensei looked thoughtful, pondering the question. Finally, she shrugged her shoulders and grinned.

"Alright, you guys do have the basics mastered. I'll get everything set up for tomorrow."

"Finally, the good stuff!"

Izumi-sensei frowned at Asahi, and he wilted a little.

"I, uh, I mean, we mastered the basics! Woohoo!"

Izumi-sensei shook her head as Riku and I sat down hard, the laughter causing tears to come to our eyes, it was so strong.

"I think that's enough excitement for one day. You guys have the afternoon off, I need a break from you anyway," she teased as she walked away, waving to us over her shoulder.

"Hey Riku, did you want to go grab some ramen? I know the best place!"

Riku looked at me, and I shook my head.

"You go on with Asahi, I have things to do this afternoon for my father. I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow."

I wandered through the village streets, trying to decide what I should do first. Suddenly I found myself in front of the library, and smiled to myself. Research it is.

Once through the doors of the library, I made my way towards the section on chakra natures. Though I didn't know what mine was, I was determined to research them all and absorb as much information as I could. Thankfully, the library was well-stocked with books regarding chakra natures, perhaps a little too well-stocked. Before I knew it, the sun was setting, and I had yet to do the grocery shopping.

Hurriedly I placed the books I had been reading back on their shelves, and raced out of the library. I made it to the grocer's 10 minutes before closing, and managed to finish my shopping in record time, to the relief of the man behind the counter.

"Sorry I'm so late," I gasped, apologising to my father as I burst through the front door. "I was doing some research at the library, tomorrow I found out what my chakra nature is. Father?"

The unit was silent and dark, with no sign of anyone having been there for a few hours at least. Shrugging, I put the shopping away and sat on the couch, pulling out one of the books I had borrowed from the library. This was not the first time Father had disappeared for a few days, and I doubted it would be the last. It was a good thing Mother had taught me how to look after myself in case I found myself living alone. Though I doubt this was what she had in mind at the time.

The book I had picked up proved to be very useful. It discussed the five elements associated with chakra natures in great depth, and even touched on a few well-known and not so well-known kekkei genkai. I was so engrossed in the book that I jumped when someone knocked on the door.

"Be right there!" I called, placing the book on the coffee table. I walked to the door, trying to work out who it could possibly be. My friends didn't even know where I lived, so it must be one of Father's associates.

"Hello Miya, may I come in?"

I stood to the side, letting Kakashi into the unit.

"Have a seat," I murmured, pointing to the couch. He sat, and picked up the book I had been reading.

"Izumi told me she had organised for you and your teammates to learn of your chakra natures tomorrow. Is there a particular affinity you would prefer to have? A lot of people have favourites."

"I think they're all pretty good to be honest. I can't pick one, they all have benefits and drawbacks. It doesn't matter if I have a favourite anyway, I don't get to choose."

"It's good that you're not getting your hopes up. So many students do, and are disappointed."

There was a moment of silence as I pondered this, perched on the couch beside Kakashi.

"Can I ask what you're doing here, Kakashi-sensei?"

His mouth twitched under his mask, and I could have sworn that he'd smiled, just for a second.

"That is your right as host. I have a proposition for you. I need someone to fill out a team for a mission, and wanted to offer the position to you."

"I'm in," I responded quickly, surprising both Kakashi and myself with the speed and conviction of my answer.

"We leave in three days," Kakashi replied after a moment of hesitation. "Meet us at the front gate by 8am."

With that, Kakashi stood to leave. I opened the door for him, and he exited the unit.

"I'll see you in three days."

I watched Kakashi walk down the hallway before closing the door and returning to the couch. What was I going to tell Izumi-sensei?

* * *

Asahi could not sit still. We had been waiting for Izumi-sensei only a few minutes, and his impatience was already driving Riku and I crazy. It didn't help that I had decided to talk to her about the mission I was going on in just a couple of days. Kakashi had told me that he'd asked her about taking me along beforehand, but I wasn't sure how she'd react when I told her I'd agreed to go.

"Izumi-sensei!" Riku exclaimed, and I looked up.

Izumi-sensei was walking towards us, carrying some sheets of paper. Beside her was a shinobi I had never seen before. He looked like he worked in administration with the Hokage. Something about his manner and posture screamed bureaucrat. With them was Kakashi, silver hair still glowing like a freaking halo.

"Alright guys, are you ready?"

"Yes! For the love of Kami, let's start already!"

The bureaucrat with Izumi-sensei frowned disapprovingly as the rest of us started laughing. Excluding Kakashi of course.

"If you'll please step forward one at a time, I'll record your name and chakra nature for the village records," the unknown shinobi sniffed, pulling out a clipboard and pen.

"Who wants to go first?" Izumi-sensei looked like she was struggling not to laugh at the actions of the man with the clipboard.

Asahi stepped forward, as we knew he would, bouncing in his excitement.

"Alright Asahi, take this piece of paper and channel your chakra into it. The way it reacts to your chakra will tell us what your chakra nature is. Go ahead."

Asahi took the piece of paper, somewhat gingerly, and focused on it. Within seconds the paper caught fire and turned to ash. Well, everyone knew what that meant.

"Congratulations Asahi, you have an affinity for fire. Try not to burn too much of the village down," she deadpanned.

Asahi stepped back, looking smug. I nudged Riku forward, and he stepped up to take a piece of paper from Izumi-sensei. The piece of paper he held wrinkled, and I saw Kakashi twitch slightly in response.

"Would you look at that Kakashi, you've picked up another part-time student," Izumi-sensei teased. Turning to Riku, she added "You have an affinity for lightning, Riku. You'll be training with Kakashi to learn more about that."

Riku went white, looking absolutely terrified at the prospect.

"Don't worry Riku, he's not as scary as he looks," I teased. "He'll look after you."

Riku stepped back, still looking nervous, but also proud that he had an affinity for the lightning chakra nature. Now it was my turn, and I stepped towards Izumi-sensei. She handed me a piece of the paper, which was surprisingly rough to touch. Concentrating, I focused chakra through my hand and into the piece of paper. At first nothing happened, and as I began to think nothing would happen, the piece of paper grew soggy and wet.

"Water?" I asked quietly, looking up at Izumi-sensei. She nodded, smiling, and I felt a huge sense of relief. Excitement followed as I realised that without knowing it I had picked a favourite of the chakra natures, and was lucky enough to have an affinity for it.

"That's the easy part over. Now that you know your chakra natures, it's time to start training."

Asahi cheered, causing everyone to stare at him with deadpan expressions.

"Miya, can I talk to you about your training for a minute?"

I followed Izumi-sensei to a location a small distance from everyone else, attempting to prepare myself for the conversation that was about to follow.

"Kakashi told me he's offered you a spot on his next mission. Have you decided on whether or not you will go?"

"I want to go," I said, feeling a little guilty.

"That's great!"

"Huh?"

"This will be a wonderful opportunity for you! And now I can spend a little more time on Asahi and Riku, I'm sure they'll love the extra training," Izumi-sensei grinned evilly.

"Oh, I'm sure Asahi will be thrilled," I laughed.

"Great! Well, now that we have that settled, I did want to talk to you about your ninjutsu training. I have an affinity for fire, so I'll be working with Asahi, and Kakashi will be working with Riku. In your case however, we don't have anyone to properly teach you. We haven't had a water jutsu master for quite some time in this village, and the few users we have aren't much more than beginners. You may have to travel elsewhere to find yourself a teacher."

"That sounds like it would be amazing! Oh, but I'll worry about this after I get back from the mission, if that's ok?"

"Of course, the mission takes priority right now. After training today, I'll help you pack what you need and ensure that you're ready for it."

* * *

The day of the mission was gorgeous, with clear skies and a light breeze. There was a slight chill in the air, but that would pass as the sun rose and burned it away. I was finding it difficult to enjoy the weather however. Each step closer to the villages gets heightened my nerves, until it reached a point where, surely, they could not take the strain anymore.

I was wrong. When I saw the team waiting at the gates for me, I could have sworn my heart moved up into my throat and took a high dive into my stomach.

"Miya, glad to see you. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes Sensei," I managed around the lump in my throat.

Naruto grinned at me, and Sakura smiled reassuringly. I smiled gratefully, some of the tension leaving my body at the friendly faces. I turned back to Kakashi, who had begun to brief us on the mission.

"This is a simple guard mission. We are meeting our client at Kisaragi Village, where you will be assigned your positions. Everyone clear on that?"

We nodded, though Naruto looked a little sullen for some reason. Perhaps it had something to do with the other shinobi with us, whom I'd never met before. Just as I was thinking of introducing myself, he turned to me, quietly confident.

"You are Miya, correct?"

I nodded, not sure I could trust my voice just yet.

"I am Neji Hyuuga." I waited, expecting more, but he said nothing further.

Now that the somewhat awkward introductions were out of the way, we headed out, using the treetops to travel. I found myself capable of keeping up with the others, and suspected they may have been slowing the pace for me. Since there was no need to rush, I didn't call them on it, and instead used the time to enjoy the scenery.

A flock of birds climbing into the sky, shrieking loudly, caught my attention, and I halted just before Neji signalled a stop. I waited patiently as he conferred with Kakashi, listening to the sounds of the forest around us. Suddenly, the birds stopped singing and the cicadas stopped chirping. In the sudden, deafening silence I heard quiet footsteps in the leaf litter below us.

"Are we close?" one voice whispered, almost whining.

"Shut it!" another voice hissed in response. "We need to be quiet!"

The men passed below our trees and moved on. Releasing a breath that I did not realise I had been holding, I glanced at Kakashi, who signalled that we keep moving, quietly.

Once we had placed some distance between ourselves and the strangers, Kakashi signalled another halt. We gathered around him, awaiting further instructions.

"How many were there Neji?"

"There were five men directly below us, and three scouts around their group at a distance of 200m. One in front, and one on each side."

"They're prepared for something. Perhaps our client knows more than he is letting on."

Neji scowled at that statement for just a moment, before his features returned to their smooth mask.

"What does that mean for us?" I asked quietly. Naruto nodded at my question, clearly wondering the same thing.

"It means this mission may be more than this team can handle. We'll continue to the rendezvous point and get more information from the client. From there, I'll decide whether or not we continue. Is that understood?"

This last bit was aimed at everyone, and we all agreed to Kakashi's conditions.

The rest of the trip proved to be short and uneventful, much to Kakashi's relief, though he would never admit it. We made it to Kisaragi Village by sunset on the day after we left Konohagakure, and spent the night in the motel. Our mission was to begin the next morning, if it went ahead, and that was when we would meet our client.

"Hey Miya, did you want to get some ramen?" Naruto interrupted my thoughts, grinning.

"Lead the way."

I stared at the daughter of our client, bemused. My job was to stay with her, and take her place if necessary. How anyone thought that would work was beyond me. Contact lenses and dye would fix the hair and eye colour issues, but even with those changes we looked nothing alike.

I turned to face Kakashi, eyebrow raised. He shrugged at me, and I could have sworn I saw his mouth twitch beneath his mask. Naruto was bright red, desperately trying to hold in his laughter, and even Sakura looked on the verge of giggles.

"Well, she's not as pretty as me, not even close. But I suppose she'll have to do. Make it quick Father, we need to get moving soon."

With that, the girl stepped up into the carriage, struggling a little with her size. The carriage steps groaned in protest as she ascended, and I found myself wincing in sympathy. For an inanimate object. Dear Kami why me?

"Not one word," I glared at Naruto, who was biting his lip in an attempt to hold back his laughter. Tears leaked from his eyes from the effort.

Sakura helped me to put my hair up in the same style as the girl's and did her best to make me appear similar.

"It's too bad a transformation jutsu won't work for such a long trip," she sighed. "Things would have been much easier."

I don't think the hidden compartment in the carriage is going to work anymore," Naruto snickered.

I had to agree with him there. The original plan had included a hidden compartment under one of the seats in the carriage that could be used to hide the girl if necessary. A false bottom was to be placed over her once inside so that anyone who lifted the seat would hopefully look no further than that. However, there was no way that she would fit in such a small space, and so we had to hope for a peaceful journey instead.

I climbed into the carriage after the girl, looking as close to a thin version of her as we could manage. She glared at me as I sat next to her, and I sighed, resigning myself to a long and uncomfortable trip.

"Hi, I'm Miya. May I ask your name?" I asked politely. She had yet to give it, which seemed foolish if I was to pretend to be her.

"Reiko," she sniffed haughtily, before returning to ignoring me.

I leaned back in the seat, trying to enjoy the ride. I had never ridden in a carriage before, much less seen one as fancy as this one was. I watched the scenery pass by, finding myself growing bored very quickly.

"Would you care for a game?"

I looked up at our client, who was gesturing towards a board he had on the table in front of him.

"Of course, uhhhh…."

"Jiro."

"I would love to play Jiro-san."

I had not played Shogi in quite a while, and found myself enjoying the match. Jiro proved to be quite the formidable opponent, and quickly defeated me. We began another game, which lasted a little longer than the first, though I was still beaten soundly.

Reiko had started to show interest in our games, and I offered to play her. While not at the same level as her father, she proved to an excellent strategist. After a long, drawn-out match her strategy fell into place and I found myself completely outplayed once again.

"That was brilliant Reiko! Would you teach me a little about the game?"

She smiled at me, flattered, and became much friendlier towards me after that. The next few hours were spent learning more about Shogi. Reiko was an apt teacher, and her father threw in a lesson or two as she taught me. Unfortunately, the peace could not last.

The sun had just set when I heard something that piqued my interest. In the next moment there was a yell from outside, and the sounds of fighting broke out. I held Reiko's hand, comforting her as the fight continued outside.

The door was yanked open on Reiko's side, and she was pulled out of the carriage, screaming. Reacting quickly, I leapt out after her, ready to protect her. Immediately I was grabbed by several pairs of hands, and had my own bound behind my back.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted at the men providing Reiko with the same rough treatment. "It's me you want, not her! Release her at once! She is of no use to you."

The men holding Reiko hesitated, revealing their lack of information regarding Reiko's appearance.

"Are you alright Miya?" I asked Reiko forcefully, praying that she'd get the hint and play along.

"Y-yes ma'am, I'm alright."

I sighed with relief, hoping that it would be enough to fool the men into letting her go.

"Leave her," the leader said, indicating Reiko. The men holding her dropped her to the ground, hands still bound.

"Thank Kami we don't have to carry that much useless weight," one of the men smirked, eliciting a laugh from several others. Tears began to form in Reiko's eyes, and I promised myself that I would hurt as many of them as I could.

"Apologise to Miya at once!" I demanded in my haughtiest tone.

The leader of the group spun around and slapped me, leaving my ears ringing. I could taste blood, and felt a burning pain in my lip where it had split. I glanced at him but stayed quiet, unwilling to provoke further attacks on myself or Reiko.

"Time to move," he ordered, turning his back on me and racing into the forest. I was thrown over someone's shoulder and carried away with them, watching as Reiko, the carriage, and my team grew farther and farther away.

I was jostled awake when the man who had been carrying me dropped me on the ground. It was still night, though judging by the position of the moon we had been travelling for a few hours. I wriggled closer to the campfire that had been built, shivering. It was a cold night, and I was definitely not dressed for the weather.

"Don't worry sweetheart," one of the men leered at me. "I can keep you warm tonight."

The others laughed, several echoing his offer. Shuddering slightly, I moved closer to the leader, the only one who had not made a lewd comment regarding my company that night.

"She seems fond of you, Seiji. Perhaps she'll let you keep her warm tonight."

The man who had made the comment seemed to wilt under Seiji's glare, and instinctively leaned away.

"No one will touch her," Seiji announced, before lapsing back in his brooding silence.

I decided to stay near him, though I did not relax my guard even around him. He felt dangerous, and I didn't want to be caught unawares by anything he might do.

As it turned out, I needn't have worried. Mere moments after everyone but the scouts had settled down to sleep, fog rolled into the campsite. I watched as it snaked its way around the men, wrapping tendrils around exposed limbs. No one else seemed to be aware of the fog, and I watched in fascination as it solidified into water, yanking men along the forest floor.

Two men walked into the clearing, admiring the chaos. Again, it seemed I was the only one aware of their presence, and the black-haired one seemed just as surprised as I felt. He looked familiar somehow, though I could not work out why. Putting his fingers to his lips, he faded back into the forest with the other shinobi and left me alone in the clearing. All the men I had been sharing the clearing with had vanished into the forest.

As soon as they had disappeared, I heard footsteps racing towards me, and got to my feet. Kakashi and Neji burst into the clearing, Naruto and Sakura close behind. Kakashi moved behind me and untied my hands, checking for any other injuries.

"Miya, are you alright?" Sakura asked between gasps for air. I nodded, rubbing my wrists. I was too overwhelmed to speak just yet, and wanted a moment to collect my thoughts. So much had happened, and in such a short period of time.

"Reiko?" I finally managed to croak out.

"With Jiro, at the carriage. They're both fine, though Reiko was almost hysterical when they carried you off. I think you've made a new friend."

We headed back to the carriage, much faster than the journey to that forest clearing had been with bandits. There we met up with Reiko and Jiro, and their remaining guards. As soon as she saw me, Reiko leapt forward and hugged me, sobbing. Awkwardly, I patted her on the back.

Kakashi coughed, and Reiko let go, doing her best to regain her composure. She looked me up and down, checking for any injuries, before finally relinquishing me back to Kakashi.

"Well, there was a bit of a hiccup, but I suggest we get back on the road and get the two of you home in one piece," Kakashi deadpanned, breaking the tension.

Reiko insisted I continue to ride in the carriage with her, and I was quite happy to. She'd turned out to be a good person after all, and I was keen to learn more Shogi strategy.

Thankfully, the rest of the trip was peaceful, Reiko creating the only moment of excitement when she offered me some of her jewellery as thanks. I declined, saying that her friendship and safety were more than enough, and endured another round of hugs and tears.

Our reception upon arriving back in Konohagakure was very different. Kakashi had sent a messenger hawk ahead of us, and when we arrived we were immediately escorted to the Hokage's office. I waited outside with Naruto and Sakura, pacing the small room we had been left in. The Third Hokage had wanted Kakashi and Neji to debrief him on the mission immediately and we had been asked not to leave just yet.

The door opened, and Kakashi stuck his into the room.

"Miya, the Hokage wants to see you."

I followed Kakashi to the Hokage's office, mind whirling. What had everyone so worked up? And why did they want to see me? Unless it had something to do with the two strange shinobi who had rescued me. Come to think of it, Kakashi and the others had left Jiro and Reiko with only their own guards in the wake of the attack when they came looking for me. That seemed like a rather severe reaction.

"Miya, I would like you to tell me what happened when they took you."

Looking up, I realised I had been so deep in thought I hadn't noticed that we had arrived. Taking a deep breath, I recounted my story, from the moment I pretended to be Reiko, up until the moment Kakashi and Neji found me.

As I described the events regarding the two strangers, The Hokage shared a look with Kakashi. Pretending not to notice, I finished my report and waited patiently. The Hokage sighed, and rubbed his temples. He looked exhausted and I found myself wondering why he hadn't retired yet. Surely there was someone else around capable of the job.

"You're sure no one else saw them?"

"No one reacted until they were grabbed, and even then, they didn't seem to notice that two strangers were standing in the middle of their camp, directing the attacks. I'm sure no one else knew they were there."

"Thank you, Miya. You may go."

I bowed my head and walked out, just as confused but sure of two things; the two mysterious shinobi were trouble for someone. And I wanted to learn from them.

Now free to leave, I made my way home. I was desperate to put on clean clothes, maybe even take a long, hot shower if Father wasn't home. I was in luck, Father wasn't home. In fact, it appeared he had not been home all week. Once I had had my shower, I could clean up a little. Then maybe take a nap.

I dumped my bag on my bed, grabbing some clean clothes from my drawers while I was in there. Humming to myself, I jumped in the shower, eager to wash all the dirt from the road off my skin. I spent ages in the shower, soaking in the warmth. Stretching like a cat, I turned the shower off and climbed out. As I began to dry myself, I thought I heard a noise in the lounge room. I paused, but hearing nothing, returned to drying myself.

Wrapping the towel around myself, I wandered into the kitchen looking for a snack. Spotting Kakashi sitting at the kitchen bench, I shrieked and sprinted into the bedroom, holding the towel around myself. Slamming the door, I sat on my bed, trying to calm myself down. Slowly I got dressed, having forgotten the clean clothes I'd already grabbed in the bathroom. Calm, I walked into the lounge room, glaring at Kakashi. He looked not the least bit embarrassed by what had happened. Nor did he look apologetic.

"What do you want?" I grumbled, still embarrassed by the intrusion.

Kakashi chuckled. "I wanted to make sure you were ok, after that mission. And congratulate you. You did well out there, the Hokage was very impressed. As was I."

I sat on the couch, motioning for Kakashi to do the same. He joined me, and we sat in silence for a moment.

"Is there anything you need?" Kakashi asked, breaking the silence.

"Just a nap," I sighed, knowing it wouldn't happen anytime soon. "I have to clean and do some shopping first though."

Kakashi stood, offering his hand. I took it and he pulled me to my feet.

"Come on, let's go do your shopping. We can get this place cleaned up afterwards."

Too tired to argue, I allowed Kakashi to lead me to the grocer's and help me with my shopping. I was sure that it should have been odd he was helping me with this, but I was too tired to figure out why. Not to mention I was still getting over the shock of having him see me in a towel. Maybe that was why it should be weird.

Before I knew what was happening, the shopping was done and Kakashi was helping me put it away.

"You're exhausted Miya. You should get some sleep. Come on."

I was tucked into bed before I knew it was happening, and fell asleep watching Kakashi clean the unit. Too late I remembered Father's warning not to let anyone in the unit, and definitely don't let anyone touch anything. Oh well, I trusted Kakashi. And I was just so tired….

I woke to a dark room and an empty stomach. Sitting up slowly, I turned on the lamp on the bedside table, stretching. It dawned on me that I wasn't wearing my pants or jacket, both things I was sure I had dressed in after my shower. Shaking my head, I told myself that I took them off when I got into bed, and walked into the lounge room. Everything had been cleaned, and I freaked out for a moment before remembering that Kakashi had been cleaning earlier.

Admiring his handiwork, I grabbed some instant ramen and juice and sat at the kitchen bench. Looking at the clock, I realised it was only 7:30pm. Finishing my dinner, I threw the rubbish in the bin and headed back to the bedroom to get dressed. I grabbed a jacket on the way out of the front door. It was a chilly night.

Not sure where to go, I wandered the night markets, browsing the good available to purchase. Still hungry, I grabbed a snack from a nearby food stall before sitting on a bench to eat. I relaxed and watched the crowds move around me. I saw groups of teens admiring the jewellery and weapons on sale; mothers with young children looking haggard as they tried to get home through the crowds; older couples enjoying a stroll through the markets together.

Finished eating, I decided to have one last look at the wares on sale before heading home and curling up with a good book. A stall just down the road caught my attention, and I decided to start there. The stall sold jewellery, and glittered in the light provided by the street lamps. I noticed a rack of weapons at the stall as well, and was immediately drawn to them. There were swords, kunai and shuriken; glaives, spears and polearms; and many more weapons I did not recognise.

The man running the stall smiled at me, noticing my interest.

"See anything you like, Miss?"

My gaze wandered over the weapons, stopping suddenly when I spotted a pair of fans. At first glance they looked no different to the fans used by most people to cool themselves when it was hot, albeit slightly more expensive. On closer inspection, I noticed their worth as weapons. The edge of each fan was tipped with metal that had been sharpened to a razor's edge. The spokes on the fans were also steel, where a normal hand fan was wood or bamboo. The fans were beautifully painted, depicting tigers in a bamboo forest.

I looked at the fans longingly, doing the maths in my head. I had made enough money on the mission I'd just returned from to buy them, but that left me with very little food money if Father did not return soon.

"I got those fans from a village near the western coast of the Land of Wind. I am yet to find another pair like them," the stall owner announced, seeing where my attention lay.

"They are very beautiful," I murmured in reply, admiring their workmanship. "A little too expensive for me though, unfortunately." I sighed, turning away.

"I can give you a good deal!" he called after me, and I paused. "I can knock the price down by 15 ryo."

I turned back, smiling gratefully. "Oh, that would be fantastic!" I handed over the money, and carefully placed the fans in the pocket of my jacket. "Thank you so much!" I gushed, and the stall owner smiled at me, happy to have made some money.

I headed back to the unit with my prize, eager to get a better look at them. Rushing up the stairs, I nearly tripped in my excitement, but I stopped when I saw light coming from under the front door. Making sure the fans were still hidden, I opened the front door and walked into the unit, expecting to be yelled at. Instead, I found Father on the couch, bleeding heavily from a cut in his side.

"Father! What happened?" I exclaimed, rushing to his side. He groaned in response, face deathly pale. Jumping to my feet, I grabbed the medical kit from the kitchen cupboard and knelt beside him again.

"This is going to hurt," I warned, and lifted his shirt and jacket. He hissed in pain, face turning green. I grabbed a bucket and put it in front of him, before returning to administering first aid. Gently I cleaned the wound, taking note of its depth and severity. Fortunately, it was shallow, but was almost 20cm in length, reaching around his waist. I applied pressure pads and a tight bandage after stitching the wound closed. It would need to be looked at again in the morning, but right now Father needed rest. I helped him into the bedroom and onto his bed, where he quickly passed out.

Returning to the living room, I grabbed a book and attempted to read, but could not focus. I gave up quickly, choosing to go to bed instead, where I could keep an eye on my father. He had caused me so much pain and misery, but I couldn't just let him suffer like that, could I?

When I woke the next morning, Father was gone again. As he'd most likely gone to see a medic, I shrugged it off and decided to continue with my day as normal. After a quick breakfast I headed out to the training fields to meet up with Izumi-sensei, Asahi, and Riku. It had been a few days since I had last seen them, and I was keen for a good training session.

"Miya!"

I ducked reflexively, narrowly avoiding a tackle from Asahi. Riku came running up to us, laughing.

"Still not good enough Asahi," he teased, dancing away from Asahi as he attempted to pull him down to the ground with him.

"Good to have you back Miya."

"Good to be back," I answered, smiling at Izumi-sensei. "Hope these two knuckleheads haven't been giving you too much trouble."

"Oh, we nearly burnt down the forest, but nothing too major. You're going to be a bit behind, I'm afraid. They're both well into learning how to master ninjutsu," Izumi-sensei smiled apologetically.

"I suppose I should start that journey soon," I sighed. Home for a day and already I was planning on leaving again.

"Take some time to rest first," Izumi-sensei advised. "Besides, you still need to work out where it is you're going anyway. Have you thought about that?"

"Not really," I admitted. "I have some vague ideas though, I just need to do some research."

"For now, why don't we focus on your training here."

"Oh, that reminds me," I murmured, pulling my newly acquired fans from my belt. "I picked these up at the markets last night. I was wondering if you knew someone who could teach me to use these."

I handed the fans to Izumi-sensei, who turned them over in her hands, looking at them closely.

"You could ask Tenten, she's familiar with quite a few weapons. There's also Temari, in Sunagakure. She uses a fan herself, she might be able to help you. Sunagakure is in the Land of Wind, to the west. If you decide to go that way on your journey, you should go see her."

"Thanks, Izumi-sensei. Now I have an idea of where I want to go."

Izumi was watching me, a mixture of pride and sadness on her face. "I'll help you to plan your course when you are ready, if you will accept my help," she murmured.

"Thank you, Izumi-sensei, that would be wonderful."

She nodded, and smiled again. "Right now, though, we'll focus on your training here. And you can tell me all about you mission and how it went. Kakashi hasn't said a word about it. He can be quite annoying like that."

I giggled, and began to tell her of how the mission went. In a spur of the moment decision I decided to tell that I was rescued by Kakashi and the others, leaving the two strange shinobi out of the story. I did not feel it was my place to tell her. Besides, it did not appear they were on friendly terms with the village, and if I wanted to see out the water jutsu user as a teacher, it might be better that Izumi-sensei didn't know. I doubted she would approve, and I did not want her to worry about me.


	5. Chapter 5

The quiet atmosphere of the library had always been a peaceful experience for me, and I was going to miss that comfort. I had nabbed myself a table by a window, and was in the process of mapping out a course for a trip to Sunagakure. There were multiple maps spread out on the table, each showing different areas in greater or less detail. A shadow fell over the table, and I looked up at Izumi-sensei, grinning sheepishly.

"I couldn't wait to get started," I admitted.

Izumi-sensei mock sighed, and grinned at me. "I felt the same way when I went on a similar journey. Alright, show me what you have so far."

"Well, it's a pretty direct route to Sunagakure. I figured I'd head there first, spend some time working on my fan skills, then look for someone to teach me water jutsu on the way home."

"Hmmm." Izumi-sensei tapped her fingers on the desk. "It's a solid plan, if a bit vague. Do you know what roads you'll take, and where you'll stop on the way?"

"I'll use the main road right to the border between us and the Land of Wind, stopping at villages here, here, and here," I said, pointing out the locations on the map. "Once at the border I plan to find a guide, or at the very least dig up all the intel I'll need to get through the desert safely."

"Take a guide. Promise me you won't try to cross on your own, too many people don't make it through the desert. It shouldn't be hard to find one, we're friendly with Sunagakure. I'll send a message ahead for you."

"Thank you, Izumi-sensei. I promise I'll find a guide."

Izumi-sensei and I spent the next few hours planning as much of my trip as possible, as far as getting to Sunagakure. She helped me to choose roads to take and villages to stop at. I was touched by her assistance and concern for my welfare, and knew I was going to miss her terribly.

"When would be the best time to leave?" I asked finally. We had been avoiding that question all afternoon.

"Ideally, you'd want to go as soon as possible, before the weather makes crossing the desert almost impossible. It would be better if you could travel with someone, even just part of the way there. Perhaps there's a team going that way for a mission, I'll find out for you."

"Thank you again Sensei, you have been such a big help with this." I hugged her, and she hesitated a moment before returning it.

"I just want to make sure you're prepared," she murmured, still hugging me.

Releasing me from the hug, Izumi-sensei cleared her throat awkwardly and began to pack up the books and maps spread out on the table. I helped her clear up, and waved goodbye as she headed towards the Hokage's office. With some free time on my hands, I decided I might as well look for Kakashi. I wanted some more information regarding the two shinobi who had rescued me on the mission, and he knew who they were.

As if reading my thoughts while I wandered the streets, Kakashi appeared next to me, matching his stride to mine.

"I hear you're planning a big trip soon."

"How- never mind. Yes, I am. I've decided to look for some training outside the village."

"Not a bad idea. A few of our better shinobi have gone on similar journeys themselves."

We continued to walk in silence for a bit, heading nowhere in particular. Eventually I just decided to ask him outright about the men, and hope he'd chalk it up to curiousity.

"I was wondering, Kakashi-sensei, what you could tell me about the shinobi who rescued me."

He was silent for a few moments, leaving me thinking I had asked a question that was never to be asked. Grabbing my arm, Kakashi led me to the training fields, and we sat under my favourite tree.

"If Neji recognised them correctly, and judging by your descriptions of them be most likely did, they are missing-nin. One of them used to belong to this village, Itachi Uchiha."

"Uchiha? I thought Sasuke was the only Uchiha left."

"In this village, yes. Itachi was the one who wiped out the rest of the clan, leaving his little brother alive before disappearing. It's not known why he did it, or why he spared his brother, but ever since that day he has been on the most wanted list."

"Is this a well-known story in the village?"

"Yes, just about everyone knows about it. Hardly anyone talks about it though."

"I am way behind on the history of this village. That explains one of them. Who was the other?"

"Kisame Hoshigaki, judging by the descriptions you and Neji gave us. He has been known to work with Itachi occasionally, which also fits. He was originally from Kirigakure, and was known as the Monster of Kirigakure, one of the Seven Swordsman. He was banished from the village when it became known he was responsible for several assassinations."

I pondered the information I had been given, weighing my options. On the one hand, there were plenty of people who could teach me to master water ninjutsu. Even Kakashi knew a few through his ability to copy jutsu with his Sharingan. On the other hand, I wanted to learn from a master, and after seeing Kisame at work, I was adamant that I learn from him. I was also curious about their reactions to me during the fight, and wanted to know why they had been so surprised that I could see them.

Kakashi was watching me closely, so I smiled in an attempt to distract him from my questions.

"I can't believe I never knew about any of this. I mean I knew I was missing a lot, the way my father and I were living made sure of that. But there's so much I've missed in the world."

"Perhaps your father did his best to avoid trouble for your sake."

I shrugged, doubtful. It was more likely he avoided trouble to avoid drawing attention to us, not out of concern for my safety. It hadn't seemed to concern him much before.

"Has your curiousity been satisfied?"

I started, and blushed, embarrassed at being caught off guard by someone I was just talking to.

"For now," I answered calmly in an attempt to regain my dignity.

Kakashi just peered at me, and I fought the urge to turn away. I really didn't need him asking more questions about what it was I planned to do. If anyone knew what I had planned, they would never let me leave the village, at least not on my own.

"If you need any help with your trip, just let me know. And be careful around the Land of Rivers, there's some dangerous people there."

Staring at the empty space Kakashi had just occupied, I shook my head ruefully. Had that been a genuine warning, or did he have an idea of what I planned? Was he trying to help by telling me where Itachi and Kisame had been seen before? The man still confused me, leaving me unsure of the intention behind his actions. Sometimes it seemed as if he wanted something from me, and at other times it seemed as though he wanted something _for_ me. Once I'd even thought there might be something he was using me to get, but I dismissed that thought as foolish. There was nothing particularly special about me, or my father that I knew of, so I had no idea what it was he could be looking for.

Stretching my arms over my head, I walked home. There was a lot more planning to be done, before my big trip, and I wanted to get it organised as soon as possible. That night, I went to sleep with my head full of lists of items I needed to pack, roads I should follow and roads I should avoid, and more than a little guilt knowing that I had lied to people I respected and cared about.

* * *

The journey to the border between the Land of Wind and the Land of Fire turned out to be rather peaceful and eventful; a small part of me was disappointed at the lack of action on the road. It was better this way however, especially as I had travelled the second half of the trip on my own. Izumi-sensei had found a team headed to a village not far from the border, and they had been more than willing to have me tag along.

I was in a small village on the border, more of a trading post between the Land of Wind and Land of Fire. Though not large, the village did boast an extensive market, and the inhabitants clearly did well for themselves. The house of the village headman was where I had decided to start my search for a guide, but I was turned away rather abruptly, sneered at by the staff. Perhaps I looked too scruffy after travelling for so long.

Deciding the markets would also be a good place to find a potential guide, I wandered over. Though I was not entirely driven by the need for a guide, I had to admit. The markets fascinated me, there was so much colour and noise. Crowds of people milled about the stalls, wearing clothes as different as the several languages I could hear being spoken. Even after learning multiple languages from my father, I could still only recognise three, and speak one fluently. The smells from the food stalls combined into one cloud of scent, and I found myself beginning to get a little overwhelmed by it all.

In that moment of slight weakness, I felt a tug on the pouch at my waist. Instinctively I grabbed the hand attempting to remove the pouch from my belt, and found myself face-to-face with a child not much younger than I was. They were so dirty and unkempt, I could not be sure of gender. Studying them, I saw that though their eyes were wide and fearful, and their lip quivering, they did not appear to be truly afraid. When I did not release the child's arm, their expression turned to one of cold calculation and defiance briefly, before returning to that of a scared little kid who has been caught with their hand in the jar of cookies.

Opening my pouch, I handed them several coins, enough to buy a decent meal for four people. They looked at me with genuine surprise and thanks.

"Who are you, Miss?" a girl's voice asked, cracking slightly on the title.

"Just a traveller passing through," I replied quietly, handing her my water.

She took a long swig, before sighing with satisfaction and handing it back. The coins I had given her had already disappeared into the folds of the scant clothing she wore.

"No travellers ever catch me," the girl grumbled, pride clearly wounded.

"Do you try this on shinobi often?" I asked innocently, grinning as her eyes widened upon realising her mistake. "Don't worry, I'm not that scary. Promise."

"You seem lost," the girl offered in return, scrutinising me.

"I wouldn't say lost," I coughed, hiding another grin. "Just at a temporary stop. I need to find a guide to cross the desert, but I fear I may have arrived too late in the season."

The girl motioned for me to follow her, and led me down a dark alley to the back door of a rather dilapidated building. Wary of a trap, I was hardly surprised by the two other children who tried to jump me and relieve me of my weapons. When they failed, the girl who had brought me laughed, and sent them away with a few words.

I followed her inside to an empty room on the second floor, weaving between cloth and mats spread out in what had to be sleeping spaces. The strange girl sat against the back wall, and I followed suit.

"Are there many of you here?" I asked quietly.

"No, there's only four of us now. There were more once, but we couldn't always get enough food. A couple were picked up by strangers and taken away, no one knows what happened to them."

I removed more coins from my pouch and handed them to her. "For the rest of you."

She blinked twice, the only sign of emotion she allowed herself.

"You said you needed a guide to cross the desert?"

"Yes, I'm trying to reach Sunagakure."

"Well, most guides are either still out there on their final trip for the season, or have just finished their last run. It will be difficult, if not impossible, to find someone who will take you across this late."

I sighed, and smacked my head against the wall. If only I hadn't taken my time in getting here!

"I can take you."

"What?"

"I can take you across the desert, I used to work as a guide, before…. It doesn't matter. Point is, I can take you, but it will be tough. Just please take me away from here."

I looked her over as I pondered her offer, and request. I did need someone to get me across the desert, and it would be nice to have some company while travelling. I could always work out what to do with her later, if worst came to worst. As if she had heard my last thought, the girl shifted towards me, eyes pleading.

"First things first, what's your name?"

"Aki," she answered quietly, as if she were telling me her deepest, darkest secret.

In that moment I knew I was going to accept her offer, and help her where I could. She had a dark past, just as I did, though I doubt they were any way alike.

"My name is Miya. Alright Aki, you get me across this desert and you can stick with me for a while. But first, we're getting you cleaned up."

She beamed at me, her smile brightening the whole room. The coins I had given her earlier were hidden in the room where the other children would find them, along with a few more I decided I could relinquish. I went to the markets and bought some new clothes for Aki while she explained to the others that she was leaving, and said her goodbyes.

After stopping by the local bathhouse and washing away the dirt and grime of living on the street, I was surprised to see just how pretty Aki really was. The dirt suddenly made sense; pretty girls living on the street rarely lasted long on their own.

* * *

The shinobi at the entrance to Sunagakure seemed rather surprised to see us, though to be fair it was rather late in the season, and the only strangers likely to make the trip were emissaries from other shinobi villages. We were taken to see the Kazekage at once, which I found myself grateful for, even if it did mean they weren't quite sure what to think of us. Getting settled here quickly would be ideal, Aki and I were both exhausted from the crossing.

"Miya Nakamura of Konohagakure, and Aki," the shinobi who had brought us this far announced to the Kazekage. He turned and left the room, leaving myself and Aki apparently alone with the Kazekage, though I knew someone would be watching from somewhere.

"Please, sit," he murmured, waving to the chairs in front of his desk. Aki and I sat, grateful for the chance to rest a little.

"You are from Konohagakure, is that correct?"

I nodded, unable to find my voice. Something about the Kazekage reminded me of the desert, beautiful in its own way, but deadly.

"You can relax Miya," he deadpanned in that quiet voice of his. "I've heard about you from Naruto, and I trust his judgement when it comes to people. Well, most people. You don't need to be so nervous."

There was a touch of sadness in his voice, and I found myself wondering what had happened to make him this way.

"Thank you…" I trailed off, not sure how to address the Kazekage.

"You can call me Gaara," he chuckled softly, and the mood in the room lightened immediately. "Now, you came here looking for training? Why come all the way out here?"

"I need to find someone who can help me with these," I answered, pulling out my fans and placing them on Gaara's desk. "We don't exactly have many fan users in Konoha."

He picked up the fans, studying them. With a flick of his wrist he had them open, admiring their sharp edges. He handed them back to me, base first, and I put them back in my jacket pocket. I still needed to find sheaths for them as well.

"Temari would love those," Gaara murmured. "You should ask her for help, she uses a fan herself. Though she has her own students, I'm sure she'd be willing to teach you. You will have to ask her for yourself though I'm afraid, it's difficult for me to convince her to do anything. I think she does it just to be stubborn."

"Thank you Gaara, for all your help and hospitality. Where might I find her?"

"She likes to train her team at training field 14, east of the library. It's fairly easy to locate from there. I'd have someone show you the way, but you would be better off approaching her on your own."

After thanking Gaara again, we left his office and made our way to the rooms we had been assigned during our stay. Thank Kami Konohagakure and Sunagakure were friendly, or this might have been a lot harder to pull off.

The rooms we were assigned were nothing overly special, just small rooms with a bed, a couch, and a bathroom. After the trip across the desert, to Aki and I, they looked like heaven. Chucking our bags on our beds, we closed the front doors to our rooms, leaving the door connecting the two rooms open. Within seconds we were scrubbing off the desert sand that had gotten everywhere during our crossing, even into places I did not ever want to have sand in again.

After a short nap Aki and I awoke, both refreshed, and both hungry. So, we set out in search of something to eat. After a few wrong turns we managed to find our way to the marketplace, and several nice-looking restaurants.

"What do you want to try tonight, Aki?" I asked, seeing the look of wonder on her face. She had not been somewhere this big and crowded before, and was struggling to take it all in.

"I- I don't know," she whispered, overwhelmed.

"How about some yakitori tonight?" I suggested gently, indicating the restaurant that had caught my attention.

Aki nodded, and we entered the small restaurant, grabbing a table in a corner a short distance from the majority of the crowd. The atmosphere was light and pleasant, the food was amazing, and Aki was clearly enjoying herself. Before long the excitement began to tire us both, so we decided to head back to our rooms for a good night's sleep.

Hearing a shriek, I raced forward and turned the corner Aki had beaten me to, only to find her being held against the wall by a rather drunk and belligerent man. Seeing me approach, he leered.

"Two beauties in one night, it's my lucky day."

I didn't hesitate. Dashing forward, I pulled the man off Aki and shoved him against the wall, arms held behind his back. He was bigger than me, and enraged. He broke away and swung at me. I ducked and landed a few open palm attacks, knocking him into the wall. He roared and lurched towards me, running straight into a large fan that had been thrown between us.

A blonde shinobi was standing on the roof above, and she looked pissed. The man, clearly recognising her, swore and tried to run. I swept his legs out from underneath him as he shouldered past, and he fell to the ground, where he chose to stay.

"Well, looks like I wasn't needed after all," the newcomer said, retrieving her fan. "You had that all on your own. You must be the visitor from Konohagakure."

"That's me. I'm Miya, and this is Aki. I wasn't expecting to make introductions this soon," I added drily.

"You were seeking me out?"

"I need a teacher, someone to help me learn how to use these," I replied, pulling out my fans.

Temari took them, looking them over. She seemed to like them, and by association showed interest in me.

"I suppose Tenten couldn't help you?"

"No, she doesn't handle this particular type of weapon," I answered, unsurprised. Tenten had told me of her match against Temari when I had asked for her help with the fans.

"I can train you," Temari answered slowly, handing the fans back. "And Aki, if she would like to learn some self-defence skills."

Aki squeaked, and nodded her head violently.

"I'll take that as a yes," Temari laughed. "It won't be easy," she warned. "Meet me at training field 14 tomorrow morning, and you can join in with my team. Perhaps you can even teach them a thing or two," Temari muttered, watching me.

She escorted us back to our rooms, dragging Aki's attacker with her. Once he had been handed over to those in charge of policing the general public, we said our goodnights and parted ways. Both Aki and I slept well that night, exhaustion protecting us both from nightmares.


	6. Chapter 6

Twisting to the side, I kicked out, foot aimed at my opponent's knee. My kick was blocked, and I found myself spinning through the air. Only a sudden twist and lunge saved me from the kunai thrown my way, much to the surprise of Kohaku. He recovered quickly and leapt forward, shuriken preceding his punch. Dodging the shuriken, I grabbed his arm and threw him over my hip, in a manner similar to how I had dealt with Sasuke when we first met. Before Kohaku could recover I had a kunai resting near his neck.

"I concede," Kohaku grinned, raising his hands. "You're too damn quick for me."

"You got beat by a girl," Yoshio teased his teammate, dancing around him. In seconds he had joined him on the ground, Temari standing over him, a devilish grin on her face.

"Well, now you two have something else in common," she called mockingly.

Yoshio stood and dusted himself off, looking sheepish. Temari punched his shoulder playfully, and he pretended to wince.

"Must you girls always beat us poor boys up? It's so humiliating."

Temari grinned again. "Of course we must. How else will you learn?"

Aki laughed, watching from her usual spot nearby. It had been three weeks since we had begun training with Temari and her team, and it had brought out a whole new person in her. She was fit, healthy, and most importantly, she was happy. Aki had confidence in herself now, and I could not be prouder, or more grateful to Temari for her help. The two had become fast friends, and it was looking more and more like Aki would be staying in Sunagakure when I moved on.

"How are your movements coming along?" Temari asked me, bringing me back down to earth.

"I think I'm getting the hang of it," I replied, readying myself. I knew what came next.

"Show me."

Temari had leapt towards me, but I already had the fans out and easily blocked her punch. Through experimentation we had discovered that the cloth was almost impervious to everything, except blades and possibly fire. No one had wanted to try setting the fans on fire. Slipping into the sets I had been practicing, I easily dodged around Temari as she tried to hit me. Now for the tricky part: going on the offensive. I began to use the metal edges of the fans to guard against blades, as well as to attack. I was careful not to draw blood however; this was a friendly match and I did not want to hurt anyone. It didn't take long to realise that I had the upper hand in a taijutsu match, but we both knew that if ninjutsu was introduced I would be at a serious disadvantage. We halted the match, both of us gasping for air. The match had lasted longer than intended, and it was starting to show.

"Well done Miya, that was damn near perfect. There's nothing left I can teach you now. It is up to you to work out how you will incorporate the fans into your ninjutsu. It's too bad your chakra nature isn't wind, I would have been able to keep training you."

I bowed my head in acknowledgement of the compliment, blushing slightly.

"Thank you Temari. For everything."

"You're welcome. Although you aren't getting away from me just yet, the safest time for you to leave isn't for a couple of months."

"I'm not in a hurry. Besides, I still have plenty of practice and study to do."

"If only these three had the same attitude," Temari deadpanned. "Let's go get some food."

Temari's statement was met with cheers all round, and we all headed back into the village. Watching Aki interact with Yoshio and Terumi, I began to wonder again if she might be happier here than with me. Travelling on my own again would be lonely, but it would also be easier. I still had to find Itachi and Kisame; bringing someone else along with me to see two very dangerous shinobi probably wasn't the best idea. Besides, if she really did want to stay, it would be incredibly selfish of me to say no. Not to mention I couldn't force her if I tried.

Worrying about what to do with Aki occupied my thoughts until we reached the restaurant, where all thoughts not related to food were shoved to the back of mind. Instead, I enjoyed myself with everyone else, deciding that worrying about it right now would do me no good. After all, I would be hanging around for a couple more months anyway.

* * *

"Are you sure you want me to come with you?" I asked, incredulous.

"Of course, I'm sure. We're a little short-handed at the moment anyway, and you're one of the best shinobi currently available in the village. Even if you don't belong to this village," Temari added.

"And the Kazekage is ok with this?"

"It was his idea actually. The alliance between our villages is still fairly young, he thought this might help to strengthen the ties. And he trusts you, which is a hell of an accomplishment in itself."

"I suppose getting me out of the village for a while to calm some of the doubters and nay-sayers has nothing to do with it?" I deadpanned.

"Maybe a little bit, but it's not the only reason. It's not even the main one."

"I'm just teasing," I grinned. "I'd be honoured to join you. When do we leave?"

"Day after tomorrow. Make sure you're absolutely ready by then. We need to leave quickly, there's a sandstorm predicted to hit by the end of the week."

"I'll be ready," I promised, mentally running through the list of things I would need to buy before we left.

Temari left with her team to prepare for the mission, leaving me to my own thoughts. Aki had already gone out on some errands, but maybe I could catch up to her before she finished. There were several items I needed to purchase before the mission, not to mention I had to let Aki know that I would be gone for a while.

I found her at the grocer's, trying to decide what to make for dinner that night. She was muttering to herself as she looked for the ingredients she wanted, and I couldn't help but smile. She had changed so much since coming here.

"Oh, Miya! I didn't expect to see you here. What's up?"

"I just got assigned a mission, so I'm picking up a few extra things. And I needed to make sure you'd be ok on your own for a while."

"I'll be fine," she assured me, laughing. "How about we do the rest of the shopping together, and you can tell me about the mission."

We spent a pleasant afternoon wandering the markets and talking about all sorts of things. Aki told me about the friends she had made, and how she had been offered work if she decided to stay in Sunagakure. Some of the tension I had been holding onto for the last few weeks eased, as I realised that she had so much to look forward to here. I didn't have to feel as guilty about leaving her behind, and decided now was the time to bring it up.

"Aki, when I leave here, would you like to stay?"

She was quiet for a moment, and I thought I had upset her until I saw the look of relief on her face.

"I wasn't sure how to bring this up with you," she murmured. "I love it here, I have friends and work, and it feels like a home to me. But if you want me to stay with you, I will," she added in a rush.

"I want you to be happy, Aki. Choose what it is that you want. In all honesty, I would be glad knowing that you were happy here. I'm not sure where I'll end up before I return home, but I had planned on leaving you somewhere while I looked for someone. I would rather you were safe, and if you are happy here then you should stay here."

"Thank you, Miya," Aki mumbled into my chest as she hugged me.

I returned the hug quickly, embarrassed by the display of affection. Aki giggled at my discomfort, returning the mood to the light-hearted fun it had been moments before.

"How about we go out for dinner tonight?" Aki suggested. "In honour of you being assigned to a mission."

"You just want to go to that teppanyaki restaurant," I accused mockingly.

"Guilty as charged," Aki grinned.

"Alright, we'll go out tonight. Tomorrow, I want you to go take that job you were offered. Deal?"

"Deal!"

* * *

The trek through the desert had been mercifully smooth, with clear skies and no sandstorm in sight. Our arrival at the trading post was met with relief, our nerves finally able to rest. We had made good time crossing the desert, allowing us to stop for the night at the local inn.

The tavern was quiet, few people risked the desert sands at this time of the year. Supper was a quiet affair, we were too exhausted to do much more than eat before heading upstairs to rest. We had an early start tomorrow morning.

"Alright, time to get up!" Temari's voice interrupted my dreams like a whip crack, and I found myself struggling to remember what it was I had been dreaming about.

Kohaku, Terumi, and Yoshio all groaned in unison, and began to get ready for the next part of the journey. I found myself ready to go first, as I had made sure everything was I needed it to be before I went to sleep. Father had taught me some good habits after all. Temari nodded her approval, and grinned when I stifled a yawn.

We gulped down a quick breakfast, the bright sun and food bringing us to complete wakefulness. Well, most of us. Yoshio was still yawning, trying to hide it from Temari.

"Wakey, wakey sleepyhead," she teased, not missing a thing. "I need you alert, I'll be briefing you on this mission as we travel. Now, let's head out."

We started the day at a gentle pace, opting to walk along the main road as Temari briefed us on the mission. I suspect this was to ensure Yoshio was listening.

"I need everyone to listen, this mission isn't one we'd normally get, but the Kazekage and I believe you're ready. And don't even think about gloating," Temari shot towards Yoshio, who grinned sheepishly.

"There's a group of bandits that have been setting ambushes on the main between these villages," Temari started, pointing out the road on the map she was carrying. "We think they have a camp set up in the hills to the west of this road. Out first step is recon only, no heroics. I mean that," Temari warned.

"I'll be on my best behaviour," Yoshio replied with a straight face.

"Good. Now, once we reach this village, we'll be heading into the woods and circling up behind where we think the camp is located. From there we watch any and all movement for a few days. Understood?"

We all nodded in agreement, and continued on in silence for the next hour, mulling over the instructions and information we had received. Soon the rhythm of travelling caused my thoughts to wander. I began to think of my teammates back in Konohagakure, and wondering how they were doing. Had Asahi burnt anything down yet? How was Riku handling his training with Kakashi? How were Naruto, Sakura, and Sai doing?

A sudden noise from the woods beside the road jolted me out of my reverie. I stopped, a split second before Temari signalled a halt. She motioned to Kohaku, and he slipped silently into the woods. The next few minutes were tense as we waited for his return.

For almost 10 minutes we waited, listening for anything out of the ordinary that tell us what was happening. A sudden yell punctuated the air, scaring a flock of birds into flight. Kohaku reappeared, dragging a stranger behind him. The man looked as if he'd seen better days. His clothes were torn and ragged, his hair unkempt, and he was definitely in need of a good meal or three.

"Ow, please don't hurt me, I haven't done anything, I don't have anything, please…" he rambled as Kohaku hauled him in front of Temari.

"What have we here?" she asked, not unkindly.

The man looked up and gulped at the woman standing before him. I had to admit, she was an intimidating figure. Especially with her fan on her back.

"Who are you?"

"T- Taro, Miss. My name is Taro."

"What are you doing out here, Taro?"

"I was attacked on the road and- and I got lost in the woods when I ran. Thank you for finding me!" he gushed.

Temari looked sceptical, and I couldn't blame her. Never mind that he was awfully close to the road for someone who was 'lost', he did not appear to have any injuries from an attack. It wasn't impossible that he had run before anyone caught him, but there was just something about the whole situation that seemed off. Temari took him to the side to ask more questions of him, leaving the rest of us to keep watch.

"What a load of crap," Yoshio whispered to Kohaku, who nodded his agreement.

"I wonder what's really going on," Terumi murmured. "There's no way he was just lost this entire time."

We turned to watch Temari question him some more, getting as much information from him as he was willing to give. He still looked nervous, and his gaze kept flitting towards the woods. What was so interesting that he had to keep looking at that same spot….

Loud rustling signalled the arrival of a large number of bandits, immediately separating us from Temari. Several advanced on her, leaving half a dozen to face off against us. Terumi and Kohaku quickly moved so they were back to back, weapons at the ready. I copied their movements with Yoshio, pulling my fans from the sheaths I had purchased in Sunagakure.

Two of the attackers ran at me, both wielding rather large knives. Blocking their strikes with the edges of my fans, I lashed outwards, slicing the arm of one attacker and narrowly avoiding the other. The bandit I had injured cursed and fell back, leaving his friend more room to attack me. He lunged at my side; at that same moment Yoshio was shoved backwards into me, and I stumbled. The bandit's knife plunged into my side, my sudden movement causing the owner to relinquish his hold on the weapon.

There was a sudden and violent gust of wind, sending several of the bandits flying. Temari had her fan open, and was using it to push back the bandits occupying her. She was trying to reach us, but they were doing a good job of cutting her off. I couldn't fail this mission, not after they had trusted me enough to be a part of it. Yoshio, Terumi and I shoved our attackers towards Temari; once they were all bunched together she created a whirlwind that held them together, while we bound their hands and feet.

"Well, that got a little messy," Temari chuckled, brushing stray hairs off her face.

"That it did," I agreed, swaying slightly. The adrenalin rush was wearing off, and I had become very aware of the knife sticking out of my hip. "May I borrow the medkit?"

Temari tossed it my way, not saying anything about the knife sticking out of me. She didn't want to draw too much attention to it and distract her team. I grabbed the handle of the knife and pulled it out, slowly. It hurt like hell, but I didn't want to cause more damage. I was lucky, it had missed anything vital, but if I was too rough I could very well make it worse. Once the knife was removed I grabbed some bandages and applied pressure to the wound.

"Could I get your help Temari-sensei?" I asked, showing no sign that I was in pain. One of the first lessons my father had taught me was to never show pain.

"What did you need Miya?"

"I need you to use this cloth to wipe off the blood when I ask," I murmured, keeping my voice low. Temari had sent Yoshio and Kohaku ahead to the nearest village to request some transport, but Terumi was still nearby, and I didn't want to upset her.

Lifting the bandages I was using to apply pressure, I got Temari to wipe away the blood while I stitched the wound closed. I worked quickly in an attempt to minimise blood loss, and finished my work in just a few minutes. Once the wound was closed, I wiped over the stitches with a cloth soaked in alcohol to clean off the surface dirt and last of the blood. Looking over the stitches, I frowned. It wasn't my best work, but I had been in a hurry.

"Are you ok?" Temari asked quietly, seeing me frown.

"I'm fine, I've had way worse from…. It doesn't matter, I just wasn't happy with the quality of my stitches," I smiled weakly, trying to cover my lapse. "Usually they're much neater."

Temari laughed, though judging by the way she looked at me, I knew she had understood more from what I'd said than I would have liked. She wanted to ask me about what I had said, but I knew she wouldn't invade my privacy like that, and for that I was thankful.

"Temari-sensei, there's a cart coming from the village to pick up the bandits. We need to meet them halfway though, they don't want to be outside the village once it's dark, and we're running out of time."

"Thank you, Yoshio," Temari said, acknowledging his arrival and information. "We'll get these bandits as far up the road as we can. Is Kohaku with the cart?"

"Yes, Temari-sensei."

"Good. Let's get moving then."

The bandits did not want to cooperate at first, but after Temari demonstrated the alternate method of travel, they complied. After all, no one wants to be blown down the road by a large fan. It's certainly not the most comfortable method. We met up with the cart not far from the village itself, and loaded the bandits in. By this point they were all rather subdued, and went quietly enough.

"What happened to you Miya?" Kohaku asked once he had rejoined us, noticing the bandages around my hip, and some blood spots on my clothes.

"Oh, nothing major, it's just a cut," I said airily, downplaying how severe the wound actually was, and how much worse it could have been.

We walked to the village we had borrowed the transport from, arriving not long after the sun had set. At first the guards were reluctant to let us in, but once they realised who we were, we were allowed to enter. The bandits we had caught had been giving the village a lot of trouble recently, leading to the cautious security measures they had in place.

"You will go get that looked at," Temari turned to me, indicating my injury. "No playing the hero and ignoring it."

"I'll go get it checked right now," I agreed, wholeheartedly. Not having it seen to would be foolish, and could even prove to be a fatal mistake.

I located the village medics and had the cut looked at. The medic was impressed with how well it had been tended in the middle of the woods, but wanted to remove my stitches and clean it properly before putting in more stitches. I knew better than to argue with a medic, and let her do her work. Once that was done, I returned to the team, letting Temari know that everything was fine and I had been given the all clear by the medic.

"Well, we finished this mission far sooner than I anticipated." Temari had sat us down to debrief us and let us know what was happening next. "We will be leaving in the morning, the Kazekage will want to know about this immediately. Get some rest tonight, it will be a fast pace tomorrow."

That was an order we were all more than happy to follow, keen as we were to get back to Sunagakure. Exhausted, I had a dreamless sleep that night.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you," Aki mumbled through her tears, and hugged me tightly. "It won't be the same without you."

I laughed, and hugged her back. "Good, you don't need me hovering around all the time. You have a life here, and you deserve to be happy."

"Thank you for everything," was the muffled reply.

"Just make sure you work hard and enjoy your life," I returned. "And good luck with Kankurou," I added, winking.

Aki's smile was still a little watery as she waved goodbye. I waved back, and walked out the gates of Sunagakure.

"You've done wonders for her," Temari grinned.

"She did it all herself. You'll look after her, won't you?"

"Of course. She's part of the family now."

"Who knew she'd fit in so well. Your poor brother."

"Kankurou needs someone to keep him in line, and I can't do it all the time," Temari laughed.

We walked in silence for a while, enjoying the peace and quiet away from the village. Temari had offered to guide me through the desert, as far as the trading post. I had accepted her offer gratefully, even knowing she would use the time to ask questions I wouldn't answer. Or so I had thought. She seemed content, however, to let those questions go for now.

"So, what are your plans for the next part of your journey?" she asked instead.

"I need to find someone to teach me water ninjutsu. Preferably someone who's a master, I want to learn from the best."

"It sounds like you have someone in mind already."

"Not exactly," I answered carefully. "I'm heading to the Land of Rivers first, I've heard of a few users there. But I haven't settled on one yet."

Temari looked curious, but didn't push the issue further. "Well, I'd stay away from the very northern end of the Land of Rivers. There have been sightings there recently of some missing-nin. I assume you have heard of Itachi Uchiha?"

I nodded, not trusting myself to say anything.

"He and another missing-nin, Kisame Hoshigaki, have been reported in the area. They're both very dangerous. Please be careful."

Temari was watching me, a knowing glint in her eye. Did everyone suspect what I was planning, or was I just being paranoid? I couldn't be sure, so I shrugged it off.

"Don't take too long to return home either. I'm sure your friends miss you."

"I'll bet they do," I smiled to myself thinking of Asahi, Riku, and Izumi-sensei. "I won't stay away too much longer."

"Good," Temari grinned."


	7. Chapter 7

I listened to the rain pouring down outside, finding peace in the storm. The Land of Rivers had proven to be wetter even than its name promised. Twice I had been stuck in villages while I waited out flash floods. And yet, the country was still beautiful. Green and alive and wild. Sometimes I found myself wishing I could stay.

A loud crack sounded, followed by the rolling rumble that shook my entire body. The power of the storm thrilled me, and I found myself becoming restless. The rain was still coming down hard, and I wanted to be a part of it. I left the shelter of the inn I had found lodgings at and ran into the rain, laughing. Lightning split the sky, and thunder rolled across the landscape.

Exhilarated, I started to run. I ran into the forest surrounding the village, slipping on the wet leaves underfoot, rain pelting my body. I ran faster and faster, until I could run no more. Spreading my arms wide, I lifted my face to the sky, laughing at the sheer joy that I felt in the presence of the storm.

Someone was leaning on a tree nearby, watching me. I whirled to face him, adrenalin kicking in again. He looked odd, almost shark-like, with rough blue-grey skin and pointed teeth. I recognised the missing-nin from my rescue, the one I had been searching for. He watched me, one hand resting on the hilt of the sword on his back. For what seemed like ages we stood watching each other, wary. Eventually, he turned and began to walk away.

"Wait!" I called frantically, slipping in my haste to follow him. "I need to talk to you!"

He kept walking, always just in sight but never close. I kept following, heedless of the danger he may pose; of the direction we were heading; of anything else bar that I needed to follow him.

He led me deeper into the forest, far from any roads or villages, far from any people. I didn't hesitate; I needed to talk to him, to learn from him. The forest began to open onto a clearing uphill from the river, and I could see a small house, a cottage really. Kisame was standing at the door, almost as if he was waiting for me. Now I hesitated. Something felt off. Puzzled, I backed into the trees, scanning the area. There, in the trees behind the cottage, stood a man who could only be Itachi Uchiha. And beside him was Kisame.

But that wasn't right, he was still standing by the front door. Or was he? The Kisame at the door was almost rippling, like a reflection in flowing water. I had been studying the image for too long, and felt a hand on my shoulder at the same time a kunai was placed against my throat.

"My, my, what do we have here? A little birdy has come to play."

That voice immediately conjured images of vast oceans, rivers, and lakes; images of storms and floods. I shivered in spite of myself; I could almost feel the power in that voice.

"Why are you here?" a softer, quieter voice asked.

"Well that's hardly fair, when Jaws over there led me here."

I clapped a hand over my mouth, shocked at what I'd just said, and confident I would be dead any second now. Instead, I was surprised by the sound of laughter. The kunai was lowered, and I absently rubbed my neck where it had rested.

"That I did, little bird. You know who we are, I'm sure. So, why did you follow me?"

"I want to learn."

"Well I don't teach. Go find yourself a different teacher."

"I want to learn from a master. I've been told that's you. Or has Kisame Hoshigaki gone soft?"

Again, I was surprised at myself, at my audacity. But I held my ground. I had already come this far, I wasn't giving up now.

"Well she's got you there, 'Jaws'," Itachi chuckled. "How about we discuss this inside. Unlike the two of you, I prefer to remain dry."

 _What would my friends think if they saw me here,_ I wondered, following the two missing-nin into the cottage.

"So," Itachi started, placing tea on the table, "why seek out a dangerous criminal so teach you?"

"Why rescue a Genin from a group of bandits?"

"Ha! Now she's one-upped you Itachi!" Kisame turned to me, grinning. "I'm starting to like you girl. What's your name?"

"Miya. Miya Nakamura. Why _did_ you rescue me?" I asked again.

Kisame leaned back in his chair, sighing. "Itachi has always had a soft spot for the village he grew up in. You've probably heard differently, but he was ordered to murder his entire clan; they were planning a coup."

"Ordered to? Don't tell me, ANBU," I grumbled darkly.

Itachi sipped calmly at his tea, though I could have sworn I saw his grip tighten.

"Gotten on the wrong side of ANBU?" he asked me, curious.

"Once. I don't like what they turn people into. They leave them broken. No offence Itachi."

"None taken, you're not wrong. But who…. Kakashi. You're talking about Kakashi, aren't you? He was already broken when he joined."

"It's not just him, there's a Chunin I know that used to work for them too. He's… odd. He doesn't seem to know how to socialise with people, at all. Ah, but that's not why I'm here. I would love to learn from both of you, if you'll take me on as a student."

"I will be happy too," Itachi answered. "I need to know more about how you see through my Sharingan, and I doubt you know why yourself. So, you can be my research project for a while. In return, I'll train you in the ability as best I can."

"Kisame?" I asked hopefully, turning to him.

"I don't teach. As long as you don't compromise our location, you can hang around as long as you want." He stood and headed outside, letting in a gust of wind and rain before the door closed behind him.

"Well, it's a start," I mumbled.

"Don't be discouraged," Itachi murmured'. "He likes you, just give it some time."

"Oh, I was going to ask, why did you leave your brother alive?"

"I wanted him to understand the importance of what happened, the importance of loyalty to the village."

"Well he's an absolute arsehole who wants to kill you. I don't think it worked. No offence."

"None taken," Itachi laughed. "I've heard of some of his antics even out here. So, tell me more about this ability of yours."

* * *

Watching silently, I copied Kisame's hand signs as he performed the Water Prison jutsu. He was using it to catch fish from the river, and I had decided that since he wouldn't teach me, I'd learn from observation. I had the hand signs memorised; today was the day that I would try the jutsu myself.

Breathing deeply, I centred myself, and made the hand signs. "Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu."

Exhilaration flowed through me as the jutsu took shape, forming a large sphere of water around my forearm.

"That was well done."

My concentration lost, the sphere collapsed, water falling back into the river.

"Your focus needs work, but for a first attempt it wasn't bad. Did you learn the hand signs from watching me?"

"Yes."

"That's an impressive talent. Here, show me the signs, slowly."

* * *

Itachi watched from the top of the hill, smiling. He had known Kisame would cave eventually, Miya was too good a student to pass up. She brought a little light into their lives. They would both miss her when left.

Itachi returned to the cottage to prepare for that afternoon's training. Her abilities had gotten stronger, and he no longer doubted what he suspected of her background. However, he would continue to train her. Perhaps she could break free where he was unable to.

* * *

"Well, it's official. There's nothing more I can teach you. Anything unique to me will just let people know who you trained with. Besides, you need to find your own style."

"Thank you for everything, Kisame-sensei. You too, Itachi-sensei. I owe the both of you so much."

"Just keep our secret, alright?"

"I will, promise. As long as you don't put those cloaks on ever again," I said, indicating the cloaks hanging at the back of the cottage. They were black with red clouds printed on them, identifying members of Akatsuki.

"Pfft, that thing looked horrible on me, why would I want to put it back on," Kisame scoffed, and I laughed. "Alright, off with you. Go home."

I hugged them both quickly before disappearing into the forest, leaving them a little shocked at the physical contact. It was time to go home. I had been gone for over a year now, everyone must have changed so much.

The journey back to Konohagakure was quick, so eager was I to see everyone again. I waited impatiently at the gates to the village as the shinobi posted there checked my paperwork. In a rush, I didn't even stop by the unit to drop off my bags. Instead I headed straight for our old training grounds, hoping to run into somebody.

I was in luck; the whole team was there. I paused a moment to watch Izumi-sensei scold Riku, before walking towards them.

"Miya! You're home!"

I laughed as Asahi tackled me to the ground, and wrestled with him. Within moments I was back on my feet, only to be hugged by Riku and nearly knocked over again. Izumi-sensei was a little gentler with her approach, giving me a hug without attempting to knock me to the ground.

"It's good to see you again," she murmured, smiling.

"It's good to be home," I responded warmly.

"You haven't been home yet, have you," she chided. "Go home and unpack, get some rest. We'll see you at Ichiraku Ramen for dinner tonight."

"Yes, Sensei," I agreed, relieved at the chance to rest.

The unit was empty when I arrived, though Father had clearly been there recently. I took my time unpacking, cleaning things that needed it and ensuring everything was put away properly. I followed up with a long, hot shower before I was ready to have a nap. But before I could get settled, there was a knock at the door.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?"

"May I come in?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"Oh, of course, come in."

Kakashi settled himself on the couch, and I sat beside him.

"How did you know I was back so quickly?"

"Riku told me, we had a training session earlier."

"Oh, right. So, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Oh, nothing in particular really. I was hoping to hear about your year, see how you've changed. You look stronger."

"Thanks, I think?"

"Don't worry about my presence here, I just wanted to satisfy my curiousity."

"And have you?"

"Not entirely," he murmured. "I have to ask- "

Footsteps in the hallway cut Kakashi's question short. Keys jingled in the lock, and I shoved Kakashi towards the bedroom.

"There's a window in there, use it," I hissed frantically.

Kakashi obeyed, vanishing just as my father walked through the front door.

"Miya, you're home!" he exclaimed, surprised.

"Just got back today," I replied as calmly as I could. "Is there anything you need?"

"Not right now," he answered, sounding distracted. "I have business to attend to. Have you unpacked already?"

"Yes Father."

"Very good. I need the unit this afternoon, you'll have to stay out a while."

"May I spend the night at a friend's house?"

"Yes, whatever, just don't come back this afternoon."

"Of course, Father. I'll be back tomorrow."

I packed a small bag of overnight things and left the unit, not stopping to think about where I might go until I'd reached the end of the street. Asahi and Riku might let me stay, but their parents were likely to ask questions. Izumi-sensei too would ask questions if I asked to stay with her. I didn't feel comfortable asking Sakura for a place to sleep, and Naruto was definitely out of the question, though I'm sure he would say yes if I asked.

"Need a place to stay?"

I jumped slightly, not recognising Kakashi's voice straight away.

"What are you still doing around here?" I hissed in exasperation.

"Offering you some help. I heard everything."

"That's called eavesdropping, you know."

"Eavesdropping or not, the offer stands. You've already slept in my bed anyway."

"Don't tease, it was perfectly innocent and you're making it sound perverted. Besides, you are way too old for me."

"That's not fair, I'm only 27."

"Eight years older than me. That would definitely get some weird looks."

"Oh, is that all you're worried about? And here I was worried _you_ thought I was too old. But if it's just everyone else, it doesn't matter."

"Alright, enough!" I laughed. "I'll take you up on your offer. Just no more teasing!"

"Deal. You remember the way, I assume?"

I opened my mouth to say no, but realised that I did remember the way.

"Excellent. You can drop your stuff off now and head back tonight whenever you're ready to. I have some work to do. If you don't want anyone asking questions, I would suggest not letting them know you won't be at home tonight," Kakashi murmured, and vanished.

"You don't say," I called sarcastically. _Damn, how does he do that?_

* * *

Breathing slowly, I focused on the sound of the river. Though I no longer needed to meditate before performing ninjutsu (which was a massive handicap), I found it to be an excellent way of relaxing. And I had yet to perform the Water Dragon jutsu. Kisame had told me I would be better off learning the jutsu on my own, as it would help me to find my limits. As I inhaled, I began the hand signs for the jutsu, moving through the sequence slowly and calmly. After the third breathing cycle I had completed the sequence.

"Water Style: Water Dragon jutsu."

There was a loud roar as water rushed to fill the shape I had dictated it. Within moments there was a dragon before me, completely formed from the water of the river. I held it for a moment longer, before releasing the jutsu back into the river, careful not to cause too much damage.

"Now where would you have learned a technique like that?"

"There's this building in the village, full of books and scrolls about all sorts of things. You should visit it some time."

Kakashi chuckled, and replied "Touché. Izumi is looking for you, something about dinner?"

"Oh crap, I'm late!"

I took off through the forest, leaving Kakashi standing by the river, watching the flow of the water. Darting through the trees, I raced towards the village proper, weaving in and out of the crowds to reach the restaurant.

"Sorry I'm late," I gasped, holding my side. "I lost track of the time."

"About time Miya! I'm starving!"

I swatted Asahi on the back of the head and slid into the booth beside him.

"Well I'm here now, so you can relax," I teased, grabbing a menu from the table.

"So, Miya, what did you do while you were gone? You have to tell us!"

I grinned at Riku. "Only if you tell me what's been happening while I've been away, I've been out of the loop for too long."

"Oh, Asahi and I both became Chunin this year! But that's not important, what did you do?"

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down! You're both Chunin now? That's fantastic! I'm a little jealous."

"You've fallen behind Miya," Asahi teased, and I swatted him again.

"Do I have to join a different team for the Chunin exams?" I asked Izumi-sensei.

She paused, looking thoughtful. "Normally yes. There have been exceptions made before. I'll talk to Tsunade about it."

"Tsunade?"

"The Third Hokage retired again while you were gone, he wanted to spend some more time with his grandson. Tsunade is the new Hokage."

"Wasn't she the one teaching Sakura?"

"Yes, she's well known for her medical ninjutsu."

"And temper," Riku added.

"Just like Sakura," Asahi and I chorused, laughing.

"Come on Miya, I'm dying to hear about your training!" Riku exclaimed, practically hopping up and down in his chair.

"Alright," I laughed. "Calm down and I'll tell you."

I told them all about the time I spent in Sunagakure, and the friends I had made there. When it came time to speak of the mission I went on, I downplayed my injury, not wanting anyone to worry or make a big deal of it. Of course, I had to show them my scar.

When it came time to talk about my training in the Land of Rivers, I had to be very careful. I didn't mention the training I had done with Itachi at all, and was very careful to use the fake names they had given me. Izumi-sensei looked as though she wanted to ask for more details, but refrained from doing so. I fervently hoped she wouldn't question me about it later, I hated lying to her.

Dinner with my old team was loud and fun, and I was enjoying myself immensely. So much in fact, that I had forgotten about the night's sleeping arrangements. Kakashi was going to ask questions, and I thought it would be much harder to lie to him somehow.

Eventually, everyone had to go home, and we headed our separate ways from the restaurant. I waited a few minutes to be sure everyone had left, then began a long and circuitous route to Kakashi's apartment. I really didn't want to have to explain myself to anyone.

Standing outside the door, I hesitated. Was this really ok? Shrugging off the awkwardness as best I could, I knocked on the door and waited. Kakashi pulled the door open, eyebrow raised.

"You didn't have to knock."

"I was being polite," I snapped, nerves getting the better of me for a moment. Blushing furiously, I ducked my head, embarrassed. Why was I so tightly wound?

"No need to bite my head off," Kakashi deadpanned, and I grinned. I couldn't help myself.

With the tensions eased I found myself far more comfortable in Kakashi's apartment then I would have thought. He handed me a cup of tea and I drank it gratefully, gazing around the apartment.

"So…" I trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Isn't this wonderfully awkward. How about you tell me about your travels, I'm curious."

I launched into my story for the second time that night, relieved to find it came easier the more I told it. Kakashi listened quietly, only asking a few questions here and there. I was thankful he didn't ask too much about my training in the Land of Rivers, instead to preferring to hear about how things were going in Sunagakure.

We lapsed into silence once more, Kakashi thinking about all I had told him while I pondered the sleeping arrangements. It was a legitimate concern, ok! Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to ask.

"So, uh, not trying to make this awkward or anything, but I'm sleeping on the couch, right?"

"Why? There's room in the bed."

"What?" I sputtered, face rapidly turning bright red.

"I said there's room in the bed. It's a double."

"Wouldn't that be highly inappropriate?"

"Of course not, we'll build a wall of pillows."

I stared at Kakashi, unable to believe what I was hearing. Was he being serious? Surely, he was joking; no way was it appropriate the share a bed, even if the relationship was completely platonic. Right?

"Don't be silly Miya, we'll both fit in the bed just fine. This way everyone gets a good night's sleep."

 _Speak for yourself._

"Alright, fine. But we're building a pillow wall."

Kakashi chuckled and headed into the bathroom, presumably to make the bed. I grabbed my overnight bag and headed for the bathroom to get ready for bed. Better do it now while Kakashi is busy. I took as long as I could, but eventually I had to admit defeat and enter the bedroom.

Kakashi was sitting up, reading a book. At first, I didn't realise he was shirtless, but quickly blushed when I did. To cover it up, I asked about his mask.

"Do you ever take the mask off?"

"Normally, yes, but I didn't want to ruin your image of the mysterious, silver-haired shinobi."

Snorting, I climbed into the other side of the bed, careful to ensure that the wall of pillows was structured properly. Satisfied, I rolled over so that my back was facing Kakashi. I heard him chuckle again as he put the book down and turned off the light. Thank Kami I was so tired, or I never would have been able to fall asleep.

I awoke the next morning warm and cosy, and unwilling to move. That was, until I realised I had rolled onto Kakashi's side of the bed. Shrieking loudly, I rolled away from him and onto the floor, taking the blanket with me. Kakashi was watching me from the bed, amused. And wearing pants, thank Kami.

I threw the blanket back on the bed and ran for the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I sat on the toilet, heart racing from the adrenaline rush. By the time I was calm and presentable, and had found the courage to leave the bathroom, Kakashi had cooked breakfast.

"That didn't just happen," I grumbled, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Of course not. Bacon?"

Breakfast was a quiet affair as I tried to sort out my emotions over what had happened. Thankfully Kakashi was quiet, leaving me to my thoughts.

Not wanting to go home yet, I headed out to the rive for some peace and quiet. May as well get some meditation in, try to calm myself down. Breathing deeply, I focused on the sounds of the river; on the sounds of the forest around me. Slowly my heart rate began to drop, and I felt a sense of calm wash over me. I was so engrossed in my meditation that I failed to notice I had company straight away.

"Izumi-sensei, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Listen, Miya, I've scheduled a meeting with the Hokage today, about how you missed the Chunin exams this year. I'd like you to come with me."

"Of course. When and where?"

"It's at two o'clock this afternoon, at the hospital. It was the best time she had to squeeze it in."

"Thanks, Izumi-sensei. I'll be there."

"Good. And don't be late!" she called over her shoulder as she walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

Bursting through the hospital doors, I almost knocked over Izumi-sensei. She frowned as she caught me, mouth twitching slightly. I grinned sheepishly, and she burst out laughing.

"I made it. Right on time too."

"Barely. Come on, Tsunade's office is this way."

I followed Izumi-sensei through the hospital, to an office on the second floor. Jerking to a halt, I failed to control the blush creeping up my neck. Inside the room was a blonde woman I took the be the Hokage, speaking with Kakashi. Guess I was still a little embarrassed about this morning.

"Ah, there you are Izumi. And you must be Miya."

I gulped, and nodded, not yet trusting my voice.

"Well, since we're all here, let's get started. Shizune!" Tsunade called, and a young woman with short dark hair and kind eyes appeared in the doorway. "Would you bring us some tea please."

"Of course, milady," Shizune replied, and hurried off.

"So, Miya. We need to discuss your options for becoming a Chunin. Normally, as you missed out on doing the exam with your team, we would assign you to another short-handed team. We do have several Genin available for the next exams to form teams with, so that option still stands. We can also make exceptions, depending on the circumstances around your training and reason for missing the exams. This exception is only offered if a Genin is considered to have the skills to become a Chunin, and has been recommended for fast-tracking."

I nodded my understanding of the information given so far, hands clenched behind my back. I fought hard not to look at Izumi-sensei or Kakashi, and instead focused my attention on the Fifth Hokage.

"Do you think you would have been ready for previous exams, had you returned on time?"

"No," I answered slowly. "At the time the exams were held I was still in the process of learning about ninjutsu, as well as some other topics I believe I would have needed to pass the exam. I would have been at a major disadvantage."

Tsunade raised her eyebrows, mouth curling up into a smile.

"An honest answer, I like it. Do you feel that, after all your training, you are more than ready for the next exam, and may even deserve an exception?"

"I'm ready to participate in the exam. I want to do this properly, if there is a team that I may join for the duration of the exam. If I do not take this exam myself, I will miss out on learning things those who have already done the exam have learned."

"Are you sure you wish to participate in the exam, rather than accept a promotion beforehand? Both Izumi and Kakashi have vouched for you, an exception can be made."

"I'm sure. I want to do this properly."

"Very well. Once a suitable team has been found I will let you know. You had better work hard for this Miya."

"I will Tsunade-sensei."

Tsunade nodded her approval, and dismissed us from her office. Once outside the door I let out a shaky breath I did not realise I had been holding.

"I'm so proud of you," Izumi-sensei murmured as she hugged me. Kakashi inclined his head, before turning away and leaving the building. I watched him go over Izumi-sensei's shoulder, telling myself not to feel guilty I had turned down the chance for an exception.

Izumi-sensei had noticed where I was looking, and led me outside to a nearby bench. Pulling me down beside her, she turned to me, looking quite serious.

"Has Kakashi done something to you?"

"What? No, he hasn't. Why?"

"You seem…. Jumpy around him."

"Oh, I wasn't expecting to see him there. I thought something might be wrong. Don't tell anyone, but I was also a little intimidated by Tsunade," I mumbled.

Izumi-sensei laughed, visibly relaxing. "She has that affect on people. So, the Chunin exams. You did the right thing, choosing to participate with another team. I'm sure that choice will affect how the judges see you, when the time comes. And you have a lot of time to practice beforehand as well," she added, grinning evilly. "Which means I get to make up for the time lost while you were away."

"Uh oh."

"Tsunade will pick the team she thinks is best suited to you and your strengths, so we'd better get to work. We wouldn't want to disappoint anyone, now would we."

* * *

I entered the unit I shared with my father quietly, not expecting to see him at home. Of course, he was home, and glared at me when I walked through the door.

"I have some good news Father," I started tentatively.

Father grunted, not even facing me as he had turned back to his work. I took that as permission to tell him my news, and breathed deeply.

"I'll be participating in the upcoming Chunin exams."

My announcement was met with silence.

"It's just a small exam, the Hokage and Kazekage organised it between the two villages to strengthen bonds and give the Genin who missed the last exam a chance to participate this year."

Still Father showed no sign of having heard me. I waited in silence, unsure of what to do or say next. Finally, Father turned to face me.

"This exam is just between Konohagakure and Sunagakure?"

"Yes Father."

"They must be playing catch-up," he murmured to himself.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It doesn't concern you."

"Yes Father," I answered meekly, bowing my head.

"Now get out."

I froze, not fully understanding what he wanted, though a pit had formed in my stomach.

"Get out, now!" he repeated. "You are no longer useful, and no longer welcome here."

"But- but where will I go?"

"Not my problem. OUT!" he roared, and I flinched.

Hurrying into the bedroom we had shared, I threw my few meagre possessions into my bad and fled the unit, the door slamming behind me. I felt empty, lost, and very confused. What had precipitated this decision? I couldn't think of anything I had done to displease him.

Mentally shaking myself, I shoved the question of why to the side. First things first; I had to find somewhere to spend the night. I could find something a little more long-term tomorrow, once I got through the night. I immediately decided against telling my team, they would want to know why I needed somewhere to stay. I still wasn't ready to answer their questions.

Without realising it, I had wandered outside the village proper and into the forest. Perhaps this would do for the night. I trekked a small way into the forest to make discovery less likely, and began to set up camp. With how little I had on me, it didn't take long at all. Now that I was alone and had run out of things to distract me, I let the emotions I was feeling show. Sitting with my back against a tree, I buried my face in my arms, fighting back tears. What had I done wrong?

A hand on my shoulder startled me, and I glared at Kakashi with as much dignity as I could muster, eyes mercifully dry.

"What are you doing out here?" I snapped.

"I was about to ask you the same."

"Isn't it obvious?" I sighed bitterly, indicating my camp. "I'm getting ready to call it for the night."

"Out here?"

I nodded, struggling with the lump that had formed in my throat.

"Apparently, it's ok to let people in," Kakashi stated, sitting beside me. "At least, that's what I've been told most of my life."

Unable to help myself, I giggled. To my horror, this led to me losing the battle against my tears. Resting my head on my arms again, I cried quietly, doing my best not to let Kakashi see. Awkwardly, he put his arm around my shoulders, waiting for me to finish.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?" he asked softly.

"What if I say no?"

"I'll keep asking."

Laughing rather wetly, I caved, and told him. I told him how my Father had kicked me out of the unit once I got home, though I left out the part where he had told me I was no longer useful. That had hurt, and I knew better than to let slip that he may have had plans for me.

"I spent so many years wishing I could escape him and disappear," I sniffed. "But now, I don't know what to do."

"Do you still want to disappear?"

"No, I don't. I like it here. I have friends for the first time in my life."

"Then stay here. Until you sort something out, you can stay with me," he offered.

"I can't do that to you, I'll find a way to support myself. I don't need help."

"You do need help. And until you do find a way to support yourself, stay with me. Unless you want people asking questions," he added wryly.

I had been so busy trying to comprehend what was going on that I had not been paying attention to Kakashi. At some point during our conversation he had gotten to his feet and begun to pack up my belongings, slinging my bag over his shoulder.

"Come on, let's go. Unless you want to mope out here some more," he teased gently, and vanished.

"Damnit, that's my stuff!" I yelled after him, resigning myself to follow. I caught up with him at the edge of the market, and yanked my bag away.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it was rude to take other people's things," I grumbled.

"No," he answered seriously, and I looked up at him in surprise. His eye twinkled, and I pushed him mockingly.

"How did you find me anyway?" I asked as he led me through the streets.

"Pakkun."

"Oh. Who's Pakkun?"

"One of my ninken."

"You tracked me?!"

"Yes."

I stomped ahead, fuming, trying to decide if it was too late to head back out into the forest for the night. I couldn't believe he would send ninken after me like that.

* * *

I woke early the next morning, and for just a moment, forgot where I was. Once the realisation hit, all the emotions from the previous night came rushing back to me, leaving me feeling overwhelmed. A warm hand on my shoulder jostled me out of my misery, and I smiled unconvincingly at Kakashi.

"Feeling better?" he asked, sounding as if he already knew the answer.

I nodded, taking a deep breath to steady myself. I felt a little strange, almost anxious, but was unwilling to let him see that.

"Good. There's no rush to start the day just yet, take your time."

I lay back against the pillow, breathing deeply in an attempt to calm myself. Kakashi had rolled over and seemingly gone back to sleep, still wearing his mask. I was beginning to wonder if he had lied when I asked if he ever took it off. I lay still so as not to disturb him, just listening to his breathing and the sounds of the night as they began to fade. The sun had not yet risen, though predawn light filtered through the window.

I must have drifted off to sleep again, as I woke to the sounds of movement in the kitchen. I dressed hurriedly and sat at the table, yawning.

"So, taking a break today?"

I stared at Kakashi, incredulous.

"No, I need to train for the Chunin exams. I can't let anything distract me."

"I thought you might feel that way. Come see me after lunch, once you've finished training with your team. We'll have a one-on-one session."

"Should I be scared?" I muttered into my orange juice. I could have sworn I saw Kakashi's mouth twitch under his mask.

The rest of breakfast was quiet, and I left quickly, still feeling awkward about being there. I was keen to start training with Izumi-sensei and the others as well. I would never admit to myself, however, that it was because I wanted to get through it quickly, and get to training with Kakashi sooner.

"Miya! You're early!" Izumi-sensei sounded half amused, and half surprised to see me already.

"Just keen to train, what with the exams coming up."

"Good, you'll need to work hard. We'll run through a couple of basic drills while we wait for Asahi and Riku to arrive."

We settled into our stances and began drilling, slowly at first. Izumi-sensei began to pick up speed and I matched her pace, barely acknowledging the change. We continued like this for a while, until Izumi-sensei called a halt. I sat, panting slightly, and finally noticed we had an audience. Asahi and Riku had arrived, and had brought Iruka and his class from the academy with them. Izumi-sensei helped me to my feet and I followed her, only now noticing that she seemed a little more winded than usual by our drills.

"That was certainly fun to watch," Iruka smiled, greeting Izumi-sensei.

"You should try doing it sometime," she teased in response. "She barely broke a sweat."

I stared at the ground as I realised they were talking about me, embarrassed. Asahi punched me lightly on the shoulder, grinning from ear to ear.

"That's our kunoichi, always in denial."

"I am not," I retorted, sticking out my tongue. "It's called being humble, you should try it some time."

"She's right," Riku agreed, ducking under Asahi's swing.

"Now, now, you should be setting a good example to our future shinobi," Izumi-sensei chided mockingly. "Kami knows we definitely don't need more like you, Asahi."

A few of the students giggled at that, and Asahi grinned.

"I think it's too late to stop now," he laughed.

Iruka turned to Izumi-sensei, choosing to ignore Asahi's antics, just as he had done when teaching him at the academy.

"So, are you and your team ready to show off for us a little?"

"Oh, most definitely," she replied, looking at Asahi. "They're always ready to show off. How about a match between Asahi and Riku first, so Miya can catch her breath?"

"Perfect."

Turning to his students, Iruka had them move a short distance away in preparation for the match. Izumi-sensei motioned to Asahi and Riku to join her in the middle of the clearing. I stayed where I was for the moment, choosing to rest a little.

"Alright you two, no ninjutsu, we don't need any accidents. Give them a good demonstration of taijutsu, that's what they're here for."

"How come Miya doesn't have to do this?" Asahi pouted.

Izumi-sensei grinned evilly. "She's not getting out of it. Her opponent just hasn't arrived yet."

She leaned forward and whispered into Asahi's ear, and he grinned widely, making me shiver. What did Izumi-sensei have in store for me?

"Alright, time to start the show. Make it a good one!"

Izumi-sensei joined me, still looking rather pleased with herself, and the match began. At first Asahi had the upper hand, forcing Riku to fight defensively against his heavy blows. I could see Riku flinch each time a strike landed, and I winced in sympathy with him. But then the fight changed, very suddenly. Riku switched to the offensive, and with a few quick moves had Asahi on the ground. Iruka declared Riku the winner, laughing at the surprise on Asahi's face as he lay on his back in the dirt.

"That was amazing!" I praised Riku as he and Asahi approached. "When did you get so fast? I'll have to have a match against you myself!"

"Not just yet," Izumi-sensei interrupted, overhearing us. "You have your own match to fight first."

Muttering had broken out among Iruka's students, announcing the arrival of my opponent. Turning to see who it was, I sighed heavily.

"You have got to be kidding me," I grumbled, glaring at Izumi-sensei. "No wonder you looked so pleased with yourself. I'm still a Genin! How is this fair?"

"Scared to be beaten in front of a crowd?" a familiar voice asked.

"I'm not a fan of starting fights I know I'll lose," I retorted.

"Could you teach Naruto that attitude?" Kakashi asked seriously. "He's spent so much time in and out of the hospital, I'm not sure there isn't permanent damage to his brain."

Asahi snorted loudly at that, getting amused looks from almost everyone present.

"Is this what you meant by a one-on-one training session?" I asked quietly.

"Actually, no," Kakashi replied just as quietly. "Izumi sprung this on me this morning."

"Are you ready for this?" Izumi-sensei asked as she approached. "You can say no if you want to."

I nodded, smiling grimly.

"Come on," I called to Kakashi over my shoulder as I walked to the centre of the clearing. "Let's get my butt kicking over and done with."

Iruka's students, and even my teammates, were silent as we faced off against each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. I blinked, and Kakashi had vanished from in front of me; narrowly, I avoided the kick aimed at my side, turning to retaliate but only seeing empty air. I flipped backwards, leaping over Kakashi who had aimed another kick at the backs of my knees.

Landing on one foot, I spun, my kick aimed at his stomach. He dodged it, and this back and forth continued far longer than I would have predicted. To my surprise, I was enjoying myself in this match, and increased my speed of attack.

There it was; the same opening I had seen when I had first sparred against Kakashi, and when I had first sparred with Sai. I leapt forward, hoping I was now fast enough to take advantage of it. Ducking under his kick aimed at my chest, I drove up from underneath, knocking him off balance. I followed up with a kicked aimed at sweeping his legs from under him, but was quickly knocked to the ground when he grabbed my leg and swung me to the side. I rolled away before he could take advantage of my position, coming up behind him fast.

I had a kunai in hand, ready to defend myself against the one I had seen him draw. He was on me in moments, aiming slashes at my arms, stomach, and chest, in a bid to force me on the defensive. I parried his attacks, barely, still slower than he was. Sweat had begun to get in my eyes, and weaken my grip on my kunai. I faltered at the wrong moment, and flinched when I felt pain flare up on my arm.

Kakashi had made contact when I faltered, failing to parry his kunai by mere centimetres. Suddenly I found myself in the dirt, the sky spinning above me. I was angled so that Iruka's students couldn't see the cut in my arm, and for that I was grateful.

"Kakashi is the winner!" Iruka announced, sounding impressed.

I took the hand offered to me, and leaned against Kakashi for a moment as everything began to spin again. I had not handled the sudden transition from vertical to horizontal particularly well. Izumi-sensei arrived at my side quickly, and applied a pressure pad and bandage to my arm.

"You did well," she murmured as she worked. "I was not expecting the match to last as long as it did."

"Thanks," I gasped, still dizzy, and gulped down the water Asahi offered me.

Kakashi had stepped away from me as Izumi-sensei and the others reached us. For a moment I felt disappointed, but brushed it off when Asahi and Riku both hugged me, chattering excitedly. Iruka was smiling encouragingly, and Izumi-sensei was grinning, pride shining in her eyes.

Iruka's students crowded around us once I had been seen to, excitedly asking questions of everyone but Kakashi, who had disappeared during the commotion. We did our best to answer them, amused at their disappointment when Iruka told them it was time to go. Riku went with them, having promised to help out with the rest of the lessons for the day. He was quickly swamped with more questions; Asahi, Izumi-sensei, and I laughed as we watched them go.

"If your ninjutsu is at the same level as your taijutsu, you are more than ready for the Chunin exams," Izumi-sensei murmured. "I can see now why Kakashi offered to vouch for you."

I grinned in response, elated. I felt ready to take on anything that came my way, and couldn't wait for the exams to begin.

* * *

As the exams got closer, I found that my one-on-one training sessions with Kakashi increased both in number and difficulty. I wasn't sure why he was helping me out this much, but I appreciated it all the same. However, I was yet to be assigned to a team for the exams, and was beginning to worry that I wouldn't be participating after all.

"Don't worry about it too much, Miya. Tsunade hasn't organised the teams yet, that's all," Izumi-sensei reassured me when I asked. "She said it will test you if you only work together for a short while beforehand. Though I suspect it's also because she's been really busy lately," she added, looking worried. "I hope she's not overworking herself."

"I doubt Shizune would let that happen," I pointed out, grinning. "She's always there to make sure Tsunade looks after herself."

"You're right about that," Izumi-sensei agreed, smiling. "Now, about your training. I know you're keen to start training with teammates, so I arranged a little surprise for you."

"Should I be scared?" I asked, only half-joking. I still hadn't forgotten the surprise taijutsu match against Kakashi that she had sprung on me.

"It's a good surprise," she promised, laughing at the look on my face.

"I'd hope I'm not a bad surprise," a familiar voice drawled.

"Haru! How have you been? What are you doing here?"

"One question at a time!" he laughed, halting the flood of questions I had yet to ask.

"Fair enough," I grinned. "How have you been?"

"Well, I've overtaken you it seems, so great," he teased. "Can't believe you're still a Genin."

"I can still kick your butt," I retorted.

"Oh, please do," a new voice sighed. "He's in need of a good butt kicking."

Laughing, I hugged Shiori, catching her off guard. She hadn't seemed comfortable with my interaction with Haru, and I wanted to let her know there was nothing to worry about.

"You're a Chunin too?" I asked Shiori, who nodded. "Damn, I've got a lot of catching up to do."

"That's what they're here for," Izumi-sensei interjected, before I could ask more questions of Haru and Shiori. "We're going to do some team-building exercises. The three of you will have to work together to succeed."

Kakashi chose that moment to appear beside Izumi-sensei, causing Shiori and Haru to jump slightly. I had gotten so used to this trick of his that I didn't even twitch anymore.

Izumi-sensei opened her mouth, but was cut off by Kakashi, who stated, "I'm not late."

She looked surprised for a moment, then grinned. "You're really not. How odd for you," she teased.

At that moment, I saw what Kakashi was holding, and groaned. "Not the bell thing."

"Naruto told you?" Kakashi guessed.

I nodded, and sighed. "So, we have to get them off you?"

Kakashi might have smiled under that mask. He certainly sounded pleased when he said, "That would be too easy. I've enlisted some help this time."

A large green blur shot toward us across the clearing, resolving itself into a shinobi. He was earing a green jumpsuit, and had a horrid bowl haircut.

"Might Guy at your service!" he practically shouted, and gave us all a weird salute.

"This is a bit more advanced than the test I originally gave my team. The three of you will have to get one bell from myself, and the other from Guy. And trust me, you'll have to work together to accomplish this."

"Show us the Power of Youth!" Guy screamed and sped away, walking on his hands. We watched him go, both terrified of and amused by his enthusiasm. Kakashi also left, giving us a chance to pout our heads together while Izumi-sensei watched over us.

"How do we want to do this?" I asked.

"We need to keep them separated, go for the bells one at a time," Shiori murmured.

I nodded my agreement, and replied, "That means we need a distraction."

"One of us distracts Guy or Kakashi, while the other two retrieve the bell from whoever isn't currently engaged. The question is, who does the distracting, and who do we distract first?" Haru asked quietly.

"Am I right in thinking the two of you work well together?"

Shiori and Haru nodded, smiling at each other.

"Then we'll use that." I ignored the pang I felt at seeing how two the close of them had gotten. I didn't need that, not yet, and I definitely couldn't afford to be distracted right now. "I think I have a way to distract Kakashi, if the two of you take on Guy first."

"How are you going to do that?" Shiori asked, curious.

"I haven't shown him everything I can do yet," I grinned, looking more confident than I felt. "I'll keep his attention as long as I can. Once I signal, I need you guys to come to me, no matter how your match with Guy is going. Kakashi is, by far, the bigger threat of the two."

Haru whistled softly, and grinned. "We just might have this."

"Clones," Shiori muttered, looking as though she'd just had an epiphany. "We'll both send clones with you, they won't fool him, but we can use them as a signal to let you know when we are close."

Grinning at each other, we headed into the forest, tracking the movements of our targets. Kakashi proved difficult to follow, but Guy had made no attempt at hiding his passing. Once certain we were alone, Haru and Shiori produced two clones before following Guy's tracks, leaving them with me. A clone of my own went with them. Now all I had to do was find Kakashi.

Surprisingly, I found him near the river where I usually meditated and practiced my ninjutsu. The nearby supply of water would be very useful when it came to performing my ninjutsu, and I wondered if that was why he'd chosen that spot. Haru and Shiori's clones had already hidden themselves in the trees nearby, leaving me alone in the small clearing with Kakashi.

"You're alone. This is a team exercise, remember?"

I said nothing, hoping my silence might cause him to doubt that.

"Giving me the silent treatment? You're not still mad about losing in front of Iruka's class, are you?"

The corner of my mouth twitched, but still I said nothing. He watched me closely, eye narrowing. I chose that moment to attack, and was unsurprised to find myself striking at the air. I was simply there to stall, to buy time until the others had retrieved the bell from Guy.

Knowing I needed to keep his attention, I leapt through the tree tops, taunting him and turning it into a game. He was too seasoned to fall for this, but all I needed was to get closer to the water. Spotting an opening, I made a dash for the river bank; Kakashi blocked me, forcing me to roll under his kick. I recovered quickly, not wanting to be caught.

Unable to reach the river just yet, I decided to use a smaller ninjutsu in an attempt to goad him to anger.

"Water Style: Raging Waves jutsu!"

Water flowed from my mouth, rushing towards Kakashi, who had just appeared before me. Wanting to conserve my chakra, I had not released a large amount into this particular jutsu. I giggled as the water hit Kakashi, drenching him but doing nothing else, and dashed away.

He glared at me, flicking hit wet hair out of his eyes, and chased after me in an attempt to get a hold of me. I kept the trees between us, having used this tactic many times when training with Itachi and Kisame. Working my way back towards the river, I began taunting him.

"In all our matches and training sessions, not once have you used your Sharingan. I'm insulted," I pouted. "Don't think I can handle it? Or are you scared that maybe I can?"

"I only use it when necessary," Kakashi replied calmly.

"What if I tell you I want to test myself against it? Would you use it then? Or should I pick a fight with Sasuke?"

This struck a nerve, and I felt a pang of guilt. Sasuke had returned to the village before I did, and refused to talk about what he had been doing while he was gone. His training had gone well, however, as he passed the Chunin exams the year he came back, along with Sakura and Sai.

"I would prefer that you train with me," was the measured response. "But now is not the time."

"That's too bad," I replied, performing the hand signs for my next jutsu. While we had been talking, I had circled back to the river. "Water Style: Water Dragon jutsu!"

The dragon rose with a roar, and thundered towards Kakashi. Lightning crackled, sparking on the nearby trees and on my jutsu. He raced forward and sliced through the dragon with his chidori, moving faster than my eyes could track. He appeared suddenly in front of me, headband raised. His Sharingan began to spin, pulling me into it's depths.

I couldn't look away. His Sharingan was different to Itachi's, and yet it still held me. But only for a moment. With great effort I mentally pulled away, resisting the hold of the genjutsu was attempting to use on me. Pretending I had fallen victim, I stood still in front of him, non-threatening.

Any second now, Haru and Shiori would appear, with or without Guy's bell. The roar of my water dragon had been the signal to move in and catch Kakashi off guard. Haru's clone disappeared, telling me they were close.

"Well, it's certainly pretty," I murmured nonchalantly, and took a step toward him. "Such a gorgeous shade of red."

Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise, and he froze for a moment, just long enough for the plan to fall into place. Haru and Shiori arrived on scene, and he turned to face the new threat that had appeared at his back.

"Water Style: Water Prison jutsu."

A large orb of water encased Kakashi, spreading from the palm of my hand. I could not see Kakashi's face, as he had already turned away when I used the jutsu, and I was a little disappointed. I wanted to see the surprise. Shiori retrieved Kakashi's bell, and Haru turned back to the part of the forest they had appeared from. There he found Guy, trapped in the same manner as Kakashi by the clone I had sent with them. He retrieved Guy's bell and returned to us grinning. I grinned back, and released the jutsu holding the two Jōnin in place.

"That was well done!" Guy praised loudly, seemingly still full of energy. "Truly the Power of Youth!"

"He just never stops," Shiori groaned in response to my look, exhausted. Haru too looked tired and worn by the exercise. I had a moment to register my own exhaustion before the world tilted and everything went black…

"Damnit," I croaked, coming to. This elicited a laugh from everyone, and they relaxed.

"Are you feeling ok?" Izumi-sensei asked, looking worried.

"I'm fine," I managed, voice already sounding stronger. "I'll sleep well tonight at least."

I registered a brief squeeze on my shoulder, and looked up at Kakashi. "I overdid it, didn't I?"

"Just a little. It was an excellent strategy though. Who came up with it?"

"We all did. Haru and Shiori can explain, I need a rest."

Kakashi looked as though he was going to say something, but decided against it. I smiled at him and waved him towards Haru, who had started to explain the strategy we had used. I listened quietly to the explanation, which also included our back-up plans in case someone was captured or injured. Both Haru and Shiori took credit for their own ideas, but were eager to give me credit for the few things I had contributed. I was too tired to argue, and knew it would do me little good anyway.

"Can you stand, Miya?"

I nodded, and shakily got to my feet. Izumi-sensei wrapped her arm around my shoulders and held me steady while I took a moment to get my balance back. Soon the dizziness and shakes passed, and I was ready to go.

"How about some lunch?" Shiori suggested. "I'm starving, and I'm sure Miya is too."

I smiled gratefully at Shiori. I was _very_ hungry, though I did not have the energy to start the conversation.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Izumi-sensei grinned. "How does Ichiraku's sound?"

We all chorused our agreement, even Kakashi, and headed back into the village proper. Once in the village I was determined to walk without assistance, and found a small reserve of strength I did not know I had. Izumi-sensei, recognising the pride, let me walk unassisted, though both she and Kakashi stayed close.

Once seated at the restaurant, the two Jonin went to the counter to order, leaving Haru, Shiori, and I time to catch up. We dove into conversation immediately, eager to know what had happened since graduation.

"So, how's Kaito doing?" I asked, curious.

"He was promoted to Jonin at the start of the year," Haru answered.

"What?"

I was shocked, to say the least. Kaito had never really stood out at the academy, not that he wasn't good.

"Yeah, he trained super hard after graduation."

"He was trying to beat you," Shiori whispered conspiratorially. "He was always trying to keep up with you at the academy, saw you as a rival. When you left for your own training he worked even harder, often exhausting himself."

"I had no idea," was my stunned reply.

"Well it certainly worked for him," Haru shrugged. "Speaking of your training, what was that like? Where did you go? Who did you meet?"

Laughing, I began to tell the both of them about I had been up to while I had been away. I told them about my time in Sunagakure, and showed them my fans, though I neglected to mention the injury I had received on the mission with Temari's team. I had decided that instead of worrying anyone, I just wouldn't tell them.

"I haven't been able to work them into my ninjutsu yet," I sighed as I put my fans back into their sheathes. "I've meant to practice, but I never seem to get around to it. I'm going to have to find some time to myself during the day, when I'm not already exhausted from training."

"What about your teachers in the Land of Rivers?" Shiori asked. "Couldn't they have helped with it?"

"They told me I should find my own style, something that suits me rather than someone else."

I was saved from answering any further questions about my time in the Land of Rivers by the arrival of our food. Ravenous after the morning's exercise, I tucked in, choosing to listen to the conversation at the table rather than contribute. After our good work that morning, both Izumi-sensei and Kakashi agreed that I could use the afternoon off. I now had time to myself, but was too exhausted to train and experiment with my fans.

I headed back to the site of the exercise after lunch, determined to at least get some meditation in, perhaps even spend time brainstorming ways I could combine my fans with my ninjutsu. Fans worked best with wind ninjutsu, for obvious reasons, but perhaps they could also walk with water due its flow.

My thoughts were interrupted by Kakashi's arrival. I had been expecting that he would want to talk about the morning's exercise, and question me about my ability. What I hadn't been expecting was for others to show up with him. They all wore masks over their faces, representing different animals.

A sharp pain in my neck caused me to jerk forward, surprised. The shinobi who had appeared behind me removed the needle from my neck, leaving me to fall forward. Panic engulfed me as everything went dark for the second time that day.


	9. Chapter 9

I awoke in a cold cell, hands cuffed behind my back. Taking stock, I made sure that I wasn't injured, and explored my cell. It was small, almost tiny, and completely unfurnished. The only change to the smooth walls were the manacles on the back wall, and the chains in the middle of the floor. Neither of these restraints had been placed on me, though the handcuffs I wore prevented me from manipulating my chakra.

Footsteps echoed in the hallway, causing me to sit up against the wall, wary. A strange shinobi walked by the cell. They too were wearing an animal mask, just like the strangers who had shown up with Kakashi. Thinking of Kakashi hurt, so I turned my mind to other questions. Why was I here? What did I do? This was definitely a prison of some sort, though where it was I had no idea. I was most likely still in the village, but somewhere hidden.

More footsteps approached, and this time the shinobi stopped outside my cell. I stared at the animal mask, determined to show no emotion.

"Why am I here?" I asked calmly.

The shinobi did not answer my question, but instead walked away. I slumped back against the wall, sure that no one else would stop to see me for a while. I was wrong.

"What are you doing in this village?"

Looking up, I shivered at the cold fury etched on Kakashi's face.

"What are you doing in this village?" he repeated, voice icy.

"Training to be a shinobi, to protect the village."

He asked again, and I answered the same. He kept asking and before long, I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"What do you want from me?!" I screamed at him, glad to see him flinch a little.

"The truth."

"You're not listening to the truth!"

My screaming had brought me to my feet, and I sank back to the floor, denying my body it's desire to scream and shout and cry, to show any emotion at all. I had learned that from my time spent with Father, and it had served me well on many occasions. For a moment I thought I saw a flicker of something in Kakashi's gaze, a spark of emotion quickly extinguished and replaced with a cold mask.

"What are you doing in this village?"

I refused to answer, staring as calmly as I could at him. If he was not going to listen, I was not going to say anything. Instead I put up a wall, hiding myself behind it, leaving a cold and empty shell for Kakashi to question.

"I have to protect the village," he muttered to himself, catching my attention. He seemed distracted, possibly even upset, though it was hard to tell when he refused to show emotion. He walked away, leaving me alone in the cell.

I was not alone for long, however. Two more masked shinobi removed me from the cell and marched me, still cuffed, into a dark room. By this point I was pretty sure we were underground, as there were no windows anywhere that I had seen. The only light in the room was supplied by a single lamp in the middle of the table. Two chairs sat on opposite sides of the table, completing the furniture in the room. I sat at the table and rested my hands, still cuffed, on its old and scarred surface. Intrigued, I traced the cuts and burn marks left in the table, waiting.

The door to the room opened briefly, allowing someone to enter quickly before it was closed again, and locked behind them. I refused to turn my head, instead continuing to stare at the wall opposite me. If whoever it was wanted to talk, they could come to me.

"You need to answer some questions for me."

I stiffened a little at that voice, but said nothing. I was stubborn, and determined to give Kakashi as little as possible. I buried my fear and my reason behind it. Part of me thought that I was supposed to be here, that I had done something to deserve this.

"Why did you come to Konohagakure?"

"Father wanted to."

"Did he say why?"

"No."

"Do you know his friends, who he associates with?"

"No."

"Where is your mother?"

"Dead."

Kakashi sighed, sounding frustrated by my short answers. He was asking me questions that allowed it, and I felt no guilt about that.

"What happened?"

"Father killed her."

I was handed a glass of water. Drinking it slowly, I refused to show my appreciation for it, and dragged it out as long as I could.

"Who was your mother?"

"Mizore."

"No last name?"

"None that I knew."

There was a break in the questions, and I looked up from the table despite myself. Kakashi looked worn down, and conflicted. I felt sorry for him, before remembering who had put me in here in the first place.

"Your father, did he train you at all?"

"Yes."

"In what?"

"Everything."

I looked up again, unable to help myself. Kakashi was deep in thought.

"Get up," he finally said.

I stood, and walked toward me. He reached towards my hands and I flinched away slightly. He hesitated, and reached for my hands again. This time I let him uncuff me, rubbing my wrists where they had been rubbed raw.

"Come with me."

He led me out of the room and down a dark hallway. Pulling a piece of cloth from a nearby hook, he blindfolded me and led me up some stairs. I was walked quite a distance, making many twists and turns, before the blindfold was removed. He then had me follow him back to his apartment.

"Sit."

I obeyed, sitting on the couch. Kakashi rummaged around in his kitchen cupboards, and handed me his medkit. While I tended to my wrists he watched me, still looking conflicted. I took my time, trying to avoid catching his eye while I worked.

"Miya, we need to talk."

I stayed silent, though it was hard. A part of me was screaming to respond, to be heard. To explain everything to this man.

"I need to know about how you resisted the Sharingan."

Still I stayed silent, eyes downcast. I wasn't sure how to respond, and was using the extra time to come up with an explanation for something I didn't fully understand myself.

"Please."

Surprised, I looked up sharply. Never had I heard Kakashi use that word, and I doubt many others could say that they had either. It was enough, and I caved.

"I don't know what it is," I mumbled. "Father kept trying to train it when it was just the two of us, but no one ever told me what the training was for. I never fully understood what it was until recently, while training in the Land of Rivers."

Kakashi was silently watching me, weighing my answer. He looked relieved, like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. I had not realised how much pressure he must have been under for quite a while now, though I had no idea where that pressure came from. I found myself leaning forward slightly, wanting to hug him, and sat back.

"We will need to talk about this more later," Kakashi warned. "But for now, that should satisfy everyone. Don't ask," he added, seeing the look on my face.

I kept my mouth shut. I was good at that. Well, mostly. Today seemed to be an exception.

"Were you watching us?" I asked quietly.

"You and your father, yes. Ever since you arrived at the village. You should know, that I still am. But…"

"But?"

"I don't think you need watching. I trust you. Your father, on the other hand, may cause some trouble down the road."

"Yeah, that sounds like him," I sighed, smiling in attempt to lighten the mood. "So, am I allowed to keep staying here, or did it just get too awkward?"

"You can stay," Kakashi chuckled, and the last of the tension in the room eased.

* * *

That night as I lay in bed I found myself questioning my choices. I had stuck with Father for so long, and had always obeyed him without question. Now I found myself staying with Kakashi, even after the poor treatment I had received. Was there something wrong with me?

Unbeknownst to me, I had been held by Kakashi and the strange, masked shinobi for 14 hours, and had therefore missed training the next day. Izumi-sensei had not been able to find me, and was frantic with worry. When I did find her, she was furious with Kakashi, despite understanding the circumstances.

I found it all rather amusing, until Izumi-sensei forced Kakashi to apologise to me formally. Seeing him on his knees before me, forehead touching the ground, was incredibly awkward. At first, I was flustered, unsure how to deal with the situation and grateful that no one else could see it. In then end, amusement won out, and I burst out laughing. Kakashi glared at Izumi-sensei from his position on the ground, and she too started to laugh.

Standing slowly, Kakashi dusted himself off with all the dignity he could muster and promptly vanished, leaves swirling to the ground in his wake. Izumi-sensei struggled to regain her composure.

"That's the most fun I've had in ages," she gasped, wiping a tear from her eye.

"He looked so undignified," I wheezed, and we burst into laughter again.

"Come on, you must be hungry. Let's get something to eat. I have some exciting news for you too."

She led the way to a relatively knew teppanyaki restaurant, and we sat at one of their outdoor tables. Picking up a menu, I pretended to study it, though I was more interested in Izumi-sensei's news. Finally, we ordered, and I couldn't wait anymore.

"So, what's the news?"

"Tsunade has assigned you to a team for the Chunin exams. I have the names right here."

"Who will I be working with?" I asked excitedly, practically bouncing out of my seat.

Izumi-sensei grinned at my enthusiasm. "You'll be working with Touma and Sora, from your class. Akari made Chunin last year, and they need a third for this exam."

"This is great! I have to find them and organise training and- "

"Calm down Miya!" she laughed. "You'll meet them tomorrow at the training field we use, I've already organised it. Just make sure you get some rest tonight."

Once our food arrived, we talked about the team exercise I had participated in with Haru and Shiori, and made fun of Kakashi a little more. Izumi-sensei still seemed rather mad at him, more so than she should have been, and I couldn't help but wonder why. Worry over her anger quickly vanished however, as we began to discuss training for the Chunin exams.

"Should we do more team exercises like the one with Haru and Shiori?" I asked, both excited and little nervous about the idea. The exercise had been a lot of fun, but the aftermath had been less than pleasant. Still, we had sorted that out, at least for now. Thinking of the cold cell and Kakashi's fury made me shiver. Perhaps I wasn't quite as over it as I thought.

"We'll do something a little different," Izumi-sensei answered, bringing me back down to earth. "There's plenty of time to get in training beforehand, don't you worry. We might try to get you guys on some missions too, those are always good for team bonding."

I sat up a little straighter, excited again. "Really? That would be fantastic!" I exclaimed.

"I thought you might like that," she replied, grinning at my enthusiasm.

After lunch, I decided to check out the village markets. Izumi-sensei had told me to take it easy that afternoon, and it certainly seemed like a good idea. Just as I remembered from the last time I had stopped by, the place was bustling. The stalls lining the streets carried everything from food, to weaponry, to trinkets. I found I was rather enjoying myself, and it was with a tinge of disappointment that I headed to Kakashi's as the sun began to set.

Arriving at his door, I hesitated. Was I still welcome here, or had he changed his mind? We hadn't spoken properly since the night he interrogated me. Fearing what I might find, I knocked instead of barging in as I normally did. After a moment, Kakashi opened the door, looking a little surprised.

"Since when do you knock?"

"Uh, well, I- I thought…." I trailed off, forgetting why I had been so nervous after all.

Kakashi just watch me, face back to its normal blank expression. "Are you going to come in?" he asked quietly, and I blushed.

"Yes, sorry," I mumbled, walking through the doorway.

He closed the door behind me and headed into the kitchen, where he was making dinner. I sat on the couch, still feeling a little awkward.

"Kakashi?" I called tentatively.

He turned to face me, spoon in hand. For a moment I was to giggling at the image, so different to his normal demeanour. Except for the mask. He always had the mask on.

"Yes Miya?" he prompted.

"Are you mad at me and Izumi-sensei for earlier?"

Kakashi didn't answer straight away, instead choosing to focus on the dinner he was making.

"No," he answered slowly. "But that's not what you wanted to ask, is it?"

I sighed. He was right. "We need to talk about it more, don't we?"

"Yes. Hold on."

As he finished preparing dinner I took the time to think about what I needed to ask, and what I needed to tell him. I always did have a habit of overthinking things. Problem was, I was coming up blank on what I needed to say. I knew there was something, I just could not think of it.

A steaming bowl of miso soup appeared in my field of vision, startling me. I took it from Kakashi and cradled it in my hands, savouring the warmth.

"Thanks," I muttered, and had a taste. "This is good!" I exclaimed in surprise, and had some more.

"Well I do know how to cook," Kakashi grumbled, amused. "So, what did you want to talk about? Specifically."

Carefully swallowing a mouthful of the hot soup, I took a moment to think about my answer.

"Did you always think I was part of Father's plans?"

Kakashi put his soup on the coffee table, thinking.

"At the start, I did. I could never decide that if you knew you were, or if he was just using you. The more I interacted with you, the less I believed you were a willing part of his plans. Perhaps I showed too much interest in you, your father was very careful."

"If you didn't think I was a willing part of his plans, if he had any, why did you kidnap me?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"You scared me."

"What?!"

"Do not tell anyone I said that, ever," Kakashi warned. "But yes, you did. That ability you used to combat the Sharingan was an experiment started by a small group, intended to provide an edge when in combat with an Uchiha. However, the project was deemed inhuman and shut down. Someone has kept it going in secret, and who knows what other experiments they've continued."

Kakashi paused to have some more soup, seemingly lost in thought.

"It wasn't just that," he continued. "Your fighting style is very similar to the style used by ANBU, our intelligence corps. For someone outside the village to be trained to use it poses a new type of threat. It means someone outside the village knows, and is using that knowledge for their own purposes."

I took in all the information Kakashi had provided, dumbfounded. I had not realised the extent to which my father had trained me, nor had I ever questioned where his knowledge had come from. No wonder we had people watching us, there was a lot about my father, and by extension myself, that would unsettle the shinobi in this village.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have used my ability on your Sharingan," I murmured. "It was only meant to be a distraction, I could have done that without it."

"Well, it worked," Kakashi said grimly. "If Haru and Shiori hadn't shown up when they did, I as going to take you in then and there. By whatever means necessary."

A shadow passed over his face, and I shivered. There was a side to Kakashi that I had yet to see, and I was not sure I wanted to. Well, most of me didn't want to. A small part of me felt a morbid fascination. Noticing my reaction, Kakashi squeezed my arm gently.

"If it means anything, I did and still do trust you. I just let doubt get the better of me for a moment."

I smiled. "That's a relief, other people haven't mattered much before. I'd hate to lose anyone now."

* * *

The day of the Chunin exams dawned bright and cool, with the sun promising warmth as the day wore on. I'd always loved autumn, thought I was not a huge fan of being cold. The warm days and cool nights made up for the lack of storms, as much as I missed their raw power. Perhaps another trip to the Land of Rivers was in order.

But first, I had to compete in the Chunin exams. Sora, Touma and I had only been training as a team for two months, but we were confident in our abilities and teamwork.

"Are you going to eat, or just sit there grinning like an idiot?"

I jumped slightly, face flushed red from embarrassment. I had forgotten what I was meant to be doing, so busy was I daydreaming about the exams.

"I'm going, I'm going," I grumbled under my breath, shovelling food into my mouth as fast as I could. I was out the door before Kakashi could admonish me further, racing to the administration building. It was there that I was too meet up with my team and register for the exams. Mercifully, the roads were clear, and I made it in good time.

"There you are Miya, we were beginning to think you were otherwise occupied," Sora teased, grinning. She winced when Touma elbowed her, rolling his eyes.

"Leave her alone, she's already getting enough crap from people who don't even know her," he lectured. "Besides, we both know it's all just rumour. Kakashi doesn't like anyone."

I grinned at that, still feeling a little embarrassed. It hadn't taken long for word to get out that I was rooming with Kakashi, and while friends and teammates were understanding, strangers were less so. Rumours had begun to circulate the village about our relationship, and many people had begun to judge the both of us, though I was their favourite target.

"You guys ready for the exams today?" I asked, eagerly changing the subject.

"We've got this in the bag," Touma grinned, Sora nodding her agreement.

"Then let's get our butts moving."

We headed inside and up the stairs, Touma grumbling the entire way. Once we reached the fifth floor, we paused to catch our breath and collect ourselves. Several other Genin were already there, standing in their teams and watching the others warily.

Moving towards the registration desk, I paused, and smiled. I tapped Sora and Touma on the shoulder, and nodded towards the stairs. They followed as I continued on to the next floor, trusting my judgement. We had bonded well during the two months we trained together, and trusted each other's judgement. Once on the next floor, Sora looked at me questioningly.

"Genjutsu," I murmured. "The real registration desk is up here. We weren't the only ones to see through it either," I nodded towards the other teams nearby.

"Thank Kami you're here Miya, neither of us is particularly good at spotting genjutsu," Touma exclaimed. "You should stick with us after the exams are done."

I laughed, shaking my head. "Sorry Touma, I have to help Izumi-sensei keep Asahi in line. Besides, you'd get tired of me beating you all the time," I teased.

We registered at the desk, receiving our instructions for the next step in the exams and congratulations for making it this far. The next part of the Chunin exams was a written test held in a building none of us had ever heard of. Thankfully, we had been given directions, written in one of several codes we had studied at the academy. So far, the exam had been rather simple, though I knew that wouldn't last.

The written exam was near impossible to complete on knowledge gained just from the academy. Thankfully, we had put in some study before the exam, based on Touma and Sora's experiences at their previous exam. Of course, as was intended, a lot of cheating was also involved. Thank Kami Touma was very accomplished in that department. The written exam brought the number of teams participating in the next part of the exam down to eight.

 **As everyone is probably keen for the actual one-on-one matches (plus I don't know what to write for the second part of the exam) I'm just going to skip ahead a little.**

"Congratulations to the teams who have made it this far," Tsunade praised the four teams from her place overhead. "The third and final part of the Chunin exams is a tournament. Each of you will compete in one-on-one battles, with the loser being eliminated. This will be held before a panel of judges and an audience. Lots for the tournament will be drawn randomly. For those of you who do not wish to continue, please step forward now."

Four shinobi stepped forward, including Touma, each visibly injured and exhausted. One was even limping heavily on what appeared to be a badly dislocated knee. Once they had left the arena, the shinobi with a dislocated knee carried out on a stretcher, Tsunade continued with her instructions.

"You will have a month to rest and prepare for the matches ahead of you. Use that time wisely. You are all dismissed."

The end of Tsunade's speech was met with cheers from the remaining Genin, though they were a little subdued. Sora was eager to go see Touma, and find out why he had decided to drop out of the tournament.

"Are you alright?" she asked him the instant we met up outside the stadium.

Touma grinned from his seat on the ground, wincing slightly as he shifted positions. "My back is injured, it feels like it could be serious. Figured I'd be better off having it checked out, and besides, this is your show Sora."

Sora blushed at the compliment, and I grinned. I could not understand why these two were moving so slowly. Our reunion was interrupted by the arrival of Shizune, who looked concerned.

"Touma, we need you to come to the hospital. Right away please."

Sora and I glanced at each other, worried. Shizune looked nervous, and she was one of the best medic-nin in the village. We hurried after them, concern growing when we saw Tsunade waiting for us.

"We need to perform some scans and x-rays. Sora, Miya, wait out here please. Once we have something to tell you, we will."

Tsunade led Touma to an exam room, followed closely by Shizune. We waited for two hours before Shizune found us, looking relieved.

"Touma has a compressed disc, but we can fix it. He won't be training or doing any strenuous exercise for quite a while though."

Sora and I breathed a sigh of relief, and started laughing.

"Trust Touma to scare us like that," she giggled. I squeezed her hand, and she squeezed back.

* * *

The flow of the river calmed me, grounded me as I meditated on its banks. Touma's injury had affected me more than I cared to admit, even knowing that he would be fine. Sora had taken the scare harder than I had, and had gone home to recover.

"I thought I'd find you here."

I stretched out my legs and lay back on the grass, watching the canopy above me sway in the breeze. Kakashi sat beside me, waiting for me to say something.

"Is it supposed to feel like this?" I finally asked, counting the leaves falling from the trees.

"Yes," he answered quietly. "It will always feel like this. Once it stops, you'll know you've turned into a monster."

Something in his tone made me turn to look at him. There was something there, a pain or fear he had buried deep, resurfacing just for a moment.

"You should head over to Ichiraku's, you have some friends waiting for you there."

He left without further explanation, disappearing as suddenly as he usually does. I sighed, and sat up slowly, stretching. Uncertain of who would be waiting for me, I decided to head over to Ichiraku Ramen quickly. A surprise was waiting for me.

"Miya!" Aki practically tackled me in her excitement.

I laughed as I hugged her back, ecstatic to see her. Temari smiled at me from a nearby booth, and Kankurou waved. Gaara merely nodded, one corner of his mouth cocked up.

"What are you guys doing here?" I exclaimed.

"Gaara's team is in the exams, and he's also here to judge," Temari answered, chuckling. "We came with him to represent Sunagakure, and of course to visit old friends."

I joined them in their booth, Aki sliding in next to me. We had a lot to catch up on, and spent a good hour chatting about what had happened in the past year.

"We should train together again some time," Temari said, leaning towards me. "Oh, don't look at me like that, I'm not trying to give Gaara's team an edge here. No, this purely personal," she grinned wolfishly.

"Oh, you're on," I retorted. "Hope you don't mind if I save some surprises for the tournament though."

"Holding back on me? Someone's getting cocky."

Gaara and Kankurou laughed, and I blushed at my outburst. This only made Kankurou laugh harder, and Aki grinned.

"How about tomorrow," I said calmly, trying to retain some of my dignity. "There's a clearing near the river in the forest, it's a straight walk from the markets. Shouldn't be too hard to find."

"We'll see you there," Temari replied, and stood to go.

We left the restaurant together, and separated at the next corner. They were staying in the guest quarters available to visiting shinobi, and I was headed back to Kakashi's. It was still early, but after the day I'd had I wanted nothing more than to curl up with a good book and relax.

Apparently, Kakashi had had a similar idea. He was lying on the couch when I entered the apartment, seemingly asleep. He turned to me when I shut the door, eyebrow raised.

"You're back early."

"I'm exhausted, I need the rest. Besides, I promised Temari a quick match tomorrow. She wants to personally evaluate my progress. And no, she's not trying to get Gaara's team and advantage," I added before Kakashi could voice his concerns. "They won't be there. I'm not going all out anyway, I want to surprise her in the exams."

"Your new jutsu," Kakashi said knowingly.

"Yeah, I know you've seen them but Temari hasn't. Actually, very few people have. They deserve a big reveal, you know? It's too bad I won't have all my teachers there to see it."

"Who couldn't make it again?"

"Nice try," I snorted. "But I'm still not telling you who they are."

"Worth a shot," Kakashi mumbled, and rolled over.

"Since it's my turn to cook tonight, why don't I make my famous okonomiyaki?" I asked innocently.

"With the homemade soy sauce?" Kakashi asked, sounding almost excited.

"Of course," I answered, grinning, "It wouldn't be the same without it."

Kakashi sat up quickly. "I'm feeling energetic all of a sudden," he said drily. "Perhaps I'll go train a little, work up an appetite. You'd better make sure you cook enough," he added as he vanished through the door.

Laughing at his antics, I began dinner preparations. This meal always took a while to make, and I had to get it just right.

* * *

"What's with the audience?" Temari asked, nodding toward Kakashi and Izumi-sensei.

"You try getting them to leave," I grumbled good-naturedly. "Are you ready?"

"Always," Temari grinned savagely, and dashed forward.

I dodged to the side and kicked out, pivoting on my back foot. She avoided my kick and returned the favour, forcing me to twist away. Though I was keen to save my ninjutsu for the Chunin exams, I was more than happy to bring out my fans. I slid them out of their sheaths and opened them with a flick of my wrist, ready.

Temari nodded her approval and came at me again, kunai in hand. I deflected her strikes easily, using the blades on the fans' edges to guard against her kunai. I moved fluidly, remembering how the water in my Water Dragon jutsu flowed to form the shape. I connected all my strikes into fluid combos, attempting to strike from multiple directions at once.

It was different to when I had sparred with Kakashi for Iruka's class. Then my strikes had been sharp and I had relied on my speed. While sparring with my fans as my primary weapon, I had adopted a more go-with-the-flow approach to accommodate for the movements needed to wield them properly. It wasn't about speed anymore, it was about precision and balance. Eventually I caught Tsunade's kunai with a fan and disarmed her, in the same movement bringing the other fan to rest on her collarbone.

"I shouldn't have let my guard down," Temari conceded, grinning broadly. "That was well fought. I hope your ninjutsu is on par with your taijutsu."

Grinning sheepishly, I mumbled, "Not quite."

"Well then, I imagine some training is in order. I won't hang around for that though, wouldn't want to ruin the big reveal at the exams."

"Thanks, Temari." I turned to face Kankurou, who had also come along to watch the match. "Did you want a match as well?"

Kankurou raised his hands in submission, grinning. "No way, Temari kicks my butt enough already as is! Between her and Aki, I don't need more."

I grinned at him, punching him lightly on the shoulder. "Maybe next time then."

Temari had wandered over to Kakashi to catch up on the news, and find out how Naruto and Sakura were doing. Naruto had been a great influence on Gaara, and for that she would be forever grateful. I smiled slightly as I watched, for a moment sharing in the bonds these people had formed.

"That was a quick match," Izumi-sensei said, startling me.

"She was holding back," I responded, still watching Temari and Kakashi catching each other up. "Probably because she didn't want to reveal too much about her own skills. I found that out the hard way," I smiled, remembering our training in Sunagakure. "She always had something to surprise me with."

Turning to talk to Kankurou again, I noticed Gaara was approaching us, three Genin in tow.

"Perfect timing," Temari smiled. "Miya, Kakashi, Izumi, this is Gaara's team, Matsuri, Yukata, and Mikoshi. Thanks again for recommending this area to train in, finding somewhere without spectators was proving difficult."

"Not a problem," I grinned. "I'm usually the only one here, and I'll move further upriver anyway."

Turning to the three Genin from Sunagakure, I smiled, studying them. It was possibly I would come up against Matsuri during the tournament after all. Yukata and Mikoshi both had dropped out at the same stage as Touma.

As I turned to Matsuri, I frowned. Her stare was almost cold, though I had never met her before and had no idea what I could have done to annoy her. Then her eyes flicked to Gaara, and I knew. Well, she had nothing to worry about there, I'd never looked at anyone that way. I hadn't been able to afford that luxury growing up, and it was so deeply ingrained in me I wasn't sure if I'd ever look at anyone like that for myself.

"Alright you two, let's clear out," Izumi-sensei called. "I'm sure they want to start their training, and they definitely don't need you nosing around."

I laughed, and Kakashi just stared at Izumi-sensei, face expressionless.

"Come on," I said with mock exasperation, grabbing Kakashi's sleeve. "You can lecture me about overdoing it, or teamwork, or something."

Kakashi complied, following at his own pace after detaching my hand from his sleeve. I didn't see the look shared by the Sand Siblings, or Matsuri's relief. If I had, I might have started asking myself the difficult questions sooner. Perhaps I would have even begun to wonder if the village gossips might have had the right idea all along.

It didn't take long for the clearing to disappear into the forest, obscured by the large trees and undergrowth. The three of us walked on in silence for a few minutes, each occupied with their own thoughts. For me, all I could think about was the upcoming final exam. Not paying attention to where I was going, I failed to notice we had arrived back at the village proper, and promptly walked into Kakashi.

"Why is it always you damnit!" I exclaimed, turning red from embarrassment. "Give a girl some warning."

"Now where's the fun in that?" he replied, and vanished.

"And stop doing that," I grumbled, unsurprised to hear a low chuckle from nearby.

"Ever the show-off," Izumi-sensei sighed. "What will you do now your training spot is occupied?"

"I'll just move further upriver. I don't want to get too close though, in case they get the wrong idea. Or decide to spy on me," I laughed. "I didn't even think about that until just now. I'm getting soft."

"You? Never," Izumi-sensei teased, grinning. "If this is you soft, I shudder to think of what you could be like."

"I'd rule the world," I responded, matter-of-factly. "Mwa ha ha ha ha!"

"Alright Supreme Overlord Miya, how about some lunch?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Faster!"

Panting, I picked up speed, almost at my limit. My blows were landing, but not as accurately as I would have liked. The increased speed had affected my timing, and aim. I knew I could do better if I just slowed down a little.

"Faster!"

My strikes grew wilder and wilder as I increased my speed again, providing openings in my guard I was normally careful to defend against. The world tilted, and I fell, all sense of balance gone.

"You're thinking too much. Just strike as you normally would, and your body will adjust for the increase in speed."

A hand appeared above me, and I took it. Kakashi hauled me to my feet, steadying me as the world spun, threatening to heave me to the ground again.

"I'll bet you don't get to tell Naruto he's thinking too much all that often, do you?"

"Not once. He can land his strikes though."

"Ouch. I'm wounded. Find a medic," I gasped and sat, clutching my chest in exaggeration.

"You'll live."

"That's just cold," I grumbled, getting to my feet and dusting myself off. "So how do I stop myself from overthinking it, oh wise and wonderful Sensei?"

"Meditate when you run through your drills," Kakashi answered, ignoring the jibe. "Increase the speed when you can, eventually your body will know the movements and it will come instinctively."

"That's actually a good idea, I'm impressed," I grinned, and took off into the trees. This next game had quickly become one of my favourite training routines. I had to evade capture for as long as I could within the forest. The river flowed almost parallel to the village, marking the furthest spot I could travel away from the village.

I had dashed south, running through the undergrowth as fast as I could, not caring about the noise I made. Now I stopped, listening. I had made more than enough noise to lead Kakashi to my current position, though he would be cautious and prepared for trickery. He would expect me to go silent and change direction, moving as far from this location as I could.

So, I climbed instead. Once at the top of a large tree with rather thick foliage, I froze. Sitting perfectly still, I watched and listened, waiting for Kakashi to make his appearance. He kept me waiting for almost an hour, though I dared not move at all, not even to ease the ache in my legs and back.

I watched carefully as he traversed the branches below me, barely breathing. He was moving slowly, eyes on the ground. But he was always telling me to look up….

An arm across my shoulders pinned me to the tree, rough bark rubbing the skin off my back. A kunai rested against my collarbone, blade shining in the setting sun.

"Damnit, the setting sun," I cursed. "Something reflected the light." I glared at Kakashi, hoping to Kami my breath didn't smell bad. His face was awfully close to mine. "Your clone needs to look up more," I teased.

"It got your attention, and served its purpose. You were right by the way, I may not have found you this early if your fan hadn't caught the light from the setting sun."

I swore, tucking the fan back into its sheath. I was going to have to get it fixed before I lost the fan altogether. Looking back up at Kakashi, I froze. His face was now only centimetres from mine, and he was looking at me strangely.

"Going to arrest me again?" I deadpanned, voice cracking slightly.

"Not this time," he answered quietly, as if nothing weird had just occurred. He had already shifted to another branch, ready to climb down the tree. I followed carefully, distracted. I almost made it to the ground without incident. Almost. Head spinning, I slipped and fell the last couple of metres. Kakashi caught me before I hit the ground, leaving me red-faced with embarrassment.

"Can we not tell anyone that just happened? Asahi will never let me live it down."

"My lips are sealed."

"Can you put me down now?" I asked tentatively.

Kakashi obliged, and we made our way back towards the village. I was shaken, and I had no idea why. I wanted to bring it up, but wasn't sure that was a good idea, or would even help.

"You're awfully quiet."

"Just tired," I replied nervously. "And a little shaken from the fall I guess."

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," I lied, ignoring the stinging on my back. It was nothing, after all. Just a few scratches. I'd endured far worse in training sessions. Especially with Kisame, the sadistic bastard. I smiled to myself, remembering those training sessions. He had tested my endurance for pain, but was careful to never leave a scar.

Once back at Kakashi's I called dibs on the first shower, eager to wash off all the dirt from training. Not to mention ease the aches in my muscles; sitting perfectly still for an hour hurt. The hot water felt good, even on my stinging back, and it took me a few moments to notice the blood. I hopped out of the shower and dried off, wrapping the towel around my waist. Turning so I could see my back in the mirror over the sink, I swore, loudly.

"Are you alright Miya?"

I didn't answer straight away, busy as I was trying to take stock of the damage done to my back. Kakashi opened the bathroom door and stuck his head in to check on me. I shrieked and yanked the towel over my breasts, but it was too late. Positioned as I was to see my back in the mirror, Kakashi got a good look before I could cover myself. To his credit, he averted his eyes quickly and pretended not to have seen anything.

"Are you okay Miya?" he asked again, a little quiet.

"I don't know," I answered shakily, still embarrassed. "I can't get a good look at my back. Could- could you have a look?"

Kakashi slipped into the bathroom, careful to avoid looking at anything but the cuts on my back. He brushed my hair off my back and neck, leaving a trail of goose bumps where his skin had touched mine. Carefully, he looked at the cuts, gauging depth and damage done.

"Some of these are pretty deep," he murmured, lost in his own thoughts. "You should get them looked at by a medic."

He left the bathroom to give me some privacy, and I finished drying off. Pulling on my clothes, I was hit by a sudden wave of dizziness.

"Oh shit," I managed before falling. "At least I'm dressed," I giggled to myself.

Kakashi had heard me fall, and helped me to my feet.

"That's it, we're going to the hospital."

For the second time that day I found myself in Kakashi's arms, and I couldn't stop giggling. What was wrong with me? I wasn't the only one who thought something was wrong. He carried me to the hospital quickly, using the rooftops of the nearby buildings when the streets became too crowded.

Shizune looked up in surprise at Kakashi's entrance, and quickly directed him to a gurney on which to place me. At this point I had very little sense of what was happening, and knew I would lose consciousness soon.

"What happened?" I heard Shizune ask Kakashi. It sounded like they were speaking underwater, and I could not understand his response. I imagined the two as mermaids, giggling. That was the last thing I remembered before everything went black.

* * *

"This doesn't look good," I heard a voice sigh. "I've already had people complain about the amount of time you spend with her. I know it's just training, but it's starting to look like favouritism. Some have even accused you of sleeping with her. You know that, right?"

"I was told to keep an eye on the situation," a second voice answered coldly. Kakashi sounded pissed off.

"I'll let that slide," Tsunade replied tersely. "I know you're worried, I am too. This was a targeted, malicious attack. I have people looking into it, so you need to calm down and go back to training her as if nothing is wrong. With the tournament just two weeks away, we don't need panic."

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling, absorbing what I had just heard. Someone had attacked me? Why? And how? Slowly, I sat up, expecting to feel dizzy. When no dizziness or nausea made itself known, I reached for the glass of water on the bedside table.

"Here." Kakashi passed the glass to me, watching me carefully.

I drank deeply, surprised at my own thirst. How long had I been out for?

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I got on Sakura's bad side," I croaked, relaxing when Kakashi chuckled. "What happened?"

I could see Kakashi wasn't keen on giving me all the details, so I glared as menacingly as I could.

"There was a trap," he finally answered. "Someone planted blades in the bark of several tress where we were training. The blades were coated with a non-lethal poison, designed to make you vulnerable to suggestion, and eventually fall unconscious."

"I wonder what suggestions I was supposed to be vulnerable," I mused. "There's so many options, so much potential to cause trouble."

I felt surprisingly calm about what had happened, and clearly that was worrying Kakashi.

"Are you alright?" he asked, watching me closely.

"I'll be ok," I answered reassuringly. "Really, I'm alright. The worst part of this will be washing the blood out of my clothes."

"If I hadn't pushed you into it…" Kakashi mumbled.

"Oh, come on, we do that all the time, how could you have known? Besides, I'm more freaked out that you saw my breasts than anything else. Now I'll have to find somewhere else to live to avoid the embarrassment."

"I wouldn't go that far," Kakashi answered drily.

"Then how about this: I'll let you know what's going on sooner, and you wait until I tell you I'm decent to come barging in to check on me. Deal?"

"Deal. As long as you promise to be careful. We still don't know for sure who set that trap, or why."

"Fair enough. What about the other Genin participating in the tournament? Could they be targets as well?"

"People are looking into it. You just focus on getting better for now. I'll go tell the others you're awake."

Kakashi exited the room, leaving me to my thoughts. Too much had happened all at once, and I couldn't focus on any one thing for long. Thankfully my teammates came in to see how I was doing, providing a distraction from some of my more morbid thoughts.

"Why does all the interesting stuff happen to you," Asahi complained, and I grinned.

"You're welcome to trade places with me. You'll love training with Kakashi every day."

"No thanks," Asahi answered quickly. "I choose life."

"So, what did happen?" Riku asked quietly.

"Well, we were training. I was at the top of a tree, and when I leant back against the trunk, I got cut. Someone planted blades coated in a poison in the bark. Anyway, we got back to Kakashi's, and I started to feel odd, so he brought me to the hospital."

"Do you know who did it?" Asahi growled.

"No."

"And we don't want to start a panic," Izumi-sensei added. "You are not to tell anyone of this. Got it?"

Asahi and Riku nodded solemnly. They had both grown up so much while I had been away.

"Now, give Miya some time to rest. She's been through a lot."

They two of them left, waving goodbye and promising to come back later with snacks. Once the door had closed behind them, Izumi-sensei turned to me.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"What do you mean?" I mumbled, knowing I was busted.

"Kakashi had a slightly different story to tell. For one thing, he didn't skip over the part where he pinned you to the tree trunk that had the blades planted on it."

"It wasn't his fault," I sighed. "I don't want everyone blaming him for something he didn't cause."

I blushed slightly, trying hard not to think about what else I had left out. Unfortunately, Izumi-sensei noticed my reaction.

"And?" she prompted.

"Well, I was in the shower when I first noticed something was wrong. I swore pretty loudly when I saw how badly I was cut, and Kakashi came running and… he might have seen my breasts," I mumbled quickly.

Izumi-sensei stared at me for a moment, then began to laugh. I joined in, knowing that my admission would have been the last thing she was expecting to hear. The tension in the room eased, and we relaxed.

"That's why he looked so uncomfortable when I asked!" she gasped between giggles. "I thought he looked a little odd, but I never would have guessed that was why!"

We dissolved into giggles again, unable to recover for a few minutes. Finally, we stopped, sides aching. Relief washed through me as I realised that I was ok and that no one else had been harmed by the event.

"Don't let the village gossips find out," Izumi-sensei murmured, face serious. "I know it's all harmless right now, but others may not see it that way. Tsunade has been under a lot of pressure trying to convince certain people that there's nothing going on between the two of you. There isn't, is there?"

"Of course not," I replied, shoving away the memory of Kakashi's face just centimetres from mine. "I'm just a promising student," I added wryly.

"Good. I'll let you get some rest. We want you ready for the tournament."

I watched her leave, unease growing. Who was so invested in our lives that they were giving Tsunade grief over the supposed relationship between Kakashi and myself? Did they have anything to do with the attack, or was that a separate issue I had to worry about? And why the hell did people think there was anything going on in the first place, by all reports Kakashi never showed interest in anyone.

"The poison is completely out of your system. You can go home today Miya," Shizune smiled.

I grinned back, almost bouncing in my eagerness to leave. They had kept me in the hospital another day and night to make sure the poison did not affect me in other ways. Luckily for me, it didn't have any latent effects, and really was just used as a knock out drug.

Free from the hospital at last, I was full of energy, and decided to head out into the forest for some light training. I had a tournament coming up after all; what else was I going to do? In my haste, I had forgotten that Gaara and his team were training nearby in my usual spot, and was reminded rather abruptly.

Unprepared and caught off guard, I staggered from the kick to my side. Pain flared across my back, and I felt blood begin to trickle as a couple of the deeper cuts reopened. Pissed, I leapt at my attacker without pausing to think and struck, hard. They flew backwards several metres before hitting the ground. Stalking over, I found myself glaring down at Mikoshi, one of Gaara's students.

"Shit," I sighed, offering my hand.

Mikoshi took it gingerly, wincing when I pulled him to his feet. He looked a little sheepish, and I smiled reassuringly.

"Sorry about sending you flying," I grinned, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Sorry for making you," Mikoshi laughed. The laugh turned into a frown as he stared at me. "Are you okay? I think you're bleeding."

"I'll be fine," I said. "Just a scratch."

A shadow fell over the two of us, and Mikoshi went pale, seeming to shrink where he stood. I gave him another reassuring smile and turned around to face the newcomer.

"Well that took you the whole of two minutes- hey, leave him alone!"

Kakashi had Mikoshi up against a tree, and the poor guy looked absolutely petrified.

"We don't need this right now!" I hissed, tugging on his arm.

He didn't even seem to notice. Frustrated and starting to panic (Mikoshi's face was getting redder by the second), I switched up my tactics. Pulling out my fans, I began to strike Kakashi in an attempt to get het his attention, and force him to release Mikoshi. He ignored this too, so I opened one and used its edge to leave a shallow gash in his arm.

He flinched and turned to me, visible eye wild. I smacked him over the head with the base of my fan, knocking him unconscious. He dropped to the ground, Mikoshi landing beside him. I helped Mikoshi to his feet again, and moved him away from Kakashi.

"He'll be up in a second, go!"

He nodded his thanks and took off, just as Kakashi began to come to. Apparently, I hadn't hit him hard enough. He sat up and rubbed his head, groaning.

"I deserved that," he mumbled, hands up in surrender.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Kakashi just watched me from his place on the ground, still rubbing his head. I fought back a laugh at that image, and continued my lecture. "I can't believe you just attacked a guest! I don't care if he did attack me, that was my fault! How the hell do we explain this to everyone! You- "

My vision had started to blur, and I knew what came next. I must have been bleeding more than I had originally thought. I saw Kakashi moved towards me as if in slow motion, right before my vision went black.

Coming to, I found myself propped up against a tree, Kakashi crouched before me, looking worried.

"No sharp things in this tree?" I joked weakly.

"All clear," he answered, voice rough.

"I have to go back to the hospital, don't !?" I groaned.

"Yes."

"Damnit. You're apologising to Mikoshi and Gaara first. And I'm going with you," I added before he could object.

He helped me to my feet, and I led him towards the clearing Gaara and his Genin were using for training. They stopped at our approach, Mikoshi moving behind Gaara at the sight of Kakashi. I couldn't blame him.

"Kakashi, Miya, what a surprise. How can we be of assistance to you?"

I hesitated, unsure of Gaara's potential reactions to what I was about to say.

"We came to apologise to Mikoshi," I finally managed. "Sorry for attacking you earlier," I said, turning to Mikoshi and grinning. "You caught me by surprise."

"No harm done," he replied, still hiding.

Gaara glanced at him, looking both amused and a little concerned. Well, I thought he did anyway. It was really hard to tell with him. I nudged Kakashi, glaring until he stepped forward and faced Mikoshi, apologising for his own attack.

"It's fine," Mikoshi squeaked, retreating further behind Gaara.

"Would you like to join us for lunch, Gaara? Temari and Kankurou too."

He looked surprised at the invitation, but knew that something was going on.

"Of course, Miya. When and where?"

"We'll meet at Ichiraku's at 12, if that suits."

"That will suit fine. We'll see you then. You get where you need to be."

I stared in surprise, and he nodded to my shirt. Blood spotted the sides, and probably soaked the back.

"Right," I sighed. "I'll be sure to. See you later."

Kakashi and I walked to the hospital in silence, not daring to speak of what had just occurred, or what it might mean.

"Miya? What's wrong?" Shizune called, rising from her desk in the reception area.

"I might need a small check-up." Turning to Kakashi, I waved him away. "You go talk to Tsunade about everything. Now!" I added firmly when he hesitated.

He left, and Shizune began to laugh. I stared in surprise. After a moment she calmed down and led me to an examination room, still smiling to herself.

"I'm sorry," she said, still giggling. "It's just that no one has told him off and had him listen for a long time. You must be important to him."

"Right," I snorted. "He must see more talent than I'm aware of."

I listened as Shizune worked, telling me stories of how Kakashi had been for years, and how the village saw him. He was distant and always seemed hidden, never getting attached to anyone after the time he spent as a part of ANBU. Before I knew it, Shizune had finished cleaning me up and I was free to leave, under the condition that I didn't do any strenuous activities that might open the cuts again.

I headed to Ichiraku Ramen, only a little early for the planned lunch. Sitting at a booth in the restaurant, I passed the time by reviewing the issues that needed to be addressed. The incident this morning needed to discussed and dealt with, but it wasn't the only issue. The Sand Siblings deserved to know about the attack in case they or their students were also targeted, which was Kakashi had gone to talk to Tsunade.

Tsunade, surprisingly, was the first to arrive, looking very serious. She headed straight for the booth I sat at, and slid in opposite me, frowning.

"What is going on between you and Kakashi?" she asked, sounding exasperated and tired.

"Nothing," I replied carefully, handing her a glass of water.

"I hope you're right, for both your sakes," she sighed. "At least wait until you're a Chunin, no one will be able to do anything about it then."

I wanted to ask her what she meant, but was interrupted by the arrival of Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou. Once everyone was sat comfortably around the table, the meeting began with a formally apology from Tsunade.

"I would like to apologise again for the behaviour of Kakashi Hatake and Miya Nakamura this morning, regarding one of your students. You can be sure the both of them have been reprimanded for their actions. However, there is a far more serious issue we need to discuss. Earlier this week, Miya was hospitalised due to a trap laid in the forest."

"What type of trap?" Gaara asked in his quiet voice, frowning.

"Someone planted blades coated in poison in the bark of trees near where I was training," I answered when Tsunade nodded in my direction. "The poison was non-lethal, but the trap was specifically targeted towards myself."

"We don't know who is behind it, or why," Tsunade added gravely. "This could be an attempt to disrupt the Chunin exams; it wouldn't be the first time someone has tried it. I am here to warn you to keep an eye out, for yourselves and your team. If we find out anything else, we'll let you know."

At that, Tsunade left the restaurant, leaving me with the Sand Siblings. Temari had turned to stare at me, looking worried. I smiled at her, trying to convey that I was fine. I did not trust my voice to get the message across.

"Is that why you were bleeding this morning?" Gaara asked, startling me.

"Yes. When I got too close to you and Mikoshi jumped me, a couple of the cuts reopened. I wasn't supposed to do anything strenuous," I grinned to ease the tension.

"No wonder he was treated with such hostility in that moment. Tell Kakashi that he is forgiven and no lasting harm has been done. Though Mikoshi probably won't go anywhere near him for a while."

"Thank you Gaara," I sighed, relieved. "If it's ok with everyone, I'm going to go get some rest and meditate a little. It's been a stressful morning."

I left the three of them at the table, heads together as they discussed the attack and the upcoming tournament for the Chunin exams. I had a lot to think about, and thanks to Tsunade's offhand comment about me and Kakashi, I had added to the list of topics.

* * *

Back at Kakashi's, I was still worrying at what Tsunade had said like a dog with a bone. Had she been joking, or was she serious? I hadn't thought she'd believed there was something going on between Kakashi and myself, but now I wasn't so sure.

"Are you there, Miya?"

I jumped, turning to Kakashi. He was holding a bowl, offering it to me.

"Thank you," I mumbled taking it. He was watching me, expression unreadable. I shifted uncomfortably, Tsunade's comment still on my mind. I wasn't a Chunin yet.

"Something's upset you. What is it?"

I stayed quiet, not sure how to broach the subject with him, especially since I was determined to believe that there was nothing going on between us.

"Miya," he prompted.

"It's something Tsunade said," I finally mumbled. "She told me to wait and not to get involved with you until I'm a Chunin. I don't know if she was joking or not." Looking up from my food, I met his gaze. "Does she think something is going on?" I whispered, forcing Kakashi to lean closer to hear me.

"No," he answered softly. "I'm sure she doesn't, and was just giving us fair warning in case she was wrong."

I leaned back into the couch, and flinched. Kakashi noticed my reaction.

"Turn around," he ordered, and I obeyed. He lifted the back of my shirt, checking my bandages for any blood spots. After this morning's incident, we were both wary of my injury, and I knew wouldn't let it drop until he checked.

Finding nothing, he began to lower my shirt again, and stopped.

"What's this?" he asked, tracing the scar in my hip. I shivered slightly, goose bumps marking where he had touched my skin. He stopped, leaving me feeling disappointed and confused, and a little scared.

"Do you remember me telling you about the mission I went on for Sunagakure?" I asked quietly, not to daring to turn and face him. At least, that was what I was telling myself. It definitely had nothing to do with me not wanting to disturb the hand he had left resting on my hip.

"Yes," he answered softly, fingers once again lightly tracing the scar. I leaned back towards him without even realising I was doing it, enjoying his touch.

"Well, I got hurt. Not particularly badly, but enough."

I told him the full story, slowly, as he continued to brush his fingers over my hip. I wasn't even sure that he was aware he was doing it.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" He had removed his hand from my hip, and I turned to face him.

"I didn't want anyone to worry," I whispered, feeling light-headed. My face was flushed and breathing shallow as the moment stretched, both of us frozen.

"That's what they're here for," he murmured.

I stared at him, frustrated that I could only see part of his face; he was always quick to replace his mask after eating. I lifted my hands and reached towards his mask, tentative. He didn't move to stop me, and I pulled it down carefully, revealing his nose and cheekbones, his mouth, his beauty spot, his chin.

His hands snaked out and grabbed my wrists, holding me in place. He stared at me, left eye still covered by his headband. I knew better than to try to remove it, not that I could have in that moment anyway. Kakashi still held my wrists, and I remained frozen, watching him.

We stayed like this for what felt like an eternity, just staring at each other, unmoving. My nerves were beginning to fray, the adrenaline rushing through me becoming too much. Unable to take it anymore, I leaned forward, hands still trapped by his. He lowered them to the couch, and stood, moving away from me.

"Have you had enough to eat?" he asked, voice rough and mask back in place.

"Oh, um, yes," I answered quickly, and rushed to the bathroom. Staring at myself in the mirror, I gripped the sink tightly. What the hell was I thinking? Just because Tsunade had said I should wait till I was a Chunin, I decided to make a move? I don't even like him like that, do I? Splashing cold water on my face, I sat on the toilet, face in my hands. What had I done? I must have been in the bathroom longer than I thought. There was a knock on the door, making me jump.

"Miya?" Kakashi called softly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm- I'm fine," I managed, cringing at the crack in my voice.

There was silence from the other side of the door. I stood and walked across the bathroom, intending to leave. I pulled the door open, and Kakashi fell through the doorway. I stared at him in surprise, tiled floor cold on my back. He stared back, looking just as surprised. We stayed there a moment until the shock wore off, and I became aware of where his hands were placed.

"Um, could you let me up please? You- your hand is…" I trailed off. Kakashi was off me in an instant, standing in the doorway again. "Thanks," I laughed, sitting up slowly. "Ow."

Kakashi knelt beside me, looking worried. "Where does it hurt?"

"Back and hip," I answered, wincing. "Can you help me up?"

He helped me stand, and walked me to the couch in the lounge room. I sat at one end, and lay down across the couch on my stomach. I needed Kakashi to check my bandages, again. Honestly, this wasn't a secret, scandalous relationship so much as it was a bunch of trips to the hospital, all of them for me. I smiled at that thought, thinking of how ridiculous it sounded.

"Can you check my bandages please?" I asked quietly. "You know, again," I added drily.

Kakashi chuckled. "Of course I can. Hold still." He checked my bandages for the second time that night, careful not to bump me or apply too much pressure. "There's no blood. You're really lucky, you know that?"

I snorted into the couch. "You're checking to make sure I'm not bleeding for the second time in one night. I wouldn't call that lucky."

He began to prod my hip and lower back, the areas I had landed on when I had fallen in the bathroom. "Does this hurt?" he asked, applying pressure to my hip.

"Ow," I answered.

"What about this?"

"Yep, that too," I hissed.

"I don't think anything is broken. Just bruised," he said to himself, still poking around.

"Like my pride?" I deadpanned, and was rewarded with another laugh.

"Perhaps you should go to bed, get some rest. If you're still really sore in the morning, I'll take you back to the hospital, Shizune will love that."

"No more hospitals," I groaned. "I can handle pain far worse than this."

Kakashi got quiet, very quickly. I rolled onto my side, and flattened myself against the back of the couch. "I said something stupid again, didn't I? Sit, please." He sat on the edge of the couch, stiff and unyielding. I put my hand on his shoulder, worried I had upset him again.

"Look, I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but I can handle pain. Growing up with my father, I was pushed to the limit every day, and sometimes beyond it. He was careful not to leave any physical scars, but the wounds are still there. I deal with them every day, fairly well I might add. So please, don't feel guilty about hurting me, or worry about the scars I collect. I can handle it, I always have."

He turned to face me, expression tortured for just a moment, so fleeting that I thought I had imagined it.

"It's ok to let people in, you know," I teased gently. "At least, that's what you told me." I sat up carefully and put my arm around his shoulders, quite a task as it was difficult to reach; he was taller than me after all. He was stiff, but didn't push me away, and I counted that as a win in my book.

"So," I said lightly, "are you carrying me to bed, or am I walking?"

Kakashi relaxed, and I sighed in relief. With the tension in the room gone, it was easier to pretend that nothing had happened. My sigh turned into a gasp as Kakashi swung me into his arms and carried me to the bedroom in answer to my question. I didn't fight it, didn't even change into night clothes. I just kicked off my pants and shoes, and wriggled my way under the covers.

I woke late the next morning, stiff and still a little sore. Groaning, I rolled over, ready to make an attempt at getting out of bed. I should have been quieter about it; Kakashi appeared in the doorway, and shook his head.

"Don't even think about it. You're staying here and getting some rest, no training today. And don't look at me like that, you know I'm right. Shizune would agree to, if you want to get her opinion."

I scowled at him, knowing exactly what she would say. A day off did sound nice however, and I needed to be able to fight in the upcoming tournament. I had less than two weeks to recover, better that I didn't push myself. Turning my head, I tried to get a look at my back under the covers, but couldn't quite manage.

"The bandages are clean. You do have quite a colourful bruise on your hip though, and it's big. It's spread to cover half of your lower back."

I put my face in my pillow and groaned again. I wanted to go back to sleep and pretend this wasn't happening to me, just as I had done when I was little. The smell of bacon got my attention, however, and I rolled onto my back again. Kakashi had breakfast in hand, a sight which made my stomach rumble, quite audibly. Blushing, I hid under the covers, feeling small and young.

"This is for you," he said, placing the plate of bacon and eggs, and glass of orange juice, on the bedside table. "I have a training session with Riku this morning, I'll be back to check on you later. Make sure you get some rest," he added as he left.

I peeked out from under the covers to make sure he was gone, and started to eat. I was ravenous, and glad I didn't have to get up to get food. It was the first time anyone had looked after me like that since my mother. Finishing breakfast left me feeling rather full and sleepy, so I took Kakashi's advice and went back to sleep for a couple more hours.

Noise coming from the kitchen woke me, and I was instantly alert. It didn't sound like Kakashi, nor should he have been back yet. Quietly, I got up and moved to the open window in the bedroom, grimacing slightly as I climbed out. Perched on the rooftop of the building next door, I could see a stranger in Kakashi's kitchen, clearly looking for something. Whatever it was, he did not appear to find it, and left in a hurry.

I waited on the rooftop for a few more minutes, in case the stranger came back. When he did not reappear, I climbed back inside and checked the apartment for damage or signs that anything was missing. Satisfied nothing had been taken, I lay down on the bed again, not even bothering to get under the covers. Just as I had begun to doze off, Kakashi returned.

"How are you feeling Miya?" He stopped dead in the doorway, and looked away quickly. Still half asleep, I didn't realise straight away what was wrong.

"What? What's- Oh crap!" I scrambled to cover up, having forgotten that I was not wearing any pants. Getting under the covers proved difficult and painful however, and I quickly gave up. "You know what, I don't care anymore. This is ridiculous," I grumbled into my pillow. "I'm feeling better, though I'm still quite stiff. Now could you please sit on the bed and stop making it obvious I'm not wearing pants, it's rather uncomfortable."

Kakashi sat, gaze trained on my face as he tried to avoid looking at anything lower. He was distracted from this issue entirely when I told him someone had been snooping around his apartment while he was out.

"Did you get a look at him?"

"No, he was wearing one of those animal masks."

"ANBU," Kakashi hissed. "What are they looking for?"

"Wait, ANBU wear the animal masks? Well that clears a few things up. Why would they snoop around your place though?" I asked, thoughts whirling.

"I have no idea, but I can find out," Kakashi growled.

"Since you're here, can you check my bruise?" I asked cheekily. "It feels like it spread under my hip, it's really stiff." Kakashi hesitated. "It's ok, I give you permission. I just want to know how big it is, I can't see all of it."

Visibly steeling himself, Kakashi began to trace the outline of the bruise for me, starting just above my hip. His touch left a trail of goose bumps again, and I shivered slightly, causing him to hesitate once more and remove his hand.

"I'm just ticklish," I grinned. "Go where you need to."

I felt his finger lightly touch the skin just above my hip, and start to move in towards my lower back, and down. He got to the top of my underwear, and stopped.

"It's alright, I don't think it went much lower than that, you can keep going," I murmured, trying not to giggle.

Gently he pushed the top of my underwear down, sighing with relief when the bruise ended just a few centimetres below the line. He skimmed across the lowest part of the bruise quickly, finishing the outline in a hurry.

"Hmmm, it's bigger than I thought," I mused. "It's not as sore now as it was last night though, thank Kami." Kakashi hummed his agreement, looking away from me entirely. "Thank you," I said seriously. "It's hard to find someone I trust enough to do that."

"You're welcome," he responded quietly, and quickly stood. "Did you want to go for a walk?"

"You just want me to put pants on," I teased. "I'd love to go for a walk, I've been sleeping in here all morning."

While Kakashi had his back turned, I pulled on some pants and swapped out my shirt for a clean one. Stretching, I winced as my hip twinged a little, but when no more pain followed, I smiled.

"Alright, let's go for a walk."

Once I was fully dressed, Kakashi relaxed. I smiled to myself, and followed him out of the apartment. We wandered through the forest, careful to let Gaara and his team know that we were nearby this time.

"Would you like to train with us?" Gaara offered quietly, one eye on his students in the clearing.

"I'm supposed to be on bed rest," I laughed. "Maybe another time."

"I'll hold you to it," Gaara promised, returning to his students.

"Would you trust him to check you bruise?" Kakashi asked, watching Gaara walk away.

"Don't get your hopes up," I laughed again. "I trust him, but not on that personal a level. You're still stuck with the job," I teased. Kakashi's mouth twitched under his mask. The more time we had spent on this walk, the more he had relaxed, until he was his old self again.

"How about some light training?" I suggested, keen to do something. Kakashi looked unimpressed at the suggestion, and I couldn't blame him. Still, I wanted to do _something._ "Just some light drills. Please?"

Kakashi sighed dramatically, shaking his head. "Fine, we'll do some light drills. If it starts to hurt, you need to stop," he warned.

I nodded, smiling reassuringly. He wasn't convinced, but continued anyway. We stretched quickly and I could feel my muscles loosening, easing the ache.

"Slowly," Kakashi ordered, and began the drill. I followed along, careful not to aggravate my injuries. I really did not want to end up back in the hospital again. We completed the first set, and once I had convinced Kakashi I was fine to continue, moved on to the second. By the time we had begun performing drills as a pair, I was starting to feel an ache in my hip. He noticed, and called a halt to the training. We stretched to cool down, and headed back to his place.

"See, I'm fine," I said as we walked through his front door. "No harm done. I think it might have even been good for me."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at my statement, but said nothing. I shook my head at him, smiling. Calling dibs on the first shower, I grabbed some clean clothes and headed into the bathroom. The hot water felt amazing on my bruised hip, and I didn't want to get out. Unfortunately, the hot water was limited, and I needed to save some for Kakashi. I dressed quickly, trying to retain some of the warmth from the shower, and exited the bathroom.

"All yours," I called cheerfully. "There was no blood either, the bandages should be an easy change."

He disappeared into the bathroom, leaving me sitting on the couch with my thoughts. The memory of the night before surfaced before I could bury it, and boy was it messy. I had made some stupid moves, completely throwing our relationship off balance. It seemed like everything was ok now though; perhaps it wasn't as off balance as I had originally thought.


	11. Chapter 11

The morning of the tournament had arrived, and I was freaking out. Too many emotions to handle fought each other for dominance, leaving me feeling overwhelmed. To combat this, I rose early and spent an hour meditating in an attempt to calm myself. The meditation calmed me enough to face the day, though excitement course through my veins.

Kakashi and I met Izumi-sensei, Riku, and Asahi outside the stadium, and headed in together. We parted ways at the gallery reserved for competitors and their teachers. Riku and Asahi continued up the stairs to grab seats for the matches. Both Izumi-sensei and Kakashi had been given permission to stay in the gallery with me, as both had contributed quite a lot of time and effort into my training.

"Are you ready for this Miya?" Izumi-sensei asked, grinning.

"Absolutely," I replied. I was still wary of the injuries to my back and hip, but was determined not to let them hold me back today.

"Be smart about this," Kakashi added, clearly thinking of my injuries as well.

I nodded, and we entered the gallery with the other contestants. Heads turned to assess the new arrivals, some clearly interested in the two Jonin walking beside me. I waved to Sora across the room, doing my best to ignore their stares, and found myself a spot a small distance from everyone else.

"Miya!" a voice called loudly.

I looked up to Matsuri waving and heading straight towards me, Gaara following quietly. Smiling, I turned to face them, glad to see another friendly face in the crowd. I'd recognised a team from my own class, but they had pointedly ignored me.

"Matsuri, I was wondering where you were," I laughed in relief. "Are you ready for today?"

"Definitely. I hope I get to face you in a match, and avenge Mikoshi," she teased, grinning.

"We'll see about that!"

Gaara had moved to talk with Kakashi and Izumi-sensei, all three of them now watching us in amusement. Meeting Gaara and Matsuri here had eased some of the tension I felt, and I was able to relax a little more.

"Welcome to the Chunin exams' final stage!" Tsunade had taken her place on the podium at the far end of the arena, quieting everyone immediately. "In just a few moments we will announce the participants of the first match today on the board behind me. A referee will oversee each match, declaring a winner, and the next match will begin. Now, please enjoy this display of our students' skills!"

The crowd roared its approval as Tsunade joined the other judges at the seats reserved for them. Gaara had already made his way up to join them; as Kazekage he too was on the judging panel. Matsuri stayed with me, and the matches began.

I was surprised to see my name appear first on the board, and leapt into the arena amid cheers from Matsuri and Izumi-sensei. I was joined by Moegi, a fellow shinobi from Konohagakure. The referee talked us through the rules once we had reached him at the centre of the arena, and the match began.

I moved away from Moegi to gain some space. Long range was not my style, but I liked the chance to gauge an opponent's skills before engaging. I watched Moegi carefully, waiting for a sign of attack. She didn't hesitate, running directly at me. I parried her kunai with my fans, fighting defensively to better ascertain her fighting style.

Moegi backed away, performing hand signs as she went. The ground beneath me began to shake violently and I lurched away, narrowly avoiding being thrown into the air. To my surprise, I came face-to-face with Moegi, forced to leap away and parry her strike. She was faster than I expected.

Wanting this to end quickly, I dashed after her, forcing her on the defensive. She was fast, but I was faster, courtesy of training with Kakashi. An opening in her defences appeared, and I leapt at the chance to knock her unconscious, finishing the fight. Declared the winner, I returned to the gallery to take a break and watch the next few matches.

"She surprised you," Izumi-sensei laughed when I had joined them again. "Faster than you were expecting?"

"Very," I answered quietly. "I also wasn't expecting the ninjutsu."

"Well, you have time until your next match, why not watch and learn?"

"That's the plan," I smiled at Izumi-sensei.

The next match was Matsuri's; she was matched against Konohamaru, a teammate of Moegi's, and absolutely flattened him. I was impressed, though I knew she was holding back in anticipation of her next match. I had done the same, wanting to surprise her if we came up against each other. Now that I knew we were, I was glad I had stayed simple in my match against Moegi.

Yui and Reo were up next. They were from my class, and the team that had ignored my as I had joined the other contestants in the gallery. It was a longer match than the one between Matsuri and Konohamaru, but not by much. Yui won, and I couldn't help but wonder if Reo had let her. Something was going on there.

Sora's match against Udon was the last for the first bracket of the tournament. This match too was rather quick, and I couldn't help but wonder if Konohamaru's team had been entered a little prematurely, leaving me feeling a little bad for the team and their Sensei, though making it as far as they did was still impressive.

There were two strangers in the audience watching me intently throughout the matches. I had noticed their attention during Matsuri's match, and had chosen to ignore it. Unable to do so any longer, I found myself staring at them. One of the strangers made eye contact with me, and leant forward so that their gaze was on their lap. When he sat back up, his eyes had changed colour to black, and very briefly flashed red before the contact lenses were replaced.

Recognising him, I grinned at Itachi, who smiled back. The stranger I took to be Kisame nodded, and returned his gaze to the podium where Tsunade stood. Feeling light-hearted, I turned to face her as well.

"The second bracket of the tournament will now begin!"

The crowd roared again, enjoying the spectacle. This was when the matches were going to get interesting, and they knew it. I joined Matsuri in the arena, ready for our match. "Think you can avenge Mikoshi?" I joked.

"Absolutely," she replied, grinning savagely.

I glanced at the crowd again, smiling. Knowing that Itachi and Kisame had snuck in made me nervous, but it also boosted my confidence. I wanted them to be proud.

"Begin!"

I leapt away at once; Matsuri had shown herself to be a close-range fighter. While I too was best at close range, I found myself wanting the space to observe her. Pulling her johyo from her belt, Matsuri chased after me. I avoided her strikes and led her toward the water at the far end of the arena as she parried my own. Once there I got in close, forcing Matsuri to switch to he defensive. The clone I had positioned behind her was ready, and I performed the hand signs.

"Water Style: Water Prison jutsu!"

A ball of water formed around Matsuri's own clone, held there by mine. I had been expecting that, and had trapped Matsuri in a bubble of her own as she had snuck up behind me, this one held in place by me. The referee declared me the winner when it became obvious that Matsuri could not break free on her own, and I released her, panting slightly.

"That was incredible!" she exclaimed, gasping. "How did you know that was a clone?"

"Just a hunch," I smiled, and winked.

We walked back up to the gallery together, discussing the match and praising each other. We were so engrossed in the conversation that I almost didn't see the door next to us, ajar.

"You go an ahead," I called to Matsuri, who had continued walking when I had stopped. "I forgot something."

Once she had rounded the corner and could no longer see me, I pushed the door open and entered what looked like a small waiting room. Itachi and Kisame both stood there, still in disguise.

"What are you doing here?" I grinned. "You'll be caught!"

"We had to come and watch our student," Itachi smiled, and Kisame nodded his agreement.

"You did well out there," he praised. "But no water dragon?"

"Saving it for the next match," I teased Kisame. "Yui or Sora, both will give me trouble. And I get the feeling that Yui doesn't like me," I added, frowning slightly.

"Then by all means, save the dragon," Kisame laughed.

"You'd better go," Itachi murmured. "Kakashi has been watching you like a hawk. We'll watch your next match, but after that we have to leave."

"Thanks for coming," I mumbled, hugging them both.

Sora's match against Yui had already started by the time I got back to the gallery, and she was struggling. Kakashi was watching me closely, but I gave no sign that something was up, cheering Sora on. She fought well, but eventually Yui gained the upper hand, immobilising her and causing the referee to declare Yui the winner.

"You did great," I grinned at Sora when she returned to the gallery.

"You've got your work cut out for you," she panted. "She was determined to get to you, I'd keep an eye out if I was you."

I took her advice as I dropped into the arena for the final match of the tournament. Yui glared at me as the referee reiterated the rules, clearly ignoring everything he had to say.

"Begin!"

I leapt away, and Yui immediately followed, forcing me onto the defensive. _She needs to cool off,_ I thought to myself, grinning. Racing for the water, I performed hand signs as I went.

"Water Style: Water Dragon jutsu!"

The dragon roared to life, forcing Yui away from me and pushing her to the centre of the arena. I followed, kunai in hand. Before she could recover I was on her, using the speed and precision Kakashi had taught me. She parried frantically, hate burning in her eyes as she snarled at me. I had fallen into the rhythm I often followed when sparring with Kakashi; one misstep was all it took. My injured hip gave way briefly, and I lost my balance. Yui was on me in an instant, cutting at my arms and chest, determined to draw as much blood as she could. I kicked her away from me, ready to use the Water Prison jutsu to defend myself, but sank to one knee instead; my stitches had come undone and I had lost too much blood.

Still I fought, desperately parrying her attacks as she bore down on me. I was slowing down, and she had the upper hand. Suddenly the onslaught stopped, and I blinked in surprise. Izumi-sensei was holding me steady, blood on her hands where it had bled through my shirt. Kakashi had Yui immobilised, preventing her from attacking me further. Glancing up the audience, I saw Itachi and Kisame watching from the crowd, standing at the edge of the arena. I shook my head and smiled at them reassuringly, determined not the get them in trouble. _Don't come down here, please don't come down here._

"Get your hands off my student!" a voice demanded, and I turned to see Yui's Sensei. He was staring at Kakashi with such hatred, I could almost feel it. Kakashi held Yui a moment longer, before releasing her.

"You don't deserve to be here," she hissed at me, and spat, stalking off.

"It didn't take you long to poison Yui's mind," I drawled, watching her team leader approach. "That's your specialty, isn't it? Poison?"

"You don't belong here," he snarled, and followed Yui out of the arena. I was placed on a stretcher and carried to a nearby room, where a team of medics were on standby for the competition. They got to work quickly, and before I knew it I was all patched up.

"Tsunade's waiting with the other participants, we need to hurry," Izumi-sensei said in a rush, leading me out of the room and down a hallway. We joined the others just in time; she had begun her speech naming the Genin who would be promoted to Chunin.

"Today I am pleased to announce that three of you have passed the exams to become Chunin. Matsuri, Sora, and Miya, congratulations on passing the exams!"

The other Genin cheered, all except Yui and Reo, who were scowling at me. I was happy to see she too had been tended to by the medics; I must have landed more strikes than I had realised in my desperate defence. Yui and her sensei stayed behind as the rest of us filed out, chattering excitedly.

"What happened in that match?" Kakashi asked when we had caught up with him outside. "You never falter like that."

"My hip gave out a little," I confessed, grinning. "Nothing serious, it just threw me off balance."

"Let me see," Izumi-sensei ordered, and lifted the back of my shirt. The bruise was just visible over the top of my pants, and she frowned.

"I slipped over in the bathroom," I laughed, not mentioning the part Kakashi had played. No one needed to know about that. "I'm fine, really," I grinned, announcing it to the crowd around us. Itachi and Kisame were hovering close by, and I wanted to let them know that I was ok without drawing attention to them.

"I am pretty hungry though. Can we get some lunch?"

Izumi-sensei laughed. "Yeah, you're fine. Alright, we'll go get some food."

* * *

"You did it!"

Asahi tackled me to the ground, laughing. "You made Chunin! That last fight was incredible!"

Riku yanked Asahi off me. "She was hurt in that last fight, remember?" he scolded.

"I'm fine," I grinned. "Just a few scratches. They probably won't even scar."

"So, what happened?" Riku asked. "You were doing so well, it's not like you to lose the upper hand like that."

"Oh, I slipped in the bathroom before the exams, and hurt my hip. It gave out a little, putting me off balance. Nothing to worry about."

"We figured something was up," Asahi nodded wisely. "Izumi-sensei and Kakashi jumped in to stop the fight pretty quickly."

I laughed at that, glad to be with my old team again. I had enjoyed my time with Touma and Sora, but they weren't my team. Temari had already left as well, taking the others from Sunagakure with her, and things had gone back to normal. Well, except for the part where Team 2 seemed to want me dead. I had my suspicions about who had poisoned me during that fateful training exercise, but without proof I kept my mouth shut.

"If it's okay with you guys, I'm going to go get some rest," I sighed. "It's been a long day."

"We'll see you tomorrow," Riku called as he dragged Asahi away.

I waved my agreement, and headed back to Kakashi's. I really was quite tired after the excitement of the exams, and all I wanted to do was sit down, maybe even nap for an hour. I entered the apartment, sighing with relief when I saw it was empty. I kicked off my shoes and pants and lay on the bed, eager to get some rest.

I must have slept for longer than I planned; I woke to the sound of the front door closing, light from the setting sun glowing orange on the walls.

"Miya?" Kakashi called softly, sticking his head into the bedroom.

"Get used to it," I mumbled in response to his silence. "They're not comfortable to sleep in."

Kakashi chuckled, a good sign. He had relaxed a lot when it came to finding me not wearing pants. I didn't even bother trying to hide it anymore, it was just too much effort.

"Did you want me to cook tonight?" he asked, perching beside me.

I rolled onto my back, stretching. "I've got it," I yawned. "Just need a second to wake up." Grabbing Kakashi's shoulder, I hauled myself into a sitting position, stifling another yawn. Locating my pants, I stood and stumbled towards them, pulling them on smoothly. Looked like my hip wasn't going to be giving me much trouble anymore. If only it had had better timing.

"I'll be in the bathroom, shout if you need anything," Kakashi said, exiting the bedroom.

I followed slowly, testing my hip; I still wasn't sure if I could trust it yet. When it showed no signs of causing trouble, I moved into the kitchen to start on dinner. Once it was ready, I sat on the couch, quickly joined by Kakashi. We ate in companionable silence, enjoying the food and peace.

"Let me check your bandages," Kakashi ordered, and I obeyed, turning my back to him. "Good," he murmured. "The stitches have held, there's no blood. And your bruise is fading," he added, touching it lightly.

He finished his inspection and I turned back to face him. He had removed his mask and headband, and was watching me intently. I stared into his mismatched eyes, enthralled. I must have leaned forward slightly; next thing I knew, he was kissing me.

"Congratulations," he murmured, and began to clean up the dishes.

I sat in shock, trying to process what had just happened. I was dreaming, right? I had to be. No way did that just happen. I remained on the couch for quite a while, struggling with my emotions. Not once since my father had taken me had I considered that someone might care for me one day, and that I might care for them. I had thought he had beaten it out of me a long time ago, calling it weakness and useless.

I did not sleep well that night, conflicting emotions and lessons from my past leaving my mind in turmoil. I wanted to believe he cared, that all of my friends truly cared about me; but a part of me still doubted. The little girl abused at the hands of her father and his associates had grown into a bitter, twisted woman. And she was still there; buried deep, but still making herself heard.

That night I had nightmares for the first time since coming back from my training in Sunagakure. It started as it normally did; in the dark, screams and thuds and footsteps echoing all around me. I ran and ran, trying to keep up with my mother in the dark, twisting hallways. There was danger behind me, and it was catching up. I tripped, and suddenly I was on my back, a man on top of me. His face was hidden by shadow as he touched me, laugh echoing off the basement walls.

I woke up screaming, still caught in my nightmare. I lashed out at the touch on my arm, struggling to free myself from the grip of the covers. Succeeding in freeing myself, I rolled away from the man and his touch, backing up against the wall and hugging my knees.

A light turned on, revealing a clean and well-looked after bedroom, rather than a dark, echoing basement. There was no mould growing in the corners of the room, no chains on the wall. Just a worried looking Kakashi, blood trickling from his lip.

I put my head on my arms and sobbed, overwhelmed and broken. The dream had felt so real, as if I was reliving that moment in my past. I cried until I had nothing left; until I was empty and drained of energy. Kakashi had kept his distance, unsure if his approach would trigger another outburst. Looking at the blood on his lip, I added guilt to the emotions I struggled with that night.

"I'm sorry," I croaked, voice raw. "I didn't mean to hit you."

Taking this as a good sign, Kakashi sat beside me, though he did not touch me. I couldn't blame him after what I'd just done; his lip was still bleeding sluggishly. It did not occur to me that I may have said things aloud while I was caught in the nightmare, and that that may be the reason he kept his distance.

"I'm sorry," I whispered again, reaching out to wipe off the blood. I stopped just short of touching him, hesitant. He did not move to stop me, and I brushed his lip, wiping away the blood with my thumb.

"I'm here for you," he murmured, and put an arm around my shoulder. I leant into him, glad for the comfort, my tears spent.

"We should get back to bed," I whispered finally. "Get some sleep so we're ready for tomorrow."

Kakashi stood and helped me to my feet. I climbed under the covers and curled up into a ball, as close to the edge of the bed as I could manage. If I had another nightmare, I didn't want to lash out at Kakashi again. He let me be, giving me space, and for that I was thankful.

I woke earlier than Kakashi the next morning and decided to make breakfast in an attempt at apologising for the night before. The smell of bacon brought him out of the bedroom, stretching. I smiled tentatively, wanting to let him know that I was alright, and that I was sorry about the night before.

"All's forgiven," he yawned. "You're not the first shinobi to wake up screaming in the middle of the night, and you won't be the last either." For a moment his eyes looked haunted, but I decided it was a trick of the light. He sat at the kitchen bench, watching me closely to make sure I really was alright. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shuddered at the suggestion, nightmare still fresh in my mind. "Not right now," I mumbled.

"If you need to talk, we're all here for you. Don't forget that."

"I'm sorry I hit you. It wasn't because you- I mean I didn't- it's not your fault," I burst out.

He just stared at me, chewing on his bacon. I hung my head in embarrassment, eyes hot. Suddenly he was hugging me, and I fell apart all over again, crying into his jacket.

"Damnit," I sniffed. "I told myself I wasn't going to do that."

Kakashi chuckled softly, releasing me. "Better to do it now than in front of everyone else," he teased, and I smiled. "Now then, shell we head out pretending nothing has happened?"

I laughed, feeling better already. We left the apartment building, the sun's rays burning away the last of my fear. Out there the nightmare faded, seeming almost ridiculous, and a great weight was lifted from my shoulders. I spun on the spot, face lifted towards the sun, smiling. Turning back to Kakashi, I froze. He was looking at me strangely, and I couldn't work out why. Shrugging it off, I grinned.

"I'll race you," I challenged, and took off.

He let me have the lead through the streets, catching up once we reached the forest. Laughing, I dodged between the trees, taunting him as I ran. He kept pace with me, letting me have my fun. Once he'd decided enough was enough, he appeared in front of me, so suddenly that I didn't have time to stop.

I barrelled into him, knocking him to the ground. We stared at each other in surprise; I had moved faster than he had anticipated, and he hadn't been ready.

"At least I'm not on the bottom this time," I laughed, standing. Offering my hand to Kakashi, I was surprised when the world tilted. He had yanked me to the ground, and was sitting on my legs.

"No fair!" I laughed, shoving at him. I could have sworn he winked before getting to his feet and helping me up. I grinned at him, nightmare completely forgotten.

"How about some actual training?"

We moved to the centre of the clearing to give ourselves some more room, and faced each other. The sparring match began with no signal from either of us; one moment we were still, facing each other, and the next we were moving quickly, each seeking to gain the upper hand.

The match felt like the one Izumi-sensei had sprung on me in front of Iruka's class, only faster. We sparred for far longer than I would have expected, neither of us wanting to concede the win. I tried the same trick I had used on him in front of Iruka's class, and drove up underneath his strike, knocking him off balance. Only this time I didn't aim my kick directly at his knees; instead, I dropped low and swept my legs under his, knocking him to the ground. Before he could recover, I was sitting on his chest, kunai resting on his collarbone.

At the sound of cheers and applause I whipped around, moving into a defensive position over Kakashi. Asahi laughed, hands in the air in surrender.

"What are you doing here?" I squeaked.

"We came to train," Riku answered, looking amused. "You haven't forgotten about us, have you?"

"How could I forget, Asahi nearly burnt down the forest," I teased, grinning.

Kakashi had already gotten to his feet, and was talking to Izumi-sensei about something. I glanced over, curious and a little worried. I didn't need everyone knowing about my past. When I was ready to tell people, I would.

"Earth to Miya," Asahi called, waving his hand in front of my face. "Are you there?"

"Sorry," I mumbled, focusing on Asahi. "Did you say something?"

"Are you feeling alright? You seem a little distracted."

"Just tired," I smiled, shrugging it off. "I didn't sleep well last night."

Riku looked as though he wanted to say something, but thought better of it when he saw the expression on my face. "Have you started looking for your own place yet, now that you're a Chunin?" he asked instead.

"I was only promoted yesterday," I laughed. Once I have a couple missions under my belt, I'll start looking. I need some savings first."

"There's been talk," Asahi said bluntly. "It's not coming from the usual gossips. People are saying that you and Kakashi are in a full-on relationship now."

I raised my eyebrow, and he grinned sheepishly. "We're not; could you imagine? Though why people care this much is beyond me."


	12. Chapter 12

Asahi was right, there had been more rumours being passed around, and none of them friendly. I had no idea where they were coming from, or who would spread something so nasty, and I didn't care. Tsunade had already talked to me about them, letting me know that now I was a Chunin, and of age, there wasn't much anyone could do about it. If Kakashi and I did pursue a relationship, it was considered perfectly acceptable. I had snorted at that, telling Tsunade I doubted I would ever have a relationship after how I was raised. She had looked at me with concern, but did not pursue the issue any further.

I had been a Chunin for several months now, though I had only been on a few missions. Despite my interest, few teams seemed to want to have anything to do with me. After Yui had attacked me so viciously in the Chunin exams, I suspect her team may have had a part to play. Still, I did get a mission every now and then, and each time I did my best to prove myself.

"What if we just say we're in a relationship?" I asked Kakashi, laughing as choked on his dinner. "They can't do anything about it, and most people are attacking us because they think we're lying about it."

Kakashi had recovered, and sat back against the couch. "I don't think that's a good idea," he answered slowly. "I don't mind the gossip. Besides, I wouldn't want to confuse you."

"Confuse me how?" I asked, voice dangerous. He turned to face me, taking my bowl from my hands and placing it on the coffee table. Leaning in slowly, he brushed my lips lightly with his, and sat back again. It was the first time he'd done anything of the sort since the night I had been promoted to Chunin.

"I wouldn't want you to think it was a joke," he murmured, and fled into the kitchen.

"You just confused me," I called, and was met with silence. "Damnit Kakashi, you can't just do that to a girl."

I followed him into the kitchen, mind caught in a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions that were snatched away when I tried to grab them, only to be replaced instantaneously. I had followed him without thinking, without knowing what to say or do. He was standing at the kitchen sink, knuckles white where they gripped the bench top.

"Look at me," I whispered.

He turned to me, struggling with an emotion I could not identify, and watched me. I approached him carefully, wary of startling him and provoking an outburst.

"Look at us," I smiled sadly. "We're both broken, aren't we? Do you think we can learn to be a little less broken together?"

I traced the scars visible on his arms, humming a soft tune that my mother used to sing for me. Kakashi was tense, struggling with something internally, though I did not know what. He reached out to me and began to trace the scar on my hip, eyes never leaving mine. He had begun to wear the headband over his eye less while at home, and I began to lose myself in the Sharingan.

Kakashi leaned forward, and I found myself standing on my toes as he kissed me again. His lips parted slightly, and I could taste him. Wanting more, I deepened the kiss, and felt him stiffen. He pulled back, pushing me away in the same motion.

"What are we doing?" he asked, voice husky.

"Do you want the literal answer, or is that a rhetorical question?" I deadpanned, earning a laugh.

"I don't know if I can do this," he breathed.

"Me either," I admitted. "But maybe it will be good for us, letting the past go."

"If only it was that easy."

"We can try," I grinned, leading him towards the bedroom. He followed, uncertain. Tracing his scars again, I followed one across his collarbone and down his chest, slowly removing his shirt. He let me run my fingers lightly over his skin, raising goose bumps as I went. Looking into his eyes, I smiled nervously.

"Your turn."

I placed his hand back on my hip, stretching as he slowly traced the scar there. As I stretched, my shirt lifted, exposing more skin. Kakashi frowned as he lifted it higher, fingers tracing scars he hadn't noticed before.

"I've always covered them," I murmured. "I didn't want anyone to see."

Three long scars ran parallel to each other across my stomach, starting at the top of my right hip and finishing just below my ribcage on my left side. Kakashi ran his fingers along them, looking at me questioningly.

"I told you Father was careful not to leave any scars. One of his associates was not so careful. He was dealt with, but the damage was done."

I lay back on the bed, stomach exposed. Kakashi joined me, still tracing the scars. We lay like that for a while, both of us adjusting to the personal revelations at our own rates. I had never shown anyone those scars before, and my heart was racing.

"Should I start looking for my own place?" I asked, breaking the silence. "Now that I'm a Chunin, the next step was to move out. Before things got complicated anyway."

"There's no rush," Kakashi murmured, still staring at the ceiling.

"Ok."

* * *

"Look out!"

I flinched, performing the Water Prison jutsu just in time. Fire roared around the bubble I had encased myself in, warming the water. Once it had passed I released the jutsu, coughing. I had forgotten to breathe before cutting off my air supply.

"Are you okay Miya?" Asahi gasped, running towards me.

"I'm fine," I answered, laughing. "Ki- My teachers in the Land of Rivers would have been proud of that one," I grinned.

"You're distracted," Izumi-sensei scolded. "You need to pay attention, you might get badly hurt. Or worse."

"Sorry Sensei," I answered, trying to look and sound contrite. "I'll pay attention, I promise."

"You'd better," she frowned. "Something's changed about you. I hope it doesn't get you hurt."

She walked back to Riku to continue his training, still frowning. I felt guilty that I couldn't tell her about what had changed, I knew it was worrying her. She was right to worry; I felt untouchable, free from caring if I got hurt or not. It was a struggle to control these feelings, and I knew that if I didn't I would get hurt, just as she had warned me.

"Did you want to keep going Miya?"

"Yep. Give me your best shot," I taunted Asahi, racing away.

He followed, laughing. We were practicing combining our taijutsu and ninjutsu in an attempt to get the two working together. Using the Raging Waves jutsu on Asahi, I followed up with shuriken, hiding their flight in the water. He knew the trick and parried the shuriken, following up with his own.

It wasn't long before Izumi-sensei called a halt to the training. We would have exhausted ourselves had we continued on much longer, and she was still watching me closely. I smiled reassuringly, feeling another stab of guilt. It was for the best, even if it did hurt not to tell her.

Trying to get a grip on myself after training, I wandered over to my usual spot by the river to meditate. The sound of the water calmed the fire burning in my veins, and I relaxed. Closing my eyes, I breathed in deeply and held it, counting to ten before slowly releasing it. I repeated the process with each breath, gaining more and more control of my emotions.

Footsteps in the leaf litter made me pause, listening. I remained perfectly still, eyes closed, trying to identify the potential threat without giving away that I knew someone was there. The footsteps got slower and more careful as they approached, revealing that at least two people were near me.

A sharp pain in my arm finally made me move, and I leapt onto the river, running across its surface to the opposite bank. I recognised Yui and her sensei watching me from the bank. Looking down, I pulled the senbon from my arm, studying its point.

"Which poison is this?" I called nonchalantly, hoping to provoke someone into answering.

Neither of them said anything, just watched as the poison did its work. I felt heavy and sluggish, as if I was moving through thick mud. Soon I had collapsed, unable to move at all as the poison paralysed me. That was when they crossed the river and approached me.

I glared, but could not speak. The poison that had coated the senbon had done its job well. Yui pulled out a kunai and pressed it to my collarbone, slowly dragging the point across my skin. Pain flared where the blade had been, but I couldn't scream, couldn't even twitch.

"It's working," Yui grinned. "She's all yours. Just leave something for me to play with afterwards."

"Go stand guard," he ordered, and knelt beside me. "I've been waiting for a long time to do this," he hissed in my ear, hands on my hips.

I watched helplessly as he lifted my shirt, licking the blood from my wound. He lightly brushed my breasts with the palm of his hands, the fabric of my bra providing scant protection against his touch. Grinning, his touch began to roam lower, leaving little to the imagination.

A shriek cut the silence like a knife, and he turned in time to catch a kunai in his shoulder, dangerously close to his neck. Yui had been grabbed by Izumi-sensei, and knocked unconscious when she would not. Stop. Screaming.

"Let her go," the man above me growled, holding his own kunai against my throat.

Izumi-sensei hesitated, and placed Yui on the ground, moving away from her slowly. I was lifted and held in place, kunai still resting on my neck.

"You don't want to do this," Izumi-sensei warned.

"I believe I do," he retorted.

A breeze fluttered past, and hope filled my chest. I knew that presence, that smell. I must have been able to smile a little; Izumi-sensei glanced at my expression, and relaxed.

"You really don't," a voice growled dangerously from behind us.

The man holding me (I still did not know his name) tensed. Slowly he lowered me to the ground, dropping me the last few centimetres in an attempt to free himself from Kakashi. Surprise, it didn't work. Now he had a kunai in each shoulder, and still had one pressed to his throat.

Izumi-sensei had approached, covering me and applying pressure to the cut on my collarbone. Thank Kami I still covered the scars on my stomach. She lifted me, ready to carry me to the hospital.

"Asahi, have you got her?" she called.

"We have her," he answered grimly. He and Riku had Yui immobilised, ready to drag her back to the village.

We took a less used route to get to the hospital, to avoid drawing too much attention. Yui had woken, and Riku had gagged her to keep her quiet. We must have made an odd procession walking through the hospital doors. A medic immediately took charge of me, wheeling me into an examination room once Izumi-sensei had set me down on a gurney.

I lost consciousness at one point while I was being treated, and woke to sunlight streaming through the window onto the bed. My head was throbbing, making it difficult to move. Giving in, I closed my eyes again.

"Miya?"

I opened my eyes slowly, groaning.

"Wow, she's really disappointed to see you Asahi," Riku joked.

I smiled at that and sat up, holding my head in my hands.

"Take it easy," Izumi-sensei chided softly. "You've had a rough day."

"I'm just glad I can move," I croaked, attempting another smile, and failing. "Where are…." I trailed off, coughing.

"Tsunade is holding them, she wants to deal with them personally," Riku answered, and shuddered.

"I need to…. Rest," I mumbled, eyelids drooping.

"We'll be back tomorrow," Izumi-sensei murmured. "Get some rest."

The three of them said their goodbyes and left the room, giving me a chance to relax. My eyes had begun to close again, and I couldn't fight it any longer. I let the darkness take me again.

I woke to predawn light and the light of street lamps. Stretching my legs, I brushed against something on top of the sheet. Kakashi was asleep on the chair beside the bed, head resting next to my legs. Smiling, I nudged him lightly. He had snuck in after visiting hours, and really should go home and sleep in his own bed.

Stirring, he sat up and stretched, glancing my way. Seeing I was awake, he moved closer, hair sparkling in the light from the street lamp just outside the window. I smiled again, and he smiled back, mask around his neck.

"You should be at home," I whispered.

"I needed to know you were alright," he murmured in reply.

I felt tears well at that, and angrily brushed them away. Kakashi grabbed my hand and held it, squeezing gently.

"Go back to sleep, Miya. I'll still be here." He leaned forward and kissed me, stroking my cheek. "I promise I'll still be here."

Surprisingly, sleep came easily once again, and I drifted off. I was back in the basement again, but this time it was different. I wasn't afraid, and looked around the room curiously. Children lay on the floor in groups, huddled together in an attempt to stay warm. A few hung from the walls, their wrists held up by chains.

The door at the top of the stairs opened, and light flooded in. Those who could move scurried as far from the light as they could, and I realised that the few who didn't move were, in fact, dead. Men in strange masks entered and began to remove the bodies while a figure watched over them.

"Numbers 3, 8, 7 and 14. Come with me."

I stepped forward with three other children and followed them up the stairs. As we got closer, the light burning brightly made it difficult to see what was happening. I could almost make out some shapes in the room beyond…

I woke with a jerk, screaming, sunlight streaming through the window onto my face. The sudden movement got Kakashi's attention, and he rubbed my arm until I had calmed down. He really had stayed.

"I wasn't the only one," I gasped, sobbing. "There were so many children. So many. They died. I- "

A nurse had entered the room, alerted by the screaming. She was speaking rapidly with Kakashi, but I could not hear them. The dream, the memory, still had a strong grip on me.

"I'm right here Miya," a calm voice broke through my hysterics. "I'm right here, come find me."

I fought, caught between the memory and what was happening around me, the screams and cries of lost children echoing from my own mouth. I had been one, but I had survived. I wasn't in the basement anymore, I was free. The noise in my head began to subside, and I opened my eyes again, not realising I had squeezed them shut. Sunlight still streamed through the window, highlighting Kakashi and a nervous-looking medic, watching me.

"Shit," I croaked, and vomited into the bucket shoved into my hands.

The medic handed me a glass of water; I washed out my mouth before the drinking the rest. In the bright sunlight, the memory was fading fast. I knew it was important I remember it, but I could only hold on to fragments.

"This is beyond the hospital's capabilities," I heard the medic say quietly, voice hushed. "You know who needs to be brought in on this."

I leant back against the pillows, pretending I couldn't hear them. No matter how hard I tried, I could not force that memory to the surface. It lurked in the shadowy depths of my mind, taunting me from a place I feared to go. Waiting for the next chance to weaken me, to break me.

"Don't tell anyone," I sighed. "I can handle this."

The medic shot Kakashi a sceptical look and left, taking the bucket with her. I watched her go, hoping she would keep this to herself like I'd asked. No one else need to know, not until I was ready to tell them. If I was ever ready to tell them.

"Sai!"

I shot up suddenly and groaned, grabbing my head. The sudden movement had been a bad idea. I lay back again as I waited for the pain to fade, refusing to close my eyes again.

"Easy," Kakashi chided, handing me another glass of water. I drank deeply, throat raw from screaming. I hoped I hadn't disturbed anyone else.

"Sai," I said again, voice steady. "He was there, in the basement with the others. I knew he looked familiar."

I gulped down some more water, excitement spreading through me like wildfire. Finally, these nightmares I kept having were starting to make sense! Too bad it took an attack for the memories to surface, even briefly.

"You need to relax," Kakashi said, eye twinkling in amusement. "You've been through a lot." He sobered, watching me carefully. "That poison they used on you, it was designed to be lethal. Tsunade and Sakura worked all night on finding an antidote."

I stared at Kakashi, aghast. Though the attack had been malicious, cold, and calculated, I had never even considered that it might be fatal. The implications of this for Yui and her sensei would be staggering.

"What's going to happen to them?"

Tsunade will hold a trial, and deal with them personally. She's absolutely livid, it's quite terrifying," he responded, voice deadpan.

I smiled weakly, unable to settle on one emotion at a time. My mind was in turmoil, though I was doing the best I could to stay focused on what was happening right now. I shifted slightly, grimacing. Pain flared on my chest, and I remembered the cut Yui had made. Looking down, I saw that my chest and right shoulder were swathed in bandages, covering the wound.

"And here I was hoping to avoid getting scars for a while," I joked. "I'm not doing so well with that, am I?"

"Better than some," Kakashi replied.

"Are you going to tell Izumi-sensei?" I asked quietly. "About my nightmares?"

"No, that's your decision. You'll have to tell someone eventually though," he warned.

"I know," I sighed. "There's something important buried in them, but I don't know what it is." Kakashi chose that moment to yawn, leaning back in the chair. "Go home," I laughed. "You're exhausted, get some sleep."

"I suppose you're right."

He vanished, leaving me alone in the room. Sighing, I resigned myself to a boring day, until I rolled over and saw my book sitting next to the glass of water. Smiling to myself, I picked it up and began to read.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Izumi-sensei asked quietly.

She, Riku and Asahi had all come to visit after their morning training session, and they had brought lunch with them again.

"Much better," I smiled, munching away on some ramen. "The food isn't horrible, but it isn't great. How anyone is expected to eat it for extended periods of time is beyond me."

Riku laughed. "We thought you might like some real food every once in a while."

The three of them had visited me every day for the past week, brightening my afternoons and providing actual food for lunch. Shizune had wanted to keep me under observation for a while. Given my track record with re-opening wounds, I couldn't blame her, though it was rather boring. Few people knew I was in here, and while it was lonely, I was grateful for the fact.

Kakashi visited at night, preferring to come at a time there were fewer interruptions, and he was less likely to be seen. I still wasn't sure what was happening between us, but I was glad to see him all the same. His presence helped calm me, and I hadn't had a nightmare since I had first arrived at the hospital.

"We'd better go guys," Izumi-sensei called to Asahi and Riku. "Is there anything we can get you for next time?" she asked, turning back to me.

I smiled, shaking my head. She had asked this every day, and every day I had given her the same answer. I didn't own much, and my book was enough for now. It would have to be.

"Alright then. Get some rest Miya, hopefully you'll be out of here soon."

"I don't think Shizune wants me to leave at all," I joked. "She's worried I'll end up right back here again."

"It wouldn't be that surprising," Izumi-sensei teased gently, trying to hide her concern.

"I'll be fine," I smiled. "Go enjoy your afternoon. Make Asahi work extra hard for me."

"Oh, I will," she promised, grinning savagely.

The three of them left, and I found myself growing bored. I had read and reread my book, and was desperately in need of something to do. I could only meditate for so long. Perhaps I could try to dig up that memory again. I wouldn't be interrupted for ages, I had plenty of time to try; not that I'd had much luck so far.

I sat up straight on top of the sheet, legs crossed. Breathing deeply, I began to meditate; if I was calm and centred, perhaps it would be easier to remember. I had been unconscious the last time the memory had surfaced after all.

My heart rate slowed, and my breathing grew softer. The darkness behind my closed lids began to fade, resolving into a familiar image. The room was dark and cold; an unpleasant smell hung in the air. I looked at the children around me, trying to identify anyone I might know. I recognised a younger Sai, sitting away from everyone else.

The door at the top of the stairs opened as it had the last time, again flooding the room with light, and causing most of the children to scurry towards the wall farthest from it. I went with them, scared of whatever it was that lay beyond that door.

"Numbers 3, 8, 7 and 14. Come with me."

Again, I walked forward with the other children that had been summoned. This time I noticed that Sai was also called. He was shaking slightly, but otherwise showed no signs of dear. I envied that, knowing that I looked absolutely petrified. We stumbled up the stairs, cold limbs not responding properly.

The girl in front of me tripped, and I grabbed her before she could fall, hoping that no one had noticed. She squeezed my hand in acknowledgement, and continued up the stairs. The closer we got to the top, the more the light began to burn my eyes, hiding what lay beyond the door. I strained forward, trying to get a look at the stranger waiting for us. He turned to face me, mask in place. I felt myself falling into the black holes where his eyes should be, screaming as everything went dark.

"Come to me," a voice called, distant and echoing. "Find me."

"Where are you?" a little girl shrieked, sobbing. With a jolt I realised the little girl was me.

"I'm right here," the voice said, sounding closer.

I ran through the darkness, hoping I was going in the right direction. Something moved in the shadows nearby, and I recoiled from it.

"Hurry," the voice called from somewhere just ahead. "Come this way."

I kept running, leaving the shadows and monster behind as I followed the voice. The darkness began to fade, and I opened my eyes to the purple realm of twilight. A stranger sat on the chair beside me, hand on my arm, smiling wearily.

"Welcome back," he sighed, leaning back in the chair. "You gave us quite a scare there, Miya."

"Who are you?" I asked, recognising the voice that had rescued me from the shadows.

"Shikaku Nara," was the quiet response, dark eyes watching me thoughtfully. "How are you feeling?"

"Fragile," I responded, grimacing.

"That's normal, I had to dig quite deep to pull you out. What were you doing?"

"There's something I need to remember. Something important. But I keep hitting a block," I sighed in frustration.

"That would be when the screaming started," Shikaku murmured, looking past me.

I turned, face blushing bright red when I saw the crowd gathered behind me. Several medic-nin had joined Kakashi and Tsunade in the room, watching me as if I was about to bite.

"I screamed again?" I mumbled, turning back to Shikaku.

He nodded gravely, eyes narrowing in thought. I wanted nothing more than to disappear; to have a pit open beneath me and swallow me whole.

"In the future, come to me when you want to try retrieving that memory again. You were lucky this time; I may not be able to pull you out next time you go in alone."

He stood and walked out, Tsunade joining him. Slowly the medic-nin filed out behind them, a couple glancing back at me sympathetically. Soon Kakashi was the only one left, standing by the window. Uncrossing my legs, I tried to stand, and stumbled. He caught me and put me back on the bed, and sat next to me.

"What were you thinking?" he asked, voice controlled.

"I just- It's important, I know it is. There were others," I mumbled, voice cracking slightly.

Kakashi held me as I cried, the weight of everything that had happened crashing down on me. All the fear that little girl had felt, that _I_ had felt, in my memory made me feel so small and helpless. So many children went through what I did, and worse. The ones who had survived, did they also have that shadow lurking in their head?

All cried out, I quieted, shivering. Kakashi held me, stroking my hair and back as I slowly calmed down. Stars were scattered across the night sky by the time either of us moved again. I shifted on the bed, muscles stiff from sitting still for so long. Kakashi released me and I stood, pacing the room.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm frustrated," I sighed. "There's something important in that memory, I know there is. But I can't find it!"

"You will, but not alone. Shikaku is a good man, he can help you. Just don't try it on your own again; I almost lost you."

As that last comment registered, I turned back to face him.

"What are we?"

He stood and moved towards me. Holding my face in his hands, he tilted it up and leaned down to kiss me. I hadn't even seen him take off his mask.

"We're two broken people looking for the pieces we're missing," he murmured softly, wiping a stray tear from my cheek with his thumb. "Perhaps we can find them together."


	13. Chapter 13

"I want to do it. I want to remember."

Shikaku was quiet, dark eyes hooded as he regarded me from across the table. The man beside him shifted in his seat, long blonde hair falling across his shoulder. He brushed it off impatiently, and leant towards me.

"This won't be easy," he warned. "Locked memories can be very dangerous; are you prepared for the risks?"

I nodded solemnly, hands clenched in my lap. Inoichi Yamanaka had come highly recommended; Kakashi trusted him, and I trusted his judgement. Though I had not asked how he knew he was so good. I suspected that something personal lay in that direction, something he would not want me digging at.

"Then we'll help you. I should warn you, once we start, anything you don't want me to see must be hidden. I will not pry where I am not wanted, but if you should think of anything, I will see it. Do you understand?"

I nodded again, less certain. I had secrets to hide, and not all of them mine. Still, I needed to know what it was that I had been forced to forget, and why.

"Then let's begin. I need you to relax and let me in. Can you do that?"

"I think so," I replied, smiling wryly. _I hope so._

"Good."

I was standing in a dark room, shadows roiling in the corners. Inoichi appeared beside me, frowning slightly.

"I need you to guide me to the memory," he ordered, voice echoing strangely.

I began to walk. A long, shadowed hallway extended before me, doors evenly spaced along its length. I walked past door after door, searching for a starting point. The door to my right flew open, and I stopped to peer in. We watched as a younger me walked through the gates of Konohagakure for the first time, Father at my side.

"You need to go further."

Turning away, I continued down the seemingly endless hallway, still searching. The farther back into my memories we got, the slower I moved. I was hesitant, scared of what I might see should another door open. At this thought, the door on my left swung inwards, revealing the silhouette of a man lying on top of me as a child. I could not have been any older than 10. Blood pooled beneath me, dripping from the knife glinting in the shadowy hand of the stranger. I slammed the door closed, pale and shaking.

I was close, I knew it; but the closer I got, the more doors opened around me, as if warning me away. I ran past them all, but I could not stop myself from remembering. Behind that door, my father was beating me for failing at a task he had set me; behind another I was chained to a wall, unable to move as my mind was assaulted. More and more of these memories flashed past me until I could run no longer, tears streaming down my face.

The hallway ended in a single door like the others, but not. I stared at it, unable to bring myself to open it right away.

"This is it," I whispered, voice weak.

"Whenever you're ready," Inoichi murmured.

Taking a deep breath, I reached out and grasped the handle. It was cold; pain lanced through my hand like shards of ice. I pulled the handle down and pushed the door open onto a familiar scene. Children crowded the basement, huddled for warmth. Some were chained to the walls, hanging by their wrists in the dim light. The door at the top of the stairs opened, flooding the room with light. I knew what came next.

"Numbers 3, 8, 7 and 14. Come with me."

I followed the others up the stairs, helping the girl in front of me when she stumbled. The light grew brighter, beginning to burn. I strained my eyes in an attempt to see what lay beyond the door, but could not make anything out.

Shadows surged from the floor, enveloping me in darkness. I could not find my way out; I could no longer see Inoichi. I heard screaming, and quickly realised it was coming from me.

"Come this way Miya!" Inoichi called. "Over here!"

I stumbled through the darkness, trying to find my way to Inoichi. Slowly, the shadows around me seemed to lighten, and I shoved my way forward, dazzled by the sudden burst of light.

"Are you with us Miya?" Shikaku called softly.

"Yes," I mumbled, eyes slowly adjusting to the light. "I'm here."

Inoichi was watching me, looking ruffled. Rubbing his temples, he closed his eyes, breathing deeply. Shikaku glanced at him, a flicker of concern in his eyes as he watched his friend.

"I'm ok," he said in response to Shikaku's look. "But I don't think we can unlock that memory. Someone laid a trap; a very clever one at that. I'm sorry Miya, we can't risk what might happen to you."

"Is there a way around it?" I asked, voice small.

"Possibly. You would have to find it on your own though. Any outside interference will only put you in danger. I recommend not trying just yet, until we can find out more. You need to be careful with this," he frowned.

"Go home," Shikaku smiled warmly. "You need the rest. Believe me, I've been through something similar. You must be exhausted."

"Thank you," I smiled tentatively. "For everything."

* * *

"That poor girl," Inoichi murmured as he watched Miya exit the room. He had never seen someone so young that had had to endure so much.

"What is it?" Shikaku asked, not missing a thing.

"It's just… Miya. There's so much pain, so much darkness buried in her. She needs to talk to someone, and soon. Hell, I might need therapy after that session. The things I saw in there… No one should have to go through anything like what she went through, much less all of it." He shuddered, eyes haunted.

"How bad is it?" Concern marred Shikaku's face; concern for Miya, and for those around her. He had firsthand experience with people unable to cope, as had Inoichi. They both knew how dangerous it could be to ignore the problem.

"Her mind is so fragile. I don't think she knows; it's a miracle she can function, everything is balanced so precariously. There was no light when I entered her mind, just shadows and darkness with no end. One push in the wrong direction, one more crack, and she could shatter completely."

Shikaku stood, wincing slightly at his stiff muscles. They had been at the table for hours while Inoichi had been attempting to help Miya, and he felt it.

"Come on, let's go get a drink. It sounds like you could use one."

* * *

I was disappointed that Shikaku and Inoichi had been unable to help, but not deterred. I would unlock that memory however I needed to. But first, I was going to get some rest. Shikaku was right, I was exhausted, and distracted; I arrived at Kakashi's apartment without realising I had even walked that far.

Still early in the afternoon, I didn't expect to find anyone inside, and wandered in with my guard down. Movement in the lounge room drew my eye, and I froze on the spot.

"Hello sweetheart."

"Father. What are you doing here?" I asked warily, scanning the room for any other threats.

"I'm just checking up on my girl, making sure she's not getting into any trouble."

"What type of trouble?" I asked hesitantly.

"Sticking her nose where it shouldn't be. You're not digging up old bones now, are you sweetheart? That could get…. Messy."

"…No Father," I mumbled, head down. Even now I still listened, afraid to retaliate.

"Good girl." He stood and walked past me, turning back with his hand on the door. "Don't go telling anyone about our little chat now," he whispered in my ear. "Wouldn't want anyone to get hurt."

With that he was gone, leaving me standing in an apartment that no longer felt as safe as it used to. Several minutes passed before I moved, closing the front door and sitting on the couch. I was still on my father's radar, in a big way. Somehow, he had known what I had attempted this morning, and he clearly did not want me remembering.

"Miya? What's wrong?"

Kakashi had come home, earlier than I was expecting him. Composing myself, I turned to face him.

"The memory can't be unlocked. Apparently, someone laid a trap; any outside interference could be very dangerous to everyone involved."

"I'm sorry," he murmured, sitting next to me. "I know how important it is to you to find out what's in that memory. But maybe this is a good thing; we don't know what that memory contains. It could be… unpleasant."

I offered a weak smile, unable to tell him what really bothered me. Unable to tell him that Father was still watching me, and I was scared. Perhaps it was for the best anyway, I didn't want to upset him. I could deal with my father on my own. The mystery of the basement filled with children, of the room that lay beyond that door, could wait for now.

"Maybe you're right," I murmured, leaning against him. "Maybe some doors are better off staying closed."

"How can I make you feel better?" Kakashi asked quietly.

"You might want to be careful who you say that to," I grinned. "You might not like the answer."

"Unless you're going to make me formally apologise to anyone again, I think I can handle it," he deadpanned.

"I'll go easy on you," I promised. "Why don't you make dinner tonight, for starters?"

"That I can do. Should I expect any other requests?"

"We'll see," I smiled cheekily, eliciting a laugh.

"Oh, how peaceful things would be without you here," Kakashi sighed dramatically, and I giggled.

"You'd never have any fun if I wasn't around to make you."

* * *

Two seasons passed before I thought of that memory again. Heeding my father's warning, I had stopped trying to remember, stopped trying to dig into the past. For two glorious seasons everything was peaceful; everything was normal. I was no longer shunned by the majority of the village. After Yui and her sensei (whose name I had learned was Genzo) were put on trial and imprisoned for their attack on me, most people decided I was not the monster they had portrayed me as.

For two seasons, I lived in a bubble, thinking that every day would be like that; peaceful, undisturbed by intrigue and plot. Spoiler alert: I was wrong. As summer gave way to autumn, things began to change for the worse. A group known as Akatsuki had been on the rise, injuring and even killing shinobi from a large number of villages. Their attacks appeared to be random, with no tactical or strategic benefit discernible.

Worse, for all the shinobi that were wounded or killed, only two known members of Akatsuki had been killed, and at great cost. The puppet user Sasori, and his explosive partner Deidara, had been cornered near Sunagakure. They took several shinobi with them when they died; those too wounded to escape the battlefield had been caught in Deidara's suicidal explosion before anyone could get them out of there.

On top of Akatsuki, there was civil unrest within Konohagakure. One of the council elders, Danzo, was pushing to remove Tsunade from the position of Hokage. His connections with ANBU and influence on the council had caused a lot of trouble for the village, sowing unease among the shinobi of Konohagakure. Many suspected he was trying to install a puppet Hokage, someone he could control from the shadows. Thankfully the other council members had yet to be persuaded, and Tsunade remained Hokage for now.

Even with these storm clouds brewing on the horizon, I wouldn't trade my life here for anyone else's. I had people I cared about; friends and teammates who cared about me. I had more freedom than I had ever had, even with my father hovering nearby, his threat hanging overhead. I would die for these people, this village; I now understood why Itachi had gone through with the murder of his clan. I would do anything to protect the people of Konohagakure.

But as I soon learned, there were people who had other plans for me. I had been ignoring the shadow lurking in my head; pretending that it wasn't there, that it couldn't hurt me. I had hoped that if I believed it enough, that would make it true.

The day of the attack started like any other. I rose early with Kakashi, keen to get a quick sparring session in before training with Riku and Asahi. Clouds marked the horizon, threatening a storm later that night, but otherwise it was a warm, sunny day. All was peaceful; until it wasn't.

Alarms sounded as strangers appeared in the village, triggering the barrier jutsu used to detect intruders. I joined Asahi and Riku as we made our way to a large, cleared area just outside the village proper. It was there the intruders waited for us with their friends on the inside. I recognised my father among the group, and my blood ran cold.

"Just in time," he called to me, smiling. "You're going to be the star of our show."

"What is this?!" Tsunade demanded, Shizune and several other Jonin at her side.

"This is a reckoning," Danzo answered, stepping forward. "For years now, we have been working on something; something that will redefine warfare. For far too long our leaders have been weak, blind to the potential of unknown soldiers. That changes today. You can resign as Hokage now Tsunade, or you can watch as your precious shinobi lose this battle. What do you choose?"

"We will never hand over Konohagakure to the likes of you," she responded calmly.

"I had thought you might say that. We'll start our demonstration now. You might want to clear some space. If anyone wishes to interfere, be warned: you will be dealt with, harshly."

Turning to my father, Danzo gave an order I could not hear, and joined the crowd. Father faced me, grinning savagely.

"Number 8, prepare for combat."

The shadow I had been hiding from surged into my head, overriding my control. I watched, a spectator in my own body, as I walked to the centre of the area cleared by the crowd and awaited further instructions. I fought to regain control, but was a prisoner inside my own head; everything that made me who I was had been locked away, unable to escape.

"Now, who wants to do the honours?" Danzo called mockingly. "Ah, I know. Kakashi."

Several ANBU members forced him into the clearing, faces hidden behind their masks. I watched in horror as he faced me, trying to scream, trying to do anything, and failing miserably.

"You will fight her, or everyone here will die," Danzo threatened, voice low.

"Number 8, activate combat protocols. Target: Kakashi Hatake."

Horrified, I tried to scream again as my body dashed forwards, kunai drawn. Kakashi was forced to parry my strike and leap away from my follow-up. He was not willing to fight me, and it would get him killed. I tried to scream, tried to warn him, but no sound escaped my lips. The fight was fast-paced, at a speed I had barely learned to control only recently, and utilised ninjutsu as well as taijutsu. No one interfered, and I could not blame them; Danzo's threat hung over us all.

"Water Style: Water Dragon jutsu!"

Kakashi was forced to use chidori yet again, his Sharingan already active. He was tiring, I could see it. The both of us had performed multiple jutsus, and could not keep this pace going for much longer. He was trying to immobilise me, where I was being forced to try and kill him. The fight had been drawn out far longer than intended, and Danzo looked pleased about it.

That same damn opening appeared in his defence, leaving him vulnerable to my strike. Off balance, he was easily knocked to the ground by my follow-up kick, too tired to block it. The thing, the programming controlling me, drove a kunai straight down, aimed at his heart. The blade stopped, point just barely drawing blood; for a moment, one precious moment, I had regained enough control to halt the downward momentum of the thrust.

Shuriken thrown my way forced me to back off, leaving Kakashi lying on his back, thankfully without a kunai sticking out of his chest.

"See, this is exactly why I don't take students," Kisame growled. "Too much trouble."

"You loved training her," Itachi pointed out.

"Only because she was crazy enough to seek us out."

"And crazy enough to put up with your training methods," Itachi retorted. "Now if you don't mind, we need to stop her."

"In my defence, I never left any permanent marks."

The arrival of two S rank criminals had shocked the crowd, many of the lower rank Genin and Chunin retreating further from the fight. Danzo was frowning; he had not anticipated this in his plans.

"Number 8, deal with them."

Yet again my father commanded me, and again I was forced to fight. I targeted Itachi first, immune to the thing that made him truly dangerous: his Sharingan. Kisame however had other ideas. Samehada was drawn in preparation for the fight, bandages unravelling from its surface.

They came at me together, well-practiced at attacking in a pair. I ducked Kisame's swing but could not avoid the kunai thrust towards me by Itachi. Blood dripped from my arm where the blade had pierced my skin, leaving a long gash. Before I could recover from this, pain flared as Samehada came slicing down, grazing my back. The rough surface of the sword removed skin and drew blood, shredding the back of my shirt in the process.

The two of them had me cornered, each creating an opening for the other when they attacked. Unable to escape their attacks, to escape their reach, I sustained more and more superficial cuts to my limbs as they wore me down.

"Now!"

Itachi unleashed a flurry of strikes, pushing me backwards as I was forced to defend myself yet again. Blood glistened in the sunlight, weakening my grip on my weapon. The two of them could have killed me from the start, but instead were doing as Kakashi had done, attempting to immobilise me.

"Water Style: Water Prison jutsu!"

An orb of water formed around me, holding me in place. Kisame had worked his way behind me and performed the jutsu, achieving what Kakashi had been unable to do on his own.

"Fight this, Miya," Itachi called softly.

"You put up with far worse from me," Kisame added, grinning. "You're stronger than this. "

Kakashi approached the bubble, blood staining his clothes. He watched me quietly, hand over a wound he had sustained just above his hip. Reaching out with his other hand, he touched the surface of the water.

"When you're ready," he murmured.

A strange sense of calm enveloped me in the orb, even as fighting broke out around us. Several others like me had been activated, though I could not see Sai among them. Danzo and my father had their attention on the many battles now occurring between ANBU and several sleepers like me, and the shinobi of Konohagakure. I watched as if from a different world, the water around me spotted red where my blood had mixed with it.

The shadow in my head was fighting the jutsu, to no avail. I knew I had to regain control to free myself, but I was struggling to work out how. Desperate, I decided to try something very dangerous. Calming myself, I looked inwards, imagining myself in a glass cage. I began to probe that cage, searching for a crack, a hole, any weakness that I might exploit. I was running out of oxygen, and needed to work quickly.

There! Having found what I was looking for, I shoved with all my might, determined to break free and attack the shadow living in my head. The cage shattered like glass around me, pieces disappearing as they fell around me. Now for the dangerous part; I focused what little chakra I had access to in my head, blasting apart the shadow as it attempted to regain full control.

Finally, it was gone; and I couldn't breathe. Panicked, I opened my eyes, unaware I had even closed them, and reached out Kakashi's hand. He opened his mouth and said something I couldn't hear to Kisame, and I was released, coughing.

"That's it, no more students for me," Kisame declared. "If I have to kill them to stop them from doing something stupid, then something has gone seriously wrong."

"Thanks for almost drowning me," I gasped.

"Any time," he replied, hefting Samehada over his shoulder. "It's time for us to disappear," he added, looking at Itachi.

"We're leaving such a mess behind," Itachi murmured, eyes on the fighting around us.

"We can clean this up," I assured them. "Go, before someone tries to arrest you."

"No more getting brainwashed, ok?" Kisame growled, and they vanished.

"What the hell do we do about this?"

"Find Tsunade or Sakura," Kakashi answered. "We both need medical attention before we can help."

"Sorry for almost killing you," I mumbled, staring at my feet.

"You're forgiven," he answered softly, tilting my head up and kissing me.

"I'm glad you waited until you were a Chunin," Tsunade interrupted drily. "Now, I'm going to heal the worst of your wounds. We need the both of you in this fight."

I blushed at Tsunade's comment unaware she had been nearby this whole time. Slugs had already begun their work on the two of us, courtesy of Tsunade's summon, Katsuyu. Focusing on the wounds that could prove fatal in a fight, they worked quickly; I glanced at the crowd around while I waited, looking for Sai. I couldn't see any sign of him in the chaos, and mentioned this to Kakashi.

"He's out on a mission, Akatsuki made an appearance. One less teammate for us to fight," he added drily.

"That's a good thing," I chided. "Now, where's my father? I need to repay him for all the loving care he's given me over the years."

We joined the battles around us, assisting our fellow shinobi in removing the threat to the village. I tried to help those like me where I could, but when it came to ANBU, I showed little mercy. They had chosen to fight for Danzo, or so I thought. At the time I did not realise how little choice they actually had, how enthralled they really were. Some of them truly believed they were doing what was right for the village, and I began to doubt my own choices.

The issue of morals and viewpoints, of who was right and who was wrong, was discarded the instant I came across my father. He was surrounded by several members of ANBU, protecting him as he gave orders. Furious, I surged towards them, bloodlust clouding my mind. All I knew in that moment was that I wanted to hurt him as much as possible for all the things he had done, all the horrible things he had put me through.

He came to meet me, a twisted grin marring his face. The shinobi around him turned to face me, but he ordered them back. This was his fight, and he would fight it on his own. I watched warily as he approached, the crowd around us creating space seemingly unknowingly.

"Hello sweetheart. Have you come back to daddy?"

"Never," I spat, feeling sick at the nickname. "You're a monster."

"Oh no honey, I'm not a monster. You're the real monster here."

He darted forward, immediately putting me on the defensive. His taijutsu was formidable, though I had never known him to use ninjutsu. Back and forth we danced, blood glistening as it hung in the air. Cuts appeared on the both of us, most of them superficial. He had always been better than me when I had lived with him, but I'd found better teachers since then.

I was tiring, and he knew it. I may have had the worst of my injuries healed by Tsunade and Katsuyu, but they could not replace my energy or chakra. More cuts began to appear on my skin, and I began to leave fewer on my father. I was slowing down, unable to maintain the pace any longer. With a triumphant snarl, he knocked me to the ground.

"Time to show them what kind of monster you really are."

Power and rage roared through me as Father touched me, removing a seal I had not known was there. I screamed as all that energy, all that anger, was released, manifesting itself into a giant cat-like beast with two tails. Panic ensued as the crowds around us began to run, shoving each other in their desperation to get away.

"How?" I asked, eyes wide as I stared at the beast wreaking havoc.

"Oh good, you did stop digging after all. Here's your reward," he grinned, removing another seal from my body. "If you survive, that memory you've been after has been unlocked. A gift to you," he smiled mockingly, vanishing into the crowd.

Stumbling to my feet, I searched the crowd flooding past me, looking for someone, anyone, who could tell me what I was supposed to do next. I leant against the wall of a nearby building, confused, exhausted, and afraid. I had done this; that monster had been hiding inside _me_ , and now it was destroying the village I had sworn to protect.

"Miya! Over here!"

Asahi was shoving his way through the crowd towards me, relief showing on his face. I waited where I was, mind whirling as I struggled to come to terms with what had happened.

"Are you okay?" Asahi panted, reaching me. "You're bleeding! We need to get out of here, that thing is too powerful! Miya, are you listening to me?"

I had remembered something Naruto had told me once, about how everyone needs a friend, someone they can talk to. Even monsters. He had smiled knowingly when he'd said that, tapping his own head. How could I have forgotten, he too had a beast sealed inside him. He was a Jinchuuriki.

"Come on Miya, now isn't the time to space out!"

"I need to get over there," I mumbled to myself. "I need to get over there, now! I can fix this!"

"Are you insane? That's a tailed beast, they've been sealed away for a reason! What can you possibly do?!"

"Hold it."

"No way! It could kill you! I won't let you take that risk!"

"I have to try Asahi! It's my fault, I need to fix this! Do you understand?"

Asahi stared at me incredulously, and I stared back. Finally, he nodded, shoulders sagging.

"Alright, I'm coming with you. Let's go."

We pushed our way through the crowd, moving towards the tailed beast instead of away from it. The closer we got, the more the crowd thinned, until we were standing alone before the beast.

"Do you know how to seal it? Because I've got nothing," I murmured, staring up at the beast.

"Perhaps I can help," a new voice called. One of the Jonin that had been with Tsunade when everything started was standing nearby, watching us.

"Why do you want to help?" I called, wary of trickery.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. Someone has to take it, and I don't see any other volunteers around here," he replied. "Are you prepared for this?"

I nodded, face determined and jaw set. The Jonin began his work, performing a complex sealing jutsu I could not identify. Markings appeared on my exposed stomach as he worked, flowing over the scars I had forgotten to cover that morning. Asahi looked at me questioningly, but thankfully kept his mouth shut as the Jonin worked.

Light shone in the sky as a barrier jutsu was performed around the tailed beast in an attempt to hold it. The Jonin with us worked faster, communicating rapidly with someone through his earpiece. Sweat broke out on his forehead as he completed the technique, sealing the beast inside me.

All was quiet, the sudden silence deafening. As the shock wore off, cheers erupted from those nearby, spreading like wildfire through the crowds. I sat down, hard, and was quickly joined by the Jonin who had performed the sealing jutsu; we were both exhausted. I could hear the tailed beast inside my head, furious at being sealed away again. I made the decision to talk with it later, after I had recovered.

"How did I know I would find you here?" Kakashi voiced, looking down at me.

"Lucky guess?" I answered, smiling wearily. "Kami I need to sleep."

"Ditto," groaned the Jonin beside me.

"Well then, let's get the two of you to the hospital. And no buts," Kakashi added, shooting me a warning glance. "You've already lost far too much blood Miya."

I had to agree with him there, and smiled sheepishly.

"Yes sir."


	14. Chapter 14

Breathing deeply, I calmed my mind, shutting out the tailed beast's voice as it talked to itself. Shoving the guilt away, I centred myself; I was looking for something specific, and couldn't afford any distractions. The picture grew in my mind's eye, revealing the basement once again. Impatient, I ignored the others around me, waiting for the summons.

"Numbers 3, 8, 7 and 14. Come with me."

Again, I relived the memory of climbing the stairs, of helping the girl in front of me. I joined her, Sai, and the other boy who had been called forward as they walked through the doorway. No longer did the light burn my eyes; I could continue, the memory now open to me.

We were led down a dark hallway to another room, set up like an arena. Here we were separated; Sai and the other boy entered while I continued on with the girl. We entered a similar room just a few doors down the hall. Fresh blood glistened on the walls and on the sand covering the floor. The door was locked behind us, leaving us in the dark, scared and shivering.

"You know what you must do," a cold voice echoed in the room. "If you wish to leave here, fight for it."

Sand crunched under the other girl's foot, and I ducked under her swing. Unable to see in the darkness, we fought by listening and using our instincts. My foot nudged something in the sand as I moved, and I bent down to pick up the blade. I did not want to hurt the girl, but I did not want to die either. Frozen in place, I listened for the smallest of sounds that betray her location.

A scuffing noise to my right had me turning in that direction, arms up in a defensive position. Her kick forced me backwards and I lashed out, feeling the blade I was holding pierce flesh. Frenzied and desperate to survive, I kept stabbing and slashing, ignoring the screams and cries from the dying girl.

A light flicked on overhead, revealing the mess I had made of this poor girl. Blood pooled beneath her on the sand, and spattered the walls and floor around us. She was barely recognisable as the girl I had helped when she tripped on the stairs. Her clothes were torn and bloodied, skin and flesh hanging from her in places.

Looking down at my bloody hands and blood-spattered clothes, I understand what I had done, and began to shake. Nausea overwhelmed me, and I vomited on the sand beside her, missing her body by centimetres. A hand on my shoulder made me shudder, and I looked up into my father's eyes.

"I'm proud of you," he murmured, a strange glint in his eyes. "Let's get you cleaned up."

I was led back out into the hallway and towards another door, where I was joined by a blood-stained Sai. The bathroom was brightly lit and all white, almost blinding after the dark hallway. Father stripped me and put me in the corner of the room beside Sai. We were hosed down and scrubbed by strangers in masks, people I now recognised as belonging to ANBU. Clean clothes were handed to us, and we dressed robotically. Once again, we were led into the hallway, and separated for the last time.

Father led me into a room so vast, I could not see the back wall in the dim lighting. An altar sat in the centre of the room, a woman chained to its surface. I was forced onto the altar beside her, chains holding me in place. Chanting echoed ominously around the room as Father began a ritual over the altar, grinning savagely. In shock from my death match, I watched calmly as he removed a tailed beast from the woman, killing her. He then sealed it inside me, building barriers between myself and the beast, before locking the memory I had of the ritual.

I opened my eyes as nausea washed through me. Lurching to the bathroom, I made it to the toilet just in time, heaving until I had nothing left. I lay on the bathroom floor, the cool tiles providing a small relief. Looking at my hands, I could still see the memory of the bloodstains. I scrubbed them furiously in the sink until they were raw, but still I could not erase the image. Giving in to my tears, I sat back on the floor and sobbed, mourning the loss of a girl I barely knew in my childhood.

 _I could have told you not to look for that,_ a voice echoed in my head, seemingly indifferent. _I was there, I saw your memories before they were hidden from you._

"What?" I sniffed aloud. "You're talking to me?"

 _Who else,_ the voice snorted. _At least you're listening now._

"I couldn't hear you before," I whispered. "I didn't even know you were there."

 _Yes, yes, I know that already. I'm Matatabi by the way._

"Nice to meet you. I'm sorry you're stuck with me."

 _You're one of the more entertaining Jinchuuriki I've been sealed in._

"Thank you, I think?"

 _You're welcome. Now, I'm going back to talking to myself. You need the privacy._

"Miya? Where are you?"

"In here," I croaked, wincing. I must have looked a horrible mess.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked, crouching beside me.

"Father… unlocked the memory. I found it, and…" I trailed off into more sobs, the image of the poor girl I had killed burned into my brain. Kakashi picked me up and carried me to the bed. He joined me under the covers and held me as I cried, exhaustion eventually taking over as I fell asleep.

Nightmares plagued me, but I could not free myself from them. Memories fought for dominance, coming in a flood I could not control. Memories of the time I had spent training with my team ended in scenes of carnage, blood spattered across bodies I did not recognise. I remembered the girl I had killed, lying in her own blood. She was replaced by Kakashi, empty eyes staring into the sky. Now he was replaced by Asahi, then Riku, Izumi-sensei, Haru, Shiori, Shizune.

Everyone I knew and cared about died at my hands, their blood staining my skin and clothes bright scarlet. Face after face flashed before my eyes, staring blankly into the sky. I screamed and screamed, rubbing at the blood on my skin, trying to wipe it off. But nothing could remove it; nothing could remove the stain on my soul of the lives I had taken, the live I would take. Father stood above it all, watching me with that savage grin on his face as I broke, shattering into a million pieces.

I woke in a panic, unable to move. Blood dripped from my wrists where they had rubbed raw on the rope holding them in place. Long scratches marked my arms, old blood drying over the marks. Blood and skin coated my nails. Confused, I turned my head, struggling to identify where I was. The realisation hit suddenly: I was still at Kakashi's, tied to the bed. Panicking, I thrashed, drawing the attention of the shinobi in the living room.

"You're awake," Kakashi sighed with relief, untying my right hand.

I untied my left hand on my own, staring at the blood and scratches on my arms.

"Do I want to know what happened?" I deadpanned, smiling weakly.

"Probably not," Inoichi answered, entering the bedroom. "But you should know."

Kakashi sat on the bed, careful to keep his distance. I noticed this, and my heart sank. What had happened? What did I do?

"What do you remember?" Inoichi asked softly from the doorway.

"I- I was having nightmares. About- I remembered, I remembered what happened outside the basement. I saw…" I hesitated, glancing at Kakashi. I didn't want him to know about what I'd seen, what I'd done.

"Do you remember lashing out, attacking anyone?" Inoichi prompted, and I turned back to him.

"No, they were already- There was so much blood, I couldn't get it off…" I trailed off, looking at my arms. "Oh."

"You need to talk about this," he said gently, watching me.

"I can't. I can't live through that again," I mumbled. "Please."

"No one can make you talk about it," Inoichi sighed. "When you are ready to, I'm here for you."

He left, looking troubled. I watched him go, part of me wanting to call him back and tell him everything. But I didn't want to be a burden on anyone, and I wasn't ready to face it again. Not yet.

"I shouldn't stay here."

Kakashi said nothing; clearly, he had expected me to say that. He just waited patiently, as I tried to gather my thoughts.

"I'll just keep hurting you," I whispered, nodding to the scratches on his face and arms. "I can't- I won't be a burden on you, on anyone. I'm not worth the trouble."

"You will always be worth it to me," Kakashi murmured, putting his arms around me. "You are always welcome here; but if you need some space, I understand."

"I have to go."

"I know."

* * *

Sunlight dappled the footpath, breaking the thick canopy overhead. It was a hot day, though the shade from the trees provided some relief. I felt better than I had in months, though I knew it was a fragile balance, one likely to be upset when I returned to Konohagakure. I had told myself when I left the village that it was to find answers, and to help cope. In reality, I had just run from my problems, leaving my friends behind.

It was time to face my issues head on, and I didn't want to do it alone anymore. Hoping Inoichi's offer still stood, I had decided to return to Konohagakure. Would my friends be waiting for me as they had the last time I left? Or would they resent me for running, for disappearing instead of asking them for help? Had everything changed?

 _Don't be so nervous. You've been gone far longer before, why would it be any different this time?_

"You're probably right," I smiled. "I suppose I'm just embarrassed that I ran away in the first place."

 _You're not the first,_ Matatabi snorted. _And you won't be the last._

With only each other for company, we had become fast friends over the last few months. Matatabi had a dry sense of humour, and excelled at pulling me out of my funks. I had come to rely on it greatly during my time away from Konohagakure, and respected its advice and opinions. Though I was uncomfortable referring to it as an it all the time, and quite often found myself calling it a she, which thankfully it tolerated.

Izumo and Kotetsu recognised me immediately at the village entrance, and grinned at my return. I had not expected a warm welcome, and smiled shyly in response. Attitudes towards Jinchuuriki in this village had changed drastically once again, thanks to Naruto.

"You're back!" Kotetsu smiled. "Kakashi will be pleased."

Izumo waggled his eyebrows suggestively, and was immediately smacked over the head by Kotetsu, who frowned at him. I giggled and waved goodbye as I headed into the village, stepping across the threshold for the first time in months. Not a lot had changed since I'd left. The streets, the people walking them, the atmosphere; it was all familiar. It felt like home.

 _Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to find your friends?_

"Alright, I'm going!" I laughed, receiving some odd looks from people nearby.

 _You're not on your own anymore,_ Matatabi chided. _Do you want to look crazy?_

 _Oops,_ I responded, struggling not to grin.

Heeding Matatabi's advice, I first went to the hospital, looking for Tsunade. The first step after returning to the village was to let her know I was here. Shizune looked up from her desk as I entered, smiling warmly.

"Miya! Welcome home!"

"Thanks Shizune, it's good to be back."

"I'll let Tsunade know you're back, she's quite busy at the moment. And I'm sure you're keen to go find your friends," she added, winking.

"Damn, am I going to get this from everyone?" I joked.

"Probably," Shizune laughed. "Go find them."

I left the hospital in high spirits, though I was slightly embarrassed by the teasing I was getting. We had been denying it for so long after all, Kakashi and I. Excitement growing, I began to move faster towards our old training grounds. I saw them in the distance, Izumi-sensei matched against both Asahi and Riku as they trained, trying to get the upper hand on her. I watched for a moment, gauging their skills and speed, before deciding that I was going to surprise them.

I climbed the nearest tree and began to move towards them, silently. It was amazing how much one's climbing skills could improve when taught by a cat. I crept closer until I was directly above the three of them, waiting for my chance. Asahi and Riku stepped back from Izumi-sensei to get some room, and I took the opportunity.

Leaping from the tree, I landed between the three of them as Riku leapt forward for an attack. Crouching low on all fours, I swept his legs from under him and pinned him to the ground, grinning. Asahi ran at me before he recognised me, and I dodged his strike, laughing.

"Miya! You're back!" Asahi picked me up and swung me around, laughing.

"Welcome home Miya," Izumi-sensei smiled, hugging me once I had been released.

"Thanks for the greeting," Riku wheezed as I helped him to his feet. "Glad to have you back."

"How are you?" Izumi-sensei asked, quietly watching me.

"A little better," I answered softly, attempting to hide the pain. "I'll get there."

"It's good to see you home," she murmured warmly. "We should celebrate. Have you seen Kakashi yet?"

"Damnit, everyone really is going to give me crap about that," I grumbled good-naturedly. "Not yet, I only just got back."

"We can celebrate later," she grinned evilly. "You have to go get the jump on Kakashi. He's not as easy to sneak up on. If you pull it off, I'll pay for dinner tonight."

"You're on," I laughed, accepting the challenge.

"Try your old meditation spot," Riku called as I walked away. "You might find him there."

I waved in acknowledgement of the advice, and took to the tree tops once again. The sound of the river reached me before I saw it, and I followed it to my old spot. Kakashi was reading beneath one of the trees, looking peaceful and unguarded. I knew better than to believe that impression; he was always on guard, always ready. Creeping into the tree he sat under, I climbed down towards him head first, chakra concentrated in my hands and feet to keep on the tree.

Less than a metre above his head I stopped, cocking my head to listen. You pick up some weird habits when you share your body with a cat. The forest sounded as it should; wind rustled the leaves, insects chirped, and birds sang. Something scuffed on a branch nearby, and I knew he was watching. Grinning, I continued down towards the clone, performing hand signs out of his line of sight. As he snuck up behind me, I turned, grinning.

"Water Style: Water Prison jutsu."

He was trapped in an orb of water, expression priceless. I laughed and released him, throwing myself into his arms.

"Izumi-sensei owes me dinner," I giggled into his wet jacket. "That definitely counts as getting the jump on you."

"I knew you were going to do that," Kakashi replied drily. "I just let you do it."

"Of course you did," I laughed.

We sank to the ground, leaning against the tree I had climbed down, content. Not a word was spoken for several minutes as we enjoyed each other's company, relaxing on the forest floor. The sun warmed us despite the shade provided by the forest canopy, and the river bubbled happily nearby.

"We should probably put on some clean clothes," I murmured eventually, shirt stuck to my skin.

"Probably," Kakashi agreed solemnly, and disappeared.

"Son of a-," I sighed, chasing after him.

I had planned on entering his apartment through the bedroom window, hoping to surprise him again. Instead, I watched from the roof of the building next door as he began to strip. He was still wearing his pants when I entered the room, unable to take it anymore. I reached up and kissed him deeply, running my hands across his chest and back.

"Now it's a scandalous relationship," I breathed.

"People need something to talk about," Kakashi murmured, voice husky, as he placed me on the bed.

For the first time in my life, I did not feel disgust at someone else's touch. (And I mean that in terms of intimate touching, no Untouchable Queen jokes or what have you.) There was no fear, no pain in the act. I felt whole rather than broken; I was a person someone cared about, not just a plaything. The feeling was new to me, and I liked it. Wrapped in Kakashi's arms, I felt safe, warm, and happy. I felt like I belonged.

Content to lie still as he slept, I watched the setting sun paint the walls in fantastic colours; shades of red, orange, and purple, with a little splash of green thrown in for just a moment. I was due to meet the others at dinner soon, but I couldn't bear to move. Not just yet.

Kakashi began to stir, as if he had heard my thoughts about getting up. I watched as he opened his eyes, marvelling at how beautiful they both were, yet so different. Snuggling closer as he stretched, I smiled, lightly running my fingers over his bare stomach. He responded in kind, kissing me as he traced the scars.

"I have to go," I murmured, stretching. "It's almost time to meet my team for dinner, they want to celebrate my homecoming."

"You don't want to be late for that," Kakashi teased, smiling. "Just one more thing before you go," he added, kissing me again.

His fingers strayed from my stomach, lightly brushing the inside of my thigh. He held me close as he explored, silencing my gasps with a kiss. He let me go as I shuddered, barely suppressing a moan.

"Now you can go," he grinned, rolling away from me.

"Thanks for your permission," I laughed as I hunted for my clothes. Now I really was going to be late.

He watched me dress in the light provided by a nearby streetlamp, stretched out across the covers. I waved goodbye as I left, taking a moment to stare before I climbed out of the window in my rush to get to the restaurant.

We had decided on a barbecue joint Chouji Akimichi had recommended to Asahi on a mission they had had together. I arrived just as Riku did, panting slightly. He grinned, and we entered, joining Izumi-sensei and Asahi at a nearby table.

"Let's get this party started!" Asahi exclaimed, laughing. "About time the two of you showed up!"

"So, what have you been up to Miya?" Izumi-sensei asked once we had our food.

"Oh, the same stuff I always do," I grinned. "Lots of training, a bit of sight-seeing, the usual. I got to know Matatabi a bit better as well."

"Who's Matatabi?" Asahi managed around his mouthful of steak.

"You remember the giant, blue, two-tailed cat?"

He began to choke, Izumi-sensei patting him on the back until he recovered. Chopsticks hovering in front of him, he stared at me, open-mouthed.

"Come on Asahi," Riku laughed. "You've met Naruto, why is this so surprising?"

"I just never really thought about it," he answered, still looking shocked. "So, you talk to it?"

"Yeah. She's really interesting, and friendly once you get to know her."

 _Oh yeah, I'm a real princess,_ Matatabi snorted, and I grinned again.

"It's good to know the two of you get along," Izumi-sensei smiled. "Sometimes it takes a little… adjusting."

 _If she's not referring to the Nine-Tails, Kurama, I'll eat someone's hat._

"It did take some time," I agreed, trying not to laugh aloud at Matatabi's comment. "But when there's no one else around, you get used to each other."

"You were alone this entire time?" Riku piped up, surprised.

"Yep, just me and Matatabi. I just needed some time to think things through."

I didn't go into detail, it would ruin the celebration. Neither Asahi nor Riku knew of my nightmares, and even Izumi-sensei was unaware of all the details. Making them worry was the last thing I wanted to do. The nightmares and memories were my own to deal with; I wouldn't burden them with this.

We stayed late at the restaurant, Riku and Asahi to tell me all about what had been happening for the last few months. Danzo and my father had both escaped capture the night of their attack on the village, and no sign had been seen of them since. Akatsuki were still causing trouble, though another pair had been taken care of. A team of shinobi from Konohagakure had located and dealt with them, but not without cost. The team had included Shikamaru, Izumo, Kotetsu, and Asuma Sarutobi, the leader of Shikamaru's original team. Asuma was killed during the confrontation, and the village had been in mourning for almost three months now.

The news weighed heavily on my heart. He had been one of the few Jonin willing to have me as part of the team on missions, and I knew that his students would be suffering. I did not know them well, but my heart went out to Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru. To lose someone close to them like that would take time to heal, and it also sent a message: Time is short. No one knows when they will breathe their last.

I tried not to dwell on the bad news as the night wore on, instead enjoying the company of my teammates. It had been a lonely couple of seasons spent away from the village. Eventually the gathering broke up. We had training in the morning, after all.

On the way back to Kakashi's I stopped by Asuma's grave to pay my respects. He had been a good man, easy going and friendly, and everyone would miss him. I wasn't alone, and stepped back to give Shikamaru space as he visited the grave of his mentor.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered as I walked past him, squeezing his shoulder briefly. He seemed surprised to me there, but did not mention it. Instead he stayed quiet, staring at Asuma's name carved into the stone.

I returned to Kakashi's apartment in an odd mood. I was happy to be home, to see everyone again, and yet the knowledge of Asuma's death hung over me, a dark cloud I couldn't escape. It was normal to feel sad about the passing of someone I knew, but was pain this deep normal?

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked as I entered the apartment. He had seen the look on my face.

"I heard about Asuma," I murmured. I can't believe it."

Tears welled and rolled down my cheeks, surprising me. The depth of my sorrow seemed too much, disproportionate to the relationship we had had. Kakashi pulled me close and held me, stroking my hair. I cried quietly, almost peacefully, if one could describe crying in such a manner.

 _I barely knew him, why does this hurt so much?_ I asked Matatabi.

 _Because you care. Because you mourn the loss of a good human being, and the affect he could have had on others. You mourn a future that will never be. It will pass, and you will be stronger for it._

I sniffed, pulling away from Kakashi and heading for the bathroom. Back one day and I'd already embarrassed myself. The cool water from the sink helped calm me, and washed away the last of my tears. I felt better for having cried, though I was still embarrassed I had done it in front of Kakashi again.

"So, I guess it's time to call it," I stated, trying to hide my embarrassment from him.

"Are you feeling better?"

"A little," I smiled weakly.

"Then I guess I still have to cheer you up," he murmured from behind me.

I had not seen him move, and giggled when he picked me up.

"I could use some cheering up," I smiled, kissing him.

He carried me to the bedroom, closing the door behind him. The room was dimly lit by the streetlamp outside, its light filtering through the curtains across the window. Extracting myself from Kakashi's grip, I taunted him from across the room. He pinned me against the wall, breath hot against my neck. Shivers ran up and down my spine.

"Welcome home," he whispered huskily.

* * *

Nervous, I approached the administration building, looking for Inoichi. The nightmares had started up again, and more than once I had woken up, restrained to the bed. Desperate to make it stop, I had decided to take Inoichi up on his offer, and talk to someone about it. I knew that it needed to be done, but I was still unsure of how much to discuss. I feared judgement.

"Miya, come in."

I followed Inoichi to his office deeper in the building. The room was comfortable and friendly, with bookshelves lining one wall and a large window on the back wall letting in the sunlight. Inoichi gestured towards a couch, sitting in the armchair facing it. I sat hesitantly, wondering if I had made the right decision in coming. Glancing at the bandages on my arms, my resolve hardened. I had to do something about this.

"What have you come to see me about?"

Breathing deeply, I took a moment to gather my thoughts. I opened my mouth to answer Inoichi's question, but no sound came out.

"Is this about your nightmares?" he prompted gently.

Nodding, I glanced at my bandaged arms again, hands clenched in my lap.

"Can you tell me about these nightmares?"

"There's- there's so much death," I croak. "So much blood. Everyone dies. I- I kill everyone," I murmured softly. "The blood doesn't wash off, it's everywhere. And my father…." I trailed off, images from my nightmares playing in my mind.

"You father," Inoichi frowned slightly, "was he the one controlling you? Controlling all the sleepers during Danzo's attack?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Ok, that's a starting point. I would like you to tell me about your father, about the relationship you had."

I looked up in horror, eyes wide. He had already seen some of my memories, wasn't that enough? Why did I have to talk about it?

"Trust me, it will help," Inoichi said softly, reading my expression. "I know it's hard, but it needs to be done. Hiding from it will only hurt you more."

"I- I can't. He's watching me, he's always watching me. What if he finds out that I've told you? He'll punish me, I can't through that again. I can't!"

"Calm down Miya, he's not here. He can't hurt you."

Breathing heavily, I leant back against the couch, eyes closed. My heart was racing, adrenaline pumping through my body. Inoichi was right, I knew he was. So why did I fear punishment from my father so much?

"Ok," I croaked. "I'll tell you, I'll tell you about what it was like growing up with him. Just… It's not going to be easy."

Inoichi listened in silence as I described my past. I started at my mother's death, getting as far as the beginning of my training before I stopped. I wasn't ready to talk about the girl I had been forced to kill, not yet. Inoichi, sensing my hesitation, smiled warmly.

"That's enough for today. When you are ready to talk some more, come find me. For now, I'd go find your teammates and get some training in, it's still early."

Thanking him, I left, unsure of how to feel. The session had not been as difficult as I had thought it would be, though I had barely scratched the surface. Perhaps I could skip over the recovered memory for a while, I wasn't sure I was ready to talk about it yet.

Not paying attention to where I was walking, I bumped into someone in the street.

"Sorry," I mumbled, not looking up.

"Wait," a familiar voice called.

Turning back, I saw someone I didn't think would ever approach me, watching me from the corner.

"Miya, wait. I need to talk to you. Will you join me for lunch?"

Incredulous, I stared at him, jaw scraping the ground.

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

He led me to Ichiraku's, silent as I followed him, struggling to understand what was happening right now. We sat at a table in the corner, away from the restaurant's other patrons. Picking up a menu, I pretended to scan it, thoughts whirling in my head. We ordered, and awkward silence growing between us.

"Look," Sasuke sighed, staring at me. "I wanted to apologise, for everything. Especially for trying to kill you. That was…"

"Rude?" I supplied, giggling.

"That'll work," he agreed, the corner of his mouth twitching upward. He watched me carefully as he continued. "I was a jerk, and I'm sorry. If I'd known more about you, about your family…" he trailed off.

"No one knew," I pointed out. "Who was I going to tell? I'd never had friends before, they were deemed unnecessary. How did I tell them something so big?"

Sasuke shook his head ruefully. "It's no excuse, but I am sorry for how I treated you. It was childish and cruel."

"Well, this is delightfully awkward," I responded. "Thank Kami the food's here."

We began to eat, neither of us knowing what to say next. Searching my brain for a topic, I settled on the one I'd often used to distract my teammates.

"Where have you been?" I asked, chopsticks hovering near my mouth. "You don't have to tell me everything, I know what it's like to have secrets. Though mine decided to show up and scare the crap out of everyone," I added, voice dry.

"I've been around," he answered quietly. "Met some people, learned some things, the usual."

Grinning, I flicked a noodle at him. "Tell me some of yours, and I'll tell you some of mine. Itachi wanted to know how you were doing."

"You've met my brother?" He looked surprised.

"You didn't know? I trained with him and Kisame while I was travelling. They showed up for Danzo's coup, I would have thought you'd heard about that."

"I heard they made an appearance, but I didn't hear why. Guess I missed out on that part."

"Oh. My bad. Would you like to hear about him?" I asked softly.

"Yes. I never did manage to find him."

The rest of lunch was spent discussing our travels. Sasuke was eager to hear about his brother, and it was nice to share the memories I had of him with someone. Even after they had revealed themselves as my teachers, I had not shared much detail with anyone about our time together.

Sasuke spoke of some of the people he had met on his travels, though he was fairly close-mouthed when it came to his teacher. I let that subject be, having done the same myself when I had first returned to Konohagakure. He was more open when talking about Karin and Suigetsu, though he did not mention where they had met.

Lunch passed peacefully enough, the awkwardness between the two of us broken by the knowledge of our similar travels. We left the restaurant together, both headed towards training fields nearby. Spotting Sakura and Naruto nearby, I grinned.

"You should surprise them," I teased. "Though I wouldn't mention Karin in front of Sakura if you value your life."

"My being here is surprise enough," he answered quietly. "We haven't trained together in a long time."

"I'll leave you here, then. This is going to get personal, I wouldn't want to be in the way."

I moved away, headed in the direction of the clearing my teammates usually trained in. I felt oddly calm after talking to Sasuke, as if something that had been bothering me had been resolved. Approaching my teammates, I smiled. It was a good day.


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you ready to tell me more about your past?" Inoichi asked softly.

"Yes," I murmured in reply. "I'm ready."

I had decided to skip over the recovered memory for now, and work my way up to it. The truth was, I was scared of it, scared of how I might be judged for what I had done.

"Father used to keep me in the basement wherever we moved. There, he and his associates would train me, every day. If I failed to meet my father's expectations, I was punished."

"Punished how?"

"They would chain me to the wall and beat me, or assault my mind, inflicting as much pain as they could. Then…" I trailed off, shivering.

"Are you alright to continue?"

"Y- yes." Breathing deeply, I steeled myself for the next admission. "They would take turns, touching me…. and-," I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Your father encouraged this?" Inoichi asked, unable to completely hide the disgust in his voice.

"As long as no one left any permanent marks, it was encouraged. He was always so careful not to leave any marks of his own. Someone did once, on my stomach; I never saw them again."

Inoichi had seen the memory of the stranger who had scarred me, I could see him recalling the image.

"I- I need to stop," I whispered.

"Of course, Miya. We will continue when you feel you are ready. Thank you for coming in today."

My meetings with Inoichi had been sporadic; I had been unable to face regular meetings, instead seeing him when I decided I was ready to tell him a little bit more. Surprisingly, Sasuke had proven to be a big help when it came to talking about it. He did not pry or ask questions, and though I didn't tell him much, I found that opening up to him even a little was easy.

I headed to Ichiraku's to meet him, a habit that had formed after first talking to him. After each session with Inoichi, I would have lunch with Sasuke. Sometimes Naruto and Sakura would join us, and sometimes it would be just the two of us. It seemed to help me feel better after a session, though I could not say why. At first, Kakashi and my team had expressed concerns, but soon grew used to the routine when nothing negative came of it.

"You look upset," Sasuke noted when I arrived.

"Rough session today," I sighed. "And I still haven't found the courage to bring up the memory that triggered my nightmares."

"You will when you're ready to, there's no rush. Believe me, you can't force this," he added softly.

"I know I can't. But I'm still having nightmares, and they're dangerous. There were more bruises when I woke up this morning. What happens if I get my hands on something sharp?"

"Nothing will happen, you have someone there to protect." A hint of jealousy, almost resentment, coloured his voice for a moment.

"That's the other thing," I continued, pretending I hadn't noticed. "Kakashi is just as tired as I am, more so some mornings. I can't keep doing this to him."

"Has he said anything?"

"No," I sighed. "He won't, he just keeps taking it night after night. I'm hurting him too; every nightmare leaves a new mark on him."

"Perhaps you do need to tell Inoichi about that memory soon. What's holding you back?"

"I- I can't talk about it," I whispered. "Every time I try, I freeze up."

"Then show him."

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"Show him," Sasuke repeated. "Show him the memory. A fresh perspective might help more than you think."

I spent the next few minutes eating silence, pondering the idea. Maybe Sasuke was right about showing Inoichi the memory. Fear and doubt still plagued me, causing my nightmares. Sleep had become a chore, something I feared. Perhaps bringing the memory into the light could help.

"I'll think about it," I said eventually, having finished my lunch. "You might be on to something. Thank you."

Training that afternoon was light; Izumi-sensei could see I was distracted, and knew better than to try to push me. We paired off for sparring matches, swapping partners until we had all matched against each other. It was early afternoon when Izumi-sensei released us, leaving us to our own devices. I headed towards my usual spot on the banks of the river to meditate.

Once I had settled, I began to think of the merits of Sasuke's suggestion at lunch. Showing Inoichi the memory was an option I had been careful to ignore, scared of what might come of it. Still, I was having a lot of trouble when it came to talking about the memory; perhaps Sasuke was right. Showing him the memory would by pass that issue, though it brought to light several others.

 _Do it,_ Matatabi said flatly. _Show him the memory._

 _But what if he thinks I'm a monster?_

 _He won't,_ she assured me. _You need to do this; your nightmares are becoming dangerous._

 _I know,_ I sighed. _I do, it's just… I don't want to face it again._

 _Then I'll go with you._

 _You can do that?_ I asked, incredulous.

 _If you allow it. Just think of Inoichi's surprise,_ she laughed evilly.

Smiling to myself, I relaxed. _I'll do it,_ I said, determined. _I'll show him the memory. It's time I start getting better._

 _That's my girl,_ Matatabi chuckled with pride. _Now go and enjoy yourself._

Heeding her words, I wandered back to Kakashi's, feeling slightly more cheerful. I had a big step to take ahead of me, but knowing I'd made that decision helped me to feel better, like I was making progress. Though I was nervous about it, I felt a small amount of freedom.

That night I slept peacefully, undisturbed by nightmares. For the first time in a long time I felt truly rested, and could see Kakashi was relieved. He lay in the bed beside me, more relaxed than he had been in weeks. I rolled over and kissed hi shoulder, snuggling up to him. He wrapped an arm around me, and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm going to do it today," I murmured into his chest. "I'm going to show him the memory."

"I'm proud of you," he answered, voice rumbling in his chest. "I'll be here for you when you're done."

"I know," I whispered, burying my face against his chest. "Thank you."

We enjoyed the moment of peace before the day began, unwilling to move and disturb the quiet. Eventually, eager to get the morning's session over and done with, I climbed out of bed. Kakashi watched me as I dressed, stirring only when I headed into the kitchen to get breakfast ready. He held me from behind as I made the coffee, determined to be a nuisance.

"Enough!" I smiled. "Here's your coffee, I'll have breakfast ready soon. Go sit down and wait."

He obeyed, but not without giving me a quick kiss first. We ate in companionable silence, each lost in our own thoughts. It was a pleasant beginning to the day, and I headed out to meet Inoichi in high spirits, determined to finally get to the real issue, the cause of my nightmares.

"Miya! I'm surprised to see you so soon," Inoichi exclaimed, welcoming me into his office. "Please, sit. What did you want to talk about today?"

"I don't want to talk," I answered calmly. "I want to show you."

"Show me?" he enquired.

"The memory my father unlocked. I'm ready for you to see it."

"Very well," Inoichi murmured, looking serious. "Let's begin."

I leant back against the couch, eyes closed. Inoichi joined me in the dark void that represented my mind, surprised to see the cat at my feet. Matatabi had taken the form of a tortoiseshell cat, her two tails and mismatched eyes revealing her identity.

"Inoichi, this is Matatabi. She's offered to come with me for moral support."

"I see," he replied calmly, recovering quickly. "Well met Matatabi."

 _Well met,_ she responded. _Do not let me disturb you from your work._

"This way," I murmured, leading them down the hallway that had appeared before us. I moved quickly, only briefly registering the light that shone beneath the doors of my more recent memories. I didn't see the small smile on Inoichi's face when he too, noticed the light.

Rushing past memories we'd already discussed, memories we had no interest in, we travelled further, the hallway seeming to grow colder. I reached out towards the door on my immediate left, hesitating only for a second before I opened it. Matatabi leapt onto my shoulder and settled herself, her warmth and weight comforting as we passed through the doorway.

"Numbers 3, 8, 7 and 14. Come with me."

I followed the memory of myself as if in a dream, watching as I climbed the stairs with Sai and the others. We joined them on the other side of the door, no longer blinded by the dimly lit hallway. Following the younger version of myself, I led Inoichi to the room I had been dreaming of for a while now.

The death match began, though we were unable to see anything but that I had been able to see during the actual event. Matatabi began to purr, kneading my shoulder reassuringly as the lights turned on, revealing the results of the fight. I felt the blood drain from my face, but no nausea washed through me this time. Instead I felt sorrow and pain, but the emotions were dulled, nowhere near as strong as they had been the first time I had relived this memory.

Inoichi watched as I was forced into the brightly lit bathroom and hosed down beside Sai. I myself was not particularly interested in the rest of this memory, and followed along peacefully, stroking Matatabi's fur.

 _Are you alright?_ she asked me quietly.

 _I'm ok. This part of the memory never bothered me as much. Don't get me wrong, it's still upsetting. But it doesn't give me nightmares._

 _Good, then we're past the worst of it. Perhaps we should leave this memory now,_ she added.

I agreed with her, and approached Inoichi, Matatabi still seated comfortably on my shoulder. He turned to me, expression unreadable.

"Is this everything you wanted to show me?"

"Yes," I nodded. "This is everything."

"Then let's return."

He placed his hand on my forehead, and I opened my eyes to sunlight streaming through his office window. Inoichi was watching me closely from his place on his chair, eyes slightly hooded. I breathed deeply, calmly waiting for him to gather his thoughts. It had been an intense session, one that would take time to recover from, on both our parts.

"I can understand why you've been having nightmares," Inoichi finally sighed, still watching me with eyes shadowed by pity. "How are you feeling after going through that again?"

"I feel better," I answered in surprise. "Now that I've shared it with someone, it doesn't feel as heavy. I'm sorry if it troubles you though," I added quietly.

"Still worrying about others," he teased gently. "You don't need to worry about me, I'm here to help _you._ "

"Thank you," I whispered.

"You're welcome. Thank you for introducing me to Matatabi. It was an honour."

 _As it was to meet you,_ Matatabi replied, and I relayed her message to Inoichi.

Standing, I left the office slowly, smiling at Inoichi on my way out. I felt lighter, like a great weight had been lifted from my shoulders. Eager to share my good mood, I headed to Ichiraku's to meet up with Sasuke. He was there with Naruto, who waved me over, grinning.

"Hey Miya! How's it going?"

"Alright," I answered, smiling. "How's things?"

"As good as they can be at the moment," Naruto beamed.

Even now, with the Akatsuki posing a threat and destroying people's lives, Naruto could still see the good in the world. He could still smile and laugh, his happiness and good moods seemingly stronger than everyone else's. I admired this in him, and I wasn't alone; many village shinobi looked to him in trying times.

"It went well, I take it?" Sasuke murmured, drawing my attention.

"I hope so," I sighed. "Having someone else know about it certainly helps, though I doubt that alone will stop my nightmares."

"You can always talk to us," Naruto interjected. "It can't be that bad."

I stared at him in amusement, Sasuke shaking his head at Naruto's naivete. It didn't seem to matter what he went through, he was determined to believe that nothing was as bad as people made it out to be.

"How can you be so clueless?" Sasuke demanded of Naruto.

"Oh, I've got this," I interrupted him, grinning savagely. "You want to know something about my past? Look at this," I ordered, exposing my stomach.

My scars, normally so meticulously hidden, were on full display for everyone to see. Naruto frowned, staring at the marks on my stomach.

"I got these years ago, long before I arrived in Konohagakure. These scars were a gift, given by one of my father's associates during my punishment. He had this fetish you see, where he liked to make people bleed. It heightened the excitement for him."

"That's terrible, but how is it as bad as you've been making it sound?" Naruto asked, still frowning. "Shinobi are injured all the time."

"Still so innocent," Sasuke sighed face in his hands.

"I lost my innocence a long time ago," I smiled sadly.

"But I still don't- Oh! Oh…" Naruto trailed off, the light bulb flicking on inside his head. "I'm sorry Miya, I didn't realise."

"Of course you didn't," I grinned. "That was the point of not telling anyone. Please keep this to yourself."

"Of course," he answered gravely, before regaining his standard smile.

Sasuke was staring at his food, expression difficult to read. It almost looked like he was brooding, something I'd thought he'd grown out of. Placing my hand on his arm, I smiled sweetly.

"Earth to Sasuke!" I called. "Come in Sasuke."

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Are you alright? You seem distracted."

"I'm fine," he replied, dragging my hand off.

"Ok then," I murmured hesitantly. "I have to go, I'm meeting up with the others for some training. I'll see you later."

"Bye Miya!" Naruto called as I left the restaurant, and I waved in response.

 _Don't you go getting too attached to Sasuke._

 _What? What are you talking about?_

 _Just be careful,_ Matatabi warned, and sighed. _You'll only hurt yourself if you get too close. Not to mention how much it'll upset Kakashi and Sakura._

 _What are you talking about?_ I asked again, incredulous.

 _You'll find out soon,_ she muttered, and withdrew.

Filing away that strange conversation for later, I continued on towards the training fields. Izumi-sensei and Riku were both waiting, seated under one of the trees overhead.

"I'm not the last one here?" I feigned incredulity, sitting beside Riku.

"I know, it's so weird," Riku drawled. "I wonder where Asahi is; I hope he hasn't gotten himself into trouble."

I laughed, stretching out on the ground and gazing up at the sky. A few wispy clouds floated across it, spectacularly white against the bright blue. Leaves danced on their branches, several spiralling on the wind.

I rolled onto my hands and feet, leaping away from the strike aimed at my stomach. Asahi laughed, looking sheepish as he approached. Still on all fours, I leapt towards him, ploughing into his chest and knocking him flat on his back.

"You'll have to be faster than that," I grinned, crouched over him.

"A lot faster," he agreed, wheezing. "Riku on the other hand, he's a lot closer to your speed than I am."

The top of Riku's fist brushed my ribcage as I dodged to the side, getting to my feet. He had already rushed forwards, surprising me and forcing me to dodge again. His follow-up strike landed squarely, sending me flying. Recovering quickly, I blocked his next blow and darted behind him, knocking his legs from under him. He too recovered quickly, but it wasn't enough. The hilt of my kunai tapped his collarbone, forcing him to admit defeat.

"Damn," he panted, hands up in surrender. "We almost had you."

"Almost," I grinned. "You certainly surprised me. When did you get so fast?"

"I train with Kakashi, remember?" he teased.

"That's right. I'd forgotten about that. Beaten him yet?"

"Not even close," he sighed, and grinned. "I don't expect to honestly."

"So, now that you're done playing around, let's get started on training," Izumi-sensei interrupted, standing over us.

"Yes Sensei," we chorused in unison.

* * *

I should have listened to Matatabi when I had the chance. She'd seen the warning signs that I had missed; she knew that trouble was coming. But I had ignored her, ignored the warnings, thinking she was being paranoid. Now, I was in trouble. The unfamiliar room I was in made me nervous. It looked perfectly normal, no reason to upset me. Except that it wasn't a room I knew, and I was in the bed, mostly naked.

Morning sunlight shone through the window opposite the bed and I flinched away, trying to hide in the shadows. I was embarrassed, ashamed of myself and what I had done, and seriously hungover. Sasuke had already left for the morning, saying nothing to me on his way out. It was hard to know what he had been thinking that morning, especially when my own thoughts and memories were so fragmented.

"Just say it," I croaked, sensing Matatabi's disapproval. "You were right after all. You've earned the 'I told you so'."

 _Oh, I think you're going to punish yourself enough. You are allowed to say no to people, you just need to learn to._

"I can say no," I growled.

 _No, you can't. This wouldn't have happened if you could. I only hope Kakashi understands, for your sake._

"He doesn't have to know."

 _You think he won't find out? He needs to hear it from you first._

"I can't, he'll…. This will ruin everything."

 _Listen to me!_ Matatabi roared, and I flinched. _Stop being a foolish little cub and tell him! If you'd listened in the first place, this wouldn't have happened._

"You're right," I groaned, holding my head. "Please stop yelling."

 _It's still early, he might be at home yet. Clean yourself up, pull yourself together, and go find Kakashi._

"I'm going, I'm going," I muttered, grabbing my clothes from the floor.

I left the Uchiha complex carefully, doing my best not to be seen by anyone nearby. Matatabi was right, it was still early. As I got closer to Kakashi's, I grew more and more anxious, slowing my pace little by little. My knock on the apartment door was soft and hesitant, drawing a strange look from Kakashi as he opened it.

"I'm- I'm so sorry!" I cried, overwhelmed.

He closed the door behind me and led me to the couch, where I spent the next 10 or so minutes crying. A glass of water appeared on the table as he waited patiently for me to calm down.

 _Come on Miya, this is ridiculous. Pull yourself together._

Sniffing, I grabbed some nearby tissues and cleaned up, draining the glass of water when I was ready to speak. Kakashi looked confused and concerned, and a little guarded, as if he was expecting what I was about to say.

"I- I- I need to tell you something," I whispered, hesitating. "Last night I- I had too much to drink and- and I went home with Sasuke. I didn't want to but I- I couldn't say no, I just…. I'm so sorry."

I hugged my knees to my chest, tears beginning to well again. My admission was met with stony silence. I was afraid to look up, afraid of what I might see, so I kept my head down. Moments seemed to stretch into hours, neither of us moving or saying anything.

 _Oh, for heaven's sake, this is ridiculous. Miya, I'm sorry, I have to do this._

Matatabi's presence grew in my head as I relinquished control to her, happy to hide for the time being. She spoke through me, her voice a low growl.

"Listen here. She made a mistake, she acknowledged it, and she apologised. I know you're hurting, Miya is too. What happened last night… she may have been unable to say no, but she didn't say yes either. You know she's had a rough life. There are things about her that you wouldn't understand, but know this; she did not want to hurt you."

When Kakashi remained silent, she slapped him, stunning the both of us.

"Fix this!" she snarled, and retreated, leaving me in control again.

"I-," I stammered and fell silent, unsure of what to say.

The absurdity of what had just happened hit me, and I began to laugh, a little hysterically. Kakashi stared at me in surprise, his expression causing me to laugh even harder. After a moment's hesitation he smiled, his low chuckle catching me off guard. The two of us calmed down eventually, our thoughts and emotions settling.

"Sorry about that," I smiled tentatively. "She thinks we're idiots."

 _You are,_ Matatabi huffed. _The pair of you._

"I haven't been slapped like that since Kushina," Kakashi murmured, still shocked. "It must be a Jinchuuriki thing."

Giggling, I reached out to him, hopeful. "I really am sorry," I whispered, grabbing his hand. "Can you forgive me?"

"Yes," he murmured after a moment's consideration. "It may take some time, but I will. I- I think I understand."

Sighing with relief, I hugged him. He hesitated a moment before hugging me in return, squeezing gently.

"I'd better shower. I feel…. tainted. And hungover," I grimaced, rushing to the bathroom.

The hot water did wonders, though it could not entirely erase the memory of Sasuke's touch. Something about that night had reminded me of how my father used to touch me, and I soon curled up in the bottom of the shower, hugging myself.

The door to the bathroom opened, and Kakashi stepped in. Spotting me on the floor, he sat beside me, not caring that his clothes were getting soaked as he held me close. Tears began to fall again as I clutched at him. He had known that something about last night had upset me deeply, that I needed comfort.

We sat under the water until it ran cold; it was at this point that Kakashi turned it off. Wrapping me in a towel, he carried me to the bedroom and placed me on the bed, where he left me. Emotionally exhausted, I slept, unaware of his presence as he changed into dry clothes and covered me with a blanket before leaving. My last waking thought was spent on wondering just how it was he could be so understanding of what had happened.

I woke to the sound of the door opening. Kakashi had come back to check on me before his afternoon training session with his team. I stayed under the covers, curled up in a ball.

"You're handling this better than I expected," he murmured, sitting on the bed beside me.

"What?" I squeaked in surprise.

He stayed quiet, choosing not to answer me. Something seemed to be bothering him, though he tried to hide it. He was too still, too quiet; just as he had been when I'd first moved to Konohagakure.

"Are you alright?" I asked quietly, slightly amused by the role reversal.

"I should be asking you that," he answered dryly, turning to face me.

"I'm fine, really. I'll get over it," I assured him in a rush, smiling weakly.

I had dealt with this before after all; I could handle it. It would just take some time to get past it, to bury it with the other bad memories. Once I'd achieved that, everything could go back to normal. Right?

"Are you up for training this afternoon? Izumi and I were going to train the six of you together, but now…" he trailed off, frowning.

"It'll be fine," I answered, sounding a little more convincing. "I'm ok, I just needed to rest, and get a grip on myself."

Kakashi sighed, and stood slowly. "If you think you're ready," he murmured, exiting the bedroom.

I climbed out of bed, stretching. I did feel better after a shower and some rest. Rummaging through my drawers, I pulled out some clean clothes and dressed quickly. Lunch would have to wait; training would start soon, and I did not want to be late. Drawing attention to myself was the last thing I wanted.

We headed to the training grounds together, Kakashi hovering closer to me than he normally did. Or was he? Perhaps I was imagining things; there was no need for him to be protective or defensive of me. He definitely moved closer when we reached the others, and I flinched inwardly. So much for not drawing attention to the fact that something might be wrong.

"You're late," Izumi-sensei chided Kakashi.

I joined Asahi and Riku, ignoring Sasuke's gaze; I didn't want to face him, not then. Izumi-sensei and Kakashi were discussing our training, leaving us free to catch up while we waited. Too bad I couldn't ignore Sasuke forever.

"Why does Sasuke keep staring at you?" Riku hissed, nodding in his direction.

Reluctantly, I turned to face him, glancing his way briefly before turning back to Riku.

"No idea," I shrugged.

"Alright guys, we're starting with some sparring matches!" Izumi-sensei began, getting our attention. "Once we've paired off, you may begin. Go easy on the ninjutsu, we don't need any accidents today," she added, grinning at Asahi who had the decency to drop his gaze to his feet and look sheepish.

To my horror, I was paired with Sasuke. It was a fair match-up when looking at skill level, and I knew Izumi-sensei was simply focused on our training. Perhaps not telling her about what had happened could proved troublesome after all. I faced Sasuke, expression blank as I boxed my emotions and shoved them aside. It was just a training match, there was no need to get so worked up about it.

"Begin!"

The match began calmly enough, the two of us exchanging blows as we normally would. Kakashi watched us closely from nearby, though I was not aware of the attention at first. I was focused on the match, focused on not letting my emotions show. In just a second, the tone of the match changed. Sasuke had activated his Sharingan, not knowing I was immune to its effects.

He began to use ninjutsu, throwing fireballs at me in between his sword strikes. I dodged it all, feeling nothing at this change of pace, so tight was my grip on my emotions. Cuts began to appear as his strikes got through my defence. It occurred to me too late that Sasuke had used his Sharingan not on me, but on the others.

Matatabi, furious, took over; in my current state it was easy for her. I changed as she took control, fingernails becoming claws and fangs sprouting in my mouth. Two tails lashed behind me, showing her anger. She did not change completely however, just changed my shape enough to suit her needs.

She shot forward, claws leaving deep scratches on Sasuke's arm as he tried to block the attack. Chakra poured from my body, manipulating and deflecting the fireballs thrown my way. Matatabi wanted to end this quickly, and launched another attack. Lashing out at his face, she roared in triumph as blood poured into Sasuke's eyes from a cut on his forehead, forcing him to close them and back away.

My body reverted to its original form as Matatabi returned control to me. Sasuke had deactivated his Sharingan and was being held by both Kakashi and Izumi-sensei. I watched everything as if I were a spectator, detached from the world around me. My teammates looked concerned, clearly asking me something I could not hear. I did not know what was done with Sasuke, and I barely registered Izumi-sensei as she sat me down beneath a tree.

The sky was so blue, it felt like I could almost fall into it. Leaves spiralled to the ground from above me, the tree tops dancing in the wind. Birds flew over, wings spread against the bright blue sky. I wanted to join them, feel the wind as I played in the air. But something called me away, bringing me back down to earth.

"Miya!"

I blinked, focusing on the faces before me. Izumi-sensei, Riku, Asahi, Sakura and Naruto all watched me, concern marring their expressions.

"She's ok," Sakura murmured, breathing a sigh of relief. "The shock's wearing off."

"What-?" I trailed off, eyes on the bandages covering my arms. "Well, I would be the one to block a sword with my bare hands," I deadpanned, earning smiles and some relieved laughter.

 _Is that why you took control?_

 _Yes,_ Matatabi huffed. _You completely shut yourself down, your body was on autopilot._

"Oops," I muttered aloud, wincing slightly.

"Matatabi lecturing you?" Asahi grinned.

Nodding, I groaned, and put my head in my hands. How could I have done something so stupid?

"Are you feeling alright?" Naruto asked, eyes wide.

"It's just my pride," I reassured him. "I can't believe I did something so stupid, no wonder Matatabi is mad at me. I didn't even know it was possible to shut myself down like that."

Sakura frowned slightly at my comment, but said nothing. She stood, Naruto joining her, and they left.

"What a wonderful day I'm having," I grumbled, getting to my feet. "I enjoyed the claws though."

"I would suggest getting some rest before you try that again," Izumi-sensei smiled. "Go home."

"Alright," I muttered, and smiled. "I'll have something to look forward to tomorrow at least."

"What am I going to do with you?"


	16. Chapter 16

Kakashi sat on the bed beside me, waking me from my nap. I had taken Izumi-sensei's words to heart and headed back to his apartment for some much-needed sleep. Comfortable and not willing to move just yet, I lay still, hoping to feign sleep a while longer. He reached out and brushed the hair from my cheek, touch gentle. I leant into it, sighing happily.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that," I grumbled, sitting up. "No one needs to do anything."

"I don't know about that," he teased. "You seem to attract trouble."

"I'm sorry about the match. I just… shut down. Matatabi had to take control to protect me."

"Well that explains a lot."

"Is Sasuke alright?"

"He's fine. The cut on his forehead was dangerously close to his eyes though."

 _I missed,_ Matatabi growled.

Choosing not to share that piece of information with Kakashi, I stared out the window, watching the sunset. It was beautiful, a moment of peace in an otherwise chaotic day. Honestly, I really did attract trouble here. Both of my parents would be disappointed; they had raised me to be invisible, for differing reasons.

"Do I fit here? Do I belong?"

"You belong with me, with your teammates and friends," Kakashi answered softly. "Never think otherwise. If you left, there are plenty of people who would miss you."

I listened to his words in silence, mood lifting slightly. I had begun to wonder if I truly belonged in Konohagakure, and had even contemplated leaving again. Where I would go if I did was up in the air; I didn't know if I could face living in another village, and yet solitude did not fully appeal either.

"Sasuke has a message for you, if you'd like to hear it," Kakashi murmured reluctantly.

"What is it?"

"He wants to apologise for the match. His intent hadn't been to hurt you," he recited, looking as though he had trouble believing that. "He merely wanted to test himself against you."

The message left me feeling confused. Had it been my fault that the match ended so badly? If I had not shut myself down, perhaps I would have read the situation correctly. Talking to Sasuke myself might help to clear things up, but I could not bring myself to see him just yet.

"Miya? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking. I seem to do that a lot lately," I added dryly.

"Well, that's not a bad thing, usually. Perhaps you should talk to Inoichi."

"Soon," I murmured. "I just need some56 time first."

I put off my visit to Inoichi for as long as I could, embarrassed by what had occurred. How did I even begin to explain myself, to explain what had happened with Sasuke? It was such a huge mistake, one I know I should have and could have avoided. Though Inoichi would most likely be understanding, it was still difficult to admit to it in the first place.

Unable to face the mistake, I chose instead to pretend that nothing had happened. Training and missions continued as normal, and for a while it seemed as though everything was ok. My bond with Matatabi grew stronger. She began to teach me how to change my body shape, in the same way she had done when protecting me from Sasuke.

 _Slowly,_ Matatabi advised. _Rushing the change when you're not ready will be quite painful._

"Why didn't it hurt during the match against Sasuke?"

 _Because I was in control, and I knew what I was doing. Now focus._

"Alright, alright."

Breathing deeply, I focused on my right hand. Borrowing some of Matatabi's chakra, I directed its flow into my hand. Slowly, my nails lengthened into claws, tips sharpening. Flexing my hand, I grinned.

"This is so cool," I laughed.

 _Glad you're enjoying yourself. Now, try the other hand while maintaining that shape._

The nails on my left hand elongated into claws, the process slightly faster this time around. Odd as it was to see my hands change shape like that, I couldn't help but notice that it felt natural. Perhaps that was because I shared my body with Matatabi. Or maybe I just enjoyed having sharp claws.

"When do I get to grow a tail?"

 _When I think you are ready. Right now, you are not, so do not ask,_ she added, voice holding a warning. _However, I think you are ready to try changing your ears. That way it should be harder for people to sneak up on you._

"That's perfect! I should change my hands back first, right?"

 _Yes._

"Ok," I breathed, calming myself. Hands back in their original shape, I grinned again. "Thank you for teaching me this."

 _I hope it will serve you well. Now, pay attention to what I do._

The afternoon's lessons with Matatabi proved to be quite tiring, and I was keen to go home to Kakashi and rest. He was waiting for me, already preparing dinner for the both of us.

"You look pleased. I take it training went well?"

"Fantastically," I grinned, flopping onto the couch. "I've barely scratched the surface, there's so much more to practice and learn. It's great!"

He smiled gently, joining me on the couch for the moment. Leaning into him, I sighed happily. His familiar touch was comforting, banishing any negative feelings or memories lurking just out of sight. I wasn't sure how healthy that part of our relationship was, but I didn't really care. How could something that felt so right be harmful?

"Glad to hear your training is going well. With Akatsuki lurking about recently, we need everyone to be strong."

That put a bit of a damper on my mood. It was true Akatsuki had been showing up more often, though no one seemed to know why. Their attacks showed no discernable pattern as of yet, and had not dropped in frequency, despite losing several of their members. This thought brought Itachi and Kisame to mind. I had not seen them since Danzo's attack on the village, and had not spoken of them since the interrogation. I had kept my promise, telling no one of our training or their location. It had cost me to do so, but it was worth protecting them.

"Are you worried about Itachi and Kisame?" Kakashi asked quietly, seeming to read my mind.

"Do you think Akatsuki will target them? They did leave the organisation, I hope it doesn't get them in trouble."

"I'm sure they'll be fine," he answered softly. "They're smart, and keep to themselves. Well, mostly," he added, chuckling.

Thinking of their arrival in Konohagakure, I laughed with him. "I suppose you're right. I still worry though."

"Don't let anyone else know," he advised. "They might use that against you."

A chill ran down my spine at the thought. How would I handle a situation like that? I cared deeply for my friends; would I stop at nothing to protect them, even if it meant putting myself in danger? Noticing my reaction, Kakashi pulled me closer.

"I hope you never have to be in that situation," he murmured, voice heavy with emotion. "You should never have to choose between your friends and your village."

The level of emotion in his voice surprised me; I dared not pry however. I had heard rumours about his past, but knew very little of the truth. He had never spoken of it, never shown any inclination towards doing so, and I never pushed him to. I had had my own dark past to keep hidden, to survive.

"Want to go out to the forest later?" I asked lightly, trying to distract him.

Tired as I was, the thought of running through the forest later that night filled me with energy. It seemed to lift Kakashi's mood as well; he smiled down at me, eyes bright. Dinner was rather rushed after that, both of us keen to head out.

The stars shone overhead, bright in a clear, moonless sky. I breathed deeply of the fresh night air, arms raised slightly as I walked quickly towards the forest. It had been too long since we'd last played this game, and excitement coursed through my veins. Kakashi had gone ahead, leaving me to enjoy a moment of peace. He would be waiting for me in the forest, poised to strike and begin the chase.

The canopy above me blocked out the stars, casting me into deeper shadow. Pausing a moment, I focused chakra into my ears, changing their shape and position until a pair of cat's ears sat atop my head. The sounds of the forest sharpened, each one clear and distinct to my new ears. Deeper into the forest I moved, silent and watchful. Somewhere, Kakashi was watching me, waiting for his chance. I could feel his gaze, though I could not locate its source.

A leaf rustled behind me, and I dropped to the ground, rolling to the side. In the same movement I was on my feet again. Running through the forest, I leapt into the branches above me, trying to lose him in the tree tops. He knew this trick and stayed close, careful not to lose track of my position.

Ducking behind the trunk of a tree I stopped suddenly, and held my breath. Kakashi kept going, failing to notice my sudden halt. Or so I had thought. I was pinned against the tree, arms held down by his hands and legs held in place by his own. I couldn't move, and had to quash the feeling of panic rising in my throat.

Kakashi smiled victoriously, face barely visible in the dark. He pressed closer in response to my leg twitching, determined to keep me still. A moment passed, neither of us moving or saying a word. Even Matatabi was quiet, though I could feel her amusement at my predicament.

"Too slow," Kakashi whispered, and kissed me.

I responded in kind, panting slightly when we broke apart. My leg twitched again, and still we did not move from our positions. His body pressed against mine, my heart racing at his touch. In that moment I realized I would do anything to protect him, and that realisation scared me. I had always buried such strong emotions, hidden from them. I was unsure how to handle it. I must have outwardly displayed my fear; Kakashi released me from his grip, frowning.

"Miya? What's wrong?" he murmured, concern present in his voice.

"Nothing," I answered shakily. "I'm ok. No need to worry." Calming down from my revelation, I poked Kakashi's chest. "Tag, you're it!" I called, laughing as I dashed away.

I heard him curse softly behind me, and grinned. This time, I would make him work for it. The chase became silent as I moved further away, determined not to let him track me so easily. His search became just as quiet, and I was thankful for the cat's ears on my head. Even with this advantage, he was difficult to keep track of.

He caught me as I looked up the stars through a break in the canopy. No longer standing, I laughed from my new position on the ground. Kakashi lay beside me, comfortable in his win. We lay peacefully a while, free from the worries of the village, however briefly. It was a peace that would not last long.

* * *

All too soon, the temporary peace was shattered. Akatsuki had shown themselves yet again, leading to the mobilization of several teams from Konohagakure. I waited with the others that had received the summons, a morbid part of me wondering if they would all survive this next mission. I began to wonder if _I_ would survive it.

"Let's get to it," Tsunade announced, and immediately all conversation ceased. For just a moment, the room was eerily silent. "Everyone knows why they're here, so I'm going to make this as quick as possible. Akatsuki have attacked again, and we need response teams. Three teams will be formed, one each led by Gai, Kakashi, and Genma. Once I assign you to your team, your leader will brief you on the mission. Everyone got it?"

We nodded in unison, tension filling the air. Each of us had our preferred roles and leaders, even if we had no say in the matter. This, coupled with the seriousness of the situation, put everyone on edge.

"Gai will be leading Team A, consisting of Neji, Lee, and Sakura. Team B will be led Kakashi, and its members will be Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji."

I sighed quietly, disappointed I would not be working with Kakashi for this mission. However, this did mean I would get to learn more about Genma, who had piqued my interest a while ago. I knew he had worked with Kakashi when they had both belonged to ANBU, and I was curious to find out what he was like.

"Team C is Miya, Shino, and Sasuke, led by Genma. You're all dismissed."

One by one we filed out, following our team leaders. Genma stayed quiet as we walked, moving quickly towards his intended destination. Brooding slightly, I was just as quiet, and almost didn't notice when he stopped.

"We are a reconnaissance and back-up unit only," Genma started, watching each of us carefully. "Our job is to keep an eye on things and assist where needed. We are not a forward unit," he emphasised. "No heroics. Understood?"

We nodded silently, taking it in. Sasuke looked as displeased as I felt by the news, though I hid it better. Shino's impassive expression gave away nothing, as usual.

"Excellent. Get ready, we leave in an hour."

The rendezvous point took two and a half days to reach at a steady pace, leaving us plenty of time to set up camp before the sun set. That night was quiet, and we turned in early. Shino's bugs were put on watch duty as we slept, getting as much rest as we could in preparation for the next day.

"Nothing to report," I told Shino as I handed the watch over to him. A rotating schedule had been set up, allowing each of us a chance to rest while someone else kept an eye out. Akatsuki had not shown themselves as of yet, leaving us both bored and on edge, an interesting combination.

To pass the time, we had been allowed to practice taijutsu and weapons skills, quietly. Meditation had also proved a useful method of distraction, allowing me to calm my mind and sift through all I saw on my watches. I had been surprised to learn that Genma also meditated, much to the annoyance of Sasuke. He had not been handling the boredom well at all.

Sitting near Genma, I began to clear my mind in preparation for another meditation session. Breathing deeply, I listened to the sounds around me. We were not in a forest I recognised, and many of the animals were different to those I knew from Konohagakure.

"Miya, your ears," Genma murmured, tapping my arm lightly.

I jumped slightly, and reached up. My ears had moved to the top of m head and become pointed and furry. Embarrassed at my lapse, I returned them to their original shape, face red.

"Does that happen often?"

"This is the first time I've had it pointed out to me. But no, I don't think so. I was just listening."

"Listening to what?" he asked curiously.

"Everything," I replied quietly. "The forest, the animals, the wind."

"So, this is why you were assigned to the recon unit. I had been wondering about that."

Lapsing into silence, I began to meditate once again, careful not to listen too closely to the sounds of the forest. The session passed peacefully and uninterrupted, all of my body remaining in its human shape for the time being.

"We've got trouble," Shino called softly, returning from his watch. "Team B is caught up in a battle with a known Akatsuki member, just over the ridge to our south."

"Who are they facing?"

"The masked member known as Tobi. There's no sign of a partner yet."

"Is Team A en route?"

"Yes."

Genma paused, thinking it over. With no sign of a second member, the others could be in for a nasty surprise. Akatsuki always travelled in pairs, and not knowing the location of the partner could prove to be fatal. I could see the idea forming in Genma's eyes, and grinned.

"I see you're ahead of me Miya," he drawled, eyebrow raised. "I need you and Shino to search the area, carefully. There's another Akatsuki member lurking somewhere nearby, and we need to find them. Sasuke, you're with me. We'll wait here in case someone calls for back-up."

Shino and I headed out, splitting up as we got closer to the ridge. Taking to the tree tops, I moved quickly and silently, cat ears pricked for any unusual sounds. Everything seemed normal until I reached the top of the ridge. Animal noises changed from those of normal routine to those of fear and agitation. Hesitating, I spun slowly, trying to pinpoint the source of the problem. I could see nothing out of the ordinary, despite the strong feeling that something was wrong.

Something changed, rather abruptly. The feeling of wrongness seemed to fade, as if it was moving away from where I stood. Carefully, I followed, wary of a trap. Whatever it was knew that I followed it, even seemed as if it wanted me to.

The sounds of battle could be heard nearby, and I paused. Why had I been led towards the fight and my colleagues? Something was very wrong, though I could not quite put my finger on it. Distracted, I watched Kakashi's team as they fought Tobi, forgetting for the moment why I was there. That proved to be a mistake that nearly cost me my life.

The torso of a half-man, half-plant mutation leaned forward from the trunk of the tree I rested against, grabbing me. His grip was freakishly strong, holding me in place no matter how hard I struggled. The jaws of a carnivorous plant loomed over me, protruding strangely from the man's shoulders.

"Bad Zetsu!" Tobi yelled out childishly. "You know you're not supposed to eat them, you'll get indigestion!"

"Can I just eat this one?" he asked hopefully, still holding me tight.

I could see the panic in Kakashi's eyes as he and the others watched, helpless and unable to do anything. Guilt flooded through me as I saw the pain he felt. I'd gone and done it again, caused him unnecessary pain and anguish by not thinking things through.

 _Matatabi, how quickly can I change shape completely?_

 _I can do it, but a rushed change like that is going to hurt. Are you sure about this?_ she asked, worried.

 _Yes,_ I answered, ignoring the chatter between Tobi and Zetsu. I didn't really want to hear them fight about whether or not Zetsu could eat me. _We need to get out of this, and a quick change might loosen his grip._

 _Alright, get ready. You'll only have a second to get away._

Matatabi's presence flooded my mind as she took control, readying my body for the sudden change. Pain flared, racing through me as bones shifted, muscles stretched, and joints popped. Unable to scream, I did my best to stay strong and focus, waiting for my chance. As my body grew thinner, I felt Zetsu's grip loosening.

I leapt forward with a yowl, mere seconds after Matatabi had taken control of my body. Slipping lithely through Zetsu's grip, I landed gracefully at the base of the tree, tail twitching. My bones ached and my muscles screamed from the sudden shift, but I was free.

"Aww, she got away. Now can I eat her?"

"Bad Zetsu! She's one of the people you're not allowed to eat! Even Tobu knows that!" Tobi exclaimed.

Growling, I stalked towards Kakashi's team, distancing myself from the strange plant-man.

 _You shouldn't shift again for a while,_ Matatabi warned. _You could cause permanent damage. Stay out of this._

 _I might not get that choice,_ I deadpanned.

"I see you found the second one," Shikamaru drawled, watching me. I dropped my head, sheepish.

"We should have the advantage now at least," Ino chimed in. "We still have our own reinforcements coming."

"Miya, can you change back?" Kakashi asked gently.

I shook my head slowly, embarrassed. At least they couldn't see me blush under all that fur.

"Go find Genma, Shino, and Sasuke. We may need their help," Kakashi ordered, voice low. "Get out of here," he added quietly. "Please. You can't get hurt."

I looked up at him, and blinked my understanding. Wishing I could do more but unable to do so, I turned and ran from the battlefield, hesitating for only a moment at the tree line. Racing through the forest, I followed my ears and nose to Shino, who had been watching from nearby. Saying nothing, he joined me as we made our way towards Genma and Sasuke, moving quickly.

Due to my situation, Shino explained what was going on, as best he could from what he had observed. I paced the clearing, keen to get back to the battle. I wanted to help, even if it was going to be quite different to what I was used to doing.

"You're not going to stay put, are you?" Genma sighed.

Growling, I shook my head, claws digging into the earth.

"Ok, we're heading over to support Team B. Miya, you will stay out of the way once we get there. Understood?"

I lowered my head in acquiescence to his order.

"Good. Let's go."

We raced towards the ridge, speed now far more important than stealth. The scene when we arrived was messy. Team A had not shown yet, and Kakashi's team seemed to be struggling against the two S rank criminals. I stayed back as the others moved forward to help, conflicted. Agitated, I paced the tree line, watching as my friends fought without me.

 _Don't even think about it Miya. You'll just get in the way._

 _I know,_ I sighed. _But I need to do something!_

A shout from the battle below drew my attention, and I felt my blood run cold. Genma stood before Kakashi, drawing Tobi's blows as he attacked. The fur on my back rose when I saw the blood on Kakashi's jacket. He was kneeling behind Genma, holding a cut on his side.

 _No Miya!_

Ignoring Matatabi's cries, I raced forward, claws outstretched as I leapt onto Tobi's back. He howled as I slashed his jacket, sinking my claws in as deep as I could. Letting go, I dashed away as swung at me, narrowly avoiding my eyes.

"Miya! No!"

That yell nearly broke me, unexpected as it was to hear a noise like that coming from Kakashi. Startled, I paused, turning to him. He was watching me, horrified, as Tobi's kunai snaked through the air. Leaping sideways, I felt the blade pierce my side briefly, Tobi's own distraction at Kakashi's yell giving me a split second more to dodge.

"We have arrived Kakashi!"

Gai and the rest of Team A had finally arrived, a little late but welcome nonetheless. The tide of battle turned in our favour, forcing Tobi and Zetsu to retreat for the time being. It was fortunate they had arrived when they did; Kakashi had returned to the fight despite his injury. I had listened to Matatabi's advice and withdrawn, unsure how much damage Tobi's strike had done.

Still in leopard form, I lay on the grass and watched as Tobi and Zetsu were driven away. Sakura then came to me, ready to treat my wound. As she approached I caught Genma watching me, an odd look on his face. It almost seemed as if he longed for something.

 _Matatabi, if you're a tiger, why did I become a leopard?_

 _I represent all cats, though tiger is my preferred form. Each Jinchuuriki I've had has become something different that suits them._

 _I guess that works as an explanation,_ I laughed. _As much as I'm enjoying this, can I change back yet?_

 _Soon. Let Sakura give you the all clear first, that's a deep wound._

I had refused to let Sakura treat me first, moving away each time she had tried to approach me. Laughing, she had given up and instead seen to Kakashi and the others. Once I knew they were ok, I let her treat my injury.

"This wound is deeper than I thought," Sakura frowned, chakra glowing softly around her hands. "You should have let me heal you first Miya."

She kept her voice low, not wanting to alarm anyone else. Quietly, she summoned a fragment of Katsuyu and began to work, sweat beading on her lip. I lay still, determined not to even twitch as she worked over me.

 _She's right you know,_ Matatabi admonished. _You really should have let her see to you first. You're still too weak to change back, that wound has cost the both of you._

Sakura sat back, wiping the sweat from her face. She looked exhausted, and I cringed inwardly. It was my fault after all, I should feel guilty. The others had been watching Sakura work for a while now, looking worried. I sat up and began to wash my shoulder, eliciting relieved laughter.

"There's nothing to worry about," Sakura grinned. "She's just tired, and needs to rest a while before attempting to shift back again."

 _I'm impressed,_ Matatabi murmured. _I didn't realise her skills as a medic-nin were that advanced._

 _She did learn from Tsunade and Shizune,_ I laughed.

"Perhaps we should move," Genma pointed out. "Akatsuki knows we're in the area, we should get as far away as we can."

"I agree," Kakashi nodded. "We'll travel as one group from here. Neji, Shino, Genma, you're our scouts."

They took off, each headed to prearranged locations around the central party. We began to move, making good time. Genma was right, getting as from the Akatsuki as possible right now was key. Too many of us had been injured, though not seriously, and we were all tired.

I matched my pace to Kakashi's, shortening my strides so as not to aggravate my injury. Running with everyone in this form was oddly exhilarating. The earth and leaf litter were cool beneath my pads, shifting ever so slightly with each step. Sounds and smells were so much sharper and clearer, a more detailed picture of the forest forming in my mind.

In our hurry to make it back to Konohagakure in one piece, we travelled through the first night, only stopping briefly for food and rest. The second was spent in more familiar territory, allowing us a full night's sleep. This proved to be quite beneficial, as the rest gave me the opportunity I needed to shift back.

 _Slowly,_ Matatabi cautioned. _One step at a time._

 _At least no one's watching. I'd be all self-conscious,_ I giggled.

 _Of course you would,_ she sighed in response. _Now, focus._

Under Matatabi's instruction, I carefully reverted to my original shape. The change was painful, though I was assured it wouldn't always be so. Human once more, I lay on my back on the ground, breathing heavily. No longer able to hear and smell and feel the forest in the same way, I was a little disappointed.

 _You'll be able to do this again,_ Matatabi snorted in amusement. _Now go let everyone know you're alright. And make sure you let Sakura check on your injury!_

Entering the clearing where the others rested, I was pleased to see Kakashi and Sakura seated together. I joined them beneath a tree, surprising them.

"Lie down," Sakura ordered, and I obeyed. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, and I winked in response. "You're ok," she murmured, prodding at my injury. "The shift didn't strain it too much."

"Thanks Sakura," I grinned. "Sorry to make you worry so much."

"Just take better care of yourself, ok?"

"Welcome back," Kakashi deadpanned. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore," I smiled, "but I'm fine. I miss having a tail though."

Kakashi sighed, and Sakura snorted. Tensions eased, I relaxed. We were almost home, and though we had been unable to capture or kill the two Akatsuki members, we were returning with everyone who had set out, relatively unscathed. Kakashi's injury had proved to be superficial, as were the other injuries sustained during the battle, barring mine.

The most concerning issue of our encounter had been their interest in me. Something had changed mid fight, marking me as important to them for an unknown reason. I had my suspicions about that, however. It would need to be discussed with Tsunade once we returned to the village. If I was right, I wasn't the only target in Konohagakure.

* * *

"No. That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard."

Kakashi was absolutely furious, towering over me in his anger. I refused to back down, steadily meeting his gaze. His reaction had been expected, though I had not anticipated quite this level of anger and disappointment. There might have even been a hint of fear behind it all. It hurt to know I was causing it, but I had to harden my heart and guard against the guilt.

"I wasn't asking. No one else is going to get hurt because of me, I can take care of myself."

"No," Kakashi growled again. "You're safer here where we can protect you, you shouldn't go."

I continued packing my bags, silently running through my mental checklist one more time. With all of the big items packed, I was very nearly ready to go. Rummaging through my bag, I found the whetstone I was looking for and moved it into a pouch on my belt.

A hand on my hip spun me to face Kakashi, his arm snaking around my back. Gently pulling the strap of my bag from my hand, he let it fall to the floor. He raised his hand slowly, cupping my cheek.

"Don't go," he murmured, voice rough. "You're needed here. _I_ need you here."

The ache in my chest grew, almost choking me.

"I can't stay," I whispered. "I can't let anyone get hurt for me, I'm not worth the trouble."

"But you are. Your friends will always do their best to protect you, because they know that you would do the same for them. You aren't alone in this."

Burying my face in his chest, I held tight, fighting back the tears threatening to drown me. His arguments were valid, and I could feel my resolve weakening. But I refused to be used against Konohagakure. If no one could find me, they couldn't use me, and they couldn't use my friends against me. Breathing deeply, I pulled back from Kakashi, looking up at him.

"I have to go," I said, voice steady. "I won't let anyone use me again. It'll be safer for everyone if I just disappeared."

Sighing, Kakashi walked across the room to his bedside table. Pulling the drawer open, he began to search it, looking for something. I watched curiously, rooted on the spot. Having found what he was looking for, he walked back towards me, something small hidden in his hands.

"I couldn't find the right time to give this to you, but now…." he trailed off, voice quiet. "Now is the perfect time."

Reaching towards me, Kakashi put his hands around my neck, closing the clasp on the necklace. A small silver leaf hung from the fine chain, a stone embedded in its centre.

"Is that…" I gasped, holding the pendant delicately between my fingers. The stone caught the light, glittering in my hands.

"I know it's not a ring, but I-"

"It's perfect," I mumbled, kissing him.

As we held each other, my resolve began to waver once more. Could I really leave everyone behind like this?

"Please stay with me."

"I can't; I have to go."


	17. Chapter 17

Sunlight shone through the trees overhead, creating fantastic shadows on the forest floor. A cool breeze gently blew by me, ruffling my fur as it passed. Opening my mouth allowed me to taste the scents in the air around me, as familiar to me as those belonging to the forest around Konohagakure. For almost a year now I had been wandering the land, doing my best to evade the Akatsuki and stay hidden. In doing so, I had avoided almost all human contact, preferring to spend most of my time in the form of a leopard. This had not affected my training too much however, as I had continued to practice when sure of my solitude. My ability to defend myself could be the difference between life and death after all.

A strange scent caught my attention, and I paused. Something that did not belong to this forest hovered nearby, smelling of leather and iron, and disturbing the natural peace. Cautiously, I approached the intruder, staying hidden. A stranger stood in the clearing, eyes closed.

"Come out and say hello," he called, unmoving.

I had not been in the Land of Lightning for long, and it was still a shock to see people with skin as dark as this man's. Even then I knew that he was paler compared to many, though still much darker than I was. His blonde hair looked at odds with his skin tone, providing a striking background for the headband he wore, marking him as a shinobi of Kumogakure.

 _There's no point in staying here now,_ Matatabi pointed out.

Ready to run, I padded forward slowly, ears pricked. The shinobi watched me calmly as I approached, seemingly unfazed by the form I had taken.

"Well isn't this interesting. What is the Nibi doing all the way up here? Last I heard, you were in the Land of Fire."

 _Matatabi?_

 _He must know of the Jinchuuriki. Perhaps he knows the Hachibi, who currently resides in Kumogakure. Talk to him._

Carefully, a wary eye on the strange shinobi, I shifted into human form, the change a little slower than I would have liked after so much time spent as a leopard. Taking a moment to catch my breath, I studied the stranger with my human eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked warily.

"I should be asking you that," he pointed out, grinning. "I'm Killer B, Jinchuuriki of the Hachibi. And you?"

"Miya, Jinchuuriki of Matatabi, the Nibi."

"Well met, Miya. You should come with me, we have a lot to talk about."

 _Should I go with him?_

 _Go. We need to know what's been happening anyway._

Having strayed closer to Kumogakure than I had planned, the trip to the village was quick. People stared as we walked through the gate; I held myself tall, but inside I was shying away, nervous. Killer B led me to a large building in the centre of the village, presumably the location of the Raikage. Self-conscious of my appearance, I hurriedly did my best to fix my hair and clean dirt off my clothes. Killer B noticed my actions, and laughed heartily.

"You don't look as bad as you think," he pointed out. "You can relax, you're not in trouble."

Still nervous, I halted my ministrations and did my best to regain my composure. I had not interacted with any shinobi since leaving Konohagakure, and had not intended to. The dreaded moment had arrived; Killer B opened a door, leading me into the office of the Raikage.

The Raikage looked quite similar to Killer B, leaving me wondering if they were related. His presence however, was far larger and more intimidating, and I found myself wishing I could run and hide from the giant of a man.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked, rising from his desk. Oh, how I wished I could just fall through the floor.

"Ay, I'd like to introduce Miya, Jinchuuriki of the Nibi."

The Raikage, Ay, squeezed out from behind his desk and walked towards me, gaze intense. I held my ground, barely. To my embarrassment, my ears changed to those of a leopard, a habit I'd become accustomed to while travelling alone. On my own, it was useful. In front of others, it was just awkward.

The Raikage began to laugh, the noise booming off the walls. Surprised, I watched him closely, face still red from embarrassment. I shouldn't have let myself slip up like that.

"Forgive me," Ay gasped, holding back more laughter. "I did not mean to offend you. It was such a surprise."

"No offense taken," I answered, still unsure of what was happening.

"Please, sit." Ay indicated the chair in front of his desk.

Joining Killer B, I sat, ready to jump up at any moment. The Raikage noticed this, and smiled gently in an attempt at reassurance.

"I have to ask Miya, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know, I wasn't supposed to get this close." At Ay's raised eyebrow, I sighed. "Short answer, I'm hiding," I explained. "Though I wasn't supposed to get this close to a village. It's better if no one knows where I am."

"What are you hiding from?" he asked, curious.

"Akatsuki."

"So, you know they're after you. Have you heard any news recently?"

"No," I answered quietly, getting nervous again.

Sighing, Ay folded his hands on top of his desk. He looked pained by something, and my heart began to race. Seeking comfort, I held the pendant at my throat, expecting bad news.

"About a month ago," he began softly, "part of a team went missing while on a mission. This team was from Konohagakure. A second team was sent to retrieve them. They found them, and got them home, but…" he trailed off.

"What happened?" I asked, voice rough.

"Two shinobi were taken in their place. I believe you know Asahi and Kakashi?"

My blood ran cold, and my head filled with static. Blood roared in my ears as I struggled to regain control, knowing that I could not lose it right then.

"I know them," I managed, voice steady.

"Every village and town received a ransom note from Akatsuki. In exchange for the safe return of those two, they want you brought to them. It's been three weeks since the note was received. No deadline was specified; they're confident that you will see the message and find them."

"Did the note say where to meet them?"

"Yes. I'm not going to tell you just so you can run off and do something stupid, however. We will take the time to plan something rather than rush in. Do you understand me?"

"In understand."

It was surprisingly easy to slip out of my room undetected. Silent, I moved across the rooftops swiftly. Though I did feel guilty for disobeying the Raikage's orders, my allegiance was, first and foremost, to Konohagakure and my friends. I wasn't about to let them suffer any more for my sake, that was what I had been trying to avoid by leaving in the first place. Already they had been gone too long; a small part of me suspected they may already be dead, that I was too late.

Once outside the village gates I picked up speed, map in hand. Getting a copy of the ransom note had also been easy, suspiciously so. They had expected me to leave, and had made plans. Knowing this, I made short work of losing the tail they had set.

 _I know you feel guilty about this, but it's not your fault. It isn't too late to turn back you know._

 _I can't. They're in trouble because of me. I may not have done it myself, but they were targeted because I left. I put them at risk._

Matatabi stayed quiet, her presence soft and reassuring in my head. I was grateful for everything she had done for me, for her friendship. I had to protect her too, but I couldn't leave the people I cared about to die like that.

Kumogakure shinobi had spent almost two years searching for the Akatsuki base, and with the ransom note, had approximated an area likely to hold it. Following the map I had copied, I reached the area quickly, and began my search. The cliff face seemed like a good place to hide a door, so that was where I started looking.

Hours of searching yielded no results, and I retired for the night, disheartened. I was close, I could feel it; but I had to be careful. If Akatsuki found me here, I would be in trouble. On top of that, Asahi and Kakashi would no longer hold value to them, and would probably be killed. Right now, me staying out of Akatsuki's hands was the only thing keeping them alive.

The second day of searching for a door also yielded nothing. Frustrated, I paced the forest in leopard form, ears pricked. As I passed through a small clearing, a change in texture beneath my pads caught my attention. I had been too focused on locating the front door, and had forgotten about potential escape routes.

Back in human form, I dug carefully around the slab of wood, wary of traps. As I had hoped, none had been set at this end, leaving me free to use it to get closer to the base. Cobwebs floated in the tunnel behind the door, coating the walls and ceiling. It looked as though it hadn't been used in quite a while. That did not mean there would be no traps, however, and I kept an eye out just in case.

Reaching the end of the tunnel, I found an old wooden door. The hinges showed signs of care, and did not squeak as I pulled the door open. Quietly, I slipped through into the room beyond. Bare stone walls greeted me in a room empty of all furnishings. A stairway to my right led down into the dark. Ahead of me lay another wooden door, leading presumably to the base in the depths of the cliff.

Thinking of Kakashi and Asahi, I took the stairs, looking for anywhere they might be held. Unable to light a lamp for fear of drawing attention to myself, I shifted partially. Following my ears and nose, I continued in a downward spiral, moving slowly.

Another door greeted me at the bottom of the stairs. The handle was stained, what looked like dried blood coating it and leaving dark stains on the wood of the door. This one appeared to be used often and cared for, forcing me to approach it cautiously. The smell of blood grew stronger as I got closer, the iron tang bitter in the back of my throat.

What awaited me on the other side of the door made me hesitate, stomach churning. The room was vast, but unlike the first room I had come to, this one was not empty. Odd contraptions and instruments hung from the walls and littered the floor, some rusted beyond repair. Cages lined the back wall, their stench making my eyes water. I could see whips, spikes, and all manner of torture devices. A tiled area in one corner was stained, a drain at the centre leading to who knew where. And in the centre of all this madness lay an altar, just like the one used by my father when he had sealed Matatabi within me.

 _Miya! Pull yourself together! You don't have all day._

Mentally shaking myself, I stepped into the room, closing the door behind me. Unable to stand the stench anymore, I reverted my nose back to its human state. While still strong, the smell was no longer overpowering, making it bearable. Just. The sound of movement from one of the cages had me rushing forward, all disgust at the smell temporarily forgotten.

The sight of Asahi brought me to a halt, tears in my eyes. He was filthy, his hair matted and dull, skin and clothes caked in substances I didn't want to identify. Old wounds and scars rested side by side with newer injuries, pus oozing from several on his back. In that moment, I wished I had Sakura with me. He wasn't moving, and it wasn't until I saw his chest rise and fall that I could relax a little, knowing he wasn't dead yet.

Kakashi was in the cage beside his, and had fared no better than Asahi. If anything, he looked worse, though he was awake. It was his movement I had glimpsed from across the room. Both of them were terribly thin and weak. Clearly, looking after the two of them well had not been a priority for Akatsuki.

Crouched before Kakashi's cage, my eyes widened in shock when his hand snaked through the bars and wrapped around my throat. I struggled, but could not break his grip. Kami knew where his strength was coming from.

"Enough of your foul tricks," he growled. "She's not coming, you may as well kill us."

As he pulled me towards him, eyes dark and filled with hate, the pendant I had tucked into my shirt fell forward, catching the little light available. Kakashi jerked back in surprise, releasing me.

"What have you done with her?"

"Or maybe it really is me," I glared reproachfully, rubbing my neck. "Matatabi has some choice words for you. Now be quiet, this is supposed to be stealthy."

Standing, I moved away and began to look for the keys. If they tortured them often, then surely…

"Ah-ha!" I whispered, grabbing a set of keys from a hook on the wall. Quietly, I headed back to the cages, ready to unlock the doors and free them. After a few tries I found the right key, freeing Kakashi and opening Asahi's cage door. Gently I picked him up and hefted him onto my back, staggering a little as I balanced myself.

"We need to go, now."

Kakashi followed as I took the stairs, heading for the tunnel I'd used to get in. Thankfully, all was quiet, and I began to wonder just how big the base really was. Surely it wasn't their only hideout; it would be smarter to have multiple in case one is discovered.

Strange footsteps made me freeze, caught near the top of the stairs. I backed down them slowly, listening. The footsteps faded, though I could not work out where they had gone. Wary, I crept forward again, straining to hear even the slightest sound. Something was going on, and I wanted to know what.

Making a break for it, I moved quickly towards the door leading to the tunnel I had used. Grabbing the handle, I pushed, swearing softly. The door had been locked, and now I could hear noises coming from outside. Kakashi was close behind me as I moved towards the door I hadn't taken earlier, searching for a way out.

The noises outside were getting louder; it sounded as if a battle was taking place. Using this, we snuck through the door undetected, following the noise until we saw an open door leading outside. As we raced towards the door and our freedom, a woman emerged from an intersecting corridor, blocking our exit.

"Get Asahi out of here," Kakashi ordered, eyes flashing.

"But-"

"Go!"

I obeyed, dashing past the woman as Kakashi engaged her. A brief glance over my shoulder showed me a very one-sided fight. He was holding his own for now, but he wouldn't last long. Not in the state he was in.

The battlefield swallowed me as I left the hideout, dodging stray ninjutsu and keeping low. A squad of medic-nin waited at the tree line, their eyes on the battle at the cliff base.

"Please, help him," I gasped, gently placing Asahi at their feet.

When they looked up from him, I was gone, hidden among the chaos of battle once more. I wasn't going to leave Kakashi behind; not now, not ever. Never again. He was struggling when I found them again, his condition making him weak against an opponent who would have given him pause on a good day.

With a snarl I leapt forward and deflected a blow aimed at his stomach. The woman seemed surprised to see that I had returned, and faced me instead. For a moment a look of respect and kinship was visible on her face, gone before I had fully registered what it was.

"You care for him," she murmured, emotion playing across her face again. Turning to survey the battle outside, she shrugged. "We will leave this place. Watch over him."

With a bow in my direction, she vanished in a cloud of paper, pieces fluttering in the breeze. Confused, I watched as the remaining Akatsuki members retreated from the battlefield, disappearing one by one. It seemed as though we were safe, for now.

A shadow fell across me, making me look up from where I sat. I shuddered slightly at the anger on the Raikage's face, resisting the urge to hide behind Kakashi.

"You disobeyed a direct order."

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm from Konohagakure."

"I hope that is not indicative of all shinobi from Konohagakure."

"Just me, sir."

Ay laughed, and the tension eased. "You did well," he praised. "How did you lose Darui? He's very disappointed."

"If you'll allow it, I can show him sometime. I suspect we'll be staying in Kumogakure for a while."

"Yes," Ay replied, frowning. "Your friend Asahi will need to stay in the hospital for some time."

Standing, I helped Kakashi to his feet, despite his protests. Though he pretended to allow me to assist him for my sake, I could feel him leaning quite heavily.

"Do you have room for one more?"

* * *

"Now will you come home?"

Sunlight shone through the hospital window, shining on the white walls and floor. Another week had passed since the raid on the Akatsuki base, and I was visiting Asahi. He was still weak, but recovering well from his ordeal. Kakashi too was responding well to the ministering of Kumogakure's medic-nin. Soon they would both be ready to travel, and return to Konohagakure.

"I suppose you'll just get into more trouble if I don't," I mock-sighed, grinning. "Alright, I'll come home."

"Yes!" Asahi punched the air, and winced.

"The more you aggravate those injuries, the longer it'll take to go home," I laughed. Asahi settled on the bed, looking sheepish. "Now, get some rest. I'll be back later."

Closing the door behind me, I left Asahi's room and walked down the hall. Just a few doors down I entered another room, smiling when I saw Kakashi.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Not that anyone believes me," he grumbled.

"Of course they don't, you're lying. There's no rush to go anywhere just yet, relax and let yourself heal."

I sat beside the bed, resting my head on it. He stroked my hair, causing familiar shivers to run down my spine.

"How's your teaching going?" he asked quietly.

"Good," I answered. "They learn fast, thank Kami. I don't have much longer to teach them."

"Are you leaving again?"

"You didn't hear Asahi? I thought Sunagakure would have heard him. I'm coming home, if you'll have me."

"Always," Kakashi murmured, relaxing.

I knew he had been worried I'd stay here, and continue teaching the shinobi of Kumogakure. Or worse, disappear again. I knew now that nothing I could do would make those I care about any safer than they already were, and I wanted to go home.

"So, should we tell Tsunade you've been revealing Konohagakure secrets?" he teased.

"If anything, the stuff I'm teaching them belongs to Kirigakure," I laughed. "Perhaps we should tell the Mizukage."

Kakashi laughed with me, and we lapsed into a comfortable silence. Soon, we would go home together, and everything would be back to normal.

 _Are you nervous?_

 _A little. Ok, a lot._

Matatabi snorted, and I smiled. She had been eager for me to return to Konohagakure, and I knew she missed it as much as I did. The village gates stood before us, open and welcoming. Kotetsu and Izumo were on gate duty again, and looked surprised to see us. That may have been die to the squad the Raikage had sent with us to ensure we returned home safely. Though most of the squad shard a skin tone similar to both Ay and Killer B, there were two exceptions. Karui had much darker skin, and even in the squad she stood out.

Glancing at Kotetsu, I laughed. He had spotted the other exception, a large-breasted blonde, and looked completely smitten. Samui, for her part, showed very little interest in him, instead scanning her surroundings. Omoi and the two other Kumogakure shinobi completing the squad looked rather protective of their kunoichi.

With the arrival of the guests from Kumogakure, Kotetsu immediately offered to show them to the guest quarters and take them to see Tsunade. Izumo just shook his head, smiling when he caught my gaze.

"Always such an entrance with you, Miya," he taunted. "It's good to see you home again. You too Kakashi, Asahi," he added, turning to them.

"You been promoted yet?" I asked, teasing.

"Thankfully no," he grinned. "Too much work."

"I hear that. Thank Kami I have zero leadership skills."

"Careful Miya, Tsunade might hear you," he whispered conspiratorially, and winked.

We headed in, the squad from Kumogakure following Kotetsu as they made their way towards the guest quarters.

"I suppose we should check in with Tsunade," Asahi sighed.

Together we made our way towards the hospital, looking for her. Despite having an official office in the village headquarters, she chose to spend most of her day in the hospital, work permitting. Today was no exception; we found her in one of the labs, overlooking the brewing of antidotes. Spotting Kakashi, she indicated for him to follow her. I had hesitated outside the door, and was not sure she had even seen me.

Closing the door to the office behind me, I entered the room last to see Tsunade staring me at, eyes wide. Quickly catching herself, she returned to the business at hand, expression composed and professional.

"Kakashi, report."

We sat at her desk, listening as Kakashi informed Tsunade of what had occurred in the Land of Lightning. Asahi added a few details here and there as the report was given. I listened intently, having heard none of this before. Neither Kakashi not Asahi had shared the details with me, and I had never bothered to ask.

Kakashi's report complete, Tsunade leaned back in her chair, contemplating the information she had been given. After what felt like an eternity, she finally turned to me.

"What happened to get you involved?"

Not wanting to spend too long talking about where I'd been, I started with meeting Killer B. From there I told her of what had occurred in Kumogakure, and how I had made the decision to attempt a rescue on my own. She frowned at this, but waited until I had completed my report before admonishing me for that decision.

"You are incredibly lucky," she said finally. "Attempting that rescue on your own was dangerous, and not well-thought out at all. Ordinarily, I would punish you for making that decision. However, it is done, and in the end, it worked out. You have been gone from home far too long Miya," she added softly. "Welcome back."

Blinking, I froze. I wasn't getting punished?

 _You're staring, Miya._

"Oh, uh, thank you Tsunade. It's great to be home."

"You're all dismissed. Go get some rest, that's an order."

We left the office quietly, relieved that the ordeal was over. We could go home and move on, however long that might take. Asahi headed straight for his parents' house to let them know he was alright. I stayed with Kakashi, and we made our way to his apartment. Opening the door, I was surprised to see how clean it was. Apparently, so was Kakashi.

"Sakura," he sighed good-naturedly. "She must have kept the place tidy for me."

Smiling to myself, I placed my bag on the floor near the front door. I was unsure of my welcome here after being away for so long, and didn't want to push it. Kakashi solved that problem for me when he picked up the bag and moved it into the bedroom.

"I don't know about you," he called, "but I need a shower."

"Got room for one more?" I teased.

Exiting the bedroom, he swept me up in his arms and carried me into the bathroom.

"Put me down!" I ordered, laughing.

He complied, allowing me to undress before grabbing me again and placing me in the shower. I shrieked as the first blast of cold water hit me, splashing him in retaliation. Stripping off his now wet clothes, he joined me, high-jacking the showerhead and spraying me with more cold water.

A battle ensued, and soon the bathroom was a mess. Water covered the floor, and soap was splattered on the walls and ceiling. The two of us sat in the bottom of the shower, water running over us as we held each other.

"So much for Sakura's cleaning," I giggled.

"She'll be fine. Maybe don't tell her," Kakashi added softly.

Standing, he turned off the water and reached for a towel. Rising to my knees, I grabbed it off him and began to dry his legs, slowly working my way up. Reaching his thighs, I looked up at him, smiling impishly.

That afternoon was spent snoozing on the bed, between brief snippets of conversation. We were both quite tired, each telling the other what had happened in the last year in small chunks between naps. It sounded as though Akatsuki had become more active after I left, quite a counterpoint to my solitary and relatively peaceful year.

During my time away, I had come to terms with a lot of the things that had happened to me, and that had been done to me. I no longer felt the need to see Inoichi on a regular basis, though I would go once more to discuss how I was coping. He didn't have to worry about me so much anymore, and I wanted him to know that. After all, he had done so much to help me, and he hadn't judged me.

Izumi-sensei wasn't so sure about that decision however. After an emotional team reunion, she had told both Asahi and myself to see Inoichi about trauma relating to the whole hostage situation. I agreed with her about Asahi, but could not see why I had to go as well.

"I'm fine Izumi-sensei, really."

"You might be," she acknowledged. "Or you might not. Do it for me, please. Just one session."

Her expression brooked no argument, and I sighed in defeat.

"One session," I promised, dreading it already.

"Good. Then we'll start our training."

Due to Asahi's injuries, and my time away from the village, we started off slow. Izumi-sensei paired with Asahi, not wanting any competitiveness to spark between him and Riku. I paired with Riku, holding nothing back.

During my year alone, I had decided to forgo my fans, and instead stick to kunai. There was something comforting about having a kunai in hand, a feeling the fans were unable to match. This had led to some intense practice with kunai, and it was beginning to show.

Riku forced me on the defensive, his speed almost matching mine. I guarded against his strikes barehanded, no blades in sight. Seeing my chance, I took it, forcing him back. Before he knew what was happening I had a kunai in hand, resting on his shoulder.

"How in the hell?!" he panted, looking impressed.

"I've been practising," I grinned. "Not a lot else to do when you're on your own."

"I can see that," he laughed.

 _Sometimes too much,_ Matatabi commented, voice dry.

 _Never,_ I taunted.

"Miya! You're with me," Izumi-sensei called, motioning me over.

"Guess I'll have to test your speed another time," I grinned, patting Riku on the shoulder. I approached Izumi-sensei, who looked me up and down. She seemed pleased with what she saw.

"I see you've kept in shape," she nodded approvingly. "And your speed hasn't decreased. Care to show me what you've got?"

"Of course."

The sparring match began as any other, with Riku and Asahi making bets on the outcome as they always did. It was good to be back, and I relaxed into the old routine. Izumi-sensei sprang at me, taking me by surprise. I fell back, guard up as I retreated several steps. She followed, her strikes fast and lethal. On the back foot, I searched for a chance to slip through her guard and gain the upper hand.

She refused to present me with an opening, and I was forced to make one. Using a trick I had recently mastered, I threw a kunai towards her, forcing her to dodge into the second blade that had appeared in my hand. Surprised at the jab, she froze, looking down at her stomach, where my blade would have pierced. Opening my hand, I showed her the blood on my palm where I had gripped the blade of the kunai rather than the hilt. I had used the hilt to prod her, rather than risk stabbing her in a practice bout.

"That was impressive," she murmured, absently rubbing her stomach. "Do you predict the dodge, or react to it?"

"A bit of both," I admitted, using a piece of cloth to wipe the blood from my hand. "I need to practice on people a bit before I'll be able to rely on my predictions."

"And if you miss?" she asked, curious.

"Third blade," I grinned. "Not many expect that one."

"No, they wouldn't," she mused quietly. "Well, I personally need a break. Anyone else?"

"Yes please!" Asahi, Riku and I chorused, laughing.


	18. Chapter 18

The kunai made a satisfying thunk as it embedded itself in the target, within the outer ring. My aim was improving, albeit slowly. Throwing kunai had never been my strong suit, I had always been more comfortable with them in hand.

Hands on my hips shifted my stance, steadying me. A hand on mine corrected my grip on the blade, moving each finger one by one. I shivered at the touch, resisting the strong urge to lean back into it.

"You need to hold it like this," Kakashi murmured in my ear, voice husky. Another round of shivers hit me, running up and down my spine. "Loosen your grip a little, hold it with your fingertips."

Pulling my arm back, he held it for a moment, breath hot on the back of my neck. He released me, and I threw the kunai, smiling as it thudded into the centre of the target. I could get used to this training method. Kakashi picked me up and spun me around, making me laugh in surprise.

"Now you just have to practice until you can hit it every time," he teased.

"I think I'll do just fine with you as my teacher," I smiled in return.

"When are you going to practice your ninjutsu?" he asked, only half-joking as he changed the subject. "You've been neglecting that part of your training."

"I know," I sighed. "I did train a little while I was away, but the new stuff I was learning was just so interesting."

"That's no excuse," he answered sternly.

"I know," I said again, grinning sheepishly. "I'll go practice right now."

Heading for my old meditation spot, I settled in quickly. Breathing deeply, I attuned myself to the flow of my chakra, feeling the energy as it circulated my body.

"Water Style: Raging Waves jutsu."

Water poured from my mouth, joining the flow of the river. Pleased with the result, I tried the next jutsu.

"Water Style: Water Prison jutsu."

A large orb of water formed, spreading from the palm of my outstretched hand. I held it a while, grinning, before releasing it. This jutsu too had gone well. Time to try the big one.

"Water Style: Water Dragon jutsu!"

The dragon roared to life, writhing above the surface of the river. I had but a moment to admire my handiwork before the darkness claimed me.

"Shit," I groaned, rubbing my head where it had hit the ground.

 _That was stupid,_ Matatabi observed.

"You don't say," I smiled wryly. "Guess I'm a little bit rusty, that was way too much chakra."

 _Perhaps you shouldn't practice alone._

"Maybe. But who do I practice with? I don't exactly know where Kisame is."

 _There will be plenty of fresh Genin, surely some of them will share your chakra nature._

"That's not a bad idea," I mused. "We don't need anyone else seeking out Kisame for lessons."

 _Only you would do that,_ she pointed out, amused.

"Maybe," I grinned. "Better not to risk it though." Pausing for the moment, I took the time to seriously consider the idea. "I'll mention it to Tsunade, see if she's interested."

Standing slowly, I began the trek to the hospital, growing more and more confident with the idea as I walked. Opening the doors to the hospital, I smiled and waved to Shizune, who looked relieved to see me not covered in blood. Once outside Tsunade's makeshift office I paused to compose myself, and knocked.

"Come in," she called, looking up from her desk as I entered. "Ah, Miya. How may I help?"

"Well, Matatabi had an idea, about teaching Genin ninjutsu suited to their chakra natures. I could teach students some water ninjutsu, if you'll accept me," I added in a rush.

Silence fell as Tsunade considered my proposal, leaving me fighting the urge to fidget in my chair. It seemed as if hours had passed before she spoke again, fingers steepled before her.

"I have entertained a similar idea myself. We've started testing chakra natures earlier and matching students to teachers. We wanted to avoid another situation like yours," she added, voice teasing.

I blushed in embarrassment, making her smile. "I'd like to help," I said softly.

"I'll talk to Iruka," Tsunade murmured. "I'm sure he'd appreciate the help."

Remembering my impromptu match against Kakashi in front of his students, I couldn't help but grin.

"I'm sure he would," I laughed. "Thank you, Tsunade. I won't let you down."

News of a new training program for shinobi travelled like wildfire through the village. Tsunade had expanded on my idea, selecting shinobi to train younger generations in all the basic chakra natures. Classes would be divided by these natures, and taught three times a week at the academy.

To my amusement, Izumi-sensei had been chosen as one of the fire ninjutsu teachers, and Kakashi as the sole lightning ninjutsu teacher. I was the only teacher for water ninjutsu, but thankfully I only had three students to look after in my first class.

Iruka had welcomed the idea, grateful for the time off during the week. His enthusiasm should have prepared me for how gruelling teaching students could be. I certainly appreciated all of Izumi-sensei's hard work with Riku, Asahi and I.

The first day I had a class, my students didn't show up. Disappointed, and a little confused, I headed to Kakashi's classroom to watch. He had two students, both girls. They seemed rather giggly as I watched from nearby, more interested in their teacher than their lessons. A small pang of jealousy flared, quickly smothered by amusement.

Kakashi rubbed his temples, looking exhausted by their antics. He let them do as he wanted for the moment, taking the time to collect his thoughts and dig up some patience. Smiling, I knocked on the open door and entered the classroom.

"Working hard in here?" I asked, grinning at the girls' reactions to my entry. They looked unhappy to see me, as though I had interrupted their fun. They began to whisper to each other, shooting glances my way as I spoke with Kakashi.

"What are you doing here?" he asked quietly, eyebrow raised.

"None of my students showed up," I shrugged, hiding the hurt I felt. "Perhaps their parents still don't like me."

"I'm sure that's not it," Kakashi assured me, though he looked a little doubtful. "I'll talk to Tsunade about it."

"How's your first lesson going?" I asked, glancing at the girls again. Now that I was looking closely, I could see they were twins.

"Not well," he sighed in response. "I hate training girls."

"Oh?"

"You were different. You weren't all…. Giggly."

"There must be a way to get them to show some respect," I grinned.

"Such as?"

"A lesson on why you should never underestimate your opponent, perhaps. I've been dying to show off my new skills."

"Not a bad idea," Kakashi mused. "The both of them at once?"

"Of course."

"Alright, why not. They might even learn something from it." Turning to his two students, he motioned for them to follow him, and led them to a training yard outside. I followed quietly, listening to Matatabi.

 _Don't hurt them, and don't take it too far. If they complain, it could put Tsunade in a very awkward position._

 _I'll be gentle,_ I promised.

"Asami, Kaori, today you're going to learn to fight together," Kakashi began, walking to the centre of the cleared area. "You will need to know where your teammate is to fight effectively and coordinate with them for the best outcome."

The two girls joined him, looking excited at the prospect of a sparring match with Kakashi. I grinned evilly from my spot at the edge of the training area.

"If you think you're ready," he called, motioning me forward, "you may begin."

The girls looked at each other, at me, then back at each other again. Kaori shrugged and ran at me, Asami not far behind. I let them attack, guarding against some strikes and dodging the rest. The twins began to strategise, trying to make the best of their numbers advantage. As they improved, I waited patiently for the right time to make my move.

I had shown no sign that I was armed so far, letting the twins believe it was a simple taijutsu match. As they approached me from two sides, the blades I had hidden appeared in my hands. In the same way I had done with Izumi-sensei, I held each kunai by the blade, stunning the two sisters when I jabbed them with the hilts. Sweeping their feet from under them, I stared down calmly as they looked at me in surprise.

"Never underestimate your opponent," Kakashi called, walking towards us.

"Good match," I smiled, helping the girls to their feet.

"Simply because you don't see a weapon, it doesn't mean they won't have one," Kakashi continued. "I think that's enough for today."

"Oh, please no," Kaori begged. "Please, we want to learn."

"Yes please," Asami added, eyes wide.

"Shall I leave you to it?" I teased Kakashi.

"Oh, but, we want to see a proper match!" Asami exclaimed. "If you'll show us," she added, smiling shyly.

The twins began to back away, coming to a stop at the edge of the ring. I ducked just in time to avoid Kakashi's first strike.

"Oh, it's on."

As an exhibition match, we made sure that the two girls got a good show. Each strike and block were performed slowly once, then repeated at speed. Once we had run through the basics, the match began in earnest.

Kakashi and I had not sparred properly for quite a while, and had a lot of fun. Both of us had picked up some new tricks, though he still presented that same old opening. I ignored it, choosing instead to try something new. He would be expecting hidden blades. The question was, how many?

I threw my first kunai, watching carefully as dodged it. Blows were traded in retaliation, Kakashi landing a few good strikes. A second thrown kunai provided some space; the third forced him to dodge again. The fourth kunai was a feint, designed to push him towards the fifth. This blade was parried, but the sixth hit its mark. I had only been using my right hand to wield the first five blades, surprising Kakashi with a jab to the solar plexus from the sixth in my left hand.

The match over, I collected my kunai and sat on the grass, returning them to their sheaths. A shadow fell over me, and a piece of cloth fluttered into my lap.

"Thanks for not stabbing me," Kakashi said dryly.

The twins were gushing over the battle, but I ignored them for the moment. Cleaning the blood from my hands, I grimaced.

"I really need to get some practice kunai," I grumbled.

"Probably," he agreed, helping me to my feet. "Ready to greet your new fans?"

I let Kakashi answer the girls' questions; they were his students after all. I was merely there to assist in the demonstrations. At least now they looked serious about their lessons, and eager to learn.

 _Yours will show up for the next lesson,_ Matatabi purred. _I'm sure of it._

 _I hope you're right,_ I sighed.

Matatabi was indeed right about my next class. The three water ninjutsu students all showed up, looking excited. Nozomi, the girl of the group, seemed rather shy and quiet at first, though next to Kousuke and Tadashi, anyone would.

"So, who's ready to learn some water ninjutsu?"

* * *

The ninjutsu classes had become quite popular at the academy, even drawing in some older Genin and Chunin occasionally. I myself picked up a couple of older students, shinobi who had not left to find a teacher when they had discovered their affinity. Kisame was probably laughing at me right now, enjoying the irony.

The classes had become so popular in fact, demonstrations were held from time to time, allowing the students to test their new skills. Matches between the different classes were not uncommon; they simulated actual fights, teaching the students important skills. And of course, the teachers got involved more often than not. Friendly rivalries grew, and the students learnt quickly, each trying to become stronger than their chosen rival. Some did their best to please their teacher; Asami and Kaori still had crushes on Kakashi, and even Izumi-sensei had picked up some admirers.

One such demonstration was being held later today, and I was meditating beforehand, a skill I had passed on to my students. This demonstration was a little different; an outside audience had been permitted, placing a lot of pressure on everyone involved. Not only were the students going to demonstrate the skills they'd learned, but the teachers were to have a mock battle.

 _You should head over,_ Matatabi interrupted my peace. _You've been out here for far too long, you need to help set up and prepare yourself._

Sighing, I stood slowly, doing my best to stay calm. It was just an exhibition after all. Besides, there were six other teachers participating in the mock battle, I could hide from the attention.

 _Right,_ snorted Matatabi. _Because no one is going to pay attention to the only Chunin in the match._

 _I can always hope,_ I retorted, knowing she was right.

The arena being used for the demonstration had already been cleared and swept, but the stands still needed to be set up. Grabbing the end of a stand, I helped carry it to its place. Several more trips and it was done; seating was ready to go. Only a few audience members had been invited to watch, including parents of participating students, the heads of some important families, and the Jonin who would be training the graduates. Tsunade would also be watching, with Shizune and another medic-nin, just in case.

"You look nervous."

Izumi-sensei approached me, smiling gently. Placing a hand on my shoulder, she swept her gaze across the arena, seeming to admire everyone's handiwork.

"Is it that obvious?" I joked weakly.

"I know you're confident in your students; are you nervous about having an audience?"

"A little," I admitted. "That, and being the only Chunin in the match. It makes me a bit of a target."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. Kakashi will be a bigger target; he always has been. Honestly, I'm surprised he even agreed to this at all," she laughed. "So, what can we expect from you students?"

"Some pretty water dancing," I laughed. "They're also ready to go if any of your students start a fire," I added impishly.

"Oh, mine won't. I'd keep an eye on Ebisu's students though. There have been a few near accidents."

"I'll keep an eye out," I grinned.

Students had begun to arrive as we spoke, seeking out their teachers and classmates. Spotting Tadashi, I excused myself from Izumi-sensei and moved towards him.

"You look as nervous as I feel," I commented, eyebrow raised.

"Nah, I'm not- Why are you nervous?" he asked, incredulous.

"Six Jonin and one Chunin? I'm going to get eaten alive out there," I grinned.

"You'd better not, all my money is on you."

Shocked at his confidence in me, I just stared.

"Miya-sensei, your mouth is open."

 _Would you look at that,_ Matatabi laughed. _Even your students know that you'll be fine._

I was saved from any more embarrassment by the arrival of Tsunade. The rest of the students had already shown, and everyone was getting prepared for their part to play. Tadashi grabbed my hand, dragging me over to Kousuke and Nozomi.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, excited parents and bored siblings," Tsunade began, eliciting a laugh. "Today we have a demonstration of your children's skills prepared for you, just to show off a little. And if that doesn't excite you, a mock battle between the teachers surely will."

This announcement was met with some applause and laughter, the audience leaning forward in excitement.

"First up, we have our wind style users. Please give them a round of applause."

Seven students walked into the arena, each moving to a prearranged location. I watched as they made leaves dance, and sliced through logs provided for the demonstration. They did well, leaving the stage to thunderous applause.

The earth students were next, displaying acrobatic skill as they launched each other into the air and shattered large rocks, showering the arena in stone chips. After a quick clean up, it was finally our turn. I watched with pride as my students entered the arena.

Starting with simple ninjutsu, they had the crowd oohing and aahing as the water was constantly redirected, flowing around the arena, never returning to the buckets provided. The finishing move was coming up; Kousuke and Tadashi wrapped themselves in their own Water Prison jutsus, framing Nozomi as she performed her final jutsu. With a roar, her dragon came to life, shining in the bright afternoon sun. The crowd gasped in awe and delight, laughing as it was released, showering them.

Kousuke, Tadashi, and Nozomi all bowed, grinning, before returning to me at the side of the arena. They looked tired, but pleased with themselves. The audience was still applauded, excited by the display of the students.

"Well done," I grinned. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Nozomi sighed, plopping onto the ground.

"Same here," Kousuke and Tadashi added, joining her.

"Are you alright?" I asked, concerned.

"We're fine," Nozomi reassured me. "Now go meditate or something, you look like you're about to freak out."

"Thanks," I deadpanned, receiving more grins.

We watched the fire students together, marvelling at their control. No one accidentally set fire to anything, leaving us free to enjoy the show. Last up were Kakashi's twins; their display of lightning techniques was incredible to watch, matched only by their flawless teamwork.

"And now for some fun," Tsunade called, and I groaned. It was my turn to make an idiot out of myself in front of a crowd.

"Go on," Nozomi murmured, shoving me forward.

I joined the others in the arena, facing Tsunade as she announced the event. In all the excitement, my body started to tremble slightly, adrenalin racing through me. Finally, it was time to get it over with.

"Begin!"

Izumi-sensei had been right; Kakashi became a target right away, though he seemed to have no trouble holding his own. I used the opportunity to take out a couple of the other teachers. The Water Whip jutsu served me well, sending two flying out of the arena. Ebisu was caught in a Water Prison jutsu, forced towards me by Izumi-sensei. She used the chance to force another out of the ring before turning on him. I left Ebisu to her, my attention focused on Kakashi.

I could not hear the audience's cheers as I face him; could not hear Izumi-sensei and my students egging me on from the sidelines. Using the Water Whip jutsu again, I was forced to release it when Kakashi used it to send lightning my way. I began to circle him, wary. He had activated his Sharingan, and I was waiting for it.

"Chidori!"

The shrieking of a thousand birds filled the air, causing me to flinch. He disappeared from my sight, reappearing just behind and to the left of me, forcing me to leap away. As I jumped he kicked out, sending me flying. Sill in the ring and eager to continue, I crouched on all fours, shifting enough to leap forward and lash out, claws narrowly missing him.

He knocked me from the air again, but this time I was ready for it. As I rolled I threw two kunai, followed closely by two more. He deflected them all, eyes narrowed as he waited for more. I obliged, using the motion to move closer. Now in range, I performed the water whip jutsu again, lassoing him and yanking him towards me. Ducking under his blow, I struck upwards with another kunai, winding him. The instant he landed I had the blade at his throat, panting slightly.

Kakashi raised his hands in defeat, breathing heavily. Deactivating his Sharingan, he covered it with his headband before accepting the hand I offered him. Pulling him to his feet, I grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry about that."

"Why? You did well. Besides, I may have to apologise to you in a minute."

"What-?"

"Congratulations Miya," Tsunade interrupted, walking towards me. "Come to my office later, we need to talk about your promotion."

"What-?!" I tried again, but she was gone.

I turned on Kakashi, who was watching me with no small amount of amusement. Raising his hands in surrender, he added, "It wasn't my idea. Well, not completely."

Before I could start with him Kousuke had run up to me, quickly joined by Nozomi and Tadashi. Kakashi had disappeared in the commotion, leaving me to wonder what was going on.

* * *

"Jonin?" I squeaked. "But, I can't! I'm no leader."

"Oh, you are," Tsunade smiled. "You just don't see it yourself. I would have thought a promotion would be something to celebrate," she added.

"Of course, it's just…me?" I'm not ready for this."

"I believe you are, as do several of your colleagues and friends. The strength you have brought out in your students only adds to this belief."

"I- They were good students, I had very little to do with-"

"Stop trying to avoid this," she scolded. "You're as bad as Shikamaru. Thank Kami he has Temari to keep him in line. Now, are there any real objections?"

"No Tsunade," I mumbled, still in shock.

"Good, then it's official. Congratulations Miya. You're dismissed."

* * *

"You knew about this," I accused, brandishing my chopsticks. "You knew about this and you didn't tell me."

"Would you have fought like that if you'd known?"

He had me there, though I was loathe to admit it. Sighing, I took another bite of my food to buy some time to think. Kakashi was right of course; if I'd known what was at stake, I would have been too embarrassed and self-conscious to fight as I had. It had been a good match too, one I was proud of. Though it had been easy in part due to the fact that everyone had been distracted by Kakashi.

"Ok, I admit it, the match would have ended differently if I'd known about it. Which proves that I shouldn't have been promoted."

"Nice try Miya, but it won't work. You're one of us now."

Flicking a noodle at Kakashi, I grinned as he caught it in his mouth, coughing.

"Why do you have to make it so spicy?" he complained.

"You're not the first person to ask that."

* * *

"We've had several requests, both from students at the academy and their parents, that you take on a team from this year's graduates."

Four months. I had been promoted to Jonin only four months ago, leading several minor missions in that time. Surely, I couldn't be hearing this right; there was no way anyone would want me to be responsible for a new team.

"People want me around their kids?" I asked, incredulous.

"Nozomi's parents in particular would like you to continue working with her. When the time comes, you will be placed in charge of training her and two of her classmates."

"Yes Tsunade," I sighed, knowing better than to argue. At least the missions would be easy for a while. "What about the classes at the academy?"

"When you are no longer able to continue teaching those, I'm sure one of your previous students would be happy to fill in. Oh, and not a word to Nozomi about this. You're dismissed."

Wandering the streets of Konohagakure, I scrambled to get a hold of my thoughts. Me, in charge of a team? I was still so new to the position of Jonin, no one could want me to teach their kids that badly. Besides, I didn't want to stop teaching classes at the academy.

 _Are you going to mope all day?_

 _I'm not moping._

 _Of course not,_ Matatabi snorted. _This is a great honour, you know. Not to mention it shows how much the village's attitude towards you has changed. You're one of them now,_ she added softly.

 _You're right, I know you are. It's just a little overwhelming, that's all._

 _I'm sure you'll live._

To my surprise and amusement, Kakashi seemed even less thrilled about the news than I had been. Though he hid it well, a stillness he adopts only when trying to hide anger or disappointment came over him upon receiving my news. This piqued my curiousity; he had been quite keen to see me promoted to Jonin after all.

"I can't believe anyone would want me to teach their children badly enough that they would go to Tsunade about it. And why are you making that face?" I added, catching him off guard.

"I'm not making a face," he retorted.

"Yes, you are, I can see your jaw clenching. What is it?"

"I'm not happy about this," he murmured quietly, looking away.

"Why?" Stunned, I could not think of anything else to say.

"I don't know," he sighed in response. "I'm just not."

"Are you jealous?" I teased, the realisation hitting me moments after the words left my mouth.

He just gave me a long-suffering look, and sighed again. Unsure of how the hell I was supposed to deal with this, I stopped pacing around the lounge room and sat beside him.

"It's not like I have students right now," I gently pointed out. "I won't let them monopolise my time, I promise. There will always be time for you. With the exception of the obvious, of course."

"The obvious being?"

"Well, you won't be able to follow us on missions. Thank Kami you already have your own team, imagine if Tsunade assigned you another."

"No thanks," Kakashi replied, pretending to shiver. "That would be the day that I retire."

"We can't have that," I whispered, getting closer to him.

He turned to me, eye twinkling. "No, we can't," he murmured, mask falling to his chest as he kissed me.

* * *

Humming as I walked into class, I caught Nozomi's eye.

"Someone's in a good mood," she grinned.

"It's been an interesting morning," I smiled in response.

Tsunade had warned me not to tell Nozomi of my part in her training post-graduation, so I kept my mouth shut. Though Jonin were often assigned to specific students beforehand for many reasons, it was important not to discuss those choices and the reasoning behind them. Instead, I began to prepare for our next lesson, motioning to the three of them to follow me.

Classes had been held by the river before, though not often. It was a wonderful place to meditate, and provided an ample supply of water for practice. The lack of prying eyes had also made it easier on everyone involved, as the classroom had a tendency to draw an audience from time to time.

"Since I'm running out of things to teach you about water ninjutsu, I thought we might practice something else today."

Kousuke, Tadashi, and Nozomi looked at each other in excitement. There were several skills they'd been begging me to teach them. Today, I was going to show them how to hide and evade captors in the forest. After all, I had technically learnt this from my own water jutsu teacher, Kisame.

"First, I'll show you how to climb. Once we have that sorted, the fun will begin. I'm confident we'll get to play hide and seek this afternoon."

"Yes!" Tadashi exclaimed, punching the air.

"First, to climb the trees quickly and quietly, you'll need to concentrate chakra into your feet, holding it there as you run up the tree. Once you have reached my position, we will move onto the next step."

Taking advantage of the opportunity, I shifted into the form of a leopard, enjoying the gasps of surprise and awe from my students. Before leaping into the branches of the tree I had chosen I stretched, revelling in the strength and flexibility of the shape I now wore. Once in the tree, I settled on a branch just 20m above the ground, and waited.

Watching as they attempted to climb the tree, a wave of pride washed through me. Each attempt they made brought them closer to me; they were learning to concentrate their chakra faster than I had predicted. Ten minutes into the exercise and Kousuke joined me on the branch, grinning. Nozomi and Tadashi, not to be outdone, weren't far behind.

"Well done," I praised, shifting back into my human form. "Now that you're all up here, the fun begins. You get five minutes to run, but you must stay on this side of the river. Whoever evades me for the period of the exercise gets a free lunch. Ready? Go!"

Changing my ears, I listened as they dashed off, each headed in a different direction. Unsurprisingly, Nozomi was quieter than the two boys. She had always had a lighter step, and was putting it to good use. Staring at the sky through the canopy, I sighed contentedly. Perhaps having a team of my own wouldn't be so bad after all.

A foreign noise echoed through the forest, quickly picked up by the leopard's ears I still possessed. Sitting up suddenly I listened carefully, hearing it again. My heart dropped into my stomach; whatever it was, it was close to one of my students.

I raced through the trees, moving as quietly as I could without losing speed. Someone waited on the other side of the river, not far from Tadashi; I'd recognise his footsteps anywhere. At the edge of the clearing I spotted Tadashi to my right, staring at the banks of the far side of the river.

 _Miya, be careful,_ Matatabi warned.

I moved across to Tadashi, circling through the trees behind him. He jumped at my sudden appearance, barely managing to avoid making a noise.

"Go get some help," I hissed quietly, eyes on the man waiting by the river. "If you find the others, tell them to go back to the village. Go, now!"

He left, glancing over his shoulder at me once before disappearing. Listening carefully, I could hear him heading straight for where Nozomi had last made noise, and sighed with relief. She'd spot him and join him back at the village; Kousuke was too far away to be in any immediate danger. Jumping to the forest floor, I turned to face the unwelcome visitor.

"What are you doing here?" I snarled.

"Is that any way to greet your old man?"

"In your case, yes," I snapped, wary.

 _I don't like this,_ Matatabi murmured, uneasy.

 _Me either,_ I agreed.

"Again, what are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on my favourite daughter."

My father smiled, the expression predatory, and put his hands behind his back. I didn't know what to do with him. He was a wanted criminal, and should be captured at the very least. The question was, did I attempt it myself, or stall and wait for back-up? Attacking him alone could prove fatal, yet letting him escape while waiting for back-up left a sour taste in my mouth.

 _Stall,_ Matatabi interrupted my thoughts. _If you get in trouble now, help is still a few minutes away._

"What do you want from me? Your programming was erased."

"Ah yes, that was a fun little hobby of mine. Have you found all the sleepers yet?"

He laughed at my silence, delighted. Truth was, we had no idea if we'd found everyone, though Inoichi and his team had examined all the shinobi after the battle. There was still a chance that civilians had been programmed, however.

"I'm surprised at you, choosing to stall for time instead of attacking me. Ah, I see you've been promoted. You _have_ been a good girl."

"Why stay if you know I'm stalling?"

"I want to have some fun before I go," he grinned maliciously.

Suddenly, he stood before me. His kick sent me flying, back and head slamming against the trunk of a nearby tree. Dazed, I could only watch as he approached, blade in hand. He backhanded me viciously across my face, splitting my lip open. I spat blood at him as I stood, swaying slightly. Kunai in hand, I blocked his next strike, stabbing at him with a second hidden blade. He dodged the blow, grinning.

"You've learnt some new tricks, I see. But will they be enough to save you?"

Chakra ready, I performed the hand signs necessary for the water whip jutsu. I held one end as it wrapped around my father; the other end was caught by Kakashi. He directed lightning chakra into the water, temporarily paralysing my father and forcing me to release my end. That second was all that was needed; Shikamaru's shadow snaked out, binding him in place.

I sat roughly, still dizzy from the blows to my head. Leaning forwards, I rested my forehead on my arms, fighting the pain in my skull. A hand on my shoulder made me look up, groaning. I seemed to do that a lot.

"We have him," Kakashi murmured. "You did well."

"It was too easy," I muttered, unease fluttering in my chest. I was in too much pain and far too dizzy to explain myself in that moment, and wasn't even sure what it was I was trying explain, so I let it go.

"Right, easy," Kakashi snorted. "We only just made it in time, and I'm pretty sure you have a concussion."

"Well shit."

"Yep, back to the hospital for you. Can you walk?"

I stood slowly, stumbling into him. "I can do this," I growled, using him to hold myself steady. "I just need a minute."

"I don't think so," he murmured, scooping me up. "Let's go."

We made a strange procession walking to Tsunade's office. Shikamaru moved my father using his shadow, chakra-dampening cuffs on his wrists. Kakashi carried me, my students close by, looking worried. Tadashi had found Kousuke while Nozomi went for help. She found Kakashi teaching the twins, and he had grabbed Shikamaru before they came for me.

Shikamaru took my father to the holding cells, leaving the group as Kakashi continued on to the hospital. There he left me in Shizune's care as he went to report to Tsunade. Tadashi went with him, having been the one to come across my father first.

After checking me over and diagnosing me with a minor concussion, Shizune allowed Nozomi and Kousuke into my room. They looked worried, and I smiled reassuringly.

"I'm fine, just a small bump on the head," I said in response to their questioning looks. "I guess we'll have to play hide and seek next time."

"You really are ok," Nozomi smiled, relieved.

"Of course I am, I've had far worse," I grinned. "How about I give you some tips for our next game of hide and seek?"

"Yes please!" they both chorused.


	19. Chapter 19

With my father locked up, you would think I would be able to relax. Something about it still nagged at me, however. While I was confident he had been watching me for a long time, I hadn't seen him, not even a trace. So why would he show himself now? Why risk capture just to taunt me?

The cell my father was kept in was located in the deepest level of the facility, two levels underground. Though the place was cleaned regularly, and well maintained, the underground levels still retained a hint of dampness. Straw rustled and chains clanked as I passed, inhabitants of the cells stirring at the presence of someone who was not a guard.

Most stayed eerily silent, just watching me with sunken eyes as I passed their cells, lamp in head. Following the downward spiral of the stairs, I flinched as the smell hit me like a wall. A guard had warned me it would be bad; it was hard to clean cells containing violent and dangerous individuals. Pushing through it, I focused on breathing slowly, and not letting the smell get to me. Before I knew it, I was standing before my father, heart racing.

"What are you doing here?"

He laughed, chains rattling as he moved to the front of his cell. "It's not that easy, little bird."

"I know you have something planned. I'm watching you, remember that."

"Watch all you like," he smiled, baring his teeth. "There's a storm coming, sweetheart. I'd find shelter if I were you."

On that ominous note, he moved to the back of his cell and sat, facing the wall. I watched for a moment, contemplating what he'd said. As I turned to go, he murmured one last thing, laughter echoing eerily off the walls. Back in the sunlight once more, it was easier to shake off the creepy feeling from the cells. I walked quickly down the street, mind whirling. The last thing my father had said to me had worried me.

 _You're worrying too much, Miya,_ Matatabi reassured me. _He's just trying to upset you, don't let him get to you._

 _You're probably right._

I didn't mention how scared I was that he might have another way of controlling me. It did no good to worry about something that may not even exist, especially when it played right into my father's hands. He wanted me to be afraid; wanted me looking over my shoulder and doubting myself for the rest of my life.

His words echoed in the shadows of my mind: _You're still mine._

* * *

Those three words had a stronger effect on me than I cared to admit. I was distracted, jumping at shadows and twitching at the smallest noises. Unfortunately, this behaviour did not go unnoticed, and before long I was confronted about it.

"Miya."

I jumped at Kakashi's touch, unable to help myself. I had been on edge all week; it was beginning to affect my training, and my teaching. He was watching me with concern.

"What is it?" I asked, acting as if nothing was wrong.

"You haven't moved for a while. You're supposed to throw the kunai at the target, remember?"

"Oh, right," I laughed nervously, rushing the throw.

The kunai went wide, disappearing into the undergrowth. Hurrying forward to find it, I dropped to my hands and knees, scrabbling through the leaf litter. Tears ran down my face, dripping onto the leaves. Wiping them away angrily, I continued searching for the blade. Kakashi held it out, offering it to me. To my embarrassment, I burst into tears.

"Easy," Kakashi murmured, holding me as I cried. "Easy."

"He's still in my head," I sobbed, nose running. "What if he can still control me? I can't be near him, I just can't."

"Don't you even think about leaving again," he scolded. "What about Nozomi? How do you think your team would take it? How would I take it?" he added under his breath.

This had a sobering effect on me, strengthening my resolve. Wiping my face, I turned to him and offered a rather watery smile.

"I'm not going anywhere," I promised.

"Good," he replied, tightening his grip. "Now, why don't you see Inoichi if you're so worried? I'm sure he'd be happy to help."

"I'm an idiot."

"Yes, yes you are. Let's go get you cleaned up, I believe you have a game of hide and seek to play this afternoon."

A hot shower certainly helped when it came to feeling better, especially with company. With time to spare, I had a quick nap before heading to the classroom to pick up my students. They were early, eagerly awaiting the training we had planned for that afternoon.

"Are you feeling better, Miya-sensei?" Nozomi asked.

It had been a week since the incident involving my father, and this was my first lesson since it had happened. It had taken a few days to recover from the concussion, and a few more of bed rest before I had been allowed to return to teaching. Stretching my arms above my head, I grinned.

"Much better. So, who's ready for some hide and seek?"

As I did last time, I gave the three of them five minutes to hide before giving chase. Cat ears pricked, I listened as they moved away, smiling to myself. They had listened to my advice, and were much quieter than the last time we had tried this exercise. This would be fun.

Ears back in their human shape I set out, tracking Kousuke. He had attempted to leave a false trail, and almost succeeded in fooling me. Impressed, I followed the river, finding the spot he had left it. Now on his trail, I leapt into the trees, looking for him from above. He was on the move, and I wanted to catch him before he knew I was there.

"You're busted," I laughed, startling Kousuke by dropping down onto the branch behind him.

"Damn," he cursed, disappointed.

"Head back to our usual spot," I called as I left, beginning the search for Tadashi.

He had done a better job of hiding his trail, but was nowhere near as quiet as he thought he was. I waited patiently on a low-hanging branch, reaching up and grabbing his leg as he passed overhead. He jumped, and shrieked.

"I won't tell anyone you made that noise if you work on your stealth," I teased, sending him to join Kousuke.

Nozomi proved to be the most difficult to find, evading me for a full twenty minutes before an uncovered blade revealed her location. Grinning, I crouched on the branch beside her, waiting for her to notice me.

"What gave me away?"

"Sunlight reflecting off your shuriken," I answered, barely suppressing a laugh. "Same thing got me caught a couple of years ago. At least this way, you don't make the same mistake again."

"Who caught you?"

"Kakashi. Oh, this was a while ago now. That must have been the day…" I trailed off, frowning slightly. "Never mind. Are you ready to head back?"

"Just need to get this kink out of my leg," she grimaced.

We joined the other two by the banks of the river, Nozomi smiling proudly. She had done well, despite making the same mistake I had once made.

"Looks like no one's getting a free lunch this time," I announced. "You have all improved, however. Perhaps someone will beat me next time," I grinned.

 _My money's on Nozomi,_ Matatabi purred.

 _Mine is too,_ I laughed.

* * *

"Miya-sensei, when you were talking about your training in the forest the other day, why did you get so… mad? If you don't mind me asking," Nozomi added hurriedly.

We were waiting on Kousuke to begin the lesson, and I could tell this had been bugging Nozomi since our last lesson together. Tadashi, hearing her question, perked up, expression curious. Pondering how best to answer the question, or if I should answer at all, I sighed quietly.

"I told you I was doing some training with Kakashi, and he found me the same way I found you," I started. "There was an… incident when he found me, and I ended up in the hospital. Kami, I hate hospitals," I added, grimacing.

"What sort of incident?" Tadashi asked, eyes wide.

"Someone set a trap for me, and I fell into it."

"What kind of trap?"

"I think it would be best if you asked Tsunade," I mumbled. "I'm not sure how much I should tell you, even though the perpetrators have been dealt with."

Nozomi seemed content with my answer, but I could see that Tadashi was still burning with curiousity. Tsunade might have a visitor soon. Hopefully she wouldn't be mad at me for telling him to ask her about it.

"Sorry I'm late," Kousuke gasped, standing in the doorway. "What did I miss?"

"Not a lot," I drawled, before Tadashi could open his mouth.

"I was studying, I lost track of time," Kousuke murmured, looking sheepish.

"Good. I would be very disappointed if you didn't all graduate with flying colours. Here's an idea; this afternoon, we practice for a short while, then you can study for you exams if you'd like."

"Can you help us study?" Nozomi asked eagerly.

"I'll do my best," I grinned.

The afternoon's lesson passed quietly, all three of my students determined to study hard. I helped when asked, but for the most part I left them to it, watching proudly. They were all going to do well on their exams, I could feel it. The only downside was that I would lose Kousuke and Tadashi to other teams. It was unlikely the three of them would be kept together.

* * *

"I have some news," Izumi-sensei started quietly. "Due to Miya's promotion, we are now one person short of a full team. Tsunade has decided that I should train a team from the next group of graduates."

Her news was met with stunned silence. Though we had known it would happen eventually, we had not expected it this soon. Eager to break the silence, I stepped towards her.

"Congratulations!"

Asahi and Riku echoed my words, the shock wearing off. They looked genuinely pleased for her Izumi-sensei, if a little disappointed that the team was disbanding.

"Can we still train with you?" Asahi asked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she smiled. "As long as you're not a bad influence."

"Perhaps we can train them together," I added, smiling.

Though I was not to tell anyone that I would be training a team, it would become common knowledge in just a few days. I trusted my teammates to stay quiet until then.

"You too?" Izumi-sensei asked, eyebrow raised.

"I wasn't supposed to tell anyone," I grinned in response.

"It won't matter in a few days anyway," Riku interjected. "They graduate at the end of the week."

Asahi was quiet, seemingly in shock at the news that I, too, would be training a team. Riku waved his hand in front of his Asahi's face, grinning when he didn't react.

"I think you broke him," he laughed.

"Earth to Asahi," I called, shaking him. "Come in Asahi."

"I can't believe you're teaching before I've even made Jonin," he whispered, staring into space.

"I'll take care of him," Riku laughed again. "I'm sure the two of you have some planning to do."

He steered Asahi away, who was still muttering to himself as they left. Izumi-sensei and I watched them go. Soon she would no longer be Izumi-sensei; the idea of dropping the honorific was an odd one after so many years as her student.

"You can always come to me if you need any help," she murmured quietly, watching me. "This will be a big change."

"Thank you," I smiled gratefully. "For everything."

"Do you have a plan for their training?" she asked after a moment's hesitation, breaking the silence.

"I have an idea on how to start. Once I have an idea of what I'm working with, I'll work on something a little more specific."

"Not a bad start," Izumi-sensei replied. "I need to go make my own preparations. See you tomorrow for one last training session as a team."

She walked away, leaving me standing alone in the middle of the clearing. Settling myself on the grass, I crossed my legs and closed my eyes, readying myself for some meditation. A sadness echoed within me at the thought of our team splitting up, though it was tempered by the excitement of a new chapter in my life. Breathing deeply, I calmed myself, pushing aside those emotions for the time being.

 _It's time to go home Miya._

Opening my eyes, I was surprised to see the sun had set and that stars littered the night sky. Standing slowly, I stretched my stiff limbs, rubbing feeling back into my feet. It was a quiet walk back to the apartment I shared with Kakashi; few people wandered the streets that night.

"Where have you been?" Kakashi asked as I walked through the door.

"Meditating. I lost track of the time," I grinned sheepishly.

"Did Izumi tell you her news?"

"Yeah. Asahi wasn't too happy," I smiled.

"And you?" he asked gently.

"I'll be ok, I knew it was coming. I've got my own students to worry about anyway. You're not about to tell me you have another team as well, are you?" I asked, seeing the look on his face.

"No," he assured me. "But there is something else."

"What is it?"

"When Tsunade retires, and she wants to do it once all this mess with Akatsuki is cleaned up, the council has decided to make me Hokage. Assuming I'm still an option at that point."

"That's wonderful! I think. Is it?"

"It's a great honour. I just hope Tsunade doesn't retire any time soon. I'm not ready for a desk job."

"You'll have plenty of time before then, I'm sure," I smiled, squeezing his hand. "Knowing Tsunade, she'll find something else after Akatsuki is dealt with to keep herself occupied and in office."

"You're probably right," Kakashi sighed in relief.

"Now, how the hell do I train freshly graduated Genin?"

* * *

"Miya-sensei!"

I laughed as Nozomi rushed forward, hugging me briefly. She had just graduated, and with her two teammates was now under my instruction. Looking over the two boys with her, I smiled. One smiled back; the other looked nervous, and a little sullen.

"Follow me," I ordered, leaving the building.

I led them away from the academy and towards the training area Izumi had used when training Asahi, Riku and I. As I expected, she was already waiting there, her new team with her. Waving, I headed towards her, Nozomi and her classmates in tow.

"Alright guys, we might as well get friendly now. A fair bit of our training will be done together, at least at first. So, introductions," I grinned.

"I'm Nozomi," Nozomi started, encouraging the others.

"Asami."

"Kaori."

"Tadashi."

"Masao."

"Reiji," the Genin who'd looked uncomfortable upon seeing me mumbled.

"Well, that was easy," Izumi smiled. "I'd like to get an idea of everyone's strength. What do you think Miya?" she turned to me, smiling mischievously. "Think you can handle six?"

"Don't even think about it," I laughed, but she was already gone.

The new Genin glanced at each other, smiles growing. Immediately splitting into their teams, they began their attack. Nozomi and Tadashi led each group, having dealt with me before. They coordinated the fight well, giving me almost no room to manoeuvre. Breaking free of the crush, I leapt up a nearby tree, laughing.

"Alright guys, time to do some real training," I called, grinning. "It's time to pair off and show us your taijutsu."

As they each paired up with someone from the opposing team, I left the safety of the tree and joined them. Izumi and I watched closely as they sparred, occasionally intervening to improve a stance or demonstrate a strike. Overall, I thought it was a good first day. Not overly intimidating, but still engaging and challenging. All six of the new recruits went home tired, leaving Izumi and I a little time to discuss the day's training.

"I need to work with my team on my own for a while."

"Any particular reason?" Izumi asked curiously.

"It's Reiji. He seems rather uncomfortable around me, almost sullen at times. I don't know why."

"Ah, that. Taro is his uncle. I imagine that makes you being his squad leader rather difficult to come to terms with."

"I had no idea," I murmured. "Well, lucky for him I don't hold grudges for acts committed by family members. I'll have to work hard with him."

Izumi squeezed my shoulder, her smile encouraging. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

"I'd better go plan tomorrow's training session," I sighed. "Well, I'll see you later. Good luck with the twins!" I called, already walking back towards Kakashi's.

He was waiting for me, having already started cooking dinner. Occupied as I was with my thoughts, I jumped when he put an arm around my waist.

"Something bothering you?"

"Just thinking about tomorrow. I have to rearrange my training schedule a little."

"Relax for a while first," he ordered, leading me to the couch. "The first few sessions will always be a little rocky."

I heeded his advice, sighing happily as I leant back into the couch. He quietly joined me, bringing dinner with him. We ate in companionable silence, tension from the day's activities easing. All too soon, I had begun planning the next day's training session. Perhaps I would start with the tree climbing exercise. Nozomi could assist Masao, leaving me free to get to know Reiji a little better.

A shadow fell over me, interrupting my thoughts. Leaning down, Kakashi kissed me deeply. I moved into him, enjoying his touch. Thoughts drifting back to my students and their training, I pulled away.

"I need to-" I began, but was quickly cut off by another kiss.

"Time for a little distraction," Kakashi breathed, raising goosebumps on my neck.

* * *

Smiling proudly, I watched as Nozomi demonstrated the exercise to Masao. She had been happy to help, leaving me free to work with Reiji. He looked less pleased with this arrangement, however.

"Are you ready to try?" I asked gently.

"Of course I am," he answered sullenly, refusing to look at me.

Reiji had shown very little interest in listening to me, and less in his teammates. Though this seemed to suit Nozomi and Masao just fine, I knew it could not continue. The importance of teamwork had been ingrained in me from my own training and experiences. If I could see the necessity, he would too.

 _Perhaps you should try the bell test,_ Matatabi suggested quietly.

 _Perhaps,_ I conceded. _I'd like to try something else first._

"Show me," I challenged Reiji, focusing on him once more.

From one of the upper branches, he looked down on me with disdain. His attitude was making it difficult to be pleased with his skill, though I did my best to show him approval. Joining him on the branch, I watched Nozomi and Masao, conscious of his discomfort. Letting him squirm for a few minutes, I sighed, turning to him.

"You don't have to like me. You do need to work with the others. Fighting alone will not help you achieve much."

"Prove it," he muttered, looking away.

"Alright then," I accepted his challenge, a small smile betraying my amusement. "Would you like to spar with me now, or later?"

"Now," he answered, trying to hide his surprise.

"Done." Leaping from the tree, I looked up at him. "Are you coming?"

Reiji descended from the tree slowly, looking rather reluctant all of a sudden. A hint of determination glittered in his eyes however, providing me with a small amount of hope. Maybe he would be able to do this after all. He approached slowly, Nozomi and Masao both watching from their tree nearby.

"Begin."

He raced towards me, faster than I was expecting, but not fast enough. Dodging easily, I beckoned, awaiting his next strike. Face twisted in a snarl, he attacked again, anger and frustration making him sloppy. I exposed every weakness in his guard, but not once did I strike him in return. Finally, his exhaustion slowing him, I placed him gently on the ground. He was glaring at me, breaths coming heavily.

"With teamwork, stronger opponents can be defeated. You have a lot to improve on."

Leaving him on the ground, I turned to Nozomi and Masao. Their faces betrayed their horror at Reiji's next move, though I had been expecting the attack. Stepping to the side, I grabbed him as he lunged past me, the hilt of my kunai resting at his throat.

"Never assume your opponent is unarmed," I stated calmly, returning the blade to its sheath. "You have two days to prove you are worthy of being a shinobi."

With that, I signalled the end of training for the day, leaving Nozomi and Masao to talk to Reiji. Perhaps they could get through to him where I could not. His resentment of me was making training difficult for everyone, and could prove to be quite dangerous on missions. Sighing for the millionth time that day, I headed home, where Kakashi provided me with some much-needed distraction.

Though my threat hung over his head, it wasn't until the very end of the second day that Reiji showed me he could be a good shinobi. Giving in to Matatabi's suggestion, I had employed the bell test in an attempt to encourage teamwork. Reiji fought on his own, as he had from day one, leaving me quite surprised when he used himself as a decoy for Nozomi. Trapped in a water prison jutsu, I grinned as Masao took the bells hanging from my belt.

"Well done," I praised, released from Nozomi's jutsu. "You're all improving." My eyes lingered on Reiji, and I smiled. "I'm impressed."

I was rewarded with a small smile, gone as soon as it had appeared. Perhaps Reiji would be a little less difficult during training; I did not expect his attitude to change straight away, however. Putting these thoughts out of my mind, I focused instead on training. The morning's exercise had tired the three Genin, though they still appeared to have some energy.

"We'll go get some lunch," I decided aloud, turning towards the village. "After that, some light sparring should be enough to completely wear you out."

They looked eager at the prospect of food, my stomach agreeing with them. It had been a busy morning, and I had missed breakfast in my rush to start training. Nozomi and Masao both expressed interest in the barbecue joint I had heard of from Chouji, so that was where we headed. It was quiet, just after the lunch time rush, leaving us free to talk without raising our voices to be heard by one another.

"Who are you sparring with today?" Nozomi asked, fidgeting in her seat.

"Masao," I answered after a moment. "I want to test your speed," I added, turning to face him.

Reiji looked disappointed for a second, before he managed to smooth his expression into one of indifference. Having heard of Kakashi's early focus on Sasuke, I had vowed not to do the same, instead training all three of my students equally. Masao, I had not yet sparred with, making him the obvious choice for the afternoon's training session.

We ate quickly, returning to our training area early. I waited a while before starting the sparring matches, testing the three on strategy and tactics. Masao had a keen mind, often providing solutions to scenarios that I had not considered.

 _Perhaps he should have been Shikamaru's student,_ Matatabi mused.

 _I'm sure he'll get the chance to learn from him. Teaching others' students is more commonplace now._

 _Thanks to you running off,_ she laughed.

Ignoring her jibe, I ended the lesson, ready to begin sparring. After ensuring that Nozomi and Reiji started their own match, I faced Masao. He smiled grimly, watching me for any sign that would give away my intent. My sudden appearance did not faze him; he successfully parried my strike, returning with one of his own. He seemed reluctant to move from where he stood, however. Eyes narrowed, I struck again, attempting to draw him out and force him to attack me. He stood his ground, moving only when he had to block a strike.

When he finally moved to attack me, I froze briefly in surprise. His reactions to my attacks had been fast, incredibly so; but his movement speed was average. This combination was what had led to his unique fighting style. Rather than waste energy attempting to chase his opponent, he let them come to him. It was a risky strategy. Perhaps I could teach him to throw kunai accurately; or better yet, have Kakashi teach him. At least that way he'd have something to use against ranged attackers.

"Enough," I called, stopping the matches.

Nozomi, Reiji, and Masao all halted, looking to me. They were nearing exhaustion, I could see. Their stamina levels, though high, did not match my own, and I had forgotten that. Relief marked their faces they relaxed, sensing their training was over for the day.

"Go home and get some rest. I'll see you here tomorrow morning."


	20. Chapter 20

Days seemed to pass quickly, time skipping ahead in large chunks. It seemed as if one moment I would be sitting on the couch with Kakashi; the next, I would be in the middle of a training session. And so my days passed, blurring together into one of the more peaceful periods of my life. Missions we were given were simple, easy to complete. Reiji was quickly growing bored of them, and hiding it poorly. The other two were better at disguising their frustrations.

To be honest, I too was growing bored of the mission we had been assigned. My three students had improved greatly, all of them showing great potential. So, I pushed for a more difficult mission, a chance to show that they could handle it. My request was granted by Tsunade, who showed no small amount of amusement at my restlessness.

"If you do well, I will consider higher ranked missions for your team," she said carefully, watching my reaction to her statement. "As long as you don't forget the role you have to play."

"Of course," I replied, bowing my head.

"Good. You're dismissed."

I left Tsunade's office in the hospital, elated at the chance to prove my team was capable of so much more. They looked up in surprise at my approach, disarmed by my apparent excitement. Nozomi grinned, knowing me well enough to guess at what had occurred.

"I have a mission for us," I smiled. "The Hokage has decided to grant us a more difficult mission in an effort to gauge your abilities."

Reiji grinned, grabbing Nozomi's hands and spinning her. She laughed at his enthusiasm, earning a wry smile from Masao. They had all grown much closer in the past few weeks. Nozomi had even begun to shown an interest in Reiji, to my amusement.

"What do we need?" Masao asked quietly.

"Pack for a long trip, we will be gone for a while. Don't be too excessive, however."

"Yes, Sensei," they chorused together, excited.

"Go home and get ready, we leave early tomorrow morning. I will brief you then."

* * *

Nozomi, Reiji, and Masao arrived together, a good sign. Their teamwork was steadily improving, their bonds growing stronger. Noise reached me as they approached, Nozomi's head thrown back as she laughed at whatever Reiji had just said. Masao was grinning, and lightly punched Reiji's shoulder.

 _They are growing close,_ Matatabi observed. _They will make a formidable team one day._

 _Not now?_ I asked in mock horror. _I have failed._

Matatabi's laughter echoed in my head, blending with Nozomi's in a not entirely unpleasant experience. It was one I doubted I would get used to, however. Waiting patiently, I let my students chatter a while before briefing them. I wanted them paying attention when I briefed them; this was quite a different mission to the ones we had previously been assigned.

"So, how difficult will this mission be?" Masao asked quietly.

Nozomi and Reiji turned to me, waiting expectantly for an answer. Confident they were now giving me their full attention, I left the village gates, talking as we walked.

"This will be an infiltration mission," I began slowly. "We are to gather information about our targets, and infiltrate their group as much as safely can. The key word here being 'safely'. Got it?"

I stared the three of them down until they all nodded, showing they understood the severity of the situation. Narrowing my eyes in suspicion, I hesitated before continuing with the briefing.

"Each of us will attempt to infiltrate the group individually, in different roles at different times. Do not push too hard, we don't need them closing ranks and searching for spies. Only one of us has to get in; anyone who doesn't will provide back up where necessary. Once at the village, we will decide on who does what after gaining some intel."

"Are there any jobs we should avoid?" Nozomi asked, looking a little pale. Anko had gotten to her. I'd have to have a word with her when we got back; what Anko had in mind for Nozomi would never come to pass while I was her Sensei.

"Some," I answered carefully. "I won't make you do anything you're uncomfortable with," I added quietly, noting the look of relief on her face.

 _You may not get the choice to avoid that job yourself,_ Matatabi warned. _You can protect her, but your age and appearance will work against you._

 _I'll cross that bridge when I come to it,_ I sighed, knowing she was right, and feeling terrible for it.

Thankfully, the crime group we were supposed to gain intel on had made their base in a village not far from Konohagakure. Longs journeys were rarely favoured for missions, as they complicated mission parameters. The further from a shinobi's village a mission was located, the more difficult it was to get help if something went wrong. Of course, there were always a few who enjoyed the challenge and relative freedom.

Halting outside the village, we changed into the disguises we had prepared, removing anything that might identify us as shinobi. This included our headbands, which were carefully hidden with our weapons and clothing. Checking everyone's appearances, I rubbed dirt into the knees and hems of pants and on exposed skin. The boys looked like common labourers, travelling for work. Nozomi was dressed as a messenger. I had the poor fortune of standing out, hoping to find work as a blade, or worse.

"Rendezvous back here if you don't succeed today. If we all return, try again tomorrow."

"Yes Sensei."

To my surprise, Nozomi was the first to find work, delivering coded messages between members of the organisation. Neither I nor the boys had managed to find anything yet, and spent a week asking around. My luck seemed to be cursed; I found work not long after Nozomi had, but not as a blade, as had been my preference. A nearby brothel, frequented by the syndicate, had seen me asking for work around town. One of the girls had approached me and organised a meeting with the Madam, leaving me little choice but to accept.

 _I hope the others don't see me like this._

 _They won't,_ Matatabi assured me. _Just be careful._

 _Anko would be pleased,_ I murmured dryly.

 _She's a little too into her job,_ she agreed.

Arriving at the brothel that first night, I stood in the doorway for quite a while, a little overwhelmed. The girl who had recruited me spotted me, and led me to a room upstairs, where the Madam waited for me.

"You may go Saki," she ordered, motioning towards the door.

The girl left, closing the door behind her. The Madam stood moved towards me, eyes appraising.

"Remove your clothes."

Locking away my thoughts as I had been forced to do when travelling with my father, I obeyed her ordered, standing perfectly still as she looked me over. I had covered the scars on my stomach, though the scars on my collarbone and hip shone in the lamplight. Tracing them with her fingers, the Madam clucked, shaking her head slightly.

"You've worked with some rough ones before."

Not trusting my voice, I merely nodded, gaze steady. Eyes narrowed, she grabbed a cloth from her desk and wiped the paint from my stomach, revealing those scars too. For a moment she looked sympathetic, but that look disappeared quickly behind one of calculation. Not daring to say a word, I waited patiently as she continued her examination, seemingly pleased with what she saw.

"You haven't born children yet, have you?"

"No Madam."

"Good. There's a little more muscle than some men like, but others will find that appealing. Good form, nice shape. Your breasts are wonderfully perky. How long have you done this for?"

"Most of my life," I murmured, remembering the way my father had punished me, his associates always eager to try to break me.

"Well-practiced," she murmured to herself, a hint of pity in her voice. She hardened again, her eyes boring into mine. "That's an unusual eye colour; perhaps it will draw in some more of the… intimate customers."

The Madam returned to her desk, opening a drawer and pulling out a piece of sheer, black cloth. It was tiny, designed to cover my stomach and hips, leaving my breasts bare. She handed it to me, frowning slightly at the size.

"This may be too small for you. Try it on."

I pulled the garment on over my head, struggling a little with getting it over my shoulders. Once I had it on, the Madam straightened it and stood back, her gaze of approval causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"Perfect. You won't have to remove that very often, but I'll get one that fits better made for you. How far from here are you staying?" she asked, almost motherly.

"I haven't found a room yet," I admitted, looking down. "I have no money."

"Alright, I'll find you a room nearby. You don't want to be too far away; my workers tend to get attacked in the streets if they can't reach here quickly. Make sure you pay for your room on time, or I'll be forced to turn you out. Got it?"

"Yes Madam."

"Good. Saki is waiting for you outside, go with her. She'll show you around and find you your first customer."

Leaving the room in a hurry, I almost collided with Saki in the hallway. She grinned at me, and linked her arm with mine.

"You survived!" she laughed. "Come on, I'll show you the rooms we use, and where we eat. Once that's sorted, we'll work on getting you some customers. You'll do great here."

I followed meekly as she led me downstairs, still in the sheer black piece the Madam had made me try on. The rooms used for servicing customers lined the back wall, though some preferred to be attended to in the open. There were more rooms upstairs for customers willing to pay more, and who wanted something a little out of the ordinary. The kitchens lay behind a rather small, unmarked door hidden behind a screen.

"Do you want to cover those up again?" Saki asked, pointing at the scars on my stomach.

I nodded, grimacing slightly, and was led to another small room off the kitchen. In here were several mirrors, and multiple pots of body paints, make-up, and various outfits. Clearly, this was a dressing room of sorts, where the workers prepared themselves for the night's activities.

Saki found me a body paint close enough to my skin tone that it would not be noticeable in the brothel's lighting, and helped me to cover the scars. She worked quickly, frowning slightly.

"What is it?" I asked quietly.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just- I can't stand men who get violent. We don't get many here, so you won't have to worry about that. If someone does get too rough, let someone know. We don't tolerate that kind of behaviour here."

"I will," I murmured, surprised at the warmth I felt for this girl. "If it makes you feel any better, the man who did this died years ago. He overstepped his bounds. Father wasn't too happy."

I left it at that, unwilling to talk further about my past, but knowing that revealing this little bit of information would help me to grow closer to the workers here. The friendlier I became with them and their clients, the more information I would be able to gather about the group we were targeting.

Saki led me back out onto the floor, directing me to a couch that seated two other women. They watched me, expressions closed. I could not tell what they thought of me, and resigned myself to a rather lonely night, when Saki whispered into the ear of one of the women. Immediately she relaxed, glancing my way curiously. I smiled slightly, unsure of my place.

"Hi, I'm Satsu," she said, leaning forward. "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Mei," I murmured, playing the shy new girl. Not that that was difficult to pull off. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Saki tells me you've had some rough customers before. Don't worry about it here, we all look out for each other. The Madam doesn't tolerate that sort of behaviour."

"Thank Kami for that," I smiled, affecting relief.

"How bad did you have it?" the other woman asked, leaning forward slightly. Satsu frowned at her question, but said nothing, instead turning to me and waiting expectantly for an answer.

Remembering the horrors my father and his associates had put me through, a shadow crossed my face. I shrugged slowly, taking the time to gather my thoughts and form an answer.

"It was… pretty bad," I started, hesitant. "I was a… favourite of some of the more… distasteful customers. While permanent damage to property wasn't allowed, some failed to follow the rules anyway. Eventually, I was deemed too damaged to be of use anymore, so I was sold off."

"They treated you like property?" Satsu looked horrified, and I felt a glimmer of hope for her. Clearly, the Madam here treated her staff well.

"That's what I was," I murmured. "Well, that was until they sold me to someone far better to work for."

"So why did you leave?" the other woman asked, enthralled.

"I fell in love," I answered simply, allowing a small smile to spread across my face as I thought of Kakashi. "He was a shinobi, I didn't know where he came from, but he always came back to me. I tried to follow him one day, and that's how I ended up here, with no money and no support. Perhaps I'll find him again one day."

Satsu and her friend were clearly enjoying my story, for that was all it was. They did not know this, however, and soaked it in. As they asked me more questions about my previous employers, the mysterious shinobi I'd fallen in love with, and where I'd grown up, I found myself coming to like them.

A rough hand on my shoulder almost made me jump, my training barely holding me in check as I turned to face the customer. He was leering at me, licking his lips as he looked me up and down. With a sultry wink, I grabbed his hand and led him to a room out the back, aware of Saki's eyes on me as I disappeared behind the door. It was good to know someone was looking out for me here.

* * *

The Madam had been true to her word, finding me a room just two streets down from the brothel. It was bare; I had brought nothing personal that could be used to identify me, and had bought very little in the time I had been here. For two months now, we had been collecting as much information as we could. Nozomi had been working on deciphering the code used on the messages she delivered, gleaning small bits of information that way. I had kept my ears open at the brothel, filing away anything that might prove to be of use.

Reiji had been hired as a worker by someone belonging to the syndicate not long after I had been recruited by the Madam. He was quick on his feet, and strong; this led to him being hired to do menial tasks others did not want to lower themselves to do. It also made it hard to keep track of him, however, and our only contact with him came from the reports he made to Masao when he was able to slip away for a while.

The thought of Masao waiting outside the village for this long, unaware of what was happening inside the walls, filled me with guilt. Though he was safer than the rest of us out there, I knew all too well how boring it must be, and how difficult getting supplies would be. He was not to draw attention to himself, and so must disguise himself whenever he entered the village. A messenger hawk had been left with him, allowing him to pass on any information gathered to the Hokage, as well as requests for help in the case of an emergency.

This train of thought led me to daydreaming of Kakashi, wishing I was back home. I was distracted when I arrived at work that night, and it must have showed. Saki was beside me the moment I entered the brothel, concern marking her face.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly. "You seem a little… off."

"I'm ok," I smiled reassuringly. "I just saw someone that reminded me of my father, that's all. Any regulars back tonight?"

"You have one waiting for you in Room 3," she answered, looking relieved. "Don't take too long, he's already been waiting a while."

I dressed and readied myself hurriedly, wanting to avoid an irate client. They tended to get just rough enough to make it uncomfortable, without warranting a ban from the establishment. Body paint and outfit in place, I made my way through the crowd in the main room and entered Room 3, eyes taking a moment to adjust to the dim lighting. A surprise waited for me on the bed.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed, both annoyed and a little guilty.

Kakashi, for it was clearly him, lay on the bed. He was wearing a disguise; his silver hair covered by a wig and eyes a different colour. Body paint covered the scar over his left eye, and marked his face in other places as fake scars and cuts. If I hadn't known who it was, I would have resigned myself to a rough night ending in bruises and a little bleeding. As it was, I wasn't sure the night wouldn't end that way for him anyway just for showing up here in the middle of my mission.

"Is that any way to treat a customer?" he reprimanded, eyes twinkling. His voice too was different, rough and deep.

"You could ruin everything," I frowned, unwilling to give in to the joy I felt at seeing him here. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a mission," he smiled. "I brought another hawk with me, Tsunade wants this done quickly. It's gotten complicated."

"Complicated how?"

"There's a link between this group and Akatsuki. We're still not sure how they are related, but there's a chance that Akatsuki has people working for them inside many villages like this."

"Shit."

"That's why I'm here, to gather information. What better place than a brothel?"

I blushed at his jibe, and sat beside him. "I was hoping you wouldn't hear about this," I sighed. "I couldn't get work anywhere else, and this really _is_ one of the better places to pick up information."

"I know," Kakashi murmured, sitting up. "I've known quite a few kunoichi forced into this, and some who even chose it willingly."

"Anko," I grinned.

"She's one of them," he agreed. "Well, since I did pay for your services tonight, shall we keep up the ruse?"

"I don't think we have a choice," I laughed in return, pushing him back onto the bed.

* * *

"You look happy," Saki murmured conspiratorially, smiling wide. "Something good happen?"

"I think I just found another regular," I grinned. "One that knows what he's doing."

"You hit the jackpot!" she exclaimed, laughing. "Lucky, that doesn't happen for many here. Hold on to it while you can."

"I plan to. Do you think the Madam will be annoyed?"

"As long as he pays you, and you still take other customers, she won't care. If anything, she's usually thrilled when her staff are treated right."

"She treats everyone so well, it's a nice change from what I'm used to. I never expected to find someone like her in this line of work."

"She's had her fair share of rough customers," Saki replied, voice low. "After what she's been through, she does the best to make sure everyone is looked after properly. That's why she runs this place; the last Madam didn't care what went on, as long as we made money."

I shuddered at the thought, glad that the girls here were treated fairly now. It sounded as though they had had it rough for a long time before that. To a certain extent, I could empathise with them, my own past aligning itself surprisingly well with what had gone on here before the new Madam had taken over. It was certainly nice to know that when I left, I wouldn't be leaving them to a horrible fate. I just had to be careful about how I left; I didn't want to draw the wrong kind of attention to the girls.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I ruin your good mood?" Saki asked, genuinely concerned.

"No, I'm fine," I assured her, smiling. "I was just thinking how lucky it is that you have the Madam you do now. I know how rough it can get."

"We are lucky in that respect," Saki grinned. "She treats us well, which is more than some of us could have hoped for. Oh, you have another customer. Go spread the good cheer," she winked, and walked away,

Turning to face the man standing behind me, I felt my stomach drop. I would recognise those scars anywhere; I had given them to him after all. He did not seem to recognise me, however, and leered as I led him to one of the back rooms. After so many years away from my father's associates, I hadn't expected to see any of them ever again, let alone Gen.

I kept my face hidden as best I could while I worked, determined that he would not recognise me. Even after all these years, there was a risk, and my cover would be blown. The disgust I felt at his touch stirred old memories, of the time before Konohagakure, and I fought back revulsion. What were the odds I would see him here, now? Right after Kakashi had shown himself.

Now worry joined the mix of emotions swamping me. What if he was here to deal with Kakashi? I had no doubt Kakashi would be able to handle him, but what if there were more? All it would take is one moment, one surprise attack, and he would be fighting for his life. Perhaps I was overreacting, and this was all coincidence, though it seemed unlikely. This man was here for a reason.

I did my best to finish the job quickly, quashing memories and fear as I worked. A long, hot shower would be needed after this. To distract myself from what I was doing, I recalled the day I had given him those scars, feeling a savage pleasure at the memory.

 _I had failed father again, and was being punished for it. This was early on, before he broke me of the desire to fight back. Gen had me, his breath hot on my face. He smelled of beer and sweat and salt, that combination I so often associated with the presence of a man. Struggling under him, I tried to break free of his grip; but what chance did I have? I was too young, too small, too weak to fight him off._

 _Torches lit the dark room around us, creating flickering shadows that only exacerbated the horror of what was happening. Gen liked to chase his prey, and let me up for a moment. I ran desperately around the room, evading his grasp for a few precious minutes. There had to be something I could do, some way I could protect myself from this monster. He grabbed me, and I shrieked, hands wrapping around the base of a torch._

 _As he pulled me away from the wall, I swung as hard as I could. The torch connected with his head, dazing him as I held it to his face, screaming. His yells pierced through me, mingling with my own screams. A door banged open nearby and rough hands pulled the torch from my grip and threw me against the wall. I slumped to the floor, sobbing, as Gen was carried from the room. His yells and the burns I had inflicted would haunt my dreams for months to come._

As I lost myself in the memory, I worked, ignoring what I was being forced to do. It was for the good of the village, for the good of all villages, and it needed to be done. Blowing my cover now could prove fatal, not just for me, but for my team as well. So, I endured it, locking away the memory in the darkest corners of my mind.

Thankfully, I only had two more customers that night, both well-behaved regulars who treated me properly. Armed with the knowledge that Kakashi was nearby, I returned to my room and slept through the morning, undisturbed and peaceful.

My afternoons were usually spent doing whatever shopping needed to be done, and once a week I would leave the village and hand in my reports to Masao. I kept the days irregular, and always ensured that I wasn't being followed before I made my way to his camp. I refused to be the reason that he got caught.

With a basket under my arm, I made my way to the village gates using a circuitous route, determined to shake anyone following me. The basket contained food and some other supplies for Masao, as well as my report for the week, hidden in a false bottom. The guards on the gates had seen me leave quite often now, though they did not question it any more. Several frequented the brothel, and recognised me from there. This gave me a certain freedom to come and go as I pleased, another bonus to where I was working.

The sun shone brightly in a clear blue sky, not a cloud in sight. It was a beautiful day, though I did miss the rain from time to time. I was the only one, however; Masao enjoyed having a dry camp, and I knew Nozomi's job would be far more miserable in the wet. I had not seen Reiji for almost a month now, though he had been handing in reports regularly. Perhaps one of these days I would find him at the camp with Masao.

Today was not that day, though I was pleasantly surprised to see Kakashi with Masao, still in disguise. He was sparring with him, and I grinned as I watched. Clearly Masao had been practicing, his unique style proving rather affective against Kakashi. He was still no match for the Jonin however, and I helped him to his feet.

"How have things been on this front?" I asked, digging up my own report to hand to Masao.

"Quiet," he replied, placing it on a pile. "Both Nozomi and Reiji dropped off their own reports in the last 3 days. Neither had anything big, though Nozomi did mention that a small group has been sent out of the village. She doesn't yet know what for."

"I'll see what I can dig up," I replied, careful not to mention the brothel. I had not told any of them where I had found work, and planned to keep it that way. "I brought some food for you, and a couple of books. I thought you might like something else to do."

Masao grinned as he read the titles, face red. "Where did you find so many Icha Icha books?" he asked, laughing.

"I have my sources," I grinned, tapping my nose. "And you really don't want to know. Don't worry, they're clean," I teased.

He placed them besides the reports he had been gathering, and sat. I joined him, pulling food from the basket I had brought with me.

"Come join us," I called to Kakashi, patting the ground beside me.

"I suppose I can stay a little longer," he mock-sighed, and sat.

I leant against him, enjoying his company as we ate lunch together. It was a beautiful afternoon, and I was sad to see it go so quickly. As the sun began to set, I stood, dusting off my pants and helping Masao to pack away the food I had brought for him.

"I have to get ready for work," I sighed, watching the sun set on the horizon. "Tell Nozomi to keep you informed on what's happening with the group dispatched from here. We need to know where they're going, and who they're meeting."

"Of course, Sensei. You have to get ready for work now?" he asked, eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"All the best spies work at night," I teased. "I'll be back sometime next week, unless anything goes wrong."

"Good luck Sensei."


	21. Chapter 21

With Kakashi visiting me regularly at the brothel, I had started to look forward to some of my shifts. Though he was there to pass on any information he had gleaned, and hear any I had collected in return, we were both happy to keep up the ruse of worker and client. To keep up appearances as a regular, he would come to see me three or four nights a week, matching some of the other regulars who frequented the place. While he did not always have information for me, or I for him, it made our cover more plausible.

It was during one of these shifts that he brought me some disturbing news. Nozomi had left a report with Masao upon the return of the group that had left the village, and it was bad. They had kidnapped a young girl in the hopes that it would draw out one of the Jinchuuriki. We now had our link to Akatsuki. The question was, did we help the girl or hope that her own could be able to rescue her? I left a message with Masao to organise a meeting in three days' time, hoping that everyone would receive it.

Everyone received the message, though Reiji was unable to attend. The syndicate had been running him ragged, and keeping a close eye on him, forcing him to be very careful and lay low. I was disappointed, but knew that to come here would risk his life and the mission.

"Do you know where she's being held?" I asked Nozomi, doing my best to formulate a plan. None of us wanted to leave the girl here, though if it was deemed too risky, we would.

"She's being held at the brothel just east of Main Street, on one of the upper floors."

"Who knows about her?"

"As far as I know, only the people who took her. One of the messages I carried mentioned something about not letting the Madam or any of her whores finding out."

I flinched at the word whores, but collected myself again. "Did it say where in the brothel?"

"Top floor, they rented one of the rooms on the south side of the building for the next two weeks, no questions asked. What are we going to do?"

"We can't leave her there," Kakashi sighed, and for a moment I saw a deep sorrow reflected in his eyes. "She's being used as bait; if help comes and fails, she dies. If it doesn't come, she dies anyway."

"So, we have to get her out. Masao, did Reiji mention where they have him working at the moment?"

Masao shook his head. "He doesn't know, they keep moving him around as if they suspect him. And he said not to worry, it's just a precaution they use, he hasn't been found out," he added as I opened my mouth.

"Alright, we'll have to hope he's out of the way. I don't like this, but I'm not leaving her here. Kami knows what those people will do to her." Turning to Kakashi, I relaxed as he nodded slightly. "I can find her tonight, they're expecting me anyway. Nozomi, can you find yourself near the brothel 11 tonight?"

"Of course. What do you mean, they're expecting you tonight?" she asked, paling a little.

"You don't want to know," I grinned, trying to put some humour into the reply. "Well, that makes things a little simpler at least. Masao, I need you to be ready to bug out, we're going to be leaving here fast. Send a message to the Hokage and let her know we may need an extraction team."

"I'm on it," he replied quietly. "Make sure you get Reiji out too."

"With any luck, he'll find us once the noise starts," I smiled. "Don't hang around too long once the alarms go off. If we're not out within the hour, I want you to head back on your own. Understood?"

Masao nodded, swallowing. He looked nervous, and I couldn't blame him. This kidnapping had thrown a wrench into our plans. We had no idea where Reiji was or how to contact him, and we had to hope that he would get himself out if necessary. Our cover would be blown, and any further information we may have been able collect lost. No one wanted to leave the poor girl here, however.

"I'm going back to my room, I'll have to get ready for work soon. Everyone, keep an eye out for Reiji, he's in there somewhere. Once you get to the brothel Nozomi, find that window. That will be our escape route."

With a plan in place, I headed back into the village alone, as I had done for a couple of months now. The guards waved me through, some smiling, and I made my way to the room I was renting. I felt a pang of guilt as I thought of Saki and the others. They had treated me so well, I didn't want to bring trouble to them. Perhaps I could warn someone beforehand.

As usual, I wore a long black cloak over my clothes as I walked to the brothel. It would not do to be seen in my work clothes in public, and without the kunai hidden in the folds, I felt strangely naked. Saki waved to me as I entered, smiling. I hung my cloak by the door and made my way towards her.

"Your favourite is back," she grinned as way of greeting. "He's waiting in one of the rooms upstairs. Must be a special occasion," she winked.

"Guess that means I'll be in there a while," I laughed. "Hey, Saki, thanks for being so nice to me. I mean it. And can you thank the Madam too? I might not be here for much longer."

"What-?" she asked, but I had already moved to the stairs, and started up them, cloak over my arm.

I had only been upstairs twice now; few of my customers saw the need to pay for the more expensive rooms, and I had to agree. They were lavish, well-furnished and a little over the top. Kakashi was waiting for me in the room furthest from the staircase. Even in this situation I was gratified to see him look me up and down, smiling. A familiar shiver ran the length of my body, and I kissed him.

"We have time before Nozomi gets here," he murmured, voice husky.

"Well then, I suppose we should stay undercover as long as we can," I grinned, running my hands across his chest and back.

My cloak lay on the floor between us, forgotten for the moment as we moved to the bed. A small voice in the back of my head was screaming at me that now was not the time, but I ignored it, drunk on Kakashi's kisses. The pile of clothes on the floor grew as we touched each other, taking it slow. Thank Kami this room meant longer sessions with clients, or I'd have been worried about someone bursting in unexpectedly.

As we lay basking in the post-sex glow, adrenaline began to flood through me. Though I had not noticed it straight away, I had heard a noise outside the building, coming from one of the windows.

"Time to go," I hissed at Kakashi, dressing quickly. "That's Nozomi."

Kakashi had brought my clothes with him, and it felt good to be wearing my Jonin jacket again. Replacing all the kunai I had hidden in my cloak into their correct sheaths, I left the room silently, Kakashi following. We padded down the hallway towards the room Nozomi had told us the girl was being held in.

The hallway was lit only by moonlight flooding in through a window at one end of the building, obscuring the guards at the door in shadows. Cat ears pricked, I lunged towards where I thought one of the guards stood, my kunai burying itself in flesh. Finding the man's mouth, I quickly covered it with my hand, muffling his screams. Kakashi dispatched the second guard in a similar fashion, leaving us free to enter the room undetected.

The girl chained to the bed looked terrified at the approach of two more strangers, and began to struggle. I hurried to her side to quiet her, unwilling to risk detection.

"It's ok, we're going to get you out of here."

"Who are you?" she croaked.

"Friends," I murmured, unlocking the chains around her wrists as Kakashi freed her feet. "We're here to take you home."

She stayed quiet, most likely in shock from the situation. I pulled her to her feet, cursing softly when she collapsed.

"Can you carry her?" I asked Kakashi, and he nodded, scooping her up.

With the girl in our custody, I led the way back out into the hallway and towards the window we had chosen as our escape route. Nozomi waited on the ground for us, grabbing the girl as Kakashi lowered her to the ground. He jumped out behind her, and I followed, taking the lead as we raced through the village.

Alarms went off behind us; someone had discovered the dead guards. We picked up the pace, racing for the gates. Several people pursued us, forcing Nozomi and I to stop and face them. As they got closer, I could see Reiji with them, and breathed a sigh of relief. Kakashi kept running, the girl in his arms.

As the enemy approached, I grinned at Reiji, taking off again once he had reached us. We led them on a merry chase through the village, before escaping into the forest. Still they followed, proving rather difficult to lose, even in the dark. I was glad to see Masao had already cleared his camp, leaving it in almost the state he had found it when we first arrived.

"We'll have to run through the night," I panted. "Masao, Kakashi, and the girl are somewhere ahead of us, and reinforcements should be on the way. Are you up for the challenge?"

"Of course," Reiji scoffed, and Nozomi grinned.

"Good."

We didn't talk after that, instead saving our energy for the long night ahead of us. The stamina of my students had improved greatly, but even I started to flag as the sun rose. We had lost track of Kakashi and Masao long ago, as they had gone to the effort of covering their tracks. We were close to Konohagakure now, but still we had not seen any sign of reinforcements. Making a decision, I halted, Nozomi and Reiji breathing hard as they stopped beside me.

"We're making a stand here," I explained. "Either the reinforcements are on their way now, or they aren't. Either way, we won't beat our pursuers to the village gates. We have to hope they're coming, and will meet us here."

"I'm ready for a fight," Reiji grinned, holding a stitch in his side.

"You look absolutely terrifying," I deadpanned, earning a giggle from Nozomi. "Get some rest, they'll be here soon."

We waited for our pursuers to reach us, and were not disappointed. They arrived only 30 minutes after I had called a halt, and I was glad to see that they looked just as exhausted as I felt. To my surprise, I could see Gen with them, and my blood ran cold.

"This is your best defence?" one called, jeering. "A whore and two kids?"

Growling low in my throat, I leaned forward, ready to tear his throat out.

 _Easy Miya, there's too many. You need to think this through carefully._

 _I need to stall,_ I replied quietly.

 _Yes._

"Your friend over there should know better than to assume I'm just a common whore," I taunted, my eyes on Gen. "I'm far harder to break than you'd think."

Recognition flashed across his face, and stalked forward, snarling.

"You're still alive then. Your father broke you long ago, bitch. I saw it myself."

"With just the one eye?" I called savagely.

Gen covered his damaged eye, the one I had blinded with the torch, and scowled. "It sounds like you need a lesson. I'll be glad to teach you when those whelps of yours are dead."

"I'm honoured you think they're mine, I would be proud to have kids like these. But I'm afraid you're wrong; and I doubt you'd be keen to deal with their parents."

"Try me bitch!" he spat.

Cocking my head, I listened with cat ears as someone approached from behind. Confident they were friend and not foe, I grinned.

"Alright then."

Dashing forward, I swiped at him with my claws, drawing blood as he blocked the strike with his forearm, cursing. Following up with another strike at his side, I swept my legs low, catching his feet and knocking him to the ground. He recovered quickly, and I let him push me back, away from the reach of his colleagues. Too late, he realised his mistake. As he jumped towards me, a kunai appeared in my hand, stabbing into his abdomen. As he tried to back up I followed, a second kunai lodging in his chest.

"Yeah, I'm easy to break," I grinned, watching as the life drained from him.

Fighting erupted around me, and I found myself pulled away from a strike aimed at my throat. Kakashi had returned, the reinforcements from Konohagakure on his heels. I watched my students as they fought, unwilling to interrupt their fights unless their lives were threatened. They fought well, and I watched with pride as they held their own, Reiji disarming his opponent.

The arrival of more shinobi from Konohagakure ended the fight rather quickly. Most surrendered, though some, like Gen, lay dead on the leaf litter. One ran, and was chased down by two shinobi I did not recognise. He was brought back, unconscious, and joined the others who had been captured.

Exhaustion began to take its toll, and I found myself leaning heavily on Kakashi. Reiji and Nozomi had fared slightly better, and were leaning on each other as the mess was cleaned up. I could see Masao picking his way through the clearing and heading towards them and I smiled. They had come such a long way from that first day together.

* * *

Tsunade listened as I gave my report, her eyebrows raised. She looked conflicted, and I could understand her dilemma. Our mission had been a relatively simple one of collecting intel, and we were supposed to have stayed out of harm's way. Rescuing the girl who had been kidnapped had blown that mission out of the water. However, she knew that had we left her behind, we would be facing far worse repercussions from other villages, especially the one she had been taken from.

Rubbing her forehead, she sighed as I finished my report. "This has complicated matters. However, I commend you for your success in rescuing the girl."

"Is she alright?"

"Bruised, but no serious physical harm has come to her," she answered quietly. "Her village is sending someone to retrieve her."

Tension eased as relief flooded through me. Without the chance to properly look her over myself, I had been worried we may have been too late. As it was, she would have trouble coming to terms with what had happened to her for quite some time. She had been held captive far longer than we had thought; the group from the village we had infiltrated were merely holding her temporarily.

"You and your team did will," Tsunade smiled. "Go home, you've earned the rest."

Returning to the apartment I shared with Kakashi, I sat gratefully, weary. Though we had been close to the village when the reinforcements had found us, we were still exposed, and the risk of running into Akatsuki was too high. Pride in my team warmed me as I ran through the events of the past 3 months. They had done very well, surprising me with their resilience.

The kidnapping still nagged at me, however. Akatsuki were after the Jinchuuriki, or more likely the tailed beasts sealed within them. Several tactics had been employed on their part by the remaining members and groups they had working for them, including kidnapping and blackmail. What we didn't know was why they wanted to get their hands on the tailed beasts. On their own, each beast could wreak untold havoc. Controlling them all together would be incredibly difficult, if not impossible. So, what did they have planned for them?

My thoughts were interrupted by Kakashi's return. He swept me up in his arms as I stood to meet him, holding me close. It was good to be home again. I didn't have to worry constantly about his safety, about the safety of my team. I didn't have to worry about their capture, injury, or death being my fault for a while. He must have been thinking along the same lines I was; he carried me to the bedroom, closing the door as he pushed me up against it.

* * *

Due to our successful mission, Tsunade had agreed to send my team on higher ranked missions. After we had recovered from the last one, of course. Secretly, I was grateful for the chance to rest. My part in the mission had been uncomfortable at the best of times, and I had no desire to relive the experience any time soon. It also gave us more time to train; I was planning on entering the three of them in the Chunin exams soon.

Anko had heard of my success on the mission, and had done her best to recruit me for more missions requiring me to play a similar role. I declined her offer whenever she made it, waiting for her to stop asking me. Eventually Tsunade put her foot down, pointing out that while I had done what I needed for that mission, I had not sought it out, and was quite happily living with Kakashi.

Settling back into a regular training routine was surprisingly easy. I had thought it would take some time after spending three months undercover, but everyone was keen to get back to normal. Training intensified as I did my best to prepare my team for the Chunin exams. Unsure of whether or not to enrol them in the upcoming exams or the ones after them, I still trained them hard, planning on making the decision as the exams got closer. I was confident they would do well, but I wanted them to be absolutely ready for the challenge.

Izumi was quite happy to help, using the opportunity to train her own students in preparation for the exams as well. She was planning on entering them in the exams after the upcoming ones, and was keen for the chance to push them. We had gained a bit of a reputation after our three-month mission, causing students to push themselves harder in an attempt to keep up.

With Izumi's students present to push them, I began to believe Nozomi, Reiji, and Masao were ready for the exams. Their teamwork was steadily improving, and individually they were quite capable fighters. The more I thought on it, the more confident I was they were ready.

"I'd like to enter my team in the next Chunin exams."

My statement was met with a moment of careful consideration. "Are you sure they're ready?" Tsunade asked quietly.

"Yes. They proved themselves to be quite capable on their first high ranked mission, and they have been steadily improving since then. They can do it."

"Are you sure? There's only two months left until the next exams."

"I'm sure," I smiled.

"Good. Work them hard, they'll need it."

"Thank you, Tsunade."

* * *

"I have some news for you," I began, grinning at my students. "I've entered you in the next Chunin exams."

"What?! That's great!"

"Thank you so much!"

"Are you sure we're ready?" Reiji asked quietly, surprising me.

"Yes. You are ready. We have two months left to train hard, so get ready for some early mornings and late nights."

"Yes Sensei," they chorused, grinning at each other.

"You have this afternoon off, I have some planning to do," I grinned evilly, waving them away.

I watched as they left, chattering excitedly. There existed no doubt in my mind that this was the right choice; they were all ready for this, and I could not wait to see them put to the test. Now I had some work to do, planning their training for the next few months. Kakashi and Izumi would be happy to help, I knew, and I would need their help. This was my first team, and I wanted them to do well.

As if reading my mind, Kakashi appeared beside me, eyebrow raised as he watched the three of them walk away.

"They're going to have to work hard," he murmured. "There's a lot of teams entered this year. I hope you're right."

"I'm right," I sighed happily. "They'll do well, I know they will."

"Good. Come home, I'll help you plan their training. Perhaps I can make up for my own failings at my first team's Chunin exams."

Before I could comment, he was gone, leaving me to walk home on my own. Sighing, I grinned crookedly, and began the walk, the midday sun beating down on everything. Thank Kami it was a short trip; I had been feeling tired a lot recently, though I attributed it to still recovering from the mission away, among other things. Training my team for the Chunin exams would only add to the exhaustion, but I was excited all the same.

Kakashi was waiting inside for me, a glass of water in hand. He passed it to me, watching with something close to concern as I gulped it down. Smiling, I rinsed the glass and left it to dry on the sink. His arms wrapped around me, and I leant into him, the sudden peace and relaxation almost causing me to fall asleep where I stood. Perhaps I was more tired than I had thought.

"Come on, let's get planning," I laughed, covering the moment. "What do I need to know?"

"For one thing, you can't tell them what the exam involves, though I suspect you already knew that," he teased. "Emphasise teamwork when you train them, it's the only thing that will get them through to the final part of the exam. Then they'll be able to show off their individual strengths and skill."

"Makes sense. Though I'm not sure I'm up for another bell test," I grinned. "Perhaps another group exercise in the forest. We can match them against Izumi's students, I know she's keen to get them working together more effectively."

"Not a bad idea. I'm sure we'll think of something later," he murmured, pulling me into the bedroom.

I woke with a start, surprised at myself. Never before had I fallen asleep so soon after sex, and my exhaustion was starting to worry me. Not enough to see Shizune though; I would avoid the hospital for as long as I could. Telling myself I just needed more time to recover, I got up and moved into the lounge room, stretching.

"There's my sleepyhead," Kakashi teased, looking up from his book. "How are you feeling?"

I opened my mouth to reply, and shut it quickly again. Racing to the bathroom, I crouched over the toilet, heaving. The nausea passed after a few moments, and I relaxed. Washing my hands and face in the sink, I turned to see Kakashi watching me with concern.

"I'm fine," I smiled. "Just the heat."

He said nothing in response, just watched me carefully as I wandered back into the lounge room.

"Really, I'm alright," I assured him, sitting on the couch. "Now, care to help me plan some torture for my students?"

He smiled at that, and sat beside me, handing me a glass of water. I drank deeply, surprised at my own thirst. Though I had just vomited, rather ungracefully too.

"So, got any ideas? Cause I'm drawing a blank," I laughed.

"Well, if you want to include Izumi's students, why not pit them against each other?" he suggested. "There are several exercises you can do this way, the simplest being a match. There's also a capture-and-defence exercise."

"That last one sounds fun," I agreed. "We'll organise that soon. Do we want to do it during the day or at night?"

"We'll ask Izumi that, her students will be the ones most affected," Kakashi laughed.

"True," I smiled. "I'll ask her tomorrow, we don't have to organise this straight away. In the meantime, I need to work out what needs improving individually before the exams."

"That can wait until tomorrow as well," he chided. "Come and have some dinner."


	22. Chapter 22

As the week progressed, I found myself looking for weaknesses that could be improved on in my students. Each of them had their specialties, and in turn each of them had their own weak spots. Nozomi's ninjutsu was incredibly strong, but her taijutsu was not the best it could be, leaving her vulnerable to close-range attacks. I helped her to improve on this as Kakashi helped Masao with his speed. Reiji had a well-rounded skill set, though he would never much the other two in their specialties.

I was watching Kakashi spar with Masao, and Nozomi and Reiji practice their ninjutsu, when another wave of nausea hit. They weren't going away, despite the fact that I was getting plenty of rest and eating well. I was still tired too, though that had been easier to ignore. Ducking behind a tree a little distance from the group, I did my best to stay out of sight until I was done, my stomach empty again. At least it only happened in the afternoons.

I mustn't have hidden as well as I had thought; Kakashi stood waiting for me just past the tree, one eye on my students as they all practiced their ninjutsu. He was watching me again, just as he had been for the last two weeks, his expression showing concern.

"You need to go see Shizune," he murmured, keeping his voice low.

"No, I don't," I answered, wincing at how feeble I sounded. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Kakashi responded, eyebrow raised. "After we're done here, I'm taking you to see her. No buts."

Nodding my agreement, I sighed. He was right, I knew, but I hated going to the hospital. Besides, it was just a little nausea, it hadn't been that bad. Right? Now looking for a reason to drag out the afternoon's lessons, I worked my students until they were exhausted. The sun was starting to set when they left, and Kakashi still wouldn't let it go.

"Alright, fine, let's get this over with," I grumbled, beginning the walk to the hospital.

Kakashi smiled briefly, and led the way, hand on mine to ensure I didn't try to run off. Not that I had the energy to, it had been a long day.

"Kakashi, Miya, what are you doing here?" Shizune asked, looking up in surprise.

Opening my mouth to answer, I found myself making a dash for the nearest bathroom, making it just in time to prevent a mess. I took a minute to recover and collect myself before returning to the reception desk where Shizune waited with Kakashi, grinning.

"What?" I asked, a little peeved.

"We need to talk," Shizune said, still smiling. "Follow me." We joined her in an examination room, and sat in the chairs as she perched on the table in the room. "I have a couple of questions for you," she began. "First, when did this nausea start?"

"A little over a week ago," I answered quietly, remembering the first afternoon vividly.

"Have you been feeling tired at all lately?"

"A little," I admitted. Kakashi snorted, and I sighed. "OK, more than a little."

"Now, this next question is a little personal. When was your last monthly flow?"

Kakashi flinched at the question as all males do, and I couldn't help but smile at his reaction. As I thought about Shizune's question, the smile froze on my face. Excitement and fear warred within me; it had been a while, now that I thought about it. I had missed months before due to heavy training though, and we'd been careful. She couldn't really be suggesting….

"Judging by your reaction, I'm guessing a while ago," Shizune said gently, interrupting my thoughts. "There are several reasons this can occur, though not many coincide with the other symptoms you've displayed."

Kakashi tensed beside me, though I could not tell if it was from excitement or dread. Breathing slowly, I did my best to calm myself.

"Are you saying…?" I trailed off.

"Congratulations Miya, you're pregnant!"

 _Matatabi, is it true?_

 _Yes,_ she purred, amused.

"I would suggest taking tomorrow off," Shizune added, voice still gentle. "Take some time to get used to the idea."

"Thanks, Shizune," I answered in a daze, barely hearing what she had said.

The walk back to Kakashi's was slower. I was zoned out, not paying attention to my surroundings, and twice Kakashi had to grab my elbow and turn me. Still trying to wrap my head around what Shizune had told us, he led me up the stairs and into the unit, directing me to the couch.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I murmured wryly, shaking myself. "I'm fine, just a little overwhelmed, that's all. I never expected…"

"Me either," Kakashi replied, sitting heavily beside me. Before I could open my mouth, he had placed a hand on my stomach, a look of wonder on his face. He did not look angry or scared, and I relaxed slightly. "I can't believe it," he whispered suddenly. "This was never part of the plan. Not after I tried so hard to stay distant. Not after Rin…" he trailed off, looking away.

"Rin?" I prompted gently.

"She was my teammate years ago," he sighed, struggling with something internally. "There was an incident on a mission, and I- I killed her. I had to, to protect the village, but…"

The realisation that Kakashi had avoided relationships so that he would not have to suffer this again hit me like a ton of bricks. I could feel myself tearing up, and blamed it on the hormones.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," I murmured gently.

We sat in silence a while, each of us coming to terms with the pregnancy at our own rates. Soon, we would have to start making plans, but for now I was content to just sit and relax.

"Oh, will I still be able to train my team for the exams?" I asked, dismayed.

"You should be fine for a while, although I'd talk to Shizune about it. Maybe don't do anything too strenuous once you start to show," he added, thoughtful. "Should I take them tomorrow?"

"That would be amazing," I sighed happily. "Just don't work them too hard."

"I'll give them the afternoon off," he promised, smiling. "Maybe you should come out and watch, let them know there's nothing wrong."

"Good idea," I laughed. "Knowing Nozomi, she'll be bringing me food if I don't show up."

* * *

Watching from a distance, I smiled as Reiji threw himself at Kakashi, looking surprised as he landed on his back on the ground. Masao and Nozomi were watching from outside the ring drawn in the dirt, grinning. They were already covered in their own dirt stains from their matches against Kakashi. Joining them quietly, I watched as Reiji was disarmed again.

"Are you feeling alright Miya?" Nozomi asked, concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine," I smiled. "I just wanted some fun. It's nice seeing someone else get beaten by Kakashi for a change," I grinned.

"But don't you beat him now?" Masao asked, looking up in surprise.

"Not always. There are always outside factors affecting our matches."

Nozomi was giving me a searching look, her gaze suggesting she wanted to ask me some more questions. I was saved from answering them by Reiji, who had just finished his sparring match. He looked sore, and I couldn't help by smile sympathetically; I knew exactly how he felt right now.

"You have the afternoon off," I told them, winking. "Go study, it may or may not be involved in your exams. Izumi and I have a challenge to plan for you."

They left, Nozomi glancing back once before racing to catch up to the boys. I watched them go, smiling at their enthusiasm. They reminded me of myself, when I had been preparing for my own exams not so long ago.

"I'll join you," Kakashi murmured. "If you don't mind."

"You're just worried Izumi will hunt you down if you don't show," I teased, laughing.

"Perhaps."

As we approached her, Izumi grinned. She seemed to know what was going on before I had even mentioned my pregnancy. After telling her, I found myself fidgeting nervously. She was like a mother to me, and I did not want to disappoint her.

"It's about time," Izumi smiled. "Some of us have been betting on when this would happen."

"You what?!" I gasped in surprise.

"Honey, everyone saw this coming. Except you apparently. I'm so happy for the two of you."

"Thank you," I murmured, feeling a little overwhelmed. People had been betting on it? Seriously?

"So, how are you going to handle the training for the Chunin exams?"

"I don't know yet," I sighed. "I still have to talk to Shizune about that."

"Good. Make sure you do. You should be alright for a few weeks, but don't push yourself."

"I won't," I promised. "I suppose I'll have to start telling people soon."

"Tell your team tomorrow," Kakashi advised. "It's going to affect their training anyway, and they care about you. Asahi and Riku too."

Surprised at his insight, I smiled. "I'll do just that. Though I suspect Nozomi knows something is up already."

"Her father is in on the betting," Izumi grinned. "I wouldn't be surprised if she's been expecting it too."

"Great, everyone knew but me," I grumbled. "How does that even work?"

"You'll get your chance soon enough," Izumi laughed.

* * *

Time seemed to pass slowly, then all at once, catching me by surprise more often than I cared to admit. I continued to train Masao, Reiji, and Nozomi for as long as I could, watching more and participating less as my baby bump grew. The closer the Chunin exams got, the more nervous I became. Everyone else seemed to handle it far better than I; my students even held a small party a few nights before the exams began to celebrate their participation.

The day of the exams dawned bright and cold, a light early morning fog hovering over the village. The warmth of the bed encouraged me to stay under the covers, and I obeyed for a few minutes, the bed deliciously warm. There was no need to rush; I would not be able to communicate with my students until they had either made it to the third and final part of the exams, or dropped out. I believed they would make it to the tournament, and so did not expect to see them any time soon.

Content, I sighed happily as I snuggled closer to Kakashi. Everything seemed to be going right for us recently; I could only hope that it would stay this way. He pulled me closer, still asleep, and mumbled something. Perhaps we could stay this way.

Before long, he stirred, his sleeping habits preventing him from staying in bed too long past sunrise. Stretching, he almost seemed surprised to see me. Smiling, I leaned over and kissed him, very aware of my baby bump. It was beginning to get in the way of daily activities, and I could not help but rest my hand on it. Kakashi's hand covered mine, his long fingers lightly brushing my stomach.

"Time to get up," he murmured, grinning at my protest.

"Do I have to?" I whined, burying my head under the blanket.

"Do you want to see how your team does today?" he asked, lightly teasing.

That got my attention. "I can watch?"

"Of course. Come on, you can join the other Jonin watching their teams. The whole exam is under surveillance, ever since the incident involving Sunagakure a few years back. Most just use it to watch their teams now, anyway."

"Great, I'd better get up then," I grinned, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed.

I grunted as I stood, taking a moment to balance myself. It was certainly interesting, trying to get used to having a baby bump. Kakashi steadied me, smiling as I leaned against him. Before he could escape, I reached up and kissed him, savouring his taste on my lips.

"Come on, let's get the two of you some breakfast," he murmured finally, pulling away gently. "The exams will start soon, and I expect you'll want to be watching from the beginning."

A rather rushed breakfast ensued, though I still ate enough to raise Kakashi's eyebrow. Blushing slightly at his attention, I turned my focus to getting dressed. Sighing, I dug around my drawers, looking for something that would fit. I'd have to go out and buy some bigger clothes soon. I felt a moment of annoyance, followed by a rush of affection for the child growing within me. I'd have to get a handle on the hormones soon as well, if I could.

The walk to the surveillance room was quiet and peaceful. No longer did I race ahead in an attempt to beat Kakashi; instead, I waddled slightly, one hand in my lower back to support myself. Though not very obvious yet, I could still feel the weight of the baby, and it was starting to take its toll. Still, I was determined not to let it show.

"Here we are," Kakashi announced, leading me through a door into a cool, well-lit room.

To my surprise, multiple screens lined one of the walls, couches facing them in a semicircle. Several Jonin were already present, turning to face us as we entered. Nervous, and a little intimidated by all the attention, I shrunk back against Kakashi despite myself. I could face an unknown number of enemies, but the scrutiny of my peers had always made me uncomfortable.

Representatives from several different villages were present; I recognised the symbol of Sunagakure and Kirigakure among others I did not know. After a quick appraisal, many of those faces turned back to the screens and their neighbours, though some lingered on Kakashi. Only one Jonin continued to stare at me, though he seemed friendly enough.

"I have to leave you here," Kakashi murmured in my ear, rubbing my back sympathetically. "Technically, only those whose teams are participating, and appointed security can stay and watch. If you need me, I'll be training at the usual spot."

He left me standing in the room, alone and scared, surrounded by strangers. I stood where I was for a few minutes, uncomfortable and unsure of myself. Searching the room for a friendly gaze, my eyes lit upon the Jonin who had continued to show interest in me. Slowly, I made my way across the room and sat beside him, a murmur following me.

"Hi, I'm Miya," I stuttered, still standing.

"Hiroto," the man smiled. "Please, sit. You shouldn't be standing like that."

I sat down slowly, careful to remain balanced until my butt was firmly placed on the couch. A small readjustment allowed me to sit comfortably, and I relaxed slightly.

"You're from Kirigakure?" I asked quietly.

"I am."

"What is it like there?" I asked, curious. I had only heard second hand tales from Kisame, and I he wasn't the best information source about the village recently.

"It's wet," he laughed. "It isn't called the Kirigakure for no reason. It's a rare day that you don't see mist in the morning. Still, it's peaceful, for the most part. Have you met shinobi from Kirigakure before?"

"Once," I answered carefully, a small smile tugging at my lips. "Though he was far away from the village at the time. Quiet didn't really seem to be his thing."

"No? What was his name?"

"Ah, you've got me in a bind now. I promised I'd never tell," I laughed. "It's not my secret to give away unfortunately."

"Worth a shot," Hiroto chuckled. "I've heard your name somewhere before, I'm sure. Who was that who came in with you?"

"That was Kakashi. His team graduated to Chunin a few years ago."

"Kakashi Hatake? I can't believe I got to see a legend in person, even if only for a moment. Ah, but that means you're that Miya!"

"That Miya?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"Forgive me, I forget myself. You're the Jinchuuriki of the Nibi. Your name has travelled quite a distance, you know."

"It has?" I asked in surprise. "Why?"

"You saved the village by taking on the Nibi, and becoming its Jinchuuriki. Most villages like to keep track of Jinchuuriki, and your fame has made it easy."

"That explains it," I laughed.

Several other Jonin had entered the room as the morning progressed, and I noticed that more and more had moved closer to Hiroto and myself, as if to listen in to the conversation. I ignored them for the time being, confident I had revealed nothing in our conversation. Still, I was wary, as I always was in crowds.

"The exams have begun!" a voice called, immediately quieting the room.

We all turned to face the screens on the wall, intent on finding our own students and watching their progress throughout the first exam. I watched on with pride as Nozomi and Masao both managed to answer the questions on the written tests, leaving Reiji to find a way to cheat. Even I could not see how he was doing it, no matter how carefully I watched him.

They progressed to the next exam easily, and I smiled, even as several Jonin left the room after their teams dropped out. With fewer people crowding around, I found that I could strike up a conversation with Hiroto once more as we watched the second exam.

"Your team is doing well," he commented, eyes on Nozomi as she slipped silently through the forest, just above Reiji. Masao was beneath him, traversing branches so low that at times he was forced to walk on the ground.

"As are your students," I replied, grinning. "They'll give mine trouble, I'm sure."

"Where did yours learn to move like that?" he asked quietly, watching the screens intently.

"From me. I had an… interesting teacher," I replied carefully.

"They move like shinobi from Kirigakure," he murmured to himself. "Almost like someone I knew a long time ago."

Keeping my mouth shut, I leaned back into the couch. If Hiroto had indeed known Kisame, I could be in trouble. Konohagakure had been content in the knowledge that both he and Itachi would not trouble the village, but Kirigakure was another story. Kisame was still a very wanted criminal for them, and my hiding his location would not be taken well.

"Where are my manners?" Hiroto exclaimed suddenly, startling me. "Would you like some food?"

"Don't worry about it, I can get it," I laughed. "I'm not that big yet."

Heaving myself to my feet, I grabbed a few snacks before returning to Hiroto's side. Several of the other Jonin had shown interest in talking to me, but had stayed away as I talked with Hiroto. Perhaps they were being polite, or perhaps they knew something I didn't. Either way, I was grateful for the peace.

"It's almost done," Hiroto motioned to the screens, grinning. "Looks like both our teams made it through this round."

"Thank Kami," I laughed. "Reiji has been looking for the chance to fight. Now he'll get his chance."

"Dai might have met his match in him. He's always been so energetic, so keen to train and fight. Who would tire first, I wonder."

"It'd be a close one," I agreed. "Such is the way with hotheads."

"Not many teams made it through to the final round," he mused quietly. "Perhaps there won't be a need for a preliminary round this year."

"They had one last year?"

"Oh yes, too many teams got through for a single tournament. I'm glad it didn't happen this time, it drags the exams out far too much."

"I imagine it would," I replied quietly.

As we were talking, Tsunade had been giving the remaining teams their instructions for the next stage of their exams. The lack of a preliminary round meant that the Genin had two weeks to recover and train before the tournament. This rest break had only become customary recently, in order to help prevent serious injuries.

"They're done," Hiroto noted. "It's time to go meet our teams. Shall we?"

"We shall," I smiled, following him from the room.

The whispers that followed us did not seem particularly friendly, but as I had no idea who or what they were directed at, I ignored them. Instead, I joined Hiroto and the other Jonin outside the arena, waiting for our teams to exit the building. Spotting them in the crowd, I waved Nozomi and the boys over, grinning.

"Congratulations!"

"It's all thanks to you, Miya-sensei," Masao answered modestly.

"Nonsense, I'm not much of a Sensei," I blushed, embarrassed at his statement.

"Yes, you are!" Nozomi exclaimed, and hugged me carefully. "We wouldn't have made it this far without you."

I listened as they chattered excitedly about their exams, and about the upcoming tournament. Hiroto's team had joined him, casting odd glances my way every now and then. I smiled at them, and turned back to my own students.

"Who wants lunch?"

"We do!" they all chorused, laughing.

* * *

I watched with pride as my team practiced in preparation for the tournament. Now that the competition had become a test of each individual, they were determined to best each other, and worked hard. Kakashi stood by me, supporting me as I leaned against him, his gaze appraising each of my students.

"Do you think they'll do well?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

"They will do wonderfully," Kakashi laughed, gently squeezing me. "Trust me, it'll be fine. They won't have to worry about any enemies either," he added, teasing.

"That wasn't my fault," I retorted. "How was I supposed to know she hated me that much? Besides, I had you there to protect me."

"Not to mention Itachi and Kisame."

"What- How did you know?!" I exclaimed, incredulous.

"I knew Itachi before he was forced to leave, and the fondness you have for them showed whenever you spoke of your time with them. No way were they going to miss your exams."

"Thank you for not telling anyone," I murmured.

"And spoil the fun for them? I'm not that cruel."

 _Don't worry, he was the only one to see them,_ Matatabi assured me. _I was keeping an eye out, even if you didn't know it at the time._

 _Thank you,_ I answered simply, allowing the rush of emotions I felt to convey the message.

"Well, I hope you'll be there to protect them too, if necessary. I'm afraid I won't be much support if it comes to a fight."

"It won't come to that," he promised.

We watched on in silence for a while, taking comfort in each other's presence. Tomorrow morning Nozomi, Reiji, and Masao would be competing in the final part of the Chunin exams, eager to prove themselves. They were as ready as they could be in the time they had, and I was confident that they would do well.

Hiroto's presence in the clearing did not surprise me; he had been watching for some time now, determined to learn all he could for his team. Knowing that my own students had been holding back, I had allowed it to give him a false sense of security. It was not an uncommon occurrence, and I did not want to draw any unnecessary attention.

That night I had trouble getting to sleep, excited as I was for the final exam in the morning. It was the chance everyone had been waiting for, to prove themselves before the judges. Kakashi had long ago given up on me, and was sleeping quietly beside me as I fretted. His calm presence eventually soothed me into a light sleep, and before I knew it, the sun was rising.

"Come on, let's go!"

"Calm down Miya, it's still early yet," Kakashi laughed. "Eat some breakfast first."

I obliged, wolfing down my food in my excitement. The walk to the arena was surprisingly quick; I was bursting with energy, ready to support my team in their matches. We met them outside the arena, and hurried inside. Kakashi stayed with us this time, earning a few disapproving glares but no real resistance.

"Maybe you should sit in the stands," I murmured, glancing around nervously.

"Maybe not," he scoffed in return. "Tsunade has allowed me to stay here, and stay I will."

"Thank you."

Looking around the gallery, I spotted Hiroto on the other side, and waved. He smiled, and returned to his students. Was it my imagination, or did Dai shoot me a dark look? Passing it off as the excitement of the day, I continued searching the gallery for any familiar faces, and found none. Including Hiroto's team, three teams stood in the gallery with us, providing a total of twelve contestants.

"Welcome to the Chunin exams' final stage!" Tsunade had taken her place on the podium at the far end of the arena, quieting everyone immediately. "In just a few moments we will announce the participants of the first match today on the board behind me. A referee will oversee each match, declaring a winner, and the next match will begin. Now, please enjoy this display of our students' skills!"

The speech was the same as it had always been, and I found myself tuning out as I waited for the first contestants to be announced. Names I did not know appeared on screen, and I watched with minimal interest. Masao's first match was next, and I began to pay attention in earnest.

He was matched against another shinobi whose name I did not recognise, from Sunagakure. The match was quick, Masao proving to be far stronger and overcoming his opponent within minutes.

"That was great!" I cheered, clapping him on the back. "Well done."

The next two matches held a little more interest for me; two of Hiroto's students fought, both winning their respective bouts. I applauded them as they returned to their Sensei, and found myself wondering how well my own students would fare against them.

To my surprise, only two of Hiroto's students progressed to the next round, Junji looking disappointed at his loss at the hands of a Genin from Sunagakure. Proceeding with them were all three of my students, and I could not have been prouder of them. Surely someone controlled the supposed random draw of matches; none of my students were matched against each other in the next round either.

I was a little apprehensive as Nozomi faced off against Aiko. The kunoichi had shown great skill in several areas, including close combat, Nozomi's weaker area. With bated breath, I watched as Nozomi kept her distance, using several jutsu to manoeuvre her opponent. She managed to trap the girl in a Water Prison jutsu, but something was wrong.

A strange waver in my field of view drew my attention, and I looked closer. The match was being shielded by a minor genjutsu, hiding enough to stop the referee from interfering as Aiko pounced on Nozomi, blade flashing in the sunlight. It almost looked like my own fight against Yui, and I felt my blood run cold. Heedless of Kakashi's call, I ran to the stairs and flew down them, bursting into the arena as Nozomi was thrown towards me, bleeding heavily.

The referee still seemed unaware of the situation, and so I acted without thinking. Sliding into a defensive stance, I stood before Nozomi as Aiko approached, grinning maniacally. She rushed me, and seemed surprised to find herself resting against the wall. Shaking her head, she came forward again, carefully this time.

"Miya-sensei, no!" Nozomi shrieked as Aiko's blade flew towards my stomach.

Parrying the strike, I knocked her backwards and fell to one knee, off balance. Curled around my stomach, I waited for the next cut, but none came. Warm hands helped me to my feet, and I found myself in Kakashi's arms. Aiko was being restrained by the referee, her teammates looking on helplessly as she was removed from the arena.

"Next time, let me," Kakashi croaked. It was an odd noise to hear from him. "That's what I'm here for, remember?"

"Sorry," I whispered, the shock wearing off. "It's all yours next time."

He laughed shakily, and led me back up the stairs to the gallery, Nozomi in tow. Due to Aiko's display, she had been disqualified, allowing Nozomi to progress to the next round. We watched Reiji's fight together, though he had no trouble handling Dai. This left Masao's match against the Suna shinobi, another short match that ended in his defeat.

"You fought well," I praised. "The judges will see that, there's still a chance for you."

"I'm just glad you and Nozomi are ok," he sighed. "I can't believe Aiko would try that in front of so many people. What was she thinking?"

"Who knows? It's certainly not the first time someone has used the Chunin exams to settle a score, and it won't be the last. My own exams were rough."

"That's right, you told us about Yui. Still, I don't see why Aiko would try so hard to injure or kill Nozomi. She's never met her before."

"Sometimes it comes from somewhere higher up," I sighed, glancing at Hiroto.


	23. Chapter 23

The odd number of contestants for the final stage meant that all three fought at once. This was not an entirely uncommon occurrence, but it had been a while since the last time it had happened. What was odd was that two of the contestants belonged to the same team. For this, I was glad; Nozomi and Reiji had another chance to demonstrate their teamwork, an advantage they had over the Sunagakure Genin.

My attention was divided as the match began, however. Hiroto and his team were still present in the gallery, and I could not help but stare every so often. What had set Aiko off, that she'd risk everything in a blatant attack on Nozomi's life? Wrenching my gaze away from them, I focused on the match below. As I had expected, Nozomi and Reiji had begun the match as a team, working together to defeat their opponent.

It wasn't that easy, however. Their opponent moved quickly, and was clearly practiced when it came to taking on two opponents at once. I watched with interest, confident that no matter the result of the match, he would be promoted at the end of the exams. He kept his distance, out of reach of Reiji's taijutsu, but at risk from Nozomi's ninjutsu. As I watched, he began to work his way closer to Nozomi, careful in his movements.

Reiji left an opening in his defence of Nozomi, and I winced as the Sunagakure Genin took full advantage of it. It took me a moment to realise it had been a feint; Nozomi produced a Water Prison jutsu, holding the surprised Genin in place for long enough to force him to concede his defeat. As she'd been holding him in place, Reiji had begun his attack on her; the resilience she showed in that moment amazed me.

Now it was a match between two of my students, and I could not have been more proud. They knew each other intimately when it came to each other's fighting styles, and the match was rather drawn out. Eventually, Nozomi's use of ninjutsu wore her out, and Reiji was declared the victor. I cheered with everyone else, meeting the two of them on the stairs back up to the gallery.

"I'm so proud of both of you," I grinned. "You did so well out there. When did you get so strong?"

"Oh, about the same time we were assigned our Sensei," Nozomi grinned. "So, where do we go next?"

"I'm not sure," I admitted, blushing. "I was carried out on a stretcher at my own exams."

"Of course, you were," Masao sighed, appearing on the stairs above us. "Come on, Kakashi-sensei said it was this way."

To my surprise, the room we entered was different to the one I had been taken to after my Chunin exams. The teams that had participated filled the small room, some turning to stare as we entered. Suddenly self-conscious, I fought the urge to shrink against the wall, and instead walked in with my head held high. Tsunade flashed a small smile my way, and began her speech.

"Today, we have an unprecedented number of Genin who will be promoted to Chunin. First, those participants from Sunagakure."

As Tsunade listed names and locations, I focused on not freaking out in the crowd. Hiroto was watching me again, but I ignored him. No longer did I trust the man, and could not bring myself to look at him.

"From Konohagakure," Tsunade called, "the Genin who have passed the exams include Masao, Reiji, Nozomi…"

I stopped listening, shocked that she had named all three of my students as Genin who had passed the exams. Several names followed theirs, but I did not quite catch them in my surprise. Nozomi was grinning at me, and I smiled in return. They had done far better than I had imagined they would.

"That's everyone," Tsunade called. "You're free to go and celebrate," she laughed.

Suddenly I was caught in the middle of a mass exodus; people flowed around me as they hurried to leave the room and share their news. Pulled along, I went with the flow, breaking free outside the arena. Nozomi, Masao, and Reiji stood by me, almost protective as I searched for Kakashi. Another face caught my attention, a familiar pair of eyes meeting mine. I jerked in surprise, drawing Nozomi's attention.

"What is it?" she asked quietly, eyes narrowed as she scanned the crowd.

"Follow me," I answered just as quietly, tapping Masao and Reiji on the shoulder and indicating they, too, should follow.

Winding my way through the streets, I followed the signs only I could see, leading me into the forest. The clearing I entered was quite a distance from the clearing I normally trained in, and not somewhere people would start looking for me. I had forgotten how vast the forest truly was.

"Where are we going?" Masao asked, nervous.

I smiled reassuringly. "To meet someone we all owe a lot to."

As I spoke, two shinobi seemed to shimmer to existence before us, dropping the genjutsu they had used to hide themselves. I was surprised at their daring; entering the village was dangerous for them, and I had not thought they would risk it again.

"I can't believe they let you teach," Kisame grinned, baring his teeth.

I could feel my students tense, and turned to them. "It's alright, they're not here to cause trouble. I hope," I added, shooting a glare Kisame's way.

He grinned, hands up in surrender. "Of course not," he laughed. "I just had to know if it was true. No one in their right mind would let you teach."

"That's what I said," I laughed. "Still, they must see something I don't."

"They always do," Itachi murmured, making Reiji jump.

"So, what in the seven hells are you doing here? Are you insane? Wait, don't answer that," I grinned as Kisame opened his mouth. "I know the answer."

"We came to watch," Itachi smiled. "How could we not watch our project grow?"

"Project? Ouch."

"What is it with you and drawing out the worst in some people," Kisame added. "Aiko looked ready to tear your throat out."

"I have no idea why," I sighed.

"Oh, I do. Hiroto's always been a sadistic bastard. We used to get along swimmingly, before I was kicked out. That was his doing, mark my words."

"I figured as much. So why Nozomi, and why me?"

"Who knows. He never was the most stable to begin with. Now there's a man that shouldn't be allowed to teach," Kisame growled.

"Odd, I didn't think we'd agree on much," Kakashi murmured, suddenly at my side.

"Oh good, I wanted to have a word with you," Kisame grinned again, his teeth bared. "We've become quite attached to our little project. Do anything to hurt her, and I'll hunt you down personally."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he answered, sounding amused. "Shouldn't you be in hiding somewhere?"

"Perhaps," Itachi interjected. "But first, congratulations Miya. On everything."

He vanished, leaving Kisame standing alone with us. I grinned at him, and hugged him before he could disappear. "Itachi knew that was coming," I teased.

"Typical," he muttered. "Take care. Who knows, maybe we'll see you around."

* * *

"Was that…?" Nozomi squeaked, her question unfinished.

"I need you to promise me you'll keep quiet about this," I warned the three of them, frowning.

"Of course," Masao and Reiji agreed, Nozomi a second behind them as she struggled to find her voice again.

"Yes, that was Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha. They taught me for a little over a year."

"You got to learn from Kisame Hoshigaki?" Nozomi squeaked again.

"Where else would I go to learn water ninjutsu," I laughed. "He's the best."

"This explains a lot," Reiji deadpanned.

"Alright, enough teasing," I smiled. "Go on, go home and get some rest. Kami knows I could use it, and I wasn't even participating."

"Yes Sensei," the three of them chorused, and left, chattering excitedly.

"Should I be surprised you found me so quickly?" I asked, turning to Kakashi.

"Of course not."

"Good. I thought I was getting slack. It's getting harder to move," I sighed. "I miss my speed."

"You'll be running again soon enough. For now, you should follow your own advice and get some rest."

"Yes Sensei," I teased, grinning.

"Oh, is that the game we're playing," he huffed in mock exasperation.

"Would I ever do that?"

"Yes."

"Damn, you know me too well. You're right, I really should go rest. Care to walk a pregnant woman home?"

"Alright," he sighed, expression long-suffering as he led me home.

"What do you think of having Kisame and Itachi around as uncles?" I asked, breaking the silence.

We had already made it back to the unit, and I had sat immediately, groaning with relief. The pregnancy was really starting to make itself known, and I still had another five to six months left. It seemed odd that I would struggle so much so early, but Shizune had assured me everything was fine, and that some women handled pregnancy better than others.

"Are you sure about that?" Kakashi murmured carefully. "They're wanted criminals, what happens if they're caught?"

"I don't see that happening any time soon. Besides, I want the baby to know people from all sorts of backgrounds. Do you really want to deny a child the chance to learn and grow?"

"No. Perhaps we can think about this later. Right now, we still have to get through the pregnancy."

"Fair enough," I laughed. "It is still early."

* * *

As my pregnancy progressed, I found myself thinking about it more often. The more I thought about it, the more determined I was that Itachi and Kisame play a part in the child's life. They had done so much for me, I could not imagine them not being around for the baby.

At six months pregnant, I had ceased all training activities, relying on others to train my students between their missions. I was lucky to have the friends I did; they were all happy to help, and I could relax knowing that my students were in good hands.

Still moving, I would oversee their training, a little envious that I could not join in, but happy to see them working hard. Riku had been promoted to Jonin not long after the Chunin exams, and often led missions that they participated in. I would have to thank Tsunade for that; knowing he was there to watch them was comforting.

I had begun to spend more time with Kurenai as my pregnancy progressed. She had her own daughter to look after, and seemed grateful for the company. Mirai's birth had drawn her out of her grief a little, but I could see that Asuma's death still affected her. Unable to train anymore, I had made it my mission to keep Kurenai company, and absolutely adored Mirai.

"How are you feeling?" Kurenai asked me gently, as I readjusted my seat for the umpteenth time that morning.

"Uncomfortable," I admitted, smiling. "Thank Kami it's almost done. Not that I haven't enjoyed being pregnant."

"It does get a bit like that," Kurenai laughed softly.

She had improved quite a lot over the last few months, her daughter giving her strength. For quite a while after Asuma's death, Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji had all taken turns watching her, as had her own team, and caring for her. I had seen them around her a lot less recently, a good sign.

"I'll admit, I'm a little scared of my due date."

"It's not fun," Kurenai agreed. "But once it's over, your whole world changes for the better."

I smiled as Mirai gurgled, sitting on her mother's lap and watching everything around her with bright eyes. She looked so happy, and innocent. This was what I wanted to protect; this was why I had fought so hard to get where I was today.

"What did you do in your spare time? I've found myself getting rather bored."

"I read a lot," Kurenai smiled.

"Guess I'll have to make some trips to the library then."

"Get Kakashi to do it," she laughed. "Milk this for all it's worth."

"What a wonderfully devious idea."

* * *

Bored out of my mind, and finished with all the books Kakashi had brought me, I decided to go for a walk. I couldn't stand just lying in bed all day; what harm could come from a short walk? Mind made up, I headed towards the training fields, my pregnant belly making the walk quite slow.

By the time I reached the fields, I was feeling a little tired, and my feet were killing me. Why did no one ever warn me about the feet. Riku was training with Reiji and Masao, with Nozomi sitting nearby, meditating. Watching with pride, I was surprised when pain suddenly flared in my abdomen. Leaning against a tree, I did my best to breathe deeply as the pain passed.

"What was that?" I murmured aloud.

"Miya-sensei? Are you alright?"

Nozomi had noticed me standing nearby, and was watching me closely, concerned.

"Fine," I answered, smiling. "Just bored out of my mind. Shouldn't you be training?"

"It's not my turn yet," she grinned. "Are you sure you're ok?" she added, frowning as I grimaced again.

Another wave of pain washed through me, and I slid down the tree a little, focused on my breathing. It, too, passed, and I opened my eyes to see Nozomi staring at me, looking panicked. For a moment, I could not work out why she was above me; I had slid to the ground, legs bent awkwardly underneath me.

"I'm going to get Kakashi," she called, already leaving.

I watched her go, feeling a moment of panic myself. It was too soon, I should still have another few weeks left. At Kakashi's arrival, I relaxed, relief soothing me. Right up until I had another contraction. Still I refused to make any noise, determined that I wouldn't scream. I had endured worse pain before; this was nothing.

"Come on," Kakashi murmured, hauling me to my feet. "Let's get you to the hospital."

I leant heavily on him as we left the training fields, forcing him to stop when I had another contraction. Still I made no noise, embarrassed at the idea of screaming in the middle of the street. I had always hated drawing attention to myself.

"Come through here," Shizune murmured, grabbing my other arm.

We had arrived at the hospital without me noticing, so focused was I on fighting the pain. It was with relief that I collapsed onto a bed, just in time for another contraction. Kakashi squeezed my hand, wincing slightly when I crushed it in return.

"Oops, sorry," I giggled. "Maybe you shouldn't hold my hand."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be alright, I'm no stranger to pain. Besides, you're going to need that hand."

"She's got you there," Shizune laughed. "When did the contractions start?"

"About 20 minutes ago," I answered, grimacing slightly as another hit me.

"That's quick," Shizune started, surprised. "You might get lucky and not be in labour for too long. This baby wants out now."

"It's not too early?" I asked, anxious.

"No, the baby will be fine. There's always a bit of a window when it comes to due dates," she reassured me.

"Good," I gasped.

"Did you want to stay for this Kakashi?" Shizune asked, turning to him.

He was standing by the door, looking conflicted and sick. Laughing, I waved him out of the room. "Go on, you don't have to stay. I'll be fine, really."

Relieved, he hesitated only a moment before vanishing through the door. Shizune grinned at me, shaking her head.

"They never want to stay. Well, some do. Most, however, run just like Kakashi did."

"At least now he won't see me making horrible faces," I giggled.

"That's a good way of looking at it," Shizune agreed. "Alright, we're almost ready."

* * *

As I held my daughter, I found that Kurenai had been right; labour was a bitch, but holding my baby made it all worth it. She had come out silent, and had been taken away by Shizune for a few moments, until I heard her shriek and my heart started again. She lay in my arms, so tiny and perfect, sleeping peacefully.

"Can I come in yet?" I heard Kakashi call softly from the doorway, sounding a little nervous.

"Come and meet your daughter," I smiled in response.

He stared at his daughter, displaying the most emotion I'd even seen him allow himself to show. His eye crinkled as he smiled, touching her lightly.

"Would you like to hold her?" I asked gently, offering her to him.

"What? I- I don't know how," he admitted with a grimace.

"Here," Shizune said, taking her from me and placing her in his arms. "Just make sure you've got your arm under her back and head, and you'll be fine."

He looked so uncomfortable at first, that I could not help laughing. Clearly, he'd never held many babies before, if at all. Thinking about his past, I thought it was unlikely he'd interacted with babies at all; Naruto may have been the exception once upon a time.

"She likes you," I smiled. "Well, we can't keep calling her she. What should we call her?"

"Now there's something I never thought about," he sighed.

"I have an idea, if it won't upset you too much," I began, watching him carefully. "How about Rin?"

A sharp intake of breath came from Shizune, an unexpected source. I hadn't thought she'd react like that, and had been waiting for Kakashi to take it poorly. As I glanced her way, she smiled approvingly, and I relaxed.

"Rin," he murmured. "It's perfect. Little Rin Nakamura."

"Oh no you don't," I laughed. "Rin Hatake. She's your daughter too."

* * *

Shizune had kept me at the hospital for another night, to make sure that both Rin and I were healthy. Apparently, complications occurred quite frequently in that first night, and for a while, I was panicking about it. Still, we made it home together in one piece. Now came the hard part; raising a child.

To my surprise, I found a few things waiting for us at home; gifts from Kurenai and Izumi, and a few small things that my students and ex-teammates had provided. In all honesty, we hadn't put much thought into the items necessary to care for a child, and I was thankful that someone had, if a little guilty.

Kurenai volunteered to come around and help with a few things too, which I was eternally grateful for. I had no idea what I was supposed to do, and having no mother to assist me, I needed all the help I could get. She was happy to play that role, and I could see it bringing her further out of her shell.

Rin was quite popular, my students, Asahi, and Riku all enamoured with her. Kakashi's old team too showed interest in her; Sakura absolutely adored her, treating her like a little sister. Quite often I would find that I had very little time to myself, as people came over to visit and fawn over the baby. Still, I was glad for the company, and that Rin was so loved; I had been nervous that she might be ostracised, a stranger to the people of Konohagakure.

Some showed consternation when it came to her name, but in time that began to wane, and people treated her as a separate person from Rin Nohara. How could they see her as the same person? She looked so different, her violet eyes and silver hair giving her a rather unique appearance. More than once, she had surprised people with her ability to see through the genjutsu used to entertain her. It seemed that her eyes weren't the only thing that I had passed onto her.

"Do they always put everything in their mouths?" I asked Kurenai, exasperated.

Rin had picked up one of the books sitting on the table and started chewing on it. She was teething, which had been an experience for the three of us. Carefully, I extracted the book from her mouth, and gave her a small rubber object to chew on. Kurenai had sworn by it, and I had to admit, it was effective.

"Yes," she laughed, watching me. "They seem to be getting along well," she added, watching Mirai with Rin.

Almost five years older than Rin, Mirai had taken to her like a duck to water. She seemed to think of her as a younger sister, and quite often could be found trying 'help' her with something. I had been thrilled at the chance to spend more time with Kurenai, and to learn more about how to raise a child. It was nice to have her company in this; it was far less lonely.

"How much sleep are you getting?" she asked, grinning when I sighed.

"More than I thought, but still not enough," I laughed wearily. "We'll manage though, we always do."

"Do you ever worry for her safety?" Kurenai asked quietly.

"All the time," I answered, just as quiet. "I assume you mean Akatsuki? They worry me too."

Akatsuki was still a serious threat, though only a few known members remained. They had something big planned, and no one could work out what it was. Very few tailed beasts remained out of their control; Matatabi and Kurama still resided in Konohagakure, and Gyuki was still safe in Kumogakure, but the others had been taken. There was a storm building on the horizon, one that would cause massive destruction.

"They don't have all the tailed beasts yet, at least," she added, grinning apologetically at me. "Still, sometimes I wonder if there's something else that they're waiting for; someone else pulling the strings. After Naruto dealt with Nagato, you'd think they would have disbanded."

"It is odd," I agreed. "Perhaps it will all blow over, though I know that's wishful thinking."

* * *

As Rin grew, I found myself itching to go out on missions, desperate to do something. Many thought it inappropriate that I would want to leave like that, but I knew Kakashi understood. He had agreed that ending my shinobi career right now was a waste, and we had found a way to balance our family and work lives. Well, we thought we had anyway.

Due to this boredom, I jumped at the chance to go out on another mission, accompanied by my students for the first time in a long time. For once, I headed to the village headquarters in search of Tsunade, instead of the office. She hadn't been able to work in the hospital for quite a while now; Akatsuki had given her too much work to do.

"Miya, good. We can start the briefing."

Grinning sheepishly, I listened as Tsunade laid out the mission for my team, thoughts occasionally flicking back to Kakashi and Rin. Was I doing the right thing, or should I stay home? Thinking of Shikaku and Shikamaru, I hardened my resolve. I could do this.

"We need you to infiltrate another criminal group. We think it's another small syndicate working for Akatsuki, or the mystery person who has orchestrated their movements. I know it's a risk to send you," she directed at me, referring to my status as a Jinchuuriki, "but I'm confident you can pull it off. None of them report directly to any known members of Akatsuki, so your chances of running into them are quite low."

"Do they have any ties with the last group we dealt with?"

"None that we've found," Tsunade answered my question thoughtfully. "However, if you see someone who might be able to identify you, get out."

"Of course," I responded quietly.

"Good. Be ready to leave tomorrow morning. You're dismissed."

We left the office, excited. Nozomi, Masao, and Reiji seemed eager to do this mission together; their promotions to Chunin meant they often participated in missions with other shinobi. As I thought over the mission parameters we had been given, I felt a little guilty. Another infiltration mission like this one was likely to last a while, which meant leaving Kakashi and Rin home by themselves.

"I have to go organise a few things," I called to my team. "Make sure you're at the gate by 7 tomorrow morning."

Taking a small detour from my normal route home, I found myself standing outside Kurenai's door. I knocked, hoping she was home.

"Miya! Come in, it's good to see you."

Entering the room, I was struck yet again by how dark it seemed, despite the windows allowing light to flood the room. Perhaps one day the last of the pain and grief would be let go, and Kurenai would be able to come home without having to endure bad memories. Sitting on the stool at her kitchen bench, I declined her offer of a drink, smiling.

"I won't take up much of your time," I laughed. "I just need to ask a favour."

"What is it?"

"I'll be away for a while," I sighed. "New mission, and it could take a while. Would you be able to check up on Kakashi and Rin for me while I'm gone?" I asked, hopeful.

"Of course," Kurenai answered with a smile. "Don't worry about them, I'll make sure they're still in one piece when you get back."

Pain flashed in her eyes as she thought of Asuma, and I cringed inwardly. I hadn't meant to upset her by asking for this favour. Noticing my look, she forced a smile onto her face, the shadows retreating from her eyes.

"Don't worry about it," she laughed. "Everything will be here for you when you return."

"Thanks, Kurenai, you're amazing. What would I do without you?"

"I'm sure you'd manage," she smiled, pleased at my comment. "Now go home, you have some _preparations_ to do," she murmured, and winked.

Blushing furiously, I left her apartment and made my way home to Kakashi and Rin. He wouldn't be pleased at how long I was going to be away, but we hadn't been expecting this to be easy. Neither of us were ready to give up fighting for the village just yet, and I knew there were quite a few shinobi who managed to raise kids. I tried not to think of Kakashi's father, or Naruto's parents; they were bad examples.

"I've got news, and you're not going to like it," I sighed, entering the apartment slowly.

Kakashi grabbed my waist and pulled me in close, kissing me. Breathless, I clung to him as he manoeuvred us towards the couch. Rin must have been asleep in the bedroom; the door was closed, and he was making the effort to be quiet.

"So, you heard," I laughed as we lay on the couch together, clothes scattered on the floor.

He was watching me, eyes roving over my face as I stared back. Moments like this had been few and far between recently, Rin had made sure of that. Unwilling to shatter the moment just yet, I sighed happily as he squeezed me.

"You're going to be gone a while," he murmured finally, not asking.

"Yes. Kurenai will drop in from time to time to make sure you and Rin are ok."

"We'll be fine. Just focus on coming home," he whispered, nuzzling my neck.

"I always will," I laughed lightly, ignoring the lump in my throat.

"Good. I'll help you pack in a bit. But first…" he trailed off, grinning.


	24. Chapter 24

We settled into the village quickly; our previous infiltration missions had taught us much about fitting in. This time around, we all found work rather quickly, a fact for which I was grateful. The sooner we finished this, the sooner we could go home. Maybe I would take a break from missions for a while, and spend more time with Rin at home. She was growing up so fast.

Under the guise of sisters moving away from home, Nozomi and I rented a room together in a small apartment building not far from the gates. It was not the fanciest building, and needed some desperate repairs, but it suited our needs just fine. Masao and Reiji each rented their own rooms in separate buildings, doing their best to avoid any association with each other or myself and Nozomi.

To my relief, I found work in a restaurant instead of another brothel this time around, cleaning and waiting on tables. Nozomi found work in a grocery store nearby, manning the checkout and restocking shelves as needed. Masao and Reiji were not to contact us unless it was an emergency, so I had no idea what it was they were doing for work.

Slowly, the locals began to accept our presence in their village, and relax around us. The old woman running the grocery store absolutely adored Nozomi, and it went a long way towards the village accepting me. I couldn't be all that bad with such a sweet younger sister. Remembering the women I had left behind in the first infiltration mission we had been assigned, I felt a small pang of loneliness. I missed them, more than I had thought I would.

"You coming out tonight, Mei?" a familiar voice called.

"Not tonight Fumi," I smiled ruefully. "Naoko and I are having a girl's night in. Maybe next time."

"You could always bring her with you," she teased, raising her hands in surrender at my exasperated look. "I know, I know, she's too precious and innocent for this world."

"I suppose I deserved that," I laughed. "I'll think about it for next time."

"Good. We all love her, you know we'd never do anything to hurt her."

"Alright, enough already! Now get, I can finish up here."

Fumi left happily enough, leaving me to wipe down the tables and stack the chairs in preparation for closing up. I enjoyed this part of the job; it allowed me to relax my guard a little, and I could focus on what I needed to do. After wiping down the counter and grabbing my bag I left the restaurant, locking the doors behind me.

The work hadn't been easy, but it wasn't so difficult that I drew attention to myself. Thankfully, I had picked up the routine quickly. The restaurant had proved to be quite useful when it came to gathering information; quite a few people discussed business opportunities with potential partners in there, and more than once I'd had someone get drunk at the bar and start telling me their life story. Some shifts were better than others when it came to picking up intel, and I always volunteered for them when I could.

The room I shared with Nozomi was small, and nothing special. Two single beds rested against the walls, with a small but clean window letting in enough light to see by. The bathroom was shared with the room next door, which was thankfully unoccupied at this time. Nothing personal decorated the room, only contributing to the sparse look.

Nozomi was waiting for me to return, her shift at the grocer's having finished a few hours ago. She was dressed in simple black clothing, ready for our nightly roam around the streets. I changed out of my uniform quickly, ready to go in just a few minutes.

"Follow me closely," I warned her, and climbed out of the window.

We moved quietly across the rooftops of the village, our destination the large building currently occupied by the people we were here to investigate. The building was well-lit, outlining the silhouettes of guards in doorways and walking the perimeter.

Silent, we used the shadows to approach the building. For nearly two months now, we had been watching the comings and goings of people in the building. Guards we recognised from our reconnaissance were on duty tonight, chatting instead of watching their surroundings. They were our way in; taking advantage of their distraction, we slipped into the building through a nearby window.

Making our way to the top floor, we searched the unlit rooms, looking for anything we could use. The idea that they might have another captive hovered at the back of our minds, though nothing pointed to that being the case. A chill came over me suddenly as we entered another room, and I froze just inside the doorway. The supposedly empty room was not as empty as I'd hoped.

 _Miya, you need to get out, now!_ Matatabi warned me, but it was too late.

"Hello, sweetheart."

"I'm not your sweetheart," I snapped, trying and failing to control my fear.

"Oh, come now, darling. Is that how you should speak to your father?"

"In this case, yes."

A tense silence followed my statement, seeming to fill the room around me. Unlikely as it was that he would tell me anything, I decided to stall for time, and maybe get some answers while I was here. Keeping my father talking was key to our survival.

"How did you get here?" I growled. "Last time I saw you, you were in chains."

"Did you really think your prison would hold me?" he snorted. "I was just biding my time, little bird."

"For what?"

 _Keep him talking, Masao and Reiji are on their way._

"If I tell you that, I'll have to kill you," he grinned, the threat very real.

He had started pacing the room, his smile malicious. Something was wrong, he seemed far too happy to wait for my back-up to arrive. Before I could work out why and find a way to warn them, they showed up, having snuck through the window.

Light flashed off a blade projected from the wall. Someone had triggered a tripwire, and I had the answer to my question. Leaping forward into the room, I deflected several of the kunai with a blade of my own, a couple hitting their mark as I crossed my arms over my chest. Cursing, I dashed towards my father and lashed out, claws raking his face and shoulder as he dodged away.

An explosion rocked the room from somewhere beneath us, dust cascading from the ceiling. A shriek behind me drew my attention; Nozomi was bleeding, bits of plaster lying on the floor around her. As the ceiling began to crack, I turned to them.

"Go! Get out, now!"

Reiji grabbed Nozomi, pulling her towards the door and the way out of the building. She fought him, forcing Masao to grab her other arm as the building began to shake.

"Go!" I yelled again.

Father had moved towards me in the commotion, sinking a blade into my side as I turned back to him. I had a kunai in hand in moments, burying it in his chest before he could release his grip on his own.

"Neither of us is leaving here today," I growled, twisting the blade. "I will rid this world of your darkness myself."

 _Your turn Matatabi. I'm releasing you._

 _It's been an honour to fight with you,_ she replied, voice echoing sadly.

 _And you. Make sure the others get out of here safely. And be careful; there's a good chance this was all a trap to get to you._

 _I'll look after them,_ she promised.

 _Thank you for everything, Matatabi._

I released the seal holding her within my body, sagging as she broke free with a roar. Her release brought the building down around us, and she shielded my team with her body as it collapsed. One last glance her way showed me Nozomi, tears streaming down her face as Masao and Reiji pulled her away and out of the window. Then, there was nothing.

* * *

Opening my eyes, I struggled to identify my surroundings, confused. The last thing I remembered was the look on Nozomi's face as she'd fled the battle with Masao and Reiji. The sudden realisation that I was no longer in that village made me start. Where was I? And how had I gotten here?

Noticing movement nearby, I tensed, ready to strike. A strange shinobi stood near me, his headband denoting him as belonging to Kirigakure. More came into focus as I glanced around, shinobi representing all the villages present. They too seemed to be confused, staring around at surroundings they also did not recognise.

Try as I might, I was unable to move from my current position. Those around me were similarly held in place by unseen bonds. Seeing a familiar orange mask making its way through the crowd of unmoving shinobi, my heart sank.

"Don't bother trying to break free," an unfamiliar voice issued from beneath the mask, nothing like to Tobi I had met and fought. "You're under our control, there's no point."

A shiver ran through me at his words. Under who's control exactly? And for what purpose? Seeking Matatabi's advice, I was at first shocked when I could not contact her. It took a moment to remember that I had freed her as the building had collapsed around my father and I. She no longer resided within me, and I felt lost without her.

The sounds of battle echoed faintly from nearby. Unable to shift without Matatabi, I had to settle for the sounds that carried on the wind. Whatever was going on, it sounded big.

"Time to go," Tobi called, and I began to move against my own volition, forced to march alongside everyone else.

As we crested a small hill, I could see hundreds, thousands of shinobi on the plateau below, all in combat with each other. Clones of Zetsu were scattered throughout, the horrible combination of plant and man standing above those around them.

Something about the battle seemed off to me, almost as if it was being fought reluctantly. I could see the tailed beasts in the distance, free of their Jinchuuriki. Matatabi was with them, and I relaxed slightly. I had been worried about her.

As we moved closer to the battle, I could see that the tailed beasts were gathered around an odd-looking statue or creature I did not recognise. All thoughts of it were banished from my mind when I saw where we were headed. Before us stood an army of shinobi; it had to be all those capable of fighting. I could see the five Kages standing on an overlook nearby.

My heart stopped as I realised I was on the wrong side of the fight. The same realisation must have come to several of those around me, as murmurs of distress and anger rose above the sounds of the battle. We could not fight it, looking on with dread as we approached the plateau.

Forced to fight by an unknown enemy, I cut down several shinobi standing in my way. I had almost no control over my own body, and injured and killed those I had sworn to protect. Struggling against the jutsu binding me, I did my best to avoid fatal injuries. Face after face flashed before my eyes, each looking grim at the knowledge that they were fighting the dead.

For that was what they were doing. This army controlled by Tobi was formed from the dead. I had succeeded in killing my father and saving my team, at the cost of my own life. Around me stood those who had also lost their lives in combat. The shinobi who had tipped me off to this fact was Zabuza; I recognised him from descriptions given to me by Kakashi and Naruto.

Fear took over as I moved through the battlefield, fighting the jutsu even as it carried me onwards. If I was forced to fight someone that I knew, someone that I cared about, I wasn't confident I could stop myself.

As I gained another glimpse at the tailed beasts and their quarry, I noticed a stranger standing on the odd statue. His red eyes marked him as an Uchiha; I only had a moment to register my surprise at this fact before another shinobi attacked me. He had to be the one controlling us.

But what did it matter that I knew who it was that controlled this jutsu? I could not do anything to stop him; I couldn't even break free of his control. All I could do was hope that someone would distract him enough that I could regain some control, and if not, that someone would kill me.

It was in that moment that my nightmare came to life. Kakashi stood before me, Sharingan swirling as he fought his way through several of the dead soldiers. He glanced around, catching sight of me. The look on his face broke my heart; he did not want to fight me. A small part of him had continued to hope that I would return home one day, as I had every other time I left the village. I saw that hope die in his eyes, extinguished by presence in the army of the dead.

He knew. I could see the realisation in his eyes, the understanding that I would not be coming home as I had promised. Despite my best efforts, I had not only found myself fighting on the wrong side of the war, but I had failed to remain hidden from those I knew. Chaos swirled around us in that frozen moment, but there was nothing I could do, no way to change it.

The tide of battle pulled him away, onto the next opponent. I watched him go, guilt washing over me. It was not meant to be like this; I was not meant to be this person. Everything had happened so suddenly, the mission, infiltration, death.

M entire being screamed out against the injustice of it all, and I felt it. It was subtle, but there was a shift in the jutsu binding me. Something had forced the Uchiha to release a small amount of his control, and I found myself able to free myself from more of the bindings.

Desperate, I began to search the crowd, only just aware that most of the dead had begun to do the same. Screams of pain changed to sobs as people reunited with lost loved ones, or mourned the deaths of friends. Names were called as people began to seek out one another, creating a cacophony of noise I was eager to escape.

Kakashi appeared before me again, blood running from a cut in his cheek. I threw myself into his arms, knowing that the time we had was limited. Looking him over, I was relieved to see that Kakashi had not sustained any serious injuries, though he looked older than I had expected.

"I waited every day, for two years," he croaked, crushing me against his body. "I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you."

"Two years?" I squeaked. "Fuck me."

"I don't think we have the time for that," he deadpanned, and I laughed.

"How's Rin? Are you doing ok? Are my students alright?"

"Rin's growing up so fast," he murmured. "She used to ask for you all the time, but I think she understands that you're not coming home now. Nozomi, Masao, and Reiji all took it pretty hard, but they're pulling through."

"And you?"

"I've always been broken," he smiled crookedly. "I'm just glad I get this chance to say goodbye."

A tug on the bonds holding me warned me that time was up. Reaching up, I kissed Kakashi, drawing out the moment for as long as I could. Tears ran down my cheeks as I pulled away, shaking my head.

"Take care of Rin. I'm out of time; you have to kill me, please."

As I went to take a step back, I felt my control waiver, and fail. I was back under the thrall of the jutsu, eyes pleading.

"I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered in response as Kakashi's kunai pierced my heart. "Goodbye."

As I surrendered to the darkness one final time, I felt peace wash through me. Everything would be alright, I was sure of it.

* * *

The war raged on. Only Kakashi had stopped to mourn her death, to mourn his loss. Though her resurrection was a terrible, unnatural thing, being forced to end her life nearly broke him. One thought alone kept him going; he had to make it home to Rin and keep his promise to Miya. Nothing else mattered in that moment.

Turning, he could see the tailed beasts not far from where he fought, gathered around a strange and horrible creature. The ten-tails had been resurrected, though it was incomplete. Pride swelled in his chest as he watched Naruto and Sasuke working together to defeat it. He wanted to help, but knew his place was among the shinobi around him, united against a common enemy.

Trusting his students, he turned his attention to the battles around him, assisting where he could. It seemed that no matter how many of the resurrected he cut down, more would take their place. Determined, he did not falter, driving a wedge through their army.

Something changed as he fought mindlessly. Opponents were few and far between; cheers could be heard in place of screams. The battle was over; the war had been won. Those resurrected who remained were freed, returning to the land of the dead. Kakashi wished Miya had been able to witness it, though he could not deny she had been free in the end. He scanned the battlefield, heart almost stopping at the number of bodies on the ground. They had won, but at great cost.

Medic-nin were already mobilising, searching for survivors among the fallen. He could see the pink hair of Sakura, oddly bright as she knelt beside a Genin, no more than a boy. Her hands glowed softly as she worked, treating the worst of his wounds.

Already the dead were being identified and relocated; too many had fallen, and would be buried in this very field, turning it into a mass grave. Kakashi moved slowly, joining those searching for survivors. They had a long, gruelling couple of days ahead of them.

* * *

The monument glittered in the sunlight, larger by far than those surrounding it. Names, too many of them, were engraved in the stone, acknowledging and honouring those who had died in the war. Miya's name had been included with the others, a reminder of the sacrifices she had the made, the sacrifices they had all made. A small hand gripped Kakashi's, squeezing it gently.

"Don't be sad daddy," the girl chided, almost sounding cross. "Mummy wouldn't like it."

He lifted Rin into his arms, holding his daughter close. She laughed with delight, hugging him. Kakashi left the monument, his flower resting among the others people had placed at its base.

"Time to go home."

* * *

 **AN- Finally, we've reached the end XD Thanks to Darth Vindictus for pointing out that the lines separating scenes I had used in this story had disappeared, and thank you for reviewing, it means a lot XD I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this, thank you for sticking with me this far. Please don't hesitate to review XD**


End file.
